Digimon: Generation
by Oragonking
Summary: An ancient evil has awakened after millenium of being imprisoned, and now it's up to a group of kids and their Digimon partners to combat the rising treat. Join Lucas Blake and his friends as they travel from one world to another as they hope to understand the Digimon and the Digital World, and why they were chosen to save both worlds from destruction.
1. Episode 1: It fell from the sky

**Since BlueRenegadeGDX didn't continue with his story I shall continue it my own way.**

 **Episode 01: It fell from the sky**

 **An ancient evil has been awakened, and it's slowly preparing an evil plan to take over the Digital and Human world. Meanwhile, a young boy life is about to change forever when he meets… a Digimon.**

* * *

 **-Someo** **ne's** **Ho** **use,** **Ho** **uston,** **Texa** **s,** **Unite** **d** **States-**

It was 7:30 in the morning as an alarm in someone's room was going of loudly. A hand has been turning of the alarm and then someone emerged from the bed. There wasn't much to see except for his back and his white sleep shirt. He has short black hair and was stretching his muscles.

?: Here we go. Another usual day.

The mystery boy jumped out of bed and started getting everything he need to go to School.

?: Ok, ill need this… and this… and I really don't want to forget this. Also this… and this… why on earth do I have this?

Once he got all his stuff for School and after about an hour has passed by, the boy was now seen walking out the front door and into the sidewalk near his house. He was now heading for School.

?: Alright. Let's see what today will bring.

He was just seen walking down the sidewalk towards his usual morning School like everyone else. Who is this strange boy?

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Somewhere in another Dimension, a fierce confrontation is about to take place. Between these two powerful forces, which one of them will come out the victor? All that could be heard was the sound of a loud deep voice.

?: Dexmon!

Dexmon was the creature lurking in this Dimension. He looked like one of those computer grids, but has purple armor covering his body, forearms and head. He also has giant dark red wings on his back, Dexmon one eye glowed dark red and stared down at the one who said his name.

Dexmon: Dorugoramon.

Another creature started to approach Dexmon. He was a two legged dragon with a silver hide. He has cobalt colored shoulder pads with a big silver spike and a ying-yang symbol that is has a cobalt and yellow color. A cobalt underbelly that started from the neck to the end of his spear-like tail. Huge silver blade wings with a cobalt membrane and yellow spears on the end of each digit. There is also a big spike-blade behind his back. A red interface on his forehead and yellow eyes. Dorugoramon approaches Dexmon so that he is now in his sight.

Dexmon: So, you have returned.

Dorugoramon: I know what you're planning to do Dexmon, and I will not allow it.

Dexmon was a little surprised and was also a little amazed at the same time to hear that Dorugoramon figured out what he was planning.

Dexmon: I'm impressed that you figured it out. However, you can't stop it, nobody can.

Dorugoramon: But I will. I will not allow you to cause harm to the Digital World.

Dexmon only laughed at Dorugoramon for saying that.

Dexmon: (Laughs)…

Dorugoramon: Why are you laughing?

Dexmon: Foolish Dorugoramon, I want more than just the Digital World. Oh yes, I want more than that.

Dorugoramon ponders for a few seconds, and then he realized what he was trying to say, and he can only be in more shock then he has ever been before.

Dorugoramon: No! You can't be seriously thinking about that!

Dexmon: I am. I don't want just the Digital World, I want the Human World as well!

Shocked by this, Dorugoramon needed to know why Dexmon would do that.

Dorugoramon: Why?! What did the Humans ever do to you?! Leave them out of this!

Dexmon: Don't you see Dorugoramon? Compared to us, the Humans are weak. And all of you in the Digital World are nothing compared to me. That's why I will rule both worlds and finally leave this cursed dimension at last.

Dorugoramon started to question Dexmon about this even more. He still couldn't understand why.

Dorugoramon: But why? I don't understand. Why would you…?

Dexmon eye darkened a bit at Dorugoramon.

Dexmon: It seems that the Sovereigns haven't told you everything, did they?

Dorugoramon listened curiously at that. He knew the Sovereigns existed since the beginning of the Digital World so they would know about Dexmon, but he has never tought about Dexmon origins.

Dorugoramon: ? What do you mean?

Dexmon then looked at him as his eye glowed red.

Dexmon: The Sovereigns knows how I came to be Dorugoramon, which is the sole reason why those fools exiled me to this cursed place!

Dorugoramon: They had no choice! You had to be stopped!

Dexmon: SILENCE!

Dexmon unleashed a loud scream that shook the entire dimension, he started to calm down a bit. He then gazed down at Dorugoramon again.

Dexmon: There is no way I'm going to take this any longer. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago and that's to take over both worlds!

Dorugoramon then raised his voice back at Dexmon. No way was he ever going to accept that.

Dorugoramon: No! I won't allow you to harm anyone! I will stop you here if I must!

Hearing what Dorugoramon was saying, Dexmon only laughed at this.

Dexmon: (Laughs)… Oh, Dorugoramon. Did you really forget what happened the last time we fought? You and your comrades weren't able to beat me, what difference will you do know if you're alone?

Dorugoramon: I've been training for centuries ever since during our last confrontation, and I will assure you that I have gotten stronger in order to defeat you!

Dorugoramon put both his hands together and started to gather burning energy in his claws, he then released the energy in the form of a huge destructive shockwave attack at Dexmon. But Dexmon wasn't even bothering to move away from the attack at all.

Dorugoramon: Take this! DORU Din!

The attack engulfed Dexmon into a huge explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, Dexmon is unscratched, unfazed, and he only laughs at Dorugoramon's attempt.

Dexmon: (Laughs)…

Dorugoramon: W-What!?

Dexmon: You have indeed grow stronger Dorugoramon, but did you really think an attack like that could faze me in this Dimension? Have you forgotten that I am superior in this place?

Dorugoramon: But I don't understand!? How is this possible?!

Dexmon: Well allow me to explain it to you… Like this!

Dexmon answered as a giant hand formed behind Dorugoramon out of the computer-grid like ground and then hits him right on the back!

Dorugoramon: AAAAHH!

Dorugoramon screamed as he impacted the ground on his front.

Dorugoramon: W-What…?! What was…?!

Dorugoramon looked behind him as the giant hand dissolved back to the ground, he then turned back his attention to Dexmon who laughed a little at him.

Dorugoramon: How did you…?

Dexmon: I spent centuries in this place Dorugoramon, remember? I learned just about everything possible in this realm. Here I am in control, I make the rules here and I say… You lose!

Dexmon then launches his claw and pierces Dorugoramon right trough his body.

Dorugoramon: AAAAAAAAHH!

As Dexmon pulled his claw back, Dorugoramon, to injured to stand, can only watch what the evil Digimon is about to do to him next.

Dorugoramon: You… won't… get away… with this.

Dexmon: I disagree with you Dorugoramon. I will get away with it. And I will get… everything I desire.

Dorugoramon: N-No.

Dexmon eye started to glow and the ground bellow the Dragon Digimon started to tremble.

Dorugoramon: W-What the?

Dexmon: You tought you can stop me with your weak power? You're not even worth being destroyed by my own hands. So I'll just let you fall to your doom, Dorugoramon. Farewell.

Suddenly, a portal appeared underneath Dorugoramon, surprising him as it sucked him inside, dragging him down to who knows where.

Dorugoramon: NNOOOOOOOOOO!

The portal then closed right up and just like that, Dorugoramon was gone.

Dexmon: That should be the end of that fool. Now, time to start my plans. Soon… All of my dreams… All of my wishes… Soon, everything will be mine! Hahahahaha!

* * *

 **-The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Somewhere in the Digital World, a strange man wearing a black robe with a hood over him and black boots was just walking through the forest trail minding his own business. Until he gets this strange feeling.

?: Huh…?

The strange man looks up into the Digital sky and he gets this uneasy feeling.

?: I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that something really bad is coming for us.

The mysterious man took a second to think on it, and when he did he grew a serious expression.

?: ( _Thought_ ) _No… It can't be. It can't possible be him? Can it?_

The he looked behind himself, and he calls for someone.

?: Ninjamon!

Then a strange creature appeared. He was wearing a red mask and had a sphere like body with arms and legs, and he was wearing a ninja style outfit, with a sword on his back.

Ninjamon: You called for me.

The mysterious man turned around and faced Ninjamon.

?: Yes, my old friend. I wan't you and your squad to go around the Digital World. Find if there's anything wrong and report back to me when your finished.

Ninjamon: Understood. Leave it to me.

The Ninjamon then jumped into the air and left. Then the strange man just continues to look up at the sky.

?: I hope I'm wrong about this.

* * *

 **-Falling Tunnel, Unknown Dimension-**

After Dorugoramon was sent down to his doom because of Dexmon, the Dragon couldn't believe that this is happening, and that he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He can only wait and find out what is going to happen to him next at the end of the tunnel.

Dorugoramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ( _Why? How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so blind? My friends. I'm sorry I failed_ ).

But as he was in his thoughts, out of nowhere, a strange light appeared in front of Dorugoramon who spoke with a beautiful female voice.

Dorugoramon: What? What is… Who are you?

Light: Do not worry Dorugoramon, I'm here to help you.

Dorugoramon was in shock about how this strange light knows about him and his situation.

Dorugoramon: You're here to… help me? How?

Light: By giving you another chance, if you choose to accept it.

Dorugoramon pondered if to trust this strange light. But in his situation, what choice did he have.

Dorugoramon: Ok, I accept. Just please get me out of this mess.

Hearing Dorugoramon answer, the strange light started to spread around the Dragon Digimon.

Light: It shall be done Dorugoramon.

Dorugoramon: Huh!?

The strange light started to engulf Dorugoramon and the, just like that, they vanish into thin air.

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

In the Human World, at Mission Bend High School, all seems to be peaceful. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, and there seems to be no worries… that was until a second floor window was smashed into pieces and fell toward the ground.

?: Oh snap!

?: Run!

Inside the School, three boys were seen dashing out of a classroom and ran down the hallway with freaked out looks on their faces as one of the School Teachers Mr. Drake ran after them.

The boy in the center was Lucas, a ten year old boy with short black blue hair wearing goggles on his head and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with yellow outer lines and a blue short sleeved jacket over it, black shorts and black socks with blue sneakers.

The boy on the right of him was Mike, another ten year old boy with short brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a blackish grey shirt, dark blue jeans, and black socks over white sneakers.

And the boy on the left was James, also a ten year old boy with medium black hair and blue eyes, but he was a bit bigger than Lucas and Mike and he wears a red jacket over a dark green shirt, brown shorts, and white socks with black sneakers.

These three were known to cause trouble in School, and by the looks of it they already did.

Mr. Drake: Lucas! Mike! James! You three get back here this instant or you're all going to be in so much trouble!

Mike: You mean more trouble then we're already in?!

Mike asked back, turning his head back at Mr. Drake, seeing his angered face.

Mr. Drake: Get back here!

Then Mr. Drake started running after the three of them down the hallway. He was your normal teacher with the whole suite and everything.

Lucas: You had to say "Lucas, throw the Football over here" didn't ya?!

Mike: Hey! Don't go blaming this all on me! You're the one who threw it, missed, and broke the window!

James: Yeah! Why should we have to be in trouble for what you did Lucas?!

Lucas: Look, we were all there guys, and were going to be in so much trouble if Mr. Drake catches us!

They started running down the stairs and sprinted toward a corner in the hallway. But in the process, they ran right into a blonde shoulder lenght haired girl with blue eyes that was carrying her School books. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a little white jacket over it, a purple skirt, white socks that stretched almost to her knees and pink and white sneakers.

She noticed Lucas, Mike and James coming and they quickly ran passed her, surprising her as she almost fell back but manage to retain her balance. When she did, she turned and glared at them but they kept going.

?: Hey! Watch were you're going! There are other people her you know!

Just as she turned back around, she moved out of the way when she saw Mr. Drake coming and watched him chase after the boys, now confused by this. Meanwhile, the three boys just kept running and they could see the front doors.

James: I see the front doors!

Mike: I think we're home free you guys!

But then, Mr. Drake jumped out of the corner and stands right in the middle of the front doors and he wasn't happy. Seeing this, the boys smiles vanished and they were shocked when they saw their Teacher.

All: YIKES!

They all stopped instantly in unison.

Mike: How does he do that!?

James: How should I know!?

Lucas: Well he is a Teacher, he knows this School inside and out.

Lucas stated and Mike and James agreed, knowing this was true.

Mr. Drake: This ends here. You three are in huge trouble now!

Lucas ponders for a way out, and with a smirk on his face he had an idea.

Mike: We're busted.

Lucas: No we're not! Split up!

The three of them split up into three hallways. Seeing this, Mr. Drake was first surprised, but then his angered expression returned and he chased down one of them, and that was who made the idea… Lucas Blake.

Mr. Drake: Blake, you get here this instant!

Lucas: ( _thought_ ) _Oh man! Why is he only chasing after me?_

Lucas sprints out the back doors and head right at the School Football field.

Lucas: You're not young enough to catch me!

Mr. Drake: Oh yeah, Lucas!? Well just see about that!

Lucas sprints across the Football field, and the just his luck, he slips on a mud puddle, do to last night rain.

Lucas: OH SNAP!

He slips and hits the ground on his stomach and slides right in front of his classmates.

Classmates: (Laughs)

Lucas: Well, this is embarrassing.

One girl walks towards Lucas and helps him up. Her name was Kim, her childhood friend since the 1st grade. Kim is a eleven year old American girl with with a fairly light skin and black hair that almost reaches her shoulder and green eyes. She was wearing her usual pink t-shirt with a white skirt, white socks and blue and white sneakers.

Kim: Need some help Lucas?

Kim spoke as she extended her right arm and helped Lucas up on his feet from falling in the mud. She is a little taller than Lucas.

Lucas: Thanks Kim, you always seem to be there when I need help.

Kim: That's what friends are for. But um… You may wanna…

Hearing that, Lucas turned around and was shocked when he saw Mr. Drake steaming mad at him, almost like steam was actually come out of his ears, and the other children backed away in fright.

Mr. Drake: Blake… You're in a whole lot of trouble now!

Drake stated as Lucas grew a guilty smile.

Lucas: Busted…

* * *

 **-Outside the Principal Office, Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After going trough an embarrassing event in the principals office, the boys manage to talk there way out of the principal telling their parents by cleaning the entire Football field after the game. And it was not pleasant to them.

Mike: I can't believe this, this is the worse.

James: I know, this stinks.

Lucas: Well look on the bright side you guys, at least they won't be telling our parents about any of this.

Mike and James: True.

* * *

 **-Someone's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

The strange man is looking outside his house. His house is very similar to a traditional Chinese House, however, the inside was filled with more modern technology and living necessities

?: I still can't shake this uneasy feeling. What could it be? Is it really him after all these years?

Just then, another strange person entered the room with what appeared to be a small creature walking beside him.

?: You asked for me Grand Master?

The strange figure asked, the voice sounded male, and in response the so called Grand Master turned and faced these two mysterious figures.

Grand Master: Yes, I need you to do me something very important.

?: What do you want me to do?

The Grand Master turned picked something up from the computer desk, surprising the strange figure. He the walked over to him and handed him a backpack with a laptop and other supplies inside of it.

?: What is that for?

Grand Master: I need you to go to the Human World.

This shocked the two figures.

?: I haven't been there in such a long time, but if that's the case… I'll go.

The figure replied as he took the Backpack from the Grand Master and put it on and the Grand Master smiled at him.

Grand Master: Thank you, you've always been a good student. Well actually you're my only student. Which kinda makes you my best student. Hehe…

?: I see… Thanks Grand Master.

Grand Master: Remember what I taught you if you ever go to the human world.

The strange boy smiled, nodding at him, and looked down at the smaller creature, who looked up at him in response.

?: Well then, you're ready Monodramon?

The little creature smiled as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be a small Dragon-like creature with light purple scales all around him, small wings attached to his arms and humanoid properties.

Monodramon: Yeah! What are we waiting for? Let's get going!

The mysterious then took out a device with a click wheel on the bottom front, above has is a screen in the center and two metal markings beneath it and has a small slot on the left and has a V shape on top what looked like a mike. The device is purple with white on the click wheel. He then pointed the device at the creature known as Monodramon.

?: Reload, Monodramon!

Saying these words, Monodramon quickly turned into energy and entered the device. After that, he now aimed the device at the Grand Master computer.

?: Digital Gate Open!

The computer made a flash of light and then sucked him inside, leaving the Grand Master alone.

Grand Master: Good Luck you two. I have a feeling you might need it.

* * *

 **-Thousand Feet in the Sky, Near Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back in the Human World, Dorugoramon suddenly appeared in a flash of light high in the sky, still injured from his confrontation with Dexmon. He took a second and noticed the clouds on the right and left but the he started to fall.

Dorugoramon: OH NO…! Not again! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

 **-Outside Mission Bend Middle** **School Grounds, River Stream, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The sun was slowly beginning to set as Lucas was now alone, sitting on the grass and throwing some rocks at a small river and enjoying some quiet time for himself. Yet, he couldn't shake the fact that something about his life seems a bit… ordinary. Thinking that, he just sighed.

Lucas: You know, sometimes I think my life is just… boring. Same old things, same people everyday and same old trouble.

As he threw another rock, he then flopped on his back and looked up at the sky, putting his hands behind his head.

Lucas: You know what… I wish something cool would happen to me. Something that could really make my life interesting. I'm not asking for much. Just something… anything.

Suddenly, Lucas noticed something falling towards him. Something that he has never seen before. In response, he was surprised as he pushed himself up and gazed closely at it.

Lucas: Huh…? What in the world is that? Wait a minute… Could this be the thing I wished for? If it is, it looks weird, and amazing at the same time.

But then, the strange object started to grow bigger and bigger, which sorta confused Lucas a little.

Lucas: Um… Why is it getting bigger?

Then, the shadow of this giant object started to surround his location.

Lucas: And why do I think it's gonna land on me!?

In response, Lucas quickly got back on his feet and ran toward the nearby trees and hid behind them as the strange object suddenly crashed into the river, creating a huge splash of water all over the place. When the giant splash was done, Lucas peeked out and noticed the strange object turned out to be Dorugoramon, but he didn't know that. Dorugoramon just laid there motionless.

Lucas: What the…? What in the world… is that thing?

He slowly got out of the trees and walked over toward Dorugoramon. But then suddenly, Dorugoramon opened his right eye at Lucas, shocking him.

Lucas: GAAH!

As Dorugoramon took notice of his surroundings, he then focused his eye on Lucas, and he couldn't help but wondered about him.

Dorugoramon: Who… Who are you?

Hearing this strange creature talk to him, Lucas was a bit frighten. But then, he mustered up the courage, took a deep breath, and took another step toward Dorugoramon.

Lucas: I… I'm Lucas. Lucas Blake. Who… Who are you?

Dorugoramon: I am Dorugoramon, a Digimon.

Lucas: A… A Digimon?

Lucas then remember that over the centuries, strange monsters appeared causing some mayhem before quickly disappearing. The government formed an agency to monitor and learned about them and discovered that they are called Digimon, creatures created of data from the network. The agency was disbanded after its director fused himself with a powerful Digimon, laying waist to the city before he mysteriously disappeared. After that Digimon stopped appearing for a very long time.

Lucas: I heard of Digimon before, they caused a lot of trouble and destruction every time they appeared.

Dorugoramon: Sorry about that. Not all Digimon react very well when appearing in a new world, and a few looked down upon you Humans. Luckily, there are few who dislike the thought of harming Humans, I am one of them.

Lucas: I… I see.

Dorugoramon: Wait… Are you actually a Human?

Lucas: Yes, last I checked I was.

When Dorugoramon heard this, he was a bit surprised, but at the same time relieved. He is actually meeting a Human in person and he knows that it means one thing.

Dorugoramon: I don't believe it. I'm in the Human World, and there's a Human… right in front of me. Could this be the second chance I was given?

Lucas: Huh… What are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying.

Dorugoramon slowly lifted his right arm, surprising Lucas as slowly placed a claw on top of Lucas head. Lucas didn't move, but this was something he wasn't expecting at all, not ever in his life.

Dorugoramon: Listen, I want to ask you something.

Dorugoramon said, putting his right eye on Lucas.

Dorugoramon: Do you believe in miracles?

Lucas was just confused at the question he asked him. It felt weird that a Digimon is asking him this question.

Lucas: Well I… I don't know. I never really thought about that stuff.

Dorugoramon just closed his eye, and tells Lucas something he'll never forget.

Dorugoramon: Well, in that case let me tell you this… There is such thing… as a miracle.

Upon hearing this, Lucas was shocked at first, but then remembered the wish he made to himself, and then he actually started to believe it.

Lucas: I… I don't believe it

Lucas was now smiling with joy.

Lucas: This is amazing! (Laughs)

After finishing laughing, Lucas then slowly put his right hand on Dorugoramon's snout, a light suddenly started to engulf Dorugoramon, shocking Lucas as he retracted his hand.

Lucas: Huh…! W-What the…?! What is happening to you!?

The light surrounded all of Dorugoramon's body as he kept his right eye on Lucas.

Dorugoramon: Listen to me, Lucas… I've… I think I have been given… another chance. And I think that second chance… is to be… by you're side. No… I believe it is.

This surprised Lucas, but also confusing him more.

Lucas: What?! What are you talking about?! You're not making any sense!

Dorugoramon: Hehe… You'll know… in do time.

Just then, the light fully engulfed Dorugoramon and blindex Lucas for a second before he looked Dorugoramon shrinking and turned into and egg. When the light shrunk down and surrounded the egg, Lucas was again shocked as the egg slowly flouted to him and he carefully grabbed it with both hands and pulled towards him, gazing down at it.

Lucas: What the…? What just happened? And what's whit this big egg?

The suddenly, a small ball of light appeared in front of Lucas, catching his attention as he gazed up at it. The light revealed a white device. At first, Lucas was surprised, but then he slowly reached for it with his right hand grabbed hold of it. When he did, color started to appear on the device. It became a cobalt color and the click wheel remained white. After Lucas brought it to him, the light around the device and the egg disappeared.

Lucas: What is this thing? And this egg… What the heck is going on here?!

But then, Lucas noticed that the sun was now starting to set, shocking him.

Lucas: Oh, no! If I don't get back home soon, Mom and Dad are gonna give me a mouth full again!

Realizing this, Lucas ran over his blue backpack, kneel down, unzipped it and placed the strange inside and zipped it up. Then he picked it up and put it on his back and then put the strange device in his pocket and headed for home as fast as he could. Yet, he can't helped but think about what just happened.

Lucas: Hmm… I'm not sure what that was all about, but for some strange reason… I got a good feeling about this. Hopefully.

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Meanwhile, back in that strange Dimension, Dexmon was about to unleash his evil plan to take over both Worlds. He came out of the shadows as his eye glowed evilly.

Dexmon: Alright, everything's ready. It's time!

Then, a small portal opened in front of him and then he threw something at it went right trough the portal. The small object he threw appeared to look like a small metallic grenade and it disappeared into the portal as it closed up.

Dexmon: With that small yet powerful explosive, by the time it goes off, it'll be to late for anyone to do anything about it! Hehehehehe…

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Somewhere in the Digital World, the grenade-like object came out of the portal and flouted in the middle of the sky. It then started to beep loudly and flash strange lights, and then… it exploded and created a powerful sonic boom all across the Digital World.

Back at the Grand Master's house, his computer picked up strange readings outside and he quickly ran out to see what it was. When he ran out, he felt the powerful sonic waves coming at him, surprising him as he shielded himself from it until it went away. When he dropped his arms covering him, he started to worry even more.

Grand Master: Oh no… that didn't felt good at all. Just what has happened here? What was that?

He gazed up at the sky worryingly, seeing the clouds had somehow broke into multiple clouds by that sonic boom.

* * *

 **-Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back in the Human World, Lucas was running down the sidewalk in his neighborhood and was almost back at his home after obtaining this weird device and a strange egg from a wounded creature known as Dorugoramon, a Digimon. Yet, something about that still seems weird to him, but right now all he focused on was getting back home in time. But as he went around the corner, he stopped and gazed up the sky and the clouds suddenly break into smaller ones.

Lucas: Huh…? That's odd.

?: Hey, Lucas! Wait up!

Lucas turned around to see Kim coming toward him. He quickly looked back ahead, a bit frighten.

Lucas: _"Oh no"._

Fearing that Kim might find out what he'd obtained from Dorugoramon, but then she passed, stopped, and then turned and faced him diractly, smiling at him.

Kim: Lucas, why are you running so fast? Are you in a hurry or something?

Kim placed her hands behind her, making a cute pose. However, seeing her in front of him like this and seeing that cute looking smile of hers, Lucas didn't know what to do, so he grew a freaked out expression, and then tried to smile.

Lucas: Listen Kim, I would like to talk to you but I really gotta get back home, or I'll be in big trouble especially if I don't show up for dinner. You know how my Mom and Dad are when it comes to that stuff.

Kim: Oh… I see, now that makes sense.

She then noticed the strange smile on his face.

Kim: Especially with that strange look on your face.

Lucas: Yep… Yep… That's totally true. Hahaha… Anyway, I gotta…

But just as Lucas was about to take off again, suddenly, that strange device fell out of his pocket right at the moment he was about to sprint. He turned his gaze at the device as it fell on the ground, worried. It didn't break on impact, but Kim took noticed of it and was surprised, and also curious as she bend over and picked the device with her right hand.

Lucas: _"Seriously…? Why now?_

Kim: Hello there, what's this?

Lucas was almost going to freak out again, but then he thought of an idea.

Lucas: Um… Uh… That's… a… watch! Yes, a watch. I bought it after School today.

Kim: Really? It sure is a strange looking watch. It looks like a digital one, but the screen isn't displaying a time or anything.

Lucas: I know, but I bought it anyway.

He quickly swiped the device out of Kim's hand, surprising her a little and he put it back in his pocket.

Lucas: Anyway, I gotta go.

Then, Lucas sprinted as fast as he could down the sidewalk again and headed for home, while Kim turned around and watched him go. She was a bit confused for a second, but then she smiled again and placed her hands behind her back again.

Kim: Oh, Lucas. I know you very well that you're bad at lying. Oh well… I'll found what he is hiding tomorrow.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

When Lucas got home, he immediately took his shoes off after going trough the front door, do to a no shoes policy his parents had, and headed straight for his room to get a better look at the strange device and egg in his backpack. His house is a two story house. The staircase is at the right side of the foyer, to the right of the foyer there's the dinning room and to the left the living room. The front of the foyer leads to the family room with a screen door and at the right of that room is the kitchen which also leads to the dining room, to the kitchen right is a door that leads to the utility and at the end is a door that leads to the garage. At the second floor there are two bathrooms, one for the parents and one for the children. The smaller bathroom is at the front of the door of the staircase and the bigger bathroom is at the left in front of the parents room and to the right are three rooms. The upper room is Lucas younger brother and his room is the bottom right, and between their rooms is the guest room.

As Lucas ran up the stairs to his room, his Mother in the kitchen noticed him.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, is that you sweetie?

Lucas stopped for a minute to answer Mother's obvious question.

Lucas: Yeah. It's me Mom, I'm home. Where's Dad?

Mrs. Blake: He's working late tonight, lucky for you.

Lucas did feel a little lucky, knowing his Dad wasn't around to criticize him on being late home. His Mom had long brown hair, but she has the same blue eyes as him, and she is wearing her usual green and white color housewife style outfit, and white socks stretching up to her knees.

Lucas: Ok then.

Lucas then headed upstairs into his bedroom and closed the door. Like most teenage boy's rooms, it was a little messy, but not to messy, mainly around the corners. Then he ran to his bed and took of his backpack, unzipped it, and took out the mysterious egg and placed it on his sheets, along with the strange device too. He then stepped back and pondered about these objects.

Lucas: Okay, now what are these things? They certainly don't look like anything I've seen before.

While he was talking to himself, Lucas little brother opened the door and walked inside his brother's room, smiling a little boy smile. His name was Robert Blake, a eight year old with black blue hair too, but was more spiky than his brother's and he has blue eyes too. He wore a red t-shirt with yellow outlining, dark brown shorts and had white socks instead of his brother's black.

Robert: Hey, big brother! What is going on with you this time?

While he was a bit surprised hearing his brother, Lucas didn't turned to him as he kept his eyes on the device and egg.

Lucas: Robert not now, I'm kinda in the middle of figuring something out at the moment.

Robert: You mean that strange looking egg on your bed? It sure is big.

When Lucas heard that, he couldn't believe the mistake he made. He tried to keep the egg a secret and he carelessly let his brother noticed it without paying attention to him. That's the last thing he needed. In response, he got up and turned towards his little brother as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Lucas: Man, you weren't supposed to see this. Okay, whatever you do, you can't tell anyone about this, especially Mom and Dad, okay?

Robert: Hey, don't worry big brother, my lips are zipped.

The eight year old pretended to zip and smiled, which made Lucas relieved.

Lucas: Phew… Thanks little brother.

Just then, the egg started to glow and the device started to beep loudly, which made Lucas and Robert turned towards it and they gazed at it curiously.

Lucas: What in the world…?

Robert: Um… What's going on with that egg?

Lucas: I don't know but I think we better step back.

They took a step back from the egg, but then their Mother heard the strange loud beeping noise and went upstairs to his door.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas…?! What is going on in there?!

This frightened the two brothers for a moment before answering.

Lucas: Uh… Nothing, Mom. Everything's just fine!

Robert: Yeah! Everything's okay here Mom!

Mrs. Blake Robert? I didn't think you were in your brother's room too? Okay then… Don't forget dinner is in one hour boys.

Both: Okay!

All of a sudden, the egg started to glow brighter, blinding the boys for a moment before they noticed something incredible. It started to hatch. When it did, the light faded looked to see a small oval shape creature, no arms or legs, big orange eyes, cat-like ears, purple fur and white on the muzzle. It was just sitting on Lucas bed sheets, blinking at him and his brother.

Lucas: Huh?

Robert: Wow! Look at that thing!

This snapped Lucas out of his confusion. As Robert neared the strange creature.

Lucas: Robert, don't go near it!

But Robert didn't listen and stopped in front of the creature and gazed at it with an open mouth smile.

Robert: Oh, come on big brother, he doesn't look like he's going to hurt me. He doesn't look bad at all.

Robert slowly placed his right hand on top of the creature and slowly pet it, and the creature closed it's eyes in delight at the feel of Robert's hand which surprised Lucas.

Robert: See? He's not going to hurt me aren't you? He's seems like a softy.

Lucas: I… don't… believe… this.

He face-palmed himself, annoyed at his brother naivety, but then the strange device started acting weird and then a holographic screen popped out next to Robert and the creature, surprising them as Lucas walked toward the device and picked it up.

Lucas: What is this?

He held the device to his face and noticed the holographic screen was displaying the image and information of this small creature, which Lucas started to read for a moment.

Lucas: Okay, it says here that this creature with us known as Dodomon, some kind of Fresh level, Slime type creature.

Being the child he was, Robert found that a bit funny and he couldn't help but laugh a little at the name.

Robert: Hahahaha… Dodomon? That's a funny name.

Lucas: Well, I don't know about that, but this day is getting stranger and stranger by the minute. First, I almost got crushed and now this.

Suddenly, Lucas and Robert heard a strange growling sound, and it was coming from Dodomon. They looked and heard the sound from him again. When they did, they knew it was the most common sound around.

Lucas: Oh boy, I know that sound anywhere.

Robert: Yeah, he sounds hungry.

Dodomon nodded at that reply.

Lucas: Well, lucky for us, I always have a bag of chips from the School cafeteria in my closet.

Lucas goes for his closet and pulls out a couple bag of chips. He opened the bags and placed them in front of Dodomon and took a step back. For a moment, they watched as Dodomon took a whiff of the bags, then suddenly, he hopped over and instantly started consuming the chips inside, a bag on top of his mouth one at a time. Seeing this, Lucas and Robert where surprised, but then they smiled again

Lucas: Wow! Look at him go!

Robert: Yeah! He's an even bigger eater than you, big brother.

Lucas: Haha… Very funny. But man, he sure has a big stomach for a little guy.

As they watched Dodomon consumed more chips, just then, Mrs. Blake called for Lucas.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Could you come here real quick?!

Lucas hesitated to respond, but if he didn't, she might come in and see Dodomon.

Lucas: Uh…! Um, okay! Coming, Mom!

As Lucas was about to head out the door, he turned around and looked at his little brother, catching his attention for a moment.

Lucas: Robert, stay here and don't let that little guy go anywhere, okay?

Robert: Right, you can count on me.

Lucas felt relieved to hear that as he quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him. But when he did, a strange light suddenly formed around Dodomon, catching Robert attention and he was shocked.

Robert: W-What?!

When Lucas got out of his room, he headed down the living room and saw his mother holding the land line phone. When he got to her, she turned and handed him the phone and he noticed the small screen on it was acting strange, showing rows of ones and zeros. While in his room, the strange device started to beep loudly again and a strange small shadow appeared over it.

Mrs. Blake: I don't know what's going on with the line. I was trying to make a call to your Father, then this happens. It's like aliens are invading or something.

Lucas: Yeah… It does seems a bit weird that this happened.

He handed the phone back to his Mother and she put it back where it goes.

Mrs. Blake: Well, I'll have your Father look at it when he comes home.

Lucas; Yeah, Dad might know what's going on with it better then I do.

As his Mother left the room, Lucas turned back upstairs to his bedroom.

As Lucas opened the door, entered, and closed it behind him. He walked a few steps inside and noticed his little brother standing up near Lucas bed.

Lucas: Okay, I don't know what was that about, but something strange is going on with the…

Before Lucas could finish, Robert turned towards him and was holding not Dodomon, but a new strange looking creature, shocking Lucas big time.

Lucas: AH! What the heck?!

Robert: Look Lucas! Dodomon's changed!

The new creature was a little bigger than Dodomon. Aside from having the same fur color, his body shape is a bit different and now has four legs and a small tail. Seeing this, Lucas was still surprised, but then he noticed the strange device displaying another holographic image over on his bed again.

Lucas: Uh… okay?

Lucas picked up the device and read the new information on this new creature.

Lucas: Now it is saying that the new creature is Dorimon. An In-training level, Lesser type.

Robert is now fascinated by Dorimon as he lifted him up and turned him towards him.

Robert: Wow! I didn't know you can change form!

Dorimon: I sure can.

His answer shocked both Robert and Lucas as they gazed at the little guy. This confused Dorimon.

Dorimon: What? Did a say something?

Lucas: Uh… Yeah! You literally did!

Dorimon: Oh… Sorry.

Robert: Wow! He's getting cooler by the minute!

Dorimon smiled at this as Robert placed him back on Lucas bed and they gazed down at the little guy, while he looked up at them, still smiling.

Robert: He's just so cool! Can we keep him, big brother?

Upon hearing that question, Lucas didn't know what to say for a moment there, but then Dorimon jumped in on that.

Dorimon: Funny thing about that you guys, I'm actually Lucas Digimon.

This shocked Lucas and Robert again.

Robert: Wait, what?!

Lucas: I agree… What?!

Dorimon: Yeah, I'm your Digimon Lucas.

Lucas is now very surprised at what he was hearing from this strange creature.

Lucas: I can't believe this is happening to me.

Robert: I'll say. You are so lucky big brother.

Lucas: Yeah, I don't know about that.

Suddenly, their mother opened the bedroom door and entered their room, surprising them as they turned around her, a bit shocked now.

Mrs. Blake: Alright boys, dinner is just about…

Before she could finish, she noticed Dorimon on Lucas bed between them and the little guy smiled at her.

Dorimon: Hello.

Mrs. Blake couldn't helped but be frightened at Dorimon and take a couple of steps back to the door which caused Lucas and Robert to worry even more.

Mrs. Blake: AAAAAHH! What is that thing?!

Lucas: Mom, don't freak out, I can explain!

Mrs. Blake: Okay then… Explain!

A few moments later, Lucas explained the whole story to his Mother. About everything that happened like almost getting crushed, meeting a Digimon, the egg, and now Dorimon. When she heard this, his Mother finally started to calm down. Yet, after hearing Lucas explanation, she didn't know what to think at this point. However, unknown to them, Dorimon sneaked out of the bedroom after he smelt the dinner Mrs. Blake made in the dinning room.

Mrs. Blake: Okay, now it is making a little sense, I guess, but is still don't see why you brought that thing here.

Lucas: What I was supposed to do Mom? I couldn't let him alone, but please, don't make him leave. We just got to know him, and he's not a bad little guy, honest.

Robert: Yeah, please Mom, can't we keep him, please?

Seeing the looks on her son's face, Mrs. Blake didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared for any of this.

Mrs. Blake: Well, I don't know. Give me a minute to think on this.

?: AAAAAAAAHH!

But then, all of a sudden, a scream was heard down the dinning room, shocking Lucas, Robert and their Mother. The scream turned out to be Lucas Dad, and he screamed when he looked down at Dorimon as he took a step back from him.

Lucas Dad has black blue hair, but it was more medium than short, and he too had blue eyes like his son's and wife, and he currently was wearing a business man outfit, do to just returning his daily job.

Mr. Blake: What in the world is that thing?!

Dorimon: Wow, you people sure like to scream a lot.

At the moment he spoke, Mr. Blake freaked out expression disappeared, and he slowly took a step towards Dorimon.

Mr. Blake: Uh… Hold on? Did you just talked?

Dorimon: I sure did.

Mr. Blake: That's just… unbelievable.

At that moment, Lucas, Robert and Mrs. Blake ran into the room and found him and Dorimon facing one another. Seeing this, Lucas panicked a bit.

Lucas: Okay Dad, I can explain everything.

Mr. Blake: No need Lucas, I already now this thing can talk.

Lucas: Well, at least you know that much, hehehe…

Then, like he did with his Mother, Lucas explained the whole story to his Dad, and his Dad was just as surprised as she was when she heard about it.

Mr. Blake: I honestly don't believe this, but after seeing this little guy here, I do now. It's weird that all this happened to you in one day.

Lucas: I know, weird right. (Chuckles embarrassingly).

Mrs. Blake: Um… Hello? What about this thing?

Robert: He's called Dorimon, Mom.

Dorimon: Yep, that's my name alright.

Robert: Can we keep him Dad? Please?

When he heard that, Mr. Blake crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and pondered about it.

Mr. Blake: Hmm… I don't know… He is a Digimon after all, and not a lot of good things happened when they appeared.

Lucas: I know Dad, but Dorugoramon said that not all Digimon are the same, and this guy was just born. Please Dad, I'll take the responsibility for whatever happens, just please let him stay.

Dorimon: Yeah, please can I stay?

After he thought about it for a few more seconds with everyone gazing at him, Mr. Blake then smiled and reopened his eyes, surprising Lucas a little.

Mr. Blake: Well, I guess if you're that serious about it, then… alright. He can stay, but you're responsible for him, got it.

Lucas, Robert and Dorimon: YES!

Once the whole Dorimon situation was finally situated, and after a nice dinner, including Dorimon, Lucas was seen in his bed again along with Dorimon. At first he thought it would be a bit strange having the little guy around from now on, but then he had second toughts. Either way, he felt good about it. Then Lucas flopped on his back into his bed, gazing up at the ceiling with his arms spread out, along with Dorimon who jumped on his bed.

Lucas: You know, I'm glad you're sticking around, Dorimon. I couldn't image what I would've done without you.

Dorimon, Yeah, I also think Robert is really excited about it too.

Lucas: Oh please, he's a kid, he'll get excited about almost anything.

Lucas then wondered about something as he gazed to his left at Dorimon.

Lucas: So, um… Dorimon. You're my… Digimon. Is that right?

Dorimon: Yep!

Lucas gazed up the ceiling as Dorimon moved closer to him.

Lucas: Wow… I still can't believe any of this.

Dorimon: Maybe, but look on the bright side Lucas. I'm here right? Isn't that what matters?

Hearing that question, Lucas smiled as he turned his head at Dorimon. Seeing the little guy smile somehow made him feel good about this.

Lucas: Yeah, for some strange reason, that does seem like a good thing.

Dorimon and Lucas: (Laughs)

Already, they were becoming good friends. However, unaware to them, this was the calm before a fierce storm yet to come.

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Meanwhile, back at the Grand Master's house, like in the Human World, the Digital World also entered nighttime, and the Grand Master was hard at work on his computer, trying to figure out his suspicions. After pressing away at the keyboard, his computer monitor was showing some strange readings on the barrier between the worlds.

Grand Master: What the…? That's odd… What does this mean?

As he pressed away again at the buttons, he came across something that popped up on his screen. He was surprised as he read what it was, and when he did he was more shocked than ever.

Grand Master: Oh no! How…? How could this has happened? It… It can't be!

* * *

 **-Outside Houston City Limits, Texas, United States-**

Back in the Human World, somewhere outside the limits of Houston, a portal slowly opened in the middle of some woods. Deep in the portal, something came out with glowing red eyes and made a small growl as it looked it surroundings. Something… was coming.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Lucas: Hey there guys! Lucas here, giving you the Digimon of the day!

Dorimon! An In-Training Level, Lesser Type Digimon. No Attribute. His attack is Meta Bead, where he spits a big iron bead at an approaching enemy. This guy can run very quickly if he is going straight, and he's wild and hates being domesticated. But he was very calm and tame when I met him, I wonder why?

* * *

" **Next time, on Digimon: Generation"**

Lucas: Oh, boy! Dorimon decided to play hitchhiker and now he's at my School in front all my classmates! And where did that rhino like creature appeared?! Looks my day is having lots of surprises now. Wait… Did Dorimon changed again?

* * *

 **Name: Lucas Blake**

 **Age: 10**

 **Appearance: Black blue hair, blue eyes, white t-shirt with yellow outer lines and a blue sleeved jacket over it, black shorts and black socks with white sneakers.**

 **Personality: Brave (later), friendly, determined.**

 **Bio: Lucas is an average kid who sometimes at School, until his live was changed when he met his partner Digimon.**

 **Name: Robert Blake**

 **Age: 8**

 **Appearance: Spiky black blue hair and blue eyes, a red t-shirt with yellow outlining, white socks and**

 **Personality: Cheerful, naive, brave(later)**

 **Bio: Robert is Lucas younger brother who wishes adventures, a wish that he will get on his own partner, Digimon.**

 **Name: Kimberly "Kim" Foster**

 **Age: 11**

 **Appearance: Long black hair reaching almost to her shoulder, fairly light skin, green eyes, pink t-shirt, white skirt, white socks and blue and white sneakers.**

 **Personality: Kind, brave, honest.**

 **Bio: Kim is Lucas childhood friend. She's a nice girl who cares a lot about her friends.**

 **Name: Mike Newman**

 **Age: 10**

 **Appearance: Short brown hair, brown eyes, blackish grey shirt, dark blue jeans, black socks and white sneakers.**

 **Personality: Fun-loving, excitable, sarcastic.**

 **Bio: Mike along with James are the jokers of the group, they always try to living the situation. If they do it at the right time.**

 **Name: James Wheeler**

 **Age: 10**

 **Appearance: Medium black hair, blue eyes, wears a red jacket over a dark green shirt, brown shorts, white socks and black sneakers.**

 **Personality: Fun-loving, excitable, sarcastic.**

 **Bio: James along with Mike are the jokers of the group, they always try to living the situation. If they do it at the right time.**

 **Name: Mr. Drake**

 **Personality: Strict, impatient, stern.**

 **Bio: He's our heroes strict teacher who dislikes students that cause trouble, especialy Lucas. He's like a Shark waiting for his prey to do the right movement.**

 **Name: Dexmon**

 **Personality: Crazy, cruel, arrogant.**

 **Bio: He is a dangerous Digimon whose origin is unknown. He's been planning to escape his prison and to do that he weakened the barrier between worlds.**

* * *

 **Well, this is it. I'm making this story my own way, and you'll bet there be a movie.**


	2. Episode 2: A day to remember

**Episode 2: A day to remember**

 **Now that Dorimon is officially in Lucas life now, how is Lucas going to deal with him? Not to mention the threat slowly approaching him, and his School! But more importantly… When his friends found out about Dorimon, how is Lucas going to explain that to them?**

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

For a whole night, the Grand Master tried to figure out what is going on in the Digital World. He was tired, but he kept himself going somehow, no coffee or anything. But after researching all night, all he knew was that some strange sonic boom had happened and the strange readings on his computer last night, but that's it. As he investigated more on his computer, he came across something that shocked him. He gasped when he read it.

Grand Master: Oh no, this is terrible. Somehow the barrier between the worlds has just vanished, disintegrated into thin air. How could this have happened?

As he pressed some more buttons, Ninjamon suddenly reappeared behind him, catching the Grand Master attention as he turned his head and gazed at him.

Ninjamon: Sir!

Grand Master: Ninjamon… What did you managed to find?

Ninjamon looked back up at him.

Ninjamon: I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything. All that I could learn was that the others have seen that sonic boom yesterday, but you probably know about that already.

When the Grand Master heard that, he was a bit disappointed, but he knew there was nothing more Ninjamon could have done.

Grand Master: It's quite alright Ninjamon, you tried and that's all that matters. You can go.

Ninjamon: Yes, sir!

The ninja Digimon instantly vanished, leaving the Grand Master alone as he turned back to his computer and kept pressing away at the keyboard.

Grand Master: Great… Somehow I gotta figure out what is going on around here, I just wish I had some sort of clue.

As he leaned back on his chair and gazed at the window, the Grand Master grew a serious expression on his face, an image of Dexmon going trough his mind with the glowing red eye at him.

Grand Master: _"But… somehow, I know you're behind all of this. Who else could it be but you._

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, back in the Human World, the sun shined down on another good day. However, inside Lucas bedroom, he was still in bed, sleeping under his sheets, like he didn't have a care in the world. But then, Dorimon jumped up on the bed besides Lucas, smiled, and then suddenly jumped on top of him, bouncing on his stomach a few times to wake him up.

Dorimon: Lucas, come on! Time to wake up! Your Mon said so.

Hearing this, Lucas slowly opened his eyes halfway and looked right at Dorimon, but the little guy just smiled and his eyes closed in delight at Lucas. However, Lucas couldn't make any reaction, do to just waking up.

Lucas: You know Dorimon, just because my Mom said so doesn't mean you have to do it.

Lucas turned his head to the left and noticed he was woken ten minutes before his alarm went of.

Lucas: For one it's early, and second, I have an alarm clock you know.

Dorimon: What's an alarm clock?

Upon hearing that question, Lucas groaned and took his pillow under his head and placed it on top.

Lucas: Unbelievable.

Dorimon just laughed at him.

* * *

 **-Katy, Houston, Texas, United States-**

A good distance from Houston, on the streets of Katy, the people were in shock when they saw a strange rhino looking creature walking by. However, unlike most rhinos, this one has a white body with a thick black shell across it's back, tail and face with it's horn connected to it. It wasn't hurting anyone, but still people were fleeing the scene or hiding in the small buildings. Except for two guys in business suits, who were just watching it go towards the big city.

Man 1: What on Earth is that thing?

Man 2: Not sure, I think it's some sort of rhino or something. Maybe it's from the circus.

Man 1: Still, I better call Animal Control about this.

The man took out his phone as he was about to call Animal Control. But, just as he was about to put the number, he was shocked when he noticed what was on the screen.

Man 1: Hey?! What is wrong with this thing? I fully charged it last night, but what is this?

Hearing him, the other man looked and noticed that the phone screen was displaying rows of one's and zeros, just like Lucas landline phone did yesterday.

Man 2: Didn't you pay your phone bill.

The other man wasn't happy about his little joke.

Man 1: That's not funny!

But as they were on the middle of that, they looked to the left and noticed the rhino creature was heading into the direction of Houston.

Man 2: I just hope that thing doesn't leave a giant mark.

Man 1: What does that mean?

Man 2: Trust me, you don't wanna know what I mean by that.

The other man was confused until he realized what he meant, and he shivered because of it.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas house, he was in his room getting ready for another day at Northwest Middle School. His little brother has already left for his School, and his Dad left for work and to drop him at the same time. Right now, it was just Lucas, Dorimon, and his Mother, being a housewife and all. His mother then shouted from the living room.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Hurry or you're going to be late for School!

Lucas: I'm hurrying, Mom! I just gotta get a few more things in order!

Lucas was running from place to place getting the stuff he needed for School.

Mrs. Blake: Well Hurry! You know how Mr. Drake is when one of his students is late, especially if it's you! The last thing me and your Father need is a complaint from him about you being late!

Lucas: _"Geez… Don't remind me"_

He thought back on the event that happened to him, Mike and James yesterday with Mr. Drake.

As Lucas continued getting his things straight and ready for School, Dorimon watched him go back and forth on Lucas bed, curious to what School is.

Dorimon: Hey Lucas, what is School?

Lucas: It's a place where kids like me and Robert go to learn… stuff.

His answer fascinated Dorimon and made him more curious.

Dorimon: Wow… So there are more Humans like you there, Lucas?

Lucas: Yep, there is.

Dorimon: Really? Wow, can I come with you?

Lucas: No.

Dorimon: But… But why?

Lucas then stopped and looked at Dorimon.

Lucas: Because, if someone were to see you at School with me, there is going to be a panic or something, and that is the last thing I need to deal with.

Dorimon: But…

Lucas: No buts, Dorimon. You can't come.

Hearing that, Dorimon grew a sad look on his face. After hearing what Lucas told him about School, he really wanted to go with him.

Dorimon: That's not fair.

Lucas: Well, some things in life aren't fair, Dorimon.

Lucas realized he forgot something and it wasn't in his room.

Lucas: Oh, that reminds me… I forgot…

Dorimon watched as Lucas ran out the bedroom door to get whatever he needed, leaving the little Digimon alone. But while he was alone, Dorimon noticed that Lucas left his backpack lying in the middle of the room, and it was opened. For a moment, Dorimon debated about it, and when he did, he smirked as he jumped off of Lucas bed, went over to the backpack, and he jumped right in before Lucas came back in the room.

Lucas: Okay, let's see...

As Lucas spoke to himself, he ran toward his backpack and zipped it up, unaware that Dorimon was inside. Then he grabbed a couple more things for himself, including that strange device on his desk he got yesterday and put it on his right pocket.

Lucas: And I probably should take this. Whatever it is.

Once he finally had everything he needed, Lucas put his backpack on and ran out of his room again. Headed for the front door, put his shoes on, and then he went out.

Lucas: Okay, Mom, I'll see you after School!

Mrs. Blake: Alright Lucas, see you later, sweetie.

Then Lucas headed toward the sidewalk and sprinted to School, still unaware of Dorimon being in his backpack.

Dorimon: _"Hehehe… I can't wait to see the look on Lucas face when he see me at School with him. Oh, chips!"_

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, the Rhino creature had made it into the downtown area of the city, and it started to go on a rampage. Everyone fled in terror as it stomped and smashed one car after another, and anything else that got on it's path. But, ahead of the creature, the City Police had set up a road block with their Police Cars around the whole street and where about to open fire on the creature.

Cop 1: Okay, men! When I give the word, you blast that thing until it can't move anymore, understood?

Squad: Yes, sir!

As the Police Squad readied their weapons, the Rhino creature still kept coming, smashing the Police cars in the streets, getting closer and closer each passing second. In response to this, the Police had no other choice.

Cop 2: It's still coming sir!

Cop 1: Alright, men! Ready…! Aim…! Fire!

The entire Police Squad open fire all together on the Rhino creature. However, with every shot they fired, the bullets just bounced of the creature's armored body until they ran out of ammo. Their attempt to stop it failed, and now the creature was angry.

Cop 2: Huh… sir, what just happened?

Cop 1: I really don't know.

The Police Squad was shocked let out an angry roar and charged right trough the rest of the Police cars towards them, terrifying them.

Cop 1: Retreat!

Listening to the Sheriff, they fled from the incoming attack and jumped out of the way just in time. When the creature broke out of the roadblock, it continued its path of destruction on the city, while the Sheriff hold his injured left arm and another Officer got back up.

Cop 2: What was that thing, sir?

Cop 1: I don't know, but it's something I have never seen before.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas House, Mrs. Blake was tidying things up in the living room while watching the current news update. As she cleaned the place, the News Reporter showed the Rhino creature on screen terrorizing the City, catching her attention.

Newsman: As you can see, the Police are trying everything they can to stop the creature, but apparently their attempts don't seem to be going well. We will update on the situation after we've obtained more information then we do now.

Mrs. Blake: Oh, my… This is horrible. Dorimon, are you seeing this?

But the she looked around the room, she noticed that Dorimon wasn't at all, which made her confused, as she searched the other rooms.

Mrs. Blake: Dorimon, where are you?

After a minute of checking every room in the house, she came back to the living room and couldn't find the little guy anywhere, again confusing her.

Mrs. Blake: That's odd, I wonder where did that little guy went?

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

At Mission Bend High School, Lucas and his friends, Mike, James, and Kim were currently at their desks and listening to whatever Mr. Drake was teaching them. Lucas however, was more focused on the device secretly in his left hand under the desk, eyes fixated on it than his Teacher.

Lucas: _"Hmmm… I still can't figure out what this thing is, all I know is that it can show information of Digimon. It also seems to react whenever Dorimon changes. What could this mean? What is this thing?_

As Lucas was more in his thoughts, Mr. Drake then looked in his direction and noticed he wasn't paying attention to his teaching, which annoyed him, because he doesn't like when his students doesn't pay attention.

Placing his hands on his hips and giving an angered look towards Lucas, Mr. Drake shouted.

Mr. Drake: Mr. Blake

Lucas: Who?! What?! Where?!

Lucas moved his head left and right until he faced Mr. Drake, his Teacher only glared at him, while the other students looked back and forth at them.

Mr. Drake: I'm sorry if I seem boring to you, I'll try to be a little more interesting.

Lucas: No offense Mr. Drake, but there's nothing interesting about you at all.

Mr. Drake: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Lucas: … Nevermind, I'll pay attention Mr. Drake.

Once he had Lucas attention again, Mr. Drake turned back toward the board and resumed, while the other students payed attention again. But as Mr. Drake continued his lessons, Mike, James and Kim whispered to Lucas. Their desks so close to his. Mike's was right behind Lucas, James was to the right of Mike, and Kim was to the right of Lucas, and Lucas was right next to the window along with Mike.

Mike: Wow… You just can't seem against him, can't you Lucas?

Lucas: I know, It's like he's always out to get me or something. This always happened to me.

Kim: Well maybe if you'd pay attention to him in class, that wouldn't happened so much.

James: Yeah! If you do that, things wouldn't get so weird with you all the time.

Lucas turned and give him an irritated look.

Lucas: Shut up.

James just closed his eyes and his grin grew bigger, but then Mr. Drake took noticed of them not paying attention, which annoyed him again.

Mr. Drake: Pay attention!

James, Mike, Kim and Lucas: Sorry, Mr. Drake.

After a little while, the bell rang, and Mr. Drake and some of the students left for luch. However, Lucas and his friends stayed in the classroom for a little peace to themselves, and some other students too. But then, Lucas backpack, hanging over his desk chair like most student's backpack, started to shake, and his friends took notice of it.

Kim: Um, Lucas… Is something wrong with your backpack?

Mike: Yeah, it's acting weird.

James: I don't think it's supposed to be acting at all.

Lucas: Well, let me see.

He slowly started to unzipped his backpack.

Kim: Be careful Lucas.

But when Lucas fully unzipped his backpack, suddenly, he was surprised when Dorimon jumped out on him, and he quickly caught the little guy with his hands.

Dorimon: Hey, Lucas!

As Dorimon was giving a smile in delight, Lucas on the other hand, was shocked that Dorimon was here.

Lucas: D-Dorimon, what are you doing here?

Dorimon: Well, sorry Lucas, but I just had to come. Though I fell asleep on the way here.

Lucas: Man… What im I gonna do with you.

But then, Lucas just realized something. He looked over at his friends and they where shocked when they saw Dorimon and hear him talk. At first, Mike and James were gonna say something at the same time, but then they fell backwards, fainting. As for Kim, she slowly took a step towards Lucas and Dorimon.

Lucas: Kim… Guys… I can explain.

Lucas gave a panic look on his face as Kim stopped right in front of him and Dorimon, she looked directly at the little guy as he did at her.

Dorimon: Lucas, why is she looking at me like that?

Suddenly, Kim shocked expression turned into an open mouth smile.

Kim: It's… so… cute!

This surprised Lucas and Dorimon, more to Lucas than Dorimon though.

Lucas: You cannot be serious.

The red haired girl suddenly swiped Dorimon out of his hands and started hugging the little guy, not enough to suffocate him though while her eyes are closed in delight.

Kim: He's so adorable! Lucas, why didn't you tell me about this little guy?

Lucas: I… I… I… I got nothing.

Kim: He's just so cute.

Kim continued hugging Dorimon with her eyes closed, but this time, Dorimon was starting to like the hug, then he looked up at her.

Dorimon: Well, that's really nice of you to say.

Both Kim and Dorimon started to laugh a little, but Lucas was not.

Lucas: Dorimon, don't encourage her!

Dorimon: Sorry, Lucas. I'm just speaking my mind that's all.

Hearing that, Lucas sighed towards the floor, while Kim turned towards the other girls in the classroom, still holding on to Dorimon.

Kim: Hey, everyone! Come check out this cute little guy!

This started to make Lucas worried even more.

Lucas: Wait! What?!

The girls looked and noticed Dorimon in Kim hands, which made them all grow open mouth smiles and then suddenly ran towards them.

However, they somehow ran over Lucas in the process as the girls were fixated on Dorimon, admiring how cute he was, while he just kept smiling at them.

Girl 1: Oh my god!

Girl 2: He's so cute!

Dorimon: Well, that's also nice of you to say.

Meanwhile, Lucas slowly crawled out of the crowd of excited girls and managed to get out of the floor, hurt after being unexpectedly run over.

Lucas: Ouch… Why does this always happen to me?

Still in pain, Lucas then sat on his desk to eat his lunch, but…

Lucas: H-Hey! Where's my lunch? And who ate my chips?!

Dorimon: (Burp)…

Lucas head the small burp, turning his head towards Dorimon, now knowing who ate it.

Girl: Kya! Is little burp is cute too!

As the girl continued fawning over Dorimon, Lucas slammed his head on the desk, with his hungry stomach making a growling sound.

Lucas: (Groan).

* * *

 **-Outside Houston City Limits, Texas, United States-**

As everything was happening back in Houston, outside City limits, a portal opened up in the middle of an open area of some woods and that strange boy the Grand Master has sent out jumped out of the portal which closed up afterwards. Monodramon got out of the strange device as the boy regained his posture.

He was revealed to have short medium dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a grey t-shirt with a black unzipped jacket on top, the same black backpack the Grand Master gave him, blue jeans with white socks underneath and black and white sneakers.

As he looked at his surroundings, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. He was in the Human World. His own world. He took a step away of Monodramon, catching his attention.

?: I… I can't believe it, I'm finally here. After so long, I'm here.

Monodramon: So this is the Human World, right? It looks so similar to the Digital World, somewhat.

?: Yeah… It does, doesn't it?

When he finished scanning the area, he then took out the strange device out of his right pocket. He then pressed the biggest button on the left and the device is starting to show a holographic map of the city and started to pick up a reading on it.

?: That's strange. It appears to be picking up a reading, and I don't mean us.

Monodramon: But, if it's not us, than that means…

The boy and his Digimon started to realize what it means, and it shocked them.

?: Oh, no! This isn't good! come on Monodramon!

The two of them started to dash out of the Forest, heading to the City.

?: _"This is bad… Really bad! I can't believe this is happening, I only hope where not to late!_

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Mission Bend High School, the girls swarmed around Dorimon while he sat on one of their desks, looking at them one at a time, now starting to get confused by them.

Girl 1: Wow… He's just so cute, I just wanna take him Home with me!

Girl 2: Oh no you don't! He'll be coming with me!

Then the rest of the girls in the group started to argue about that. But as much as Dorimon was alright with the fact of them fighting over him, not knowing much about it though, he did had to tell them something.

Dorimon: Um… girls?

The girls stopped arguing and turned their attention to him.

Dorimon: I don't wanna be mean or anything to any of you, but you should know that I'm already with Lucas.

When Dorimon stated that to them, the girls were surprised. Then, they turned their sights over at Lucas sitting at his desk, Mike, James and Kim around him as he explained everything to them about Dorimon. However, when they noticed them looking at Lucas, he couldn't believe Dorimon mentioned that he was with him to the girls.

Lucas: Seriously, Dorimon? You had to tell them the truth, fight?

When Lucas heard that, he let out a large sigh toward the ceiling and then banged his head on the desk, making his friends gaze at him again, and Mike and James grinned at his misery.

Mike: Haha… Poor Lucas.

James: Yeah, big time.

Lucas grow an irritated look on his face as he brought his head up off his desk and glared at them.

Lucas: You two are seriously not helping!

This made Mike and James to chuckle a little.

But then, the whole class heard footsteps coming down the hallway and it was heading straight towards their classroom. It had to be Mr. Drake. In response, Lucas started to panic.

Lucas: Oh snap! If Mr. Drake sees Dorimon I'll never hear the end of it! Everyone, help me hide him!

That said, the girls nod in reply, agreeing to help out Lucas as they raced back to their seats, along with Lucas and friends while he quickly grabbed Dorimon, surprising the little guy, and stuffed him again in his backpack, again surprising him.

Dorimon: Hey! Lucas, what are you… ?!

Lucas: Not now, Dorimon. Just be quiet and stay inside.

And just in time as Mr. Drake just entered the room and Lucas quickly got back on his seat, pretending that nothing happened, along with the rest of the class. However, as the rest of the class came into the room, Mr. Drake was a bit suspicious about the current students in the room.

Mr. Drake: Hmm… Why does everyone have that look on their faces that something happened and are trying to hide it?

Students: No reason!

All the children exclaimed in unison, all their eyes closed and a smile on their face.

Seeing this, Mr. Drake just sighed, didn't even wanna bother to know why. So, he went to his desk, took out a chalk stick, and started writing the next lesson on the chalk board, while the remaining students sat on their desk.

Mr. Drake: Alright, for the next lesson of the day…

As he wrote the words with everyone fixated on it, Dorimon secretly shook Lucas backpack.

Dorimon: Umm… Hello?

Lucas: Shh… Quiet, Dorimon.

Dorimon: Oh… Sorry, Lucas.

Mr. Drake somewhat heard that as Lucas quickly turned back towards him and the board.

Mr. Drake: No talking!

* * *

 **-Near Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, that Rhino creature had made its way a little bit out of the City and continued down the street, heading in the direction of Lucas School. But then, it took notice of a strange presence nearby. It looked toward the School and could sense Dorimon, another Digimon there. In response, a serious look grew on its face and it headed towards the School, giving a small growl at the same time.

Rhino creature: Enemy.

The voice, appearing to be male as he headed for the School.

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

As the final bell rang, signaling the day of School was over, Mr. Drake wasted no time getting out of the classroom before anything else could happened, and some other students left too. Meanwhile, Lucas got up and went over to his backpack, unzipped it, and took Dorimon out, the little guy shook his head a bit before reopening his eyes at Lucas.

Dorimon: Ah… Thank goodness. You know, it's really cramped in there, Lucas.

Lucas: Gee… I can only wonder why.

This reply made Dorimon chuckle and close his eyes in delight at him again, but then all the girls in the room walked over towards Lucas and Dorimon, surprising them as they looked to see them all gazing at them as Lucas stood back with Dorimon still in his hands.

Lucas: Look, I'm sorry girls, but you can't have him, alright.

Hearing that, the girls sighed and were saddened by that, but then Mike and James, wearing black sunglasses, walked up and started shooing them away from Lucas and Dorimon.

James: Alright girls, the show is over.

Mike: Nothing to see here anymore.

The two of them pushed the girls away, while Kim walked up behind Lucas and Dorimon, smiling with her hands behind her back, catching their attention as they looked over at her.

Kim: Well, at least I am not crazy over… um… Dorimon, right?

Dorimon: That's my name.

Kim: Oh, you're still so cute.

Dorimon laughed in delight at that with his eyes closed, but Lucas still couldn't believe it.

Lucas: _"This is just unbelievable"._

Just then, Dorimon stiffened with his eyes wide opened, before gazing at the window outside to his left. This caught the attention of the others.

Lucas: Dorimon, are you alright?

The Humans may not be able to sense it, but Dorimon knew that something coming, something big.

Dorimon, There is someone coming here, and whoever it is, it's dangerous.

This only confused the others when all of a sudden, a load roar was heard outside catching everyone's attention.

Mike: What the?

James: What was that?

Everyone ran towards the windows and saw it was that Rhino creature causing damage to the School grounds, shocking everyone, while Dorimon was more shocked than them as he jumped out of Lucas hands and stood along the edge of the window.

Lucas: What in the…?!

Kim: What in the world is that thing?!

As everyone was fixated on the Rhino creature, Lucas device suddenly started to go off in his pocket, catching his attention as he took it out with his right hand and it suddenly popped up a holographic screen, catching everyone else attention now.

Lucas: What the… ? Now what is going on?

Kim: Lucas, I know that you lied about that device being a watch, so what is it?

Lucas: I'm sorry Kim. But to be honest, I didn't know what this thing was either.

Lucas started to read the information displayed on the screen, showing an image of the creature outside. But while everyone watched him read, Dorimon could still tell they were scared, which made him grew a serious look. Then he looked back at the window and gritted his teeth. As Lucas read the information, he was surprised by what he learned.

Lucas: Okay, that thing out there is called Monochromon, it's a Champion level, Dinosaur Type and has the Data Attribute, its body is as hard as a diamond.

James: What the heck is a Monochromon?

Lucas: A Digimon.

This surprised everyone in the class, as they heard about Digimon during History lesson, but they never expected to see one.

But as everyone were trying to comprehend everything, Dorimon used his chance to open the window and then jumped out, catching everyone's attention right at the moment he jumped, and it shocked everyone as they ran back at the window to see the little guy land on the ground and head for Monochromon.

Kim: Lucas, Look! It's Dorimon!

Lucas: What is he doing?!

Mike: Probably something stupid!

They watched for a moment as Dorimon headed towards Monochromon, a look of determination in his face, which caught Monocromon's attention as he turned and saw the little guy coming for him. In response, he let out a roar at him, signaling he was going to fight, which frighten everyone, especially Lucas.

Lucas: No! Dorimon, don't!

Dorimon didn't listen and kept going. Seeing him do so, Lucas grit his teeth, turned, ran out of the classroom, and zoomed down the hallway to get outside to Dorimon. Seeing him do this, Kim, Mike and James headed after him.

Kim: Lucas, wait!

Mike: Wait for us man!

James: Yeah! Why should you get all the fun!

Outside, a stranger passed the School. But when he looked to his right at the School grounds, he was terrified when he saw Monochromon, resulting in him running the other way, screaming, arms in the air and everything.

Meanwhile, Monochromon charged at Dorimon, but the little guy jumped out of the way and Monochromon only hit the brick wall with his horn. Then, Dorimon landed back on the ground, but he turned and then jumped in the air and fired rapid iron grains from his mouth like bullets like Monochromon.

Dorimon: Metal Drop!

As Dorimon fired his attack, Monochromon turned around and was hit by the attack, the iron grains bounced of him, having no effect on him at all as Dorimon landed on the ground.

Dorimon: No good! I'm no strong enough to face him!

Then, Monochromon started chargin toward Dorimon again, but Dorimon was quick to dodge by jumping it at the last second. But instead of hitting the wall again, Monochromon stopped and tuned back at Dorimon, and let out another roar at him.

Just then, Lucas and his friends came out and saw Monochromon taking a step towards Dorimon, but the little guy wasn't going to quit.

Lucas: Dorimon!

This caught the Lesser Type attention as he turned his sight at him and the others.

Dorimon: Huh?! Lucas, get out of here!

Lucas: No way! You can't fight that thing by yourself!

When Dorimon heard that, he was surprised that Lucas worries about him, but then he heard Monochromon take another step, catching his attention again. Seeing this, Lucas was about to dash to Dorimon's side, but his friends quickly got in front of him, stopping him.

Kim: Lucas, are you crazy?! You can't fight that thing either!

James: Yeah! That thing will destroy you!

But Lucas only shoved passed them, heading straight for Dorimon.

Lucas: I don't care!

His friends turned and watched him run towards Dorimon, and so did the others watching trough the windows.

Mike: You're insane man!

Lucas didn't care what he said, as he ran towards Dorimon side, Monochromon took one more step, then opened his mouth and formed a fire in it. Seeing this, Dorimon was shocked, but then he saw Lucas coming his way.

Dorimon: Ah…! Lucas, don't!

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

Monochromon shouted as he fired his attack at Dorimon, surprising the In-Training Digimon as he looked and saw the attack coming.

Lucas: Dorimon, watch out!

It was too late as Dorimon couldn't move out of the way and the balls of fire impacted the ground in front of him and sent him flying a long ways until he landed back on the ground hard, gritting his teeth and eyes closed tight, feeling a lot of pain from the attack, greatly worrying Lucas and everyone else.

Lucas: Dorimon!

Students: Dorimon!

Everyone shouted too as Lucas ran to Dorimon's side and kneel down at the little guy as he reopened his eyes at him.

Dorimon: Lu… cas.

Dorimon managed to say, still feeling the sting of the attack, but Lucas was relieved that he was still breathing.

Lucas: Oh, thank goodness you're still alive, Dorimon.

Dorimon: Lucas, please, you have to get out of here.

The Digimon gave the Human a serious look, but Lucas gave a serious look back.

Lucas: No way! I'm not gonna leave you here alone against that thing. Friends don't do that.

When Dorimon heard that, he couldn't believe it. Lucas admitted they were friends. When he did, the device's screen in Lucas pocket started flashing constantly as Lucas stood up, turned, and faced Monochromon with a determined look on his face, spreading his arms out to protect Dorimon. When he did, he remembered doing the same thing for Mike and James against a School bully when they were younger.

Lucas: Come on, you overgrown freak of nature! If you wanna fight someone, fight me! Come and get me!

When Dorimon heard this, he couldn't believe that Lucas was defending him, and so was everyone else. But then, Monochromon roared in response and then charged towards Lucas and Dorimon, shocking Dorimon and the others.

Dorimon: Lucas, no!

Mike, James and Kim: Lucas!

His friends shouted, and everybody else watched from the windows, but Lucas wasn't budging an inch.

As Monochromon charged straight towards Lucas, he grit his teeth and prepared for whatever blow he's about to take. But then suddenly, Dorimon grew a serious look again and then used all of his remaining strength to get up and then jumped above Lucas and getting in front of him, shocking him and everyone else. But the most shocking part was when he was starting to glow, and the device in Lucas pocket started to beep loudly. Seeing this, Monochromon seized his charging and watched Dorimon from a distance.

Lucas: Huh?! D-Dorimon?!

Dorimon seemed to be stuck in the air in front of him, the light glowing brighter, blinding Lucas for a moment before looking back at him.

Lucas: What… What is happening to you?

Then, the light swallowed up Dorimon's, his body started changing and growing, again shocking Lucas and the others, even the ones watching from the windows.

Kim: What's happening to Dorimon?!

Mike: How should I know?!

James: Whatever it is, I hope it's good!

The light brighten again around Dorimon, Signaling his transformation has begun.

" **Dorimon, Digivolve to… Dorumon!"**

When the light disappeared, Lucas and the others couldn't believe their eyes. Dorimon has somehow changed into a two legged furry Dragon with a purple color, white on his muzzle, hands, legs and on the tip of his Fox-like tail and Fox-like ears with black on the tip and two black stripes on each side and orange irises. He has black claws on his hands and legs, and small undeveloped black wings on his back. His most notable feature is the red interface on his forehead. He landed back on the ground in front of Lucas, his new body showing in the sunlight above, surprising Monochromon and Lucas too.

Lucas: What the…? D-Dorimon? Is that you?

Dorumon: Yes, but I'm not Dorimon anymore Lucas, you can call me Dorumon now.

The little Dragon stated as he looked back at the Human. When Lucas heard that, he was again shocked, and so did the others. Dorimon had transformed into Dorumon.

Lucas: No… way. It happened again. You transformed!

Dorumon: I sure did, didn't I?

Lucas then noticed his device glowing again and took it out of his pocket, showing and image of Dorumon.

Lucas: You're right, you're name is Dorumon. You're a Rookie Level, Beast Dragon Type Digimon, Data Attribute, awesome!

Meanwhile, Kim, Mike and James were surprised by Dorumon's appearance, but then they started to think it was cool, making them smile.

Mike: Wow… That's just so unreal.

James: Yeah, I'll say. He actually changed, big time.

Kim: He became from small and cute to big and cool looking now.

But while everyone was admiring Dorumon's looks, even himself, Monochromon became furious. He didn't liked being ignored and roared loudly to get everyone's attention again, and it worked. Everyone gazed back at him, forgetting about Dorumon's appearance and focused on Monochromon. As he took a step forwards at Lucas and Dorumon, Dorumon took a step too and glared at Monochromon with a determined look on his face.

Lucas: Oh, boy…

Dorumon: Here he comes. Lucas, you better get out of the way this time. I can handle this.

Lucas: Are you sure?

Lucas was still a bit concerned, but Dorumon just nod and smiled in response.

Dorumon: Trust me, I got this.

Though Lucas was still unsure, but seeing the look in his big orange yes made him think otherwise. Believing that he could, Lucas smiled confidently and nodded at him.

Lucas: Alright then, go get him Dorumon.

Hearing that, Dorumon nod in reply as Lucas headed back to his friends, while Dorumon looked back and glared at Monochromon just when Lucas got back to his friends and watched the battle about to take place as Monochromon let out a fierce roar at Dorumon.

Dorumon: Bring it on!

Dorumon shouted, standing with his left arm in front of him and his right arm back a bit, preparing to strike.

Monochromon: Guardy Strike!

Dorumon: Dash Metal!

As both Digimon's shouted their attacks, Monochromon charges forward to strike his foe with his horn, while Dorumon's body turned metal and he charged forward as well. The two collided and the force of the impact was so strong it cracked the ground around them, and they were both pushed backwards but they were both still standing. Seeing this, Lucas friends were surprised and fascinated by Dorumon's newly acquired skills.

Mike: Wow, look at him go!

Kim: He's so fast and strong now!

James: Yeah! I guess that transformation did more than just change his size and appearance!

While the others are admiring Dorumon's strength, Lucas has his mind focused on the battle than Dorumon's skills.

Lucas: Come on, Dorumon. You can beat him.

When Monochromon recovered from the attack, he noticed Dorumon waiting for him to make his next move. Angered, Monochromon then unleashed three fireballs from his mouth at Dorumon.

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

As the Dinosaur Digimon fired his attack, Dorumon manage to avoid the attacks by quickly to the sides in time and then he faced Monochromon to fire his own attack.

Dorumon: Now is my turn! Metal Cannon!

Dorumon then fired a metal sphere from his mouth, when it made contact on Monochromon, it exploded harming the Dinosaur Digimon. He then fired more metal spheres at his opponent, each impact creating an explosion and covered Monochromon in smoke.

When Dorumon stopped his attacks, the smoke cleared showing Monochromon on the ground, with bruises on his white body and cracks on his black armor. But then Monochromon got up, despite being hurt he was very angry at the Beast Dragon at charged at him again with his horn in front.

Monochromon: Guardy Strike!

Dorumon: Dash Metal!

Dorumon then charged again with his body coated in metal and they both impacted, once again breaking the ground, but this time, Monochromon continued to push as he tried to trample Dorumon in his feet. Dorumon, still coated in metal, quickly grabbed Monochromon's and with great strength and gritting his teeth, stopped him from advancing.

Kim: That Digimon is relentless, there has to be a way for Dorumon to beat that guy quickly!

As Lucas trying to find a way to beat Monochromon, he then noticed that his white body is the only thing unprotected.

Lucas: That's it! Dorumon! Throw Monochromon on his side!

Dorumon and the others couldn't believe what Lucas just said.

Kim, Mike and James: What?!

Dorumon: That's crazy, Lucas!

Lucas: Trust me on this Dorumon! His white body is the only place his armor can't protect!

When Dorumon heard that, he started to understand what Lucas was saying and smiled back at him before looking back at Monochromon.

Dorumon: Okay, I'll give it a try… No! I will do it!

Mustering all the strength he has, Dorumon's interface started to glow red and his pupils turned into slits. And then, to everyone and even Monochromon surprise, he manage to lift the heavy Digimon of the ground before and then doing a circle throw, throwing the Dinosaur Digimon back on the ground, leaving his underside exposed.

Dorumon: Now! Metal Cannon!

He then fired a stronger metal sphere at the downed Digimon before he got back up, surrounding him in a big explosion. As the smoke faded away, Monochromon laid on the ground, defeated.

At seeing Dorumon's victory over Monochromon, everybody started to cheer at him.

Mike and James: He did it!

Kim: Alright, Dorumon!

Lucas: You actually beat him!

As the glow on his interface started to dim and his eyes turned back to normal, Dorumon couldn't believe he won. He made a big open mouth smile when he saw he defeated Monochromon.

Dorumon: I did it! I beat him!

Lucas: Way to go, Dorumon! You did it!

Dorumon: I did, didn't I?

Dorumon ran and jumped right at Lucas as he grabbed him in his arms, the two hugging and celebrating their victory together. Their first victory, to be precise. When the other students, mainly the girls came out and stood behind Lucas friends, they along with Kim smiled when they saw how happy Lucas and Dorumon were.

Kim: Well would you look at that.

All girls: Aww…

All the girls thought that Lucas and Dorumon hugging each other was adorable. When Lucas heard them, he stopped and he and Dorumon looked over at them. Dorumon still smiled, but Lucas wasn't anymore.

Lucas: This doesn't prove anything!

The embarrassed boy tried to keep his manhood intact or something, but the girls and his friends just laughed at him, while Dorumon looked back up at him, closing his eyes in joy, catching his attention.

Dorumon: Come on, Lucas. Lighten up. Hahaha.

Lucas: Dorumon, don't you start with me.

Lucas give an angry look at Dorumon, but seeing the Beast Dragon smile and reopen his eyes at him, Lucas couldn't help but smile too as everyone kept on laughing at him.

But as everyone laughed, suddenly out of nowhere, a bright light was seen behind the fallen Monochromon, catching everyone's attention as they looked and saw him being sucked into something.

Everyone: Huh?!

Everyone including Lucas and Dorumon saw Monochromon instantly vanished and the light faded away.

When it did, a shadowy figure and a smaller one beside it, about the same size as Dorumon, was revealed, surprising everyone. But before anything else could happen, the two figures suddenly disappeared. Like they were never there at all, leaving everyone confused a Lucas let go of Dorumon and he landed back on the ground.

Lucas: Okay… What the heck just happened?

Dorumon: I don't know. But I do know that smaller figure was a Digimon.

Lucas: Another Digimon? Are you sure Dorumon?

Dorumon nodded, then he and Lucas turned to see his friends and the others coming toward them with big joyful smiles as they circled around, celebrating their victory with them.

Mike: I can't believe you guys actually did it!

James: I knew you guys could!

Kim looked down at Dorumon, catching his attention.

Kim: Dorumon, you really did it!

Dorumon: Well, I can't take all the credit, I had a little help from Lucas after all.

Lucas: Nah…

Kim then looked at them both.

Kim: You know, you two make a pretty good team.

Lucas: Hey, we kinda do, don't we, Dorumon?

Dorumon: We sure do.

This resulted in them closing their eyes and laughing at each other, soon followed by everybody else joining in with them.

* * *

 **-Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Back at the Grand Master's House in the Digital World, he just received an E-mail on the current status on his student he sent to the Human World. When he reviewed what his student saw, he couldn't believe that a Digimon was able to enter the Human World.

Grand Master: As I feared, it seems that my theory was right after all.

As he pressed away at his keyboard, the computer screen displayed the information on the Digital Barrier, making him grit his teeth in worry.

Grand Master: If a Digimon was able to enter the Human World, then that means that the barrier between the worlds really is destroyed. Then that means… were all in great danger.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the events in Lucas School, in the alleyways of the city, the strange boy and Monodramon were seen, chatting about the events that happened so far and the boy putting away a laptop in his backpack after sending the Grand Master an E-mail.

Monodramon: I can't believe a Monochromon was here.

The Mini Dragon said, leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head, gazing at the sky.

Monodramon: How did he even get here?

?: I'm not sure, Monodramon.

The boy zipped his backpack and than stand back up, gazing at the sky too.

?: But that guy and that Digimon with him interest me.

Monodramon: Yeah… How that small Digimon managed to defeat a heavy Champion Level like Monochromon so easily? I'm very certain that Digimon was at the Rookie Level.

?: Well, lets check his data.

The boy then took out his purple device and activated the holographic screen that gave information on Digimon manually.

?: Here it is, it says his name is Dorumon.

Monodramon: Dorumon? I have never heard such a name.

The mysterious boy continued to the read the information about Dorumon, but what he learned shocked him.

? Wha…? Now way?!

Monodramon: What's wrong?

?: Look at this symbol.

The boy then showed Monodramon the symbol that appeared on Dorumon's data and he was surprised at what it was.

Monodramon: No way! That's the symbol for the X-antibody! But that means…

?: He doesn't have an X at the end of his name so he must be a carrier, and that's not the only thing I found, he's also a member of the "Combat Species" Digimon.

Monodramon: Both an X-antibody carrier and Combat Species? Now wonder he defeated Monochromon.

?: This makes Dorumon a very powerful Digimon indeed, but…

Monodramon then gazed at his partner, friend and brother.

?: We still got a job to do, and that's to get rid of all Digimon activity in the Human World.

Monodramon: Then… That means…

The boy closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and then looked down at Monodramon.

?: I feel sorry for that guy, but we got to get rid of Dorumon.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After a crazy eventful day at School, Lucas somehow manage to sneak Dorumon back to his House. But after seeing Dorimon has changed into Dorumon, Lucas had to go trough another explanation to his parents in the family room.

Mrs. Blake: Okay, Lucas. Do you wanna explain to us what happened to Dorimon? Why did he get so big?

Lucas: Well, technically he's Dorumon now, as for how he changed, something crazy happened back at School.

Mr. Blake grabbed the controler and turned on the TV to Lucas, and he was surprised at what made the news. It was Monochromon, terrorizing the City.

Mr. Drake: Well then, can you somehow explain why there was a monster in the City today, and that it attacked your School?

Lucas: The attack on the School was the crazy part… The rest, I have no idea.

Mr. Blake: Honestly, Lucas.

Meanwhile, out in the backyard, Robert was playing around with Dorumon, being the child he was, and Dorumon was enjoying it. When Robert saw that Dorimon has changed into Dorumon, he couldn't help but be happy about it. Now they were playing a game of tag, and Dorumon was currently it.

Robert: Tag, you're it, Dorumon!

Dorumon: Okay then, I'm coming to get ya!

The two laughed together at this, while Lucas picked his head and continued his conversation with his Mon and Dad.

Lucas: But look on the bright side, as far as we know, nobody got hurt, right? And if Dorumon wasn't around, the whole School would have been destroyed.

When they heard that, they knew Lucas was right, but still, Mrs. Blake had to remind him of what they agreed last night.

Mrs. Blake: Either way Lucas, you're still responsible Dorumon does.

Lucas: I know, and I promise I wouldn't let him cause any trouble at all, I swear.

Lucas swore, his right hand up and everything. Seeing this his Mother smiled, and his Father just sighed toward the floor before looking back at his son.

Mr. Blake: Well alright then, that's settled.

Lucas was relieved that he was of the hook this time, then Mrs. Blake walked in between them.

Mrs. Blake: Well, now that that's done with it, who wants dinner?

This made her son and husband smile, and Robert and Dorumon pocked around the corner of the screen door in response to her question.

Robert and Dorumon: I do!

A moment later in the dinning room, everyone, including Dorumon, sat on the table and were about to enjoy a relaxing family dinner time on the table. But yet, Dorumon couldn't help but feel out of place in Lucas family. He looked around and noticed how different he was from them. He didn't seem to has this feeling before he was Dorimon, and Lucas was the first to notice this.

Lucas: Something wrong, Dorumon?

This caught Dorumon's attention, and everyone else, seeing the same thing Lucas was seeing with Dorumon.

Mrs. Blake: You seem a little down there, are you okay?

Dorumon: Well, it's just… I feel a little weird compared to all of you now. Because… I'm sorta… different.

Lucas: Dorumon.

Mrs. Blake: What brought this change all of a sudden?

Dorumon: Well, you see, when I was Dorimon, I didn't know much at a time. But now that I'm Dorumon, its just…

But just when Dorumon was about to continue his sentence, Mr. Blake decided to jump in on the subject.

Mr. Blake: Listen, Dorumon.

This caught Dorumon and everybody else attention, as he gazed only at Dorumon and smiled.

Mr. Blake: No matter what you are compare to us, as long as you are under this roof, and Lucas is taking responsibility of you, there's no need for you to feel left out at this table, understand?

Mrs. Blake: That's right. Right now, you're considered part of out family.

Dorumon was surprised for what Lucas parents said for a moment, but then he grew a smile back on his face at everyone, looking like he was almost going to cry right now.

Dorumon: Wow… Thank you, everyone.

Lucas: Well, I'm glad you feel all better now, pal.

Lucas smiled over at Dorumon, while he looked and smiled back at him, and so did Robert. They then looked back at their food and prepared to dig in.

Robert: Alright: eating time!

The younger picked up his silver wear, and started chowing down, followed by Lucas, then Dorumon, while Lucas parents just watched for a moment and smiled before they started eating their food, slower than their sons and Dorumon.

As they were chowing away the food on the table, Lucas couldn't help but imagine what was life going to be with Dorumon now. He stopped for a moment and turned his sight at him while Dorumon didn't notice him do so and he smiled at the Beast Dragon.

Lucas: _"Hehe… You know, after everything that has happened today, I surely wouldn't forget about this. After all, this was the day that Dorumon saved me. Well, he saved all of us. If you hadn't secretly come to School with me, this never would've happened. Thank you… my friend."_

After thinking that, Lucas then resumed eating his meal with the rest of his family and Dorumon. Meanwhile, unaware to Lucas and everyone else, in his room, the device on Lucas desk started to beep loudly and the screen started to flash back and fort at the same time, just after Lucas admitted that Dorumon was his friend. But this is just when it happened earlier today. Wonder what it could mean this time?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Robert: Hi, there! Today is my turn to give you the Digimon of the Day!

Dorumon! He's a Rookie Level Digimon, Beast Dragon Type and Data Attribute. His attack is Metal Cannon, which he fires an iron sphere at his opponent and Dash Metal, were he coats himself in metal charges at his opponents for a tackle attack. Dorumon's a member of the "Combat Species", and group of Digimon that has great skills and hidden potential. That Makes Dorumon so much cooler!

* * *

 **-Next time, on Digimon: Generation!-**

What was supposed to fun time weekend teaching Dorumon how to play Video Games, this strange boy and his Digimon called Monodramon came to send Dorumon back to the Digital World by force! We're not going to let him do what he wants with us! Right, Dorumon?

* * *

 **Name: Dorumon**

 **Attack: Metal Cannon, Dash Metal, Hyper Dash Metal, Metal Blast.**

 **Personality: Adventurous, Curious, Loyal.**

 **Bio: He's Lucas Digimon partner. He was born from the egg Lucas brought and the Blake's welcomed him in their family.**


	3. Episode 3: Roar of the Dragon Beast

**Episode 03: You are my friend**

 **What was supposed to be a peaceful Saturday afternoon at Home somehow turned into a unexpected battle with the mysterious boy. Will Lucas and Dorumon outmatch him and Monodramon? And what happens when another Digimon unexpectedly joins the battle too?**

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

The sun rises in another new day in Houston City, and like always the people were going about their usual normal day. Even though the damage from Monochromon yesterday had damaged the downtown area, everything seemed to have returned to normal. Like they've forgotten Monochromon had ever shown up. But, unknown to them, on top of a twenty-floor building, a strange creature gazed out into this strange unfamiliar world.

?: Hmm… This world is interesting, so many creatures. Yet, I wonder…

When the sunlight hit him, the creature was revealed to be a two-legged humanoid Lion with blue eyes and a few scars on his body and is wearing dark grey long leather pants, three black straps around his left arm and left hand, a golden earing on his left ear and a collar with a blue gem in the middle and multiple red teeth around it, he has a tan color fur but had a bright yellow mane, and he appears to be carrying a sword on the back of his waist, in-cased in its sheath.

His senses then started to go off as he looked in the direction on his left.

?: Hmm… Wait, a can sense another Digimon presence nearby.

The Lion creature then got on one knee, placed his right hand on the building, closed his eyes, and sensed out the energy of the Digimon he was detecting.

?: Ah… It feels that this Digimon is hiding its true power.

He stated as he reopened his blue eyes and stood back up, turning himself in the direction were he detected the Digimon.

?: There is no doubt in my mind that it's a strong opponent. This I must see! I must find 'em!

He then let out a roar and started leaping from one building to another, racing across them before he made one fantastic jump to another one in hopes to reach this powerful Digimon he wanted to find.

?: _"To think I might have found a worthy opponent in this strange world. If that's true, then I must challenge 'em!"_

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas House, Lucas and Robert were enjoying a peaceful Saturday morning with their new friend Dorumon. But while Robert was still asleep, Mrs. Blake was in another room, Mr. Blake had left for work, Lucas and Dorumon were currently sitting on the living room couch watching morning news. Apparently, it was again about Monochromon yesterday.

Newsman: As you can see, the strange creature that had terrorized the City yesterday no longer seems to be found. However, the federal agency is still searching for the creature for it might be possible it is somewhere out of City limits. We'll let you know when there's an update on the search of the creature.

Lucas: Yeah, good luck with that. We already took him down. Right, Dorumon?

Dorumon: You bet, they're just wasting their time searching for something that's already gone.

Hearing that, Lucas smirk changed into a smile. But then, he started to wonder about something that happened yesterday after defeating Monochromon.

Lucas: Hmm… You know, I just remembered something.

Dorumon: What is it?

What he couldn't understand was after he and Dorumon managed to take down Monochromon, those strange figures appeared out of nowhere and the suddenly vanished along with Monochromon. He couldn't help but wonder who they were.

Lucas: I still can't figure out who were those guys and what they did with Monochromon. First he was there, and the next time we knew those guys took him away, like he was never there to begin with.

Dorumon: Yeah… And the other figure beside the other one was a Digimon, but just as that strange light disappeared, Both that Digimon and Monochromon's energy vanished… Let's not continue thinking about it Lucas, we don't know if we will see them again or not.

As much as Lucas wanted to say something about that, having doubts about it, he knew Dorumon was right. Because of that, Lucas stopped worrying about it and smiled at him.

Lucas: Yeah, that's true, Dorumon. So why I'm still worrying about it?

Dorumon: That's a good question.

This made them both laugh a little. But when they finished laughing at each other, Mrs. Blake entered the living room with Robert behind her after waking up, catching their attentions as Robert noticed Dorumon before his brother.

Robert: Morning, Dorumon.

Dorumon: Morning to you too, Robert.

Dorumon greeted with his right arm raised, while Lucas was a bit surprised that Robert didn't greet him yet.

Lucas: Hey, what about me? Don't I get a good morning?

Robert: Oops! Sorry big brother, I didn't see you there for a moment.

Lucas: Of course you didn't.

Lucas replied, dropping his head to the ground, which made Dorumon laugh with his eyes closed when he looked back at him.

Dorumon: Hahaha! Sorry, Lucas. I guess I'm getting more popular than you already.

Lucas: Hahaha… I wouldn't get cocky about that if I were you.

But as they were in the middle of that, Mrs. Blake couldn't help but wonder about something. She walked behind the couch and looked down at Lucas and Dorumon, catching their attention as they looked back up ate her, confused.

Mrs. Blake: You know, Lucas, I'm curious about something. What do you plan on doing with Dorumon on Weekend?

When Lucas heard that, he and Dorumon looked at each other again, confused, because they had now idea what to do either. Well, more Lucas than Dorumon. Then Lucas looked back up at his Mother.

Lucas: You know, I haven't thought about that.

He then got an idea that might just work as he looked back at Dorumon and his little brother and smiled.

Lucas: Wait, I think I might have an idea.

Lucas suddenly jumped of the couch and turned his body at Dorumon and Robert as the Mini Dragon slowly got off the couch and looked up at him, still confused while Lucas kept smiling at him.

Lucas: Dorumon, I believe it's time I taught you what a kid like me does on days like these.

This confused Dorumon again, but Robert instantly figured out what his brother meant and smiled too.

Robert: Oh… I know what you're talking about, big brother.

This reply made Dorumon look back at him, still confused before looking back at Lucas, now getting a little curious.

Dorumon: Umm… What would that be, Lucas?

Lucas walked passed him and Robert and headed for the stairs, making the Mini Dragon confused again.

Lucas: Come on, I'll show you what I'm talking about.

Dorumon immediately followed him after hearing that, along with Robert as they headed upstairs to Lucas room, leaving Mrs. Blake wondering for a minute, but then she smiled.

When they got into Lucas room, Robert sat right on Lucas bed, while Dorumon watched as Lucas turned back at him and introduced him a gaming console known as the Wii U.

Lucas: Behold! Dorumon, I give you the power that is known as… gaming!

Lucas exclaimed with a smirk as he showed of his Wii U on the left of his bedroom television at Dorumon, making him a bit curious.

Robert knew what his brother meant when he said that and smiled, but Dorumon was still unfamiliar with this sort of stuff and was confused again.

Dorumon: I don't get it.

Lucas and Robert sighed both in unison toward the floor.

Robert: I knew he would say that.

Lucas turned and walked over his computer desk and showed a shelf with his collection of Wii U games and took one of them with his right hand.

Dorumon and Robert watched as Lucas walked back to the game console, turned it on, took a game out of the tray and inserted into the console. Then he looked back and smirked at Dorumon.

Lucas: Dorumon, I'm gonna show you the power of playing a Video Game.

This still made Dorumon confused, but Robert made a big open mouth smile at that.

Robert: Sweet, I love playing on the Wii U.

Lucas: Even though I kicked your butt a lot.

Lucas said back to his brother, which made him pout and cross his arms knowing that was true, making Lucas laugh but Dorumon was still confused about this.

Dorumon: I still don't get it.

This statement made Lucas stop laughing and then he took three gamepads from his desk and threw one to his brother, who smiled at it when he caught it, and then one at Dorumon, who managed to grab it with his claw-like hands, but was still confused.

Lucas: Trust me Dorumon, by the time I am done with you, you'll know what the art of gaming is.

Once Lucas had everything, he turned on the television and sat on the floor, along with his brother on his right, and Dorumon on his left as he just turned his controller on, but still had no idea what to do and was still confused.

Dorumon: Oh, boy…

As Dorumon looked at the buttons of his controller, Lucas and Robert looked over at him.

Robert: Hey, don't worry, Dorumon.

Lucas: We'll show you the ropes, and… try to go easy on you.

This frightened Dorumon and he gulped.

Dorumon: _"Why is this happening to me?"_

He then prepared himself for what Lucas and Robert has in-store for him.

But then, after Lucas and Robert showed him the controls, and despite that his hands was different from theirs, a half hour later they were playing away at the Wii U. The game they were playing was known as Super Smash Bros, a popular fighting game. Despite Dorumon's lack of experience and hands, somehow, he was doing pretty well. So well in fact, Lucas and Robert couldn't believe the result of their first versus match.

Lucas: What?!

Robert: Oh my gosh…

The score of the versus match showed Robert as Pit was in third, Lucas as Mario was in second, and Dorumon as Captain Falcon somehow manage to take first place. When he did, the Mini Dragon couldn't believe that he had won, which brought a big smile on his face.

Dorumon: Yes! I actually won!

The Digimon exclaimed as he jumped back to his feet, dropped the controller, and raised his arms in the air in triumph.

Lucas: That's impossible! How the heck…?!

Dorumon: It was kinda easy, actually. Especially after I figured out your moves.

Robert: He has a point there, Lucas.

This frustrated Lucas as he picked up back the controller off the floor.

Lucas: He has no point! That was best out of three!

Dorumon: Fine, then set it up already.

He grabbed back his controller and gazed back at the screen, along with Robert, while Lucas grinned.

Lucas: Fine!

He prepared for another round with Dorumon and Robert, determined not to lose.

As Lucas set up the next versus match, Mrs. Blake secretly watched the three of them, smiling at the fact of them getting along so well. She was glad they were, at least for now.

Mrs. Blake: _"Its nice seeing boys being boys, even the ones who are different from us. Now I hope they don't destroy each other."_

* * *

 **-Near Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, in Lucas Neighborhood, that mysterious boy and Monodramon were slowly approaching Lucas House. When they came around the corner, the boy gazed right at the House and looked at his device, telling him there was Digimon activity there. Once it was confirmed, he looked back at the House, but Monodramon wasn't so sure about this.

Monodramon: Are you sure about this? Maybe we could ask them to help us out instead. Do we really have to do this?

?: Look, Monodramon, we have a mission, and we have to see it through. Even if that means we have to tear those two apart from each other, got it?

Monodramon: But…

?: No buts. Come on, we're going in.

Even though Monodramon had doubts about this, he did what the boy said and followed him toward the House, the boy had a look of determination to complete his mission in his eyes.

?: _"They may have beaten Monochromon, but let's see how they handle us."_

* * *

 **-A mile away from Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

About a mile away from Lucas Neighborhood, that same Lion creature kept jumping from one building to another, but they were getting smaller each time, for he was almost to his destination. He stopped for a moment and faced the direction where he was sensing the other Digimon.

?: There… Just a little more and I'll be there.

He continued leaping from the buildings, again and again.

?: I'm almost there, just you wait!

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas House, were Robert and Dorumon kept playing away at Lucas Wii U, Lucas was down the living room, talking to his friend Kim on the land line.

Kim: So… How are things going with you and Dorumon?

Lucas: Going pretty well actually, nothing really bad happened yet, so everything seems to be fine.

Kim: Say… What do you think about what happened yesterday at School?

Lucas: I have no idea and neither does Dorumon. It wouldn't help thinking about it since we still don't know what's going on.

Kim: I see… I'll talk to you later then.

Lucas: Okay, see you later, Kim.

Once he was done with his conversation with Kim, Lucas walked back up to his room and stood in front of his door till he heard Dorumon's and Robert's voice.

Robert: Yeah! Take that, Dorumon!

Dorumon: Oh, yeah?! Well I'll get you for that!

They then heard the door open as they saw Lucas with an annoyed expression on his face.

Lucas: Really? You guys continued playing without me?

Robert: Sorry, big brother. But we could no longer wait for you to come back.

Lucas: Alright… Get ready for me to kick both your butts!

Dorumon and Robert: You're on!

Lucas then sat down between them, picked up his gamepad, and prepared the next versus match.

Lucas: Now this is more like it!

But as they were getting ready to go at it again on the Wii U, suddenly, a small explosion was heard in the backyard. Shocking them as dropped their controllers and quickly stood up and ran out of Lucas bedroom and into the family room, seeing the smoke the explosion made outside the screen door.

Lucas: What the?!

Robert: What in the world was that?!

Dorumon: This energy… There's no doubt about it, there's a Digimon in the backyard!

This caught Lucas and Robert attention as they were surprised about what Dorumon said.

Lucas: A Digimon… In our backyard… Really?!

Outside in the backyard though, Mrs. Blake was shocked wen she saw who caused and walked back to the screen door, frightened. Who she saw was no other than the mysterious boy, giving her a serious stare, and Monodramon beside him.

Mrs. Blake: Um, Lucas! I think you have a visitor!

Hearing that, Lucas, Robert and Dorumon quickly ran toward the screen door, opened it, and ran out to see Mrs. Blake terrified and her back against the wall. Then they looked too see the mysterious boy and Monodramon taking a couple more steps toward them, surprising them. But then Lucas quickly noted what exploded and it was his Dad's new grill, then he looked back at the boy and Monodramon with an angered expression.

Lucas: Hey pal, that was my Dad's new grill! What the heck are you doing?!

Robert: He's gonna be so mad when he sees what you did.

The boy, though, didn't seem to care.

?: So I take you're the one with Dorumon, right?

His question surprised everyone, even Lucas, snapping him out if his angry mood.

Robert: Um, big brother… Do you know this guy?

Lucas: Not really, but…

As he got a closer look at the boy and Monodramon, he remembered something, which made him gasp.

Lucas: Huh! Wait a minute, I remember you know, you're the guy I saw yesterday at my School!

?: Well, at least you figured that out.

Monodramon: Maybe this could be more interesting then I thought. Of course, I could be wrong, but you never know, right?

?: Maybe…

They took another step forward, terrifying Robert a bit as he went over to his Mother, hiding behind her.

Watching them take a nother step closer, Dorumon grit his teeth ready for what might happened next, while Lucas took out his device from his right pocket and held it up to his face, the holographic screen popping out and showing the image and info of Monodramon.

Lucas: Okay: this device is saying that creature over there is Monodramon, a Rookie Level Digimon, Mini Dragon Type and Vaccine Attribute. It also says they love brawling.

Dorumon: If that's true, then this should be interesting.

He looked back at toward Monodramon and the boy, but the boy was surprised when he heard Lucas say that about Monodramon. He then took a glimpse of the device in Lucas hand and was shocked.

?: What?! I don't believe it! Hey! Where did you get that device?

Lucas was confused for a second, then he looked at the device before looking back at the boy with a glare.

Lucas: That's none of your business, pal.

?: Fine then, it doesn't matter anyway. I'll just simply defeat you and send Dorumon back to the Digital World, were he belongs.

Lucas: What? Digital World? What is he talking about Dorumon?

Dorumon just shrugged his shoulders as he was a bit surprised as well. Even though he was from the Digital World, he'd hatched in the Real World, so he may not know anything about the Digital World. But when Robert heard what the boy planed to do, he didn't care what they were talking about, he just knew that Dorumon was going to be sent away from his brother and him.

Robert: No! You can't do that to Dorumon!

He broke away from behind his Mother, surprising her as she stopped him from going any further.

Mrs. Blake: Robert, stay back.

She pulled her youngest son back toward her, but he resisted a little, looking back at her with a worried expression.

Robert: But, Mom…

Before he could say anything else, Lucas and Dorumon turned their heads at him and smiled.

Lucas: Hey, don't worry little brother. I won't let him do that.

Dorumon: Yeah… I'm not going anywhere, not without a fight at least.

This surprised Robert, seeing how determined they are.

Robert: Big brother, Dorumon… Okay then, go get them you two.

In response, Lucas and Dorumon nod in reply, then turned their heads back at the boy and Monodramon, growing serious looks again. The mysterious boy on the other hand couldn't believe this was happening. A Digimon had made friends with other Humans. To him, that could make his job a little harder. Because of it, he let out a sigh toward the ground, while Monodramon was actually surprised at how well Dorumon was connected to Lucas family.

Monodramon: Wow… I can't believe there's another Digimon besides me that befriended a Human. It's kinda interesting actually.

?: And the thing is… I don't care. One way or another I'm sending Dorumon back to the Digital World right now.

Dorumon: Good luck with that, I'm not leaving. Especially since I just learned how to play a Video Game.

Lucas couldn't help but face palmed at this.

Lucas: Really, Dorumon? Did you really have to say that?

The boy was shocked when he heard that Dorumon learned how to play a Video Game, then he grit his teeth and glared even more at them.

?: What? You taught him how to play a Video Game?! Are you serious?! That's it, he's gotta go!

Dorumon: No! I'm not leaving here!

He prepared himself in a fighting stance.

Lucas: Yeah! Besides, this is America, land of the free and home to the brave!

?: Like I care about that. He has to go! Monodramon, attack!

Monodramon: Right! Here I come!

The Mini Dragon Digimon uncrossed his arms and then charged toward Dorumon.

As Monodramon charged toward Lucas and Dorumon, Dorumon quickly reacted by jumping in the air, surprising Monodramon as he stopped and looked back up at him. Then, Dorumon unleashed a metal sphere from his mouth down at Monodramon.

Dorumon: Take this, Metal Cannon!

However, as Monodramon watched the attack coming at him, he grew a serious look and the jumped at the last second avoiding the attack and heading straight for Dorumon, shocking him.

Robert: Oh no!

Lucas: Dorumon, look out!

Monodramon: I'm sorry about this.

Monodramon apologized as he formed a fist with his right hand and was about to Dorumon's stomach with great force.

Monodramon: Knuckle Beater!

However, before his fist made contact with Dorumon's stomach, much to his and everyone surprise, Dorumon managed to grab Monodramon's arm with his hands before it hit. And before he knew it, Dorumon headbutted him in the head hard with his interface, sending him falling to the ground.

?: Monodramon!

The mysterious boy was shocked as he saw his partner crashed in the ground while Dorumon easily landed on his feet.

?: Monodramon, are you alright?

Monodramon: Yeah, I am… ouch, well… only a little.

Monodramon replied as he slowly stand up back on his feet and winced when he touched the red mark on his forehead.

?: This Digimon… It's a lot stronger than I thought. We have to go all out Monodramon.

The mysterious boy then took out a purple and gold device similar to Lucas. He then pointed the device at Monodramon with the screen starting to glow, with Monodramon glowing as well, surprising everyone as the Mini Dragon started to transform.

" **Monodramon Digivolve to… Strikedramon!"**

When the light faded away, everyone was shocked as they saw that Monodramon had changed, just like Dorumon did yesterday.

Monodramon had changed into a much taller humanoid Dragon Digimon with light purple scale-like skin with a metal plate covering his eyes with a long metal horn on the back of his head and medium red hair flowing out of it. His chest was white with a weird symbol on it, long green color pants with two straps on the left leg, three sharp claws and toes with metal plates too, another metal plates covering his shoulder and hips, and another covering the tip of his tail, as well as metal rings on his upper arms and above his knees as well.

Lucas: I… I don't believe it, he can transform too?

Dorumon: Who would have tought?

He was very surprised as he noticed all of Monodramon's newest features. Before he took out his device again and it displayed the holographic screen with info and the image on Monodramon's new form for him and Dorumon.

Lucas: That's Strikedramon. A Champion Leven, Dragon Man Type Digimon. Vaccine Attribute. His Fang Strike attack will burn his opponents. Be careful Dorumon!

Dorumon: I will!

Both Dragons were carefully waiting to make this right move, and that one is Strikdramon as he leaped with impressive speed with his right claw in the air.

Strikedramon: Take this! Claw Strike!

But the attack never made contact as Dorumon swiftly dodged it. Strikedramon tried to attack again but Dorumon still managed to dodge each swipe of his claws. After much dodging, Strikedramon started to get annoyed.

Strikedramon: Grrrr… Will you hold Still!

Dorumon then stopped and stayed in place, giving Strikedramon he opportunity. However, instead of the sound of claws slashing his opponent, there was a metal clang as Strikedramon slowly move back, with his left hand holding his right, and an angry and pained expression on his face despite his eyes being covered.

It seems that before Strikedramon claws made contact, Dorumon quickly turned his body metal, protecting him from the attack and at the same time hurting back the Commando Dragon.

?: Wha…? He can turn his body into metal?!

Taking the advantage of the moment while still in his metal form, Dorumon quickly ran at Strikedramon and striked hard at his stomach, getting the wind knocked out of him. And lastly giving him a quick uppercut sending him back to the ground.

The mysterious boy was absolutely shocked, as he has never seen something like this before.

?: How is this possible?! I have never seen a Rookie Level Digimon easily handling a Champion Level!

Strikedramon then slowly got up again, still hurt from Dorumon's two attacks.

Strikedramon: What do you think we should do now?

?: There is still one way. You know what to do Strikedramon!

The Dragon Man nodded has he knew what his partner was planning as his metal plates started to glow red.

Lucas: Be careful Dorumon, it looks like their planning something.

Dorumon still in his metal form took a fighting stance as Strikedramon body is now covered in bluish flames.

Strikedramon: Graaah! Fang Strike!

He the ran towards Dorumon as the Mini Dragon ran to him as well, but before they both collided, Strikedramon blue flames vanished surprising Dorumon as the Commando Dragon jumped above him and he now stands at Lucas side.

Strikedramon: Quick, do it now! Send him back to the Digital World!

This shocked everyone as the looked at the mysterious boy taking out a laptop and opened it, aiming at Dorumon who turned back to normal. Lucas, Dorumon, Robert and Mrs. Blake realized what he is planning to do.

Lucas: Oh, no! Get out of there Dorumon!

Lucas tried to ran to him in order to aid him, but Strikedramon stood in front of him, stopping him from going any further.

Lucas: Hey, get out of my way!

Robert: No!

Mrs. Blake: You cannot do this!

Their attempts failed as the boy didn't listen, he then placed his device near the screen of his laptop and shouted.

?: Digital Gate, open!

The laptop screen then started to glow bright, opening a gate to the Digital World. But as the boy did that, Lucas got a look at his device and was shocked.

Lucas: What the…?! He has one of those too?!

The boy's computer then started to suck in the air around it and started pulling Dorumon toward it.

Dorumon: N-No!

Dorumon closed his eyes as he started to resist being sucked in, burying his claws into the ground for support, making him fly up a bit in the air and turned till his head was facing Lucas and his family.

Dorumon: I won't go! I don't wanna go!

?: Sorry Dorumon, but this is for your own good.

Dorumon: No!

The boy then took a step closer toward Dorumon and holding the computer closer. Dorumon could feel his claws were slowly coming out of the ground and his tail and legs feeling the suction even more.

Seeing this, Lucas, Robert and their Mother were terrified, having no idea what to do to help. Lucas tried harder to get pass Strikedramon, but still Strikedramon wouldn't let him through, making him grit his teeth at the Dragon before looking back at Dorumon, his claws almost about to be pulled out.

Lucas: Dorumon! No!

After hearing Lucas voice, and the thought of never seeing the ones who he called family again. Something inside Dorumon's mind snapped as his interface started to glow red but has a hint of green in it. For some reason, he got back on the ground and stood on his two feet again, even though the gate was still trying to suck him up but he wasn't moving an inch, greatly shocking the mysterious boy.

?: W-What?! But how?!

Before he tried to make sense of this, Dorumon then turned around and opened his eyes at him, showing that his pupils have turned into slits and was giving a glare at him, greatly unnerving the boy. Before he realised, Dorumon give a fast uppercut with his claw, not only slicing the boy's computer but also slicing the gate in half. The result created an explosion that pushed them both back.

Seeing his partner fall, Strikedramon quickly ran after him, while Lucas took the opportunity to go help Dorumon.

Lucas: Dorumon, are you alright?

As Dorumon opened his eyes it showed that they turned back to normal as he looked at Lucas and give him a small smile.

Dorumon: Yeah, I'm glad that I am still here, Lucas.

This brought a smile to both Lucas and his family, as they are glad that Dorumon's still here.

Meanwhile, Strikedramon manage to bring his partner back to his feet, as the boy was still in shock about what he just witnissed.

Strikedramon: Are you alright?

The boy didn't responded as he was still looking at his destroyed laptop.

?: H-How? How did he managed to resist the Digital Gate, yet managed to destroy it?

He then looked back at Lucas and Dorumon as he regained his composure and glared at them.

?: Hey, You!

Lucas and Dorumon heard as they turned their attention to him. Lucas glaring back at him.

Lucas: What is it now?!

?: Dorumon, I want to know how you managed to destroy the Digital Gate, now matter how powerful the Digimon is, they shouldn't be able to escape yet destroy it, and yet you somehow was able to do the impossible.

Dorumon then tried to think how he managed to destroy the gate, however, he had no idea how he did that as all he could remember was Lucas voice and then everything was a blur.

Dorumon: I don't know how I managed to do that, but I'm glad I did. I don't to go to this Digital World, whatever that place is, the Real World is my home now!

The mysterious boy gritted his teeth at this as he couldn't believe he's easily losing. Lucas was happy that he consider this world his home as he looked back at the boy and his Digimon.

Lucas: You heard him, besides, your laptop is destroyed so you lost.

This angered the boy as he glared hard at him, now wanting to give up so easily.

?: This is not over! There is still something left for me to do!

This made both Lucas and Dorumon tense as they prepared themselves for what the boy has in store. But before anything else could happen, both Dorumon and Strikedramon sensed something and turned their heads to one direction, catching the attention of their partners.

Lucas: What's the matter, Dorumon?

Dorumon: Lucas, I'm sensing another Digimon and it's heading right this way!

Now this surprised everyone, more so to the boy and Strikedramon, as they were so occupied fight Dorumon, they failed to sense this new Digimon.

?: Is it true Strikedramon?

Strikedramon: Yes, and from what I can tell from this energy, it's a Champion Level Digimon!

Before another word can be said, the same Lion creature appeared in a flash in the Blake's backyard, catching everyone's attention as they turned toward him, shocked about this new visitor appearance. The boy then grit his teeth as he took out his device and the holographic screen displayed him the image and information on the Lion creature.

?: Oh, no… That's Leomon. A Champion Level, Animal Type Digimon, Vaccine Attribute. This is gonna require our full attention, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Right!

The boy and Strikedramon are getting ready to fight this new, powerful opponent. Lucas however, couldn't help but feel ignored.

Lucas: Hey, wait a minute, pal! You can't just go and turned away from us!

?: Hmph! Don't worry, I'll deal with you and Dorumon later.

Before the fight between Strikedramon and Leomon began, Mrs. Blake opened the screen door and dragged Robert inside.

Mrs. Blake: Come on Robert, we have to get inside.

Robert: But… But Mom!

Robert resisted a little but couldn't break free, as his Mom kept pulling him until he was inside and closed the screen door. They then watched the rest of the battle inside through the screen, even though Robert wanted to see the action up close, so he was disappointed.

Meanwhile outside, Leomon prepared himself for battle as he put right arm in front and his left to pull out his sword at any moment, while Strikedramon showed of his fangs and prepared to strike at any second now. Lucas and Dorumon watching as Dorumon was checking the difference in power between Strikedramon and Leomon.

Dorumon: Strikedramon, I'll be able to handle him. But Leomon on the other hand is at a whole different level, I wouldn't be able to defeat that guy!

Strikedramon then let out a loud roar and kicked off at Leomon with his right hand into a fist and was about to hit him, but Leomon jumped to the right and avoided the attack.

Strikedramon: Come here you!

As Leomon landed back on the ground and pulled out his dagger and leered at Strikedramon, the Commando Dragon changed direction and came at him again, but with his claws this time.

Strikedramon: Claw Strike!

Seeing the attack coming, Leomon quickly jumped in the air at the last second and avoided Strikedramon's attack, surprising him and the boy a little. Then, Leomon turned his body around at Strikedramon's below, made a fist with his right hand, it glowed yellow, and then he punched in the air and shot out a blast of aura energy in the shape of a Lion's head right on Strikedramon's back.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon's attack hit Strikedramon's hard on his back, sending him crashing into the ground on his front and tearing apart the nearby fence a little.

?: Strikedramon!

The boy was worried at Strikedramon as Leomon made a perfect landing back to the ground, stood up, and looked back at Strikedramon behind him, a bit unimpressed.

Leomon: Well, that was easy.

He then looked back at the boy.

Leomon: Did you honestly think I could be beaten by a Digimon like that? He's strong, but I'm much faster. To be honest, that was a little pathetic.

?: Why you?!

The Animal Digimon then turned his attention on Lucas and Dorumon, surprising them as he slowly walked toward them.

Leomon: Now it's your turn.

He said as he approached them slowly, his sights mainly on Dorumon though.

Dorumon: Why is he looking at me like that?

Lucas: Um, Dorumon… If you're going to change again, now would be a good time.

He was a bit frightened as Leomon stopped a couple of yards from them and readied himself with his sword in his left hand. Seeing this, Dorumon gulped and then closed his eyes tight, trying to make himself transform like he did yesterday, but nothing was happening.

Lucas: Dorumon! Any time now!

Dorumon: I'm sorry, Lucas! But I absolutely have no idea how I transformed in the first place!

Lucas: You're kidding right?! Please tell me you're kidding!

While they were busy with Leomon, the boy ran up to Strikedramon, who suddenly glowed and shrunk back to Monodramon, groaning a little in pain as the boy kneel down to the Mini Dragon Digimon.

?: Monodramon! Are you okay?

Monodramon: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But he was to fast for me.

While Lucas was trying to get Dorumon to transform, he had noticed that Strikedramon returned to Monodramon and was surprised.

Lucas: _"Huh…? What the? I didn't know they could turn back to their smaller forms."_

Dorumon: Um… Lucas!

This snapped Lucas out of his thoughts as he turned and saw Leomon taking another step at them, still in his battle stance.

Leomon: Alright, enough waiting. Show me what you can do!

Dorumon: Looks like I have no other choice. Metal Cannon!

Leomon: Beast Sword!

Dorumon shot out a metal sphere at Leomon but the King of Beasts sliced the attack in half with his sentient magical sword and the sliced sphere exploded behind him.

Leomon: That was it? You got to be joking.

Dorumon: I'm starting to wish I was.

Lucas: It's no use, Dorumon, you saw what this guy did to Strikedramon. You don't stand a chance as you are now.

Leomon: Come on, show me your real power. I know you're hiding it.

These words surprised Lucas and Dorumon as Leomon took another step closer.

Dorumon: What? My real power?

Lucas: Wait a minute… Are you talking about Dorumon transforming like Monodramon did?

Leomon: That's exactly right.

But this answer made Dorumon worried. He understood what Leomon was saying, but he had no idea how to transform again.

Dorumon: But… But I can't I don't know how.

This shocked Leomon as Lucas looked at the Mini Dragon.

Leomon: What do you mean you don't know?

Leomon gritted his teeth as he lowered his sword and got out of his battle stance.

Leomon: Unbelievable… If you can't then I might as well…

Lucas: Wait!

Lucas shouted, surprising Leomon as he looked over at him and saw a serious look on his face, then Lucas looked down at Dorumon, catching his attention as he looked up in surprise as well at him.

Lucas: You can do it, Dorumon.

Dorumon: But… But I don't know how.

Lucas: Yes you can, Dorumon. I may not know much about you, but I know that you can do this.

Dorumon: How do you know?

Lucas: Because… Because were friends, Dorumon! And as your friend, I believe you can do it!

When Dorumon heard that, he couldn't have been more shocked. And yet, when Lucas stated they were friends, he thought back on the events they had before this moment. Even though they haven't know each other that long, Lucas still said they are friends.

Dorumon: Lucas… Do you really mean that?

Lucas smiled and nod in response.

Lucas: I do, pal. I really do.

Hearing that, Dorumon was again surprised, but then he smiled too and closed his eyes, glad to hear that Lucas meant it. Inside the House, Robert and Mrs. Blake heard the whole thing and were glad to hear that Lucas admitted his friendship to Dorumon, but the mysterious couldn't believe what he heard, which made him a bit upset at the fact.

Meanwhile, Leomon showed a small smile at Lucas and Dorumon and noticed Dorumon turned and took a couple of steps toward him with his eyes closed, which surprised Lucas as Leomon took his battle stance again, his sword ready again.

Leomon: So tell me, young Digimon. What do you plan to do? Are you going to fight me? Tell me, what are you going to do?

At this, Dorumon suddenly started to glow, surprising Lucas, his family, the mysterious boy, and Monodramon all at the same time. Then, the device at Lucas pocket started to beep soundly as Dorumon then opened his eyes and gave a determined look at Leomon.

Dorumon: I'm going to protect my friend!

Dorumon shouted as the light engulfed him more shocking everyone even more, even Leomon was a bit shocked. But then, Lucas realized what's happening. Just like Monodramon did earlier, Dorumon was transforming too.

" **Dorumon, Digivolve to… Dorugamon!"**

Everyone watched as Dorumon grew bigger in size and had taken on a new form. He was now a much bigger Beast Dragon with wings and black fur with purple lightning stripes on most of his body and at the tip of his long ears. He has two large legs and two arms, each of which had three long, red claws, as well as a large, saurian tail. The fur around the base of his neck, on his chest, paws, snout, on the inside of his wings, and the end of his tail is white. On his brow is his red interface and has yellow dragon-like eyes.

Lucas: Whoa…

Lucas noticed all of Dorumon's new features, while Leomon was surprised, but then smirked at the Beast Dragon. Then, Lucas took out his device and it displayed the holographic screen with the image and info for him.

Lucas: Dorugamon… A Champion Level, Beast Dragon Type Digimon. Data Attribute. Now that is awesome!

Dorugamon: I know, right?

The Digimon known as Dorugamon answered, looking back and smiled at Lucas, who looked and smiled back as Dorugamon then turned his sight back at Leomon and gave a serious look with his yellow Dragon-like eyes.

Dorugamon: Well, you wanted a fight, so now you got one!

Leomon: Good! This is what I've been waiting for! Let's go!

When Dorugamon heard that, he took a step forward at Leomon and let out a mighty roar at him. Inside, Robert and Mrs. Blake still couldn't believe their eyes that Dorumon has transformed.

Robert: Wow… He gets cooler and cooler by the day.

Mrs. Blake: I just hope he gets smaller again. I don't your Father is going to like this one on the table.

Mrs. Blake stated when she noticed Dorugamon big size, as big as a room.

While Dorugamon and Leomon were about to engage in battle, the mysterious boy gritted his teeth and looked at Monodramon, who stood back on his feet again, catching his attention.

?: Come on, this is our chance. Let's get out of here while they're not looking.

Monodramon: Got it.

The two secretly fled the scene through the broken fence with no one noticing.

There was a moment of silence in the area as Leomon and Dorugamon glared at each other waiting to see who will make the first move. Then, when a little leaf landed between them, Leomon widen his eyes open and then charged toward Dorugamon, surprising Lucas, but not Dorugamon as Leomon fired his signature attack from his right fist.

Leomon: Take this! Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon fired his attack toward Dorugamon, but Dorugamon covered himself with his wings to block the attack, surprising Leomon.

Leomon: No way!

Dorugamon: Yes way!

Dorugamon then fired a metal sphere, much bigger then when he was Dorumon and fired at Leomon.

Dorugamon: Now it's my turn! Power Metal!

Seeing the big metal sphere coming toward him, Leomon jumped out of the way and the attack hit part of the fence instead, exploding and breaking it on contact. Then, as Leomon dived toward Dorugamon, he took out his sword and then landed right in front of him and started to slash at him.

Leomon: Beast Sword!

However, Dorugamon saw the attacks coming and was able to avoid them one after another, making Leomon frustated.

Leomon: Hold… still!

He kept trying to slash at Dorugamon, but he kept baking up a little, but not to much or he'll hit the House. As Robert and Mrs. Blake watched in worry at the battle, Lucas just grit his teeth and clenched his hand on the device tighter.

Lucas: Come on, Dorugamon, you can do it! You can beat him!

Hearing Lucas words, Dorugamon grit his teeth and thrust toward Leomon after avoiding on more slash and made him jump back for distance, surprising him a little as Dorugamon let out another mighty roar at the Animal Digimon.

Leomon: What?!

The King of Beast is starting to see that he's being outmatched by a powerhouse like Dorugamon.

Leomon: Darn it… I may be quick, but he is definitely stronger than me. Much stronger than Strikedramon by the looks of it. But still, I wont lose so easily!

Then, Leomon jumped back again, but this time he fired his signature attack again at Dorugamon before he landed on the ground.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

As Leomon fired his attack, Dorugamon moved to the right at the last second and the attack missed and hit the ground he was standing on. Seeing this, Leomon grit his teeth in frustration and made a sudden dash toward Dorugamon with his sword at the ready.

Leomon: Alright, then I'll just use this!

But as Leomon charged straight at Dorugamon, the Beast Dragon unleashed three more metal spheres from his mouth at him. This surprised Leomon as they came toward him.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Leomon: What?!

Leomon exclaimed as he moved to the side and avoided the first two metal spheres, but the third one got him and send him flying back, screaming in pain as he rolled on the ground before stopping near the fence on his front, his body wounded from the attack.

Leomon: That… attack…

Lucas: Alright, Dorugamon, finish him off!

Dorugamon roared and then charged toward Leomon as he managed to stand up and saw him coming at him. In response, Leomon quickly fired his signature attack again at him to stop him.

Leomon: No you don't! Fist of the Beast King!

His Lion-shaped attack caught Dorugamon by surprise as he stopped and took the attack square on. But, being the strong fighter that he is, he reopened his eyes and recovered quickly and resumed charging toward Leomon, shocking him.

Leomon: Oh no!

Dorugamon: Take this! Cannonball!

Dorugamon's body turned metal and curled up and started rolling, becoming a moving wrecking ball. Leomon, being wounded from the last attack, was then hit hard by Dorugamon and was sent back and smashed the fence behind him.

Leomon: AAAAAAAHH!

The Animal Digimon screamed as he fell back in the neighbors backyard and Dorugamon took another step toward him with Lucas slowly walking beside him and smirked at Leomon as the Lion Digimon slowly managed to get up, but in to much pain to fight anymore.

Leomon: I don't… believe this.

Dorugamon: Well believe it, pal.

Lucas: Now, I think is time for you to leave, while you still can, Leomon.

Lucas replied with his arms crossed and a smirk, but his words surprised Leomon.

Leomon: What? You're gonna let me go?

He saw Dorugamon nodding in agreement with Lucas before looking back at the Human boy.

Lucas: Yeah! You don't seem to be a bad guy, so there's no point in fighting any longer, right?

When Leomon heard that, he was shocked again, but then he smiled at him and Dorugamon as he slowly reached for his sword on the ground and placed it back in its sheath.

Leomon: I see… You have good judgement kid. Thank you.

With that said, Leomon used what little of his strength he had left to turn and jumped away from them, leaving the scene. As they watched him leave, Dorugamon started to glow and shrunk back down to Dorumon again and looked up at Lucas with a smile, catching his attention as he looked down at him and smiled too.

Dorumon: Well… How did I do?

Lucas: You were amazing, pal.

They both give a Hi-Five to each other, and then they laughed with their eyes closed in joy of their victory. Then, Mrs. Blake and Robert opened the screen door and ran out to him.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas!

Robert: Dorumon!

This caught their attention as they turned and smiled at them as they stopped in front of them as Mrs. Blake kneel down to her older son and Robert stood in front of Dorumon.

Robert: You were so cool, Dorumon! The way you transformed like that was amazing!

Dorumon: Really? You think so?

Dorumon smiled at Robert, which made him laugh a bit at him with his eyes closed.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, I'm so proud of you. You and Dorumon managed to drive them away.

Lucas: It was no problem, Mom.

But then, he remembered something as he looked to his right.

Lucas: Wait a minute! That guy!

When he said that, Dorumon, Robert and Mrs. Blake looked to see that the boy and Monodramon had left during the fight, surprising them a little.

Robert: They're gone…

Mrs. Blake: I wonder were they went?

After a moment of silence, Dorumon just smiled and looked at everyone, catching their attention as they looked back at him.

Dorumon: Oh, who cares, at least he's gone, right?

Lucas: Yeah, that's true. And if he dare to come back, you'll just go Dorugamon again on him, right?

Dorumon: That's true.

He started to laugh with everyone joining him.

But while they were laughing, they didn't hear Mr. Blake coming back into the house, taking of his shoes and walked into the family room. When he did, he looked out into the backyard to see them laughing, and also seeing that the entire backyard was destroyed, shocking him greatly.

Mr. Blake: AAAAAAAAHHH!

They four stopped laughing as they heard Mr. Blake screaming and turned in shock to see him in horror at the sight of his destroyed backyard.

Mr. Blake: What the heck happened to the backyard?!

Robert: D-Dad!

Mrs. Blake: Oh boy… Lucas, I think you might wanna explain this one.

Lucas: What?! Why me?!

Everyone looked at him, especially Mr. Blake, for an explanation. When he saw his Dad's expression, he panicked a little as he turned his head at Dorumon, who just turned his head away and whistled, like he was innocent as Lucas turned back to his Dad and then shouted toward the sky.

Lucas: OH COME ON! CAN'T I CATCH A BREAK?!

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

After managing to get away thanks to Lucas' kindness, Leomon was seen in the alleyways of the City, trying to recover with his back leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed as he took a deep breath and hid from the people, he still couldn't believe just let him go after fighting Dorugamon.

Leomon: I still can't believe this happened to me.

Leomon reopened his eyes as he thought back on the fight early and how Lucas let him leave.

Leomon: But that Human… He sure is something alright. And he has good judgement. And he and Dorugamon… gave me a battle… I've never had… before.

With his strength fading, Leomon suddenly collapsed on his front on the ground. Then, his body started to glow and then he started to shrink into his smaller form.

Now he was a red four legged mammal with three small claws for fingers and had a couple of blue stripes across his back, kinda in a flame pattern. He also had six small tails pointed up like a peacock would, his stomach was all white, long ears and a couple of more blue flame stripes on his arms and legs too.

?: Aaaahh…

He groaned as he felt his body shrunk and was still in pain, and his voice wasn't as deep this time.

?: My body… I can't… move.

But then, as the little creature kept groaning to himself, a strange figure came down the alleyway and noticed him lying on the ground, surprising him as he ran toward and kneel down at him. The figure turned out to be a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt with black on his sleeves and collar, light blue jeans, white socks underneath and black sneakers with a little white on them.

?: Hey, are you alright, little guy? You look like you've been through a lot.

But just as the boy slowly reach toward the little creature, suddenly, a strange ball of light appeared in front of him, surprising him as he looked and saw a device similar to Lucas' and the boy's inside, However, this one has a orange background and white on the click-wheel. He grabbed it from the ball of light before it disappeared. When he did, he held the device to his face in curiosity.

?: What is this?

The device suddenly displayed a holographic screen for him, surprising him a little as the screen displayed him the image and info on the little creature for him.

?: It says here you are called Elecmon… a Digimon?

Elecmon: Yep, I am.

The former Leomon manage to say, catching the boy's attention as he looked down at him and noticed him opening his eyes, revealing them to be blue like his as he took a look at the boy closely.

Elecmon: And… who are you?

?: My name is David... David Anderson.

Elecmon: David, huh… Not a bad name.

Hearing this, David put the device in his pocket and picked up Elecmon, surprising him as he stood up with him in his arms, the little guy looking up at him as David walked off down the alleyway.

Elecmon: Where… Where are you taking me?

Elecmon, still to injured, tried to break free but David just smiled at him.

David: Relax, I'm taking you back to my place, Elecmon.

Elecmon: But, why?

David: Well, I'm not just gonna leave you here. What kind of person would I be if I did that?

Hearing that, Elecmon was surprised, but then he smiled when he found another Human with a kind soul, feeling relaxed now.

Elecmon: Thank you.

David: Hey, don't mention it.

He turned his head in front of him as they left the alleyway, vanishing into the distance.

* * *

 **-Katy, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, after escaping the fight with Lucas and Dorumon, the mysterious boy hid behind some small outside of Houston, out of breath by the looks of it. Monodramon was inside the device, recovering from the fight he had earlier, while the boy looked around the corner and sighed in relieve.

?: Somehow, we managed to get away.

He then looked at Monodramon inside his device.

Monodramon: Yeah, we did.

The boy slid and sat down on the ground, his back against the wall.

Monodramon: So, what's the plan now?

?: First you have to heal, then we think on our next move.

He then heard his cellphone going off in his left pocket, surprising him as he took it out, noticing it was the Grand Master calling as he hit the answer button and brought it to his ear.

?: Grand Master, what's up?

Grand Master: Oh thank goodness you answered, I lost your computer signal early. What happened to you out there? Is everything alright?

?: It's fine, but you're not gonna believe this when I tell you. We found another Digimon here, but this one was with another Human.

Grand Master: What!

?: He had a device and everything, and he even managed to make his Digimon evolve into the Champion Level. And not only that, the Digimon was something that I have never seen before. His name is Dorumon and he's a carrier of the X-Antibody, he's also a member of the Combat Species.

Grand Master: It is quiet rare to find an X-Antibody Digimon, let alone a carrier, and if he's a member of that group then that means this Dorumon has great skills or a hidden power.

?: About that, Grand Master, that Digimon possessed a strange power.

This intrigued the Grand Master on the phone line.

Grand Master: Really? What kind of strange power he had?

?: When I was about to send him back to the Digital World, he somehow resisted the pull of the gate like it wasn't there and not only that, he managed to slice both my laptop and the gate in two.

Now this brought a shock to the Grand Master, he knew that no matter how powerful or big the Digimon is, it can never escape the pull of the Digital Gate.

Grand Master: I have heard that some Digimon are able to destroy the Digital Gate but resisting it, never in my life have I heard such a thing.

?: What do you want me to do now, Grand Master?

Grand Master: As interesting as its sounds, you still have a mission to do.

?: I understand, I wouldn't let you down, Grand Master.

Grand Master: I know you won't. You are one of my best students. Well, technically, you're my only student, so that makes you the best. I wish you good luck… Shade.

When he heard that, the boy, now finally known as Shade, nod and turned of his cellphone and put it back in his pocket. Then he looked up at the sky with his left hand clenched tight, and Monodramon, inside his device, made a serious look too, even though he still has doubt about this.

Shade: _"Don't worry, Grand Master, I've never let you down before, and I am not starting now."_

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

As the Grand Master finished talking with his student that is in the Real World, he couldn't help but think if he did the right thing. Sure he told Shade to send all Digimon that ended in Real World back to the Digital World, but a Human that had bonded with a Digimon and even gained a device can mean one thing, however, if this incident was truly created by the one he think is responsible, then he wanted to make sure that the boy doesn't get involved with it. But still…

Grand Master: _"A Digimon partner is a friend for life… Did I do the right thing, telling Shade to separate those two?"_

He then looked behind at the desk that is on the other side of the room, a sad look starting to appear on his face.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the battle with the mysterious boy and Leomon was over and Mr. Blake heard the entire story about what happened today, the insurance company came and send some people to help repair the damages from the attack. Even though the story they heard was not true.

Serviceman: Well Mr. Blake, we can say that the whole mess will be fixed up in about one hour.

Mr. Blake: Thank you.

Mr. Blake had to make up a lie about what happened to his backyard.

Serviceman: I still can't believe that a wild dog can do this much damage to a backyard.

Mr. Blake: I guess even I didn't expect a dog to have so much rage. Who would have thought?

Serviceman: True…

Meanwhile, Lucas and Robert were at the upper-floor near the middle bathroom, trying to hid Dorumon from the insurance people, and to make sure they closed the door of the stairs.

Dorumon: Um… Lucas, when can I come out? Being here for so long feels kinda weird.

Lucas: It's only for another hour, Dorumon. You'll be fine.

Dorumon: Oh come on… It really smells in here after a while.

The Digimon complained as he sat on the toilet with the lid down and his arms crossed.

Robert: Sorry, Dorumon, but we can't let anyone here see you, remember?

Dorumon: Yeah, but its so cramped in here.

He complained again, even though he had enough room for himself as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Lucas: It's just for a little while longer, okay?

As Dorumon was upset for being trapped in the bathroom, there was something he wanted to ask Lucas.

Dorumon: By the way, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, Dorumon?

Dorumon: Did you really mean it?

Lucas: Mean what?

Dorumon: That were… friends?

When Lucas heard that, he was a bit surprised at first, but then he smiled. Even though Dorumon had brought him some trouble, he still considered him a friend.

Lucas: Of course we are. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it.

When Dorumon heard that, even though Lucas couldn't see it, he smiled when he heard that from his friend.

Dorumon: Thanks, Lucas.

Lucas: What are friends for, pal?

They both closed their eyes and listened to the repair crew fixing the backyard, and Robert looked over at his brother and smiled too. The battle was over now, and now Lucas and Dorumon are really becoming friends.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Dorumon: Hello, guys! I'm to give the Digimon of the day!

Dorugamon! A Champion Level, Beast Dragon Type Digimon. Data Attribute. His special attack is Power Metal, a stronger version of Metal Cannon. This Beast is such a heavyweight that most Digimon ran away just at the sight of his shadow. Now that mysterious boy and Monodramon would think twice before facing me.

" **Next time, on Digimon: Generation!"**

* * *

Lucas: Me and my friends decided to meet at the river stream at Middle School when suddenly, I was challenged to a battle by this boy called Shade. I think this is the right opportunity to find answers, right, Dorumon?

* * *

 **Name: Shade**

 **Age: 11**

 **Appearance: Short medium dark brown hair and blue eyes, a grey t-shirt with a black unzipped jacket on top, blue jeans and white socks underneat and black and white sneakers.**

 **Personality: Consientious, determined, kind(secretly)**

 **Bio: Shade is a mysterious boy living in the Digital World with mission, he's going to clash with Lucas and his partner Dorumon.**

 **Name: Monodramon**

 **Personality: Friendly, kind, determined**

 **Bio: He's Shade's Digimon partner. He and Shade had been together since they were young.**


	4. Episode 4: The Mysterious Boy

**Episode 04: The Mysterious Boy**

 **Despite his attempt to get rid of Dorumon before, now he's planning to try again. Who is this mysterious boy? And can Lucas and Dorumon handle him and Monodramon before he sends Dorumon back to the Digital World and away from Lucas forever?**

* * *

 **-Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

The Grand Master was still on his fancy computer, but he was now starting to wonder a little about Shade. Shade was always a good student, but he couldn't help but worry about him.

Grand Master: I wonder if Shade is alright? He's always been a though guy on the outside. Yet, in the inside…

As he continued talking to himself, three Digimon came to his room.

The first Digimon was a tall bipedal wolf with light purple fur with a white face and stomach, and had amber-colored eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. He wore white leather pants with various belt buckles on his legs and two chains dangling from the black belt on either side of him as well as a silver buckle black belt on his biceps. He wears a purple scarf, that flutters behind him. Black gloves on his hands with the claw sticking out of them and he has three red claws on each foot.

The second Digimon was a Lion cub with golden coated fur and a small red mane on his head, he has blue eyes and is wearing a golden collar with a teal colored gem dangling on it and sharp claws.

The third Digimon was a orange bipedal Lion cub wearing gray armbands and headbands with a orange and yellow symbol with a small fire coming from the yellow spot, he has short flame shaped mane and has yellow claws and the tip of his tail is on fire.

?1: Mister Grand Master? Is Shade coming back soon?

?2: Yeah. I miss him already.

The Grand Master then turned around and gave the Digimon a smile.

Grand Master: I don't know when he will return. But I know he will eventually come back. So don't you worry alright.

?1: Ok. Thank you mister Grand Master!

The three creatures then left. Now the Grand Master was back on his computer again. Trying to figure out what happened to the barrier.

Grand Master: I hope you're doing alright, Shade. You don't want to let these little ones down. It would break their hearts if you do.

Then he started to look at his roof.

Grand Master: You have never let these little one's down before. So don't you start now

* * *

. **-Dowtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

The mysterious boy known as Shade, and his partner Monodramon were seen walking towards a giant stadium in the City. It was the Baseball Minute Maid Park. The Baseball stadium in the City.

Monodramon: I don't get it, Shade. Why did we come all the way here? There's no game going on today. So why did we come here?

Monodramon looked up at his Human partner, but Shade didn't look back at him. He kept his mind on the entire stadium.

Shade: I just need to check something out 'is all. Come on.

Shade then started walking towards the entrance of the Stadium with Monodramon behind him. Yet, Monodramon had a feeling that Shade was thinking about something else. And by something else, he knew it was about Dorumon and that other boy named Lucas.

Monodramon: Are you ok, Shade? You seem to have something else in your mind then this Stadium.

Shade: I'm fine, Monodramon. I just need to focus on defeating that boy and that Dorumon of his.

However, Monodramon didn't really seem to believe that was on Shade's mind, but he continued to follow him into Minute Maid Park.

Shade: _I have to do this. It's the only way I'll see those guys again. I do this for them._

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the events of yesterday's battle, Lucas and Dorumon are getting ready to go meet there friends at the river stream near the School. But first, they need a plan to get Dorumon there without people noticing him.

Dorumon: Are you sure about this, Lucas?

Lucas: I'm positive, Dorumon. It'll work.

Mrs. Blake was waiting at Lucas' bedroom. She want to know exactly what Lucas' big plan was for sneaking Dorumon without anyone seeing him.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, are you sure you can actually sneak Dorumon all the way to your little hideout with your friends, and make it back without being noticed by anyone?

Lucas was still in his closed room, but he still had to answer her back.

Lucas: Trust me, Mom. I got a fool proof plan. Let's show her, Dorumon.

Lucas then walked out of his room with Dorumon behind him. Dorumon was now wearing Lucas' black jacket.

Lucas: Pretty neat, huh?

Dorumon: Well, how do I look?

Mrs. Blake was a little amazed about how this actually covered Dorumon's appearance.

Mrs. Blake: Wow! I'm actually amazed you thought of this, Lucas! And it looks really good on you, Dorumon!

Lucas just laughed at this while Dorumon was grateful.

Lucas: (Laughs)…

Dorumon: Thanks!

Robert then came into the hallway, still wondering why he can't come with them to the river stream with the others.

Robert: Oh, come on you guys! Why can't I come with you?

Lucas turned around to tell Robert the same thing again.

Lucas: Because Robert, you're still to young to go with us walking to the City. Besides, there is still that one time…

Mrs. Blake: He's right… It's easy to lose someone like you out there, Robert. If you know what I mean, Robert.

Robert is remembering the time he got lost out in the City and there was a news spread about a little boy that lost his parents and his brother in the City.

Robert: Ok, that was one time… And I was distracted by something else!

Mrs. Blake just rolled her eyes at Robert.

Mrs. Blake: Sure you were…

Lucas: You get distracted by a lot of things, a little kid like you always get distracted.

Rober: But…

Lucas: Like I said little brother, you can't come.

Dorumon: Sorry, Robert. But don't worry, we'll be back soon! Ok?

Upset by it, Robert just gave them that pouting look that every little kid has on their face.

Robert: (Pouts)… No fair.

Then Lucas and Dorumon, in his jacket, leave the House and start to head out for their meeting place with the others, as Robert and Mrs. Blake watched them go.

Robert: They got all the fun.

Mrs. Blake: Don't worry, Robert. Someday, you'll get your chance.

Robert just looked back up at his mother.

Robert: You think so?

Mrs. Blake: Believe me, I know so.

* * *

 **-Minute Maid Park, Downtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

At the Baseball field, Minute Maid Park, the mysterious boy named Shade, and his partner Monodramon are observing the area. But for what reason?

Shade: I believe that this is the field that will decide it.

Monodramon was now a little confused about what Shade just said.

Monodramon: Decide what, Shade?

Shade: The battle between you and Dorumon of course. And also me and that guy. This is were we take them down without any interruptions.

Monodramon was shocked to hear that from Shade. He's still trying to get rid of Dorumon.

Monodramon: But why? Dorumon's not a bad guy, and neither is that kid with him. You can't be seriously thinking about doing this!

Shade knew that Monodramon could be right, but he had to keep the mission ahead of him first.

Shade: I know, Monodramon. But the mission must come first remember. We can't take any chances.

That was true. Monodramon doesn't truly know if Dorumon and his Human partner can be trusted or not.

Monodramon: Well… alright then. But how do we defeat Dorumon anyway? Even as Strikedramon I was pushed back by him!

Shade: I know… But I also watched his fighting style. That way, we will know how to counter him.

Monodramon gave it a though as he remembered the fight between Leomon and Dorugamon. After thinking it, he looked back up at Shade.

Monodramon: When do we start?

Shade ponders for a minute for the answer. And then it came to him.

Shade: Tonight.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, Lucas and Dorumon were just walking around the City just minding there own business and getting to the meeting place with the others.

Lucas: I can't believe this is working. Nobody suspect a thing.

Dorumon: I know right.

Just then, a man bumps into Lucas. He was one of those business type of people.

Lucas: Oops, sorry sir.

Business Man: It's alright.

The man just walks away, and he didn't even payed attention to Dorumon at all.

Lucas: Wow. It really does work. He didn't even noticed you were… you.

Dorumon: I believe this might just be your first good idea yet, Lucas.

Lucas then just hit Dorumon on the head playfully.

Lucas: What do you mean first?!

Dorumon: (Laughs)…

Lucas just rolled his eye's at Dorumon and then continue to walk on ahead.

Lucas: Come on! Let's go the others!

They just continued to walk down the sidewalk to there meeting place with the others.

* * *

 **-David Anderson's House, Downtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

The boy named David Anderson was in his room, giving Elecmon some leftovers from his lunch, and Elecmon can't help but to eat the good food.

Elecmon: Wow. This is really good stuff, David!

David just smiled back at Elecmon for saying that.

David: Thanks. I made it myself.

Elecmon: You sure know your way around the kitchen.

David: Yeah. I get that a lot.

Then Elecmon got a little curious about his cooking.

Elecmon: Were did you learn how to cook so good?

David: Let's just say, I know a guy.

David then looked at his orange device, he can't help but wonder what it is. First there was Elecmon, and then this device just appeared out of nowhere.

David: So, do you have any idea what this thing is, Elecmon?

Elecmon stopped eating for a moment to answer him.

Elecmon: I wish I did, sorry. I got nothing.

David: Oh well.

Then David was remembering what Elecmon told him about what happened to him yesterday.

David: Last night you told me, that you got into a battle with another Digimon, right?

Elecmon then stopped eating and looked at David.

Elecmon: Yes. However, I was Elecmon at the time.

David got a little curious now, that Elecmon can go into Leomon. Of course, has never seen Leomon before. So he got a bit curious.

David: I see. If that's the case… come on, Elecmon! I know what we got to do now!

Elecmon: Do what?

He didn't say. David just grabbed some of his stuff and that strange device and started heading towards his door.

David: You'll see, Elecmon. Come on!

Elecmon then just followed David out his bedroom door.

Elecmon: I hope it' s somewhere good.

David: Don't worry, I know a few good places around here.

When they got outside, David then points out toward some nearby tree's.

David: If what happened to you yesterday was true, then we need to get ourselves ready for anything, don't you agree?

Elecmon was a little confused at first, but then he understood what David was saying.

Elecmon: Oh, I get it. Better to be safe than sorry, right?

David: Right! Then let's get to work!

* * *

 **-Outside Mission Bend Middle School Grounds, River Stream, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The whole gang, Kim, Mike and James were waiting for Lucas and Dorumon to show up, and by the looks of it, here they come now.

Mike: Well look who finally decided to show up.

Kim: Mike, be nice.

Mike: Well I can't help it. They're late!

Lucas and Dorumon ran up towards everyone.

Lucas: Sorry were late you guys!

Dorumon: I had to stop and look at these strange looking creatures called… Ducks.

Everyone just laughed at Dorumon.

Lucas: Just like I told you before, Ducks just have that strange look on them every time.

Dorumon: I know! Why do they?

Lucas: I don't know. I don't pay attention to any of that stuff.

The other's then noticed that Dorumon was wearing Lucas' black jacket.

Kim: Is that your jacket, Lucas?

Lucas just turned at Dorumon and looked at his jacket that was on him.

Lucas: Yes. Yes it is.

Dorumon: He's letting me us it to keep me hidden from everyone.

Lucas: And it worked like a charm! Nobody noticed him at all when we were on our way here!

James couldn't believe that Lucas came up with a good idea this time. Most of his idea's end in failure and got them into trouble. Mainly from Mr. Drake.

James: Nice plan, for once.

Lucas: Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh.

When Lucas and Dorumon sat down, they explained everything that has happened to them yesterday. With Leomon, the mysterious boy and Monodramon, and how Dorumon is able to transform into Dorugamon.

Mike: Like I said before, why does the good stuff always seem to happen to you, Lucas?

Lucas: Well, I try not to make a big deal out of it.

James: But that good stuff always happen to you! How can you not make a big deal out if it?

Kim: Come on, guys! Give him a break.

This made Mike stop as everyone remained silent for a while, wondering what to do next about this.

Dorumon: So… Now what?

Lucas: It's simple, Dorumon.

Dorumon: And what would that be?

Everyone waited for Lucas to give an answer.

Lucas: No idea…

All: (Laughs)…

Just then, out of nowhere, a note in a rock lands near Lucas and Dorumon.

All: (Gasps)…

Lucas: What in the world?

Lucas and Dorumon looked up and were shocked to see the mysterious boy on a tree branch again.

Lucas and Dorumon: You!

Everyone gets up and looked at this mysterious boy for themselves.

Shade: So, we meet again. And I see you have your friends with you this time.

Lucas: So what if I do?

Shade: Are you getting scared or something? And you just have to go for your friends for help.

Lucas: At least I have friends to run to!

That made Shade a little annoyed. But Mike and James just started yelling at him.

Mike: Hey, pal! Just who do you think you are?!

James: Yeah! What you did to Lucas and Dorumon yesterday was not cool at all!

Shade just looked at Mike and James, and he was not impressed at all at them.

Shade: Like a need to explain anything to you two Clown's.

This made both Mike and James upset.

Mike and James: Clown's?!

Kim started to look a little closer to this guy.

Kim: Is this they guy you were talking about, Lucas?

Lucas: Yeah, that's him alright.

Dorumon: He's the guy who tried to get rid of me yesterday.

Shade: And I will keep doing it until I succeed!

Then the mysterious boy jumped of the tree branch and lands on the other side of the river.

Shade: Just look at the note, it will explain everything.

Lucas then noticed something else.

Lucas: You didn't bring Monodramon with you today, huh.

Shade: He's inside my device.

Shade took his purple device and showed it to the others, but this only made Lucas and his friends confused.

Lucas: He's… inside your device?

Shade gave a deadpan look at him, not surprised that he doesn't know the functions of the device.

Shade: Really? You have a device but you don't know what it can do? Typical.

Lucas got annoyed at the boy.

Lucas: Hey! I only have this device for three days, so don't act smarty pants on me!

Shade: Whatever, just make sure that you'll come.

After he said what he needed to say, he just simply walk away from everyone.

James: Hey!

Mike: Come back here you coward!

However, he didn't listened to them. And just like that, he was gone.

James: I can't believe he just walked away like that!

Mike: The nerve of some people!

Kim: I wondered what he wanted. Wait, the note!

After he left, Lucas then began to open up the note that he threw at him.

Lucas: "Come meet me at Minute Maid Park. We shall end it there." So that's your game whoever you are.

Everyone could not believe that this guy is issuing a challenge at Lucas and Dorumon.

Kim: You're not really going are you? It could be a trap.

James: Yeah! Besides, you can't be seriously thinking of going there alone!

Lucas just clenched his fists at that fact. He knew they could be right about it being a trap. But what else was he suppose to do with this guy?

Lucas: I have to you guys. I have to take this guy down.

Dorumon: It's the only way we can stop this guy for good.

Hearing this from Lucas and Dorumon, everyone was getting concerned about this.

Mike: Yeah but…

Kim: Lucas…

Lucas looks at everyone with a look in his eye's that said, he will not back down from this challenge, and Dorumon also gave the same look as well to them.

Dorumon: And we are going to beat him this time.

Lucas: Dorumon has a chance if he transforms into Dorugamon. There's nothing to worry about.

Everyone else couldn't understand this, but they knew Lucas and Dorumon had to do this.

Mike: If that's the case, then I'm coming too!

James: Yeah! Me too!

Lucas was just in shock at what they said. He should have expected this from Mike and James.

Lucas: What?

James: That's right! We're not going to let you face this guy alone!

Mike: And besides, why should you get all the fun? I wanna see this!

Then Kim walked over to Lucas and Dorumon.

Lucas: But guys…

Kim: Lucas, please.

Lucas looked at Kim, and he really couldn't believe this, they really want to come. What was Lucas going to do now? The only thing he can do at this point.

Lucas: Okay then, if that's the case, let's go get him you guys!

Dorumon: Yeah! Let's give him a battle he and Monodramon would never forget!

All: Yeah!

* * *

 **-Somewhere in Downtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

David and Elecmon were out there practicing their moves, so that they can be prepared if anything were to happen to them at this point.

Elecmon: Lightning Knife!

Elecmon released nine knives of electricity and fire's them at the nearby tree's.

David: Good shot, Elecmon. You nailed that one really good!

Elecmon then landed back down after finishing his attack on the tree's.

Elecmon: Well, I have a lot of experience with this.

David: You sure are pal.

Just then, David's device was going off, and it's showing there's Digimon activity coming toward Minute Maid Park, and he just had to do something about it.

David: Oh boy. Elecmon, I think we might get some action after all.

Elecmon: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Elecmon then began to glow, and then…

" **Elecmon, Digivolve to… Leomon!"**

David was in awe of this transformation by Elecmon, who is now Leomon once again.

David: So this is Leomon. Amazing. My kind of Digimon!

Leomon: Thank you. Now, shall we be going?

David: Right!

They then started heading toward Minute Maid Park, where the battle was going to happen.

* * *

 **-Minute Maid Park, Downtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

The mysterious boy was just waiting for his opponent, as he stood in the center of the field with his arms crossed. And then…

Shade: So you've come.

Lucas, Dorumon and the others are up in the stands watching the mysterious boy.

Lucas: Yeah, we came alright!

Dorumon: And were here to defeat you.

Shade then notice that Lucas brought his friends with him this time.

Shade: And I see you brought your little friends with you as well. Did you get scared coming to face me alone?

Lucas: No. I just think it would be wrong if we didn't have an audience.

Mike: That's right bud! We're here to cheer Lucas and Dorumon to victory!

James: Yeah! That's right!

Shade was not impressed about this, he just still stands there as Lucas and Dorumon made their way down to the battlefield.

Lucas: You're ready for this, Dorumon?

Dorumon: As ready as I'll ever be!

Dorumon throws Lucas' jacket off of him, and now he can fight as himself. The others are sitting in the stands, like there watching a baseball game, and then Lucas and Dorumon now approaches the boy. Shade then took out his purple device, and then pointed it towards him.

Shade: Reload, Monodramon!

The screen in the device started to glow bright, and in a swirling light appeared said Digimon as he stood in front of his partner. This shocked everyone, more to Lucas as he didn't believe that the device could actually do that, but now he wanted an explanation before they start their fight as he gazed at the boy.

Lucas: Alright, you have a lot of explaining to do.

Shade: I was going to tell you a few things anyway.

Lucas: Alright, I'm listening.

Shade puts both of his arms down and starts explaining something to Lucas.

Shade: First of all, Digimon can't be in the Human World.

Lucas: Then why is Monodramon here with you?

Shade: Because he is my Digimon partner.

Monodramon: Only Digimon's with Human partners can stay in the Human World.

Shade the pulls out his purple device and shows it to Lucas and Dorumon.

Shade: Those who have this device is proof that they have Digimon partners with them.

But then, Lucas pulls out his cobalt device to show him.

Lucas: You mean like this one?

Dorumon: If he has one, then that means I have the right to stay here!

Shade couldn't be in anymore shock. How in the Digital World is this happening to him? He thought he was only seeing things yesterday when he thought he saw this guy with a device like his. But it turned out, it was all to real.

Lucas: If I have this, then that means that Dorumon is my Digimon partner!

Dorumon: And besides, I don't want to go to this Digital World anyway. This world is starting to grow on me.

Lucas then remembered, he wanted to ask about this Digital World for a while now, and now was the time for this guy to give him some answers.

Lucas: What is the Digital World anyway?

Shade: It's were Digimon come from, but I'm not going to waste my time telling you. It won't even matter anymore when we are done here.

Lucas just started to get an irritated look on his face now.

Lucas: We'll just see about that.

The others in the stands are overhearing their conversation, and they to are shocked about this.

Mike: Man, if that's the case, I want to get a Digimon partner to!

James: Yeah, me to!

Kim just stood up and pulled the two of them back to their seats.

Kim: Guys, settle down already! We need to give Lucas and Dorumon our support, remember?

Mike and James: Right.

They then stare of at Lucas and Dorumon, just getting ready for what's about to happen next.

Kim: (Come on, Lucas. You to, Dorumon).

Mike: (We believe in you guys).

James: (You can do it)!

The two boys continued their conversation, but the end of talking was coming.

Shade: First things first, if your wondering, my name is Shade.

Lucas: Okay then, Shade. Got anything else you want to tell me?

Shade then pointed at Lucas's silver device.

Shade: That device you have.

Lucas look back at his device.

Lucas: You mean this? What about it?

Shade: I you're wondering what it is, it's called a Digivice.

Lucas has never heard of a digivice before.

Lucas: A digivice?

Shade: Yes. It means "digital device", now you know a little more.

Lucas is just trying to take in all the information, but the only thing he needs to know was…

Lucas: Why do Digimon transform?

Shade: It's called Digivolution. The way that Digimon become stronger.

Dorumon: That's how I was able to go Dorugamon against Leomon yesterday. And and how I was able to defeat Monochromon the day before that.

Monodramon: That's also how I was able to turn into Strikedramon.

That only seem to make Lucas a little bit more curious.

Lucas: But how does this "Digivolution" work?

Shade: That's for me to know, and you to never find out.

Getting annoyed with Shade, Lucas started getting a tense look on his face.

Lucas: Well, if that is the case, no more talking then!

Shade: Very well.

Lucas and Dorumon are getting ready to engage in a fierce combat with Shade and Monodramon, hopefully it wont destroy the stadium in the process.

Lucas: Dorumon!

Dorumon: Right!

Shade: Monodramon!

Monodramon: I'm good to go!

Both Lucas' and Shade's digivice's starts to glow and both their Digimon partners started their digivolution process.

 **Dorumon, Digivolve to… Dorugamon!**

 **Monodramon, Digivolve to… Strikedramon!**

Both Dorugamon and Strikedramon began to engage their fierce battle.

Strikedramon: (Growls)…

Dorugamon: (Growls)…

They both began to head to lock claw to claw close range combat, then Dorugamon fired his signature attack at Strikedramon.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Strikedramon managed to avoid the metal sphere just in time, and then hits Dorugamon in the face to make him back up.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Strikedramon's claw landed right on Dorugamon's face, making him back up from him.

Dorugamon: Grrr…

While Dorugamon was backing up, Strikedramon began to unleash his signature attack.

Strikedramon: My turn now! Strike Fang!

Strikedramon's entire body is covered in bluish flames and rammed himself at Dorugamon, pushing him back but also making him angrier.

Dorugamon: (Roars)…

Before the Dragon Beast could do anything else, Strikedramon managed to push him into the ground on his back and he was now standing on him.

Lucas: Dorugamon!

Others: Dorugamon!

Dorugamon then managed to push the Commando Dragon of him as he stood back on his feet.

Strikedramon: AAH!

Dorugamon: Now is my turn!

Dorugamon then flew up in the air, he then dived and hit Strikedramon with all his might.

Lucas: That's it, Dorugamon! You got him now!

Just then, Lucas notice Shade coming toward him.

Lucas: Oh, what do you wan't now!

But out of nowhere to Lucas, Shade just punched him right in the face! This really shocked the other's.

Lucas: Aaah!

Others: (Gasps)…

Lucas: (What on Earth was that for)?!

Lucas thought as he looked at Shade.

Lucas: Hey! What was that for?!

Shade: If their fighting, and your not gonna listen to me about this, then I might as make you pay as well.

Lucas was starting to have a tense look again as he glared back at Shade.

Lucas: Fine then, you asked for this!

Lucas gets up and slammed into Shade with his entire body, and then punches him back.

Shade: Aah!

Lucas: How's t hat pal!

Shade then throw his knee at Lucas gut.

Lucas: Ggaaaaaahh!

Shade: No more talking!

Lucas: Fine then!

Lucas and Shade just started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Some of them are hitting and some are being avoided, but Dorugamon and Strikedramon continued to fight, while the other's just can't believe all of this is happening.

Mike: Man, this is getting good! Quick, can someone get me some popcorn?

Kim: Mike!

Mike: What? I like my popcorn in these kind of events.

But James couldn't help but watch the chain of attacks from Lucas and Shade.

James: That's it, throw a uppercut, now throw a punch, now give him some kick… oh, someone just hit someone already!

Kim and Mike: James!

James: What? This is so good.

Just then, Strikedramon and tried to attack Dorugamon using his signature attack in the air.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

The attack managed to hit Dorugamon, but this only managed to make him mad.

Dorugamon: So you wanna play like that, huh?

The Beast Dragon managed to throw the Dragon of him again and fired back with his signature move.

Dorugamon: Take this! Power Metal!

Strikedramon managed to dodge the metal sphere, but he was caught in the explosion.

Strikedramon: Aaaaaahh!

* * *

 **-Outside Minute Maid Park, Downtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

Just outside the stadium, David on Leomon's shoulder were hurrying towards the battle. Hopefully they can make it in time to stop the insanity in the stadium.

Leomon: I see the stadium. We're almost there.

David: Then we better pick up the pace, Leomon!

Leomon: Right!

They then managed to enter the stadium in the front doors.

* * *

 **-Minute Maiden Park, Downtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at the field, Dorugamon managed to throw Strikedramon off of him and released his signature attack once again.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

As the attack was coming closer, Strikedramon jumped high above the metal sphere in the nick of time, he then started to burn up and was going to attack Dorugamon from the air.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon starts hurling down like a meteor, but Dorugamon moves out of the way just in time, as the Commando Dragon crashed in the earth instead.

Dorugamon: Next time, look before you leap.

Strikedramon then gets up from the dirt he made.

Strikedramon: Oh, you're going to pay!

Meanwhile, Lucas and Shade were still going at it. Though Shade was fast and experienced, Lucas has a little more force and determination. Lucas then managed to land another punch on Shade.

Shade: Aaah!

Lucas: Take that!

Shade quickly recovers and throws one back right after and hits Lucas' stomach.

Lucas: Ggaahh!

Shade: Oh yeah? How about that!

Lucas then threw Shade of him, and then both of them continue to attack one or other.

Lucas: I won't… let you take Dorumon!

Shade: Oh yes I will! I have to!

Lucas: No… You… Wont!

He then managed to hit Shade once again, only to make Shade much more angrier now. Meanwhile, Strikedramon started to charge again at Dorugamon and lands a punch, unaware that Shade punched at the same time Strikedramon did.

Dorugamon: Aaah!

Lucas: Aaah!

But the Dorugamon hit Strikedramon back with his tail, and it hits him right on his face, and Lucas also manage to hit Shade in the face at the same time.

Strikedramon: Gggaaahhh!

Shade: Gggaaahhh!

The boy and his Champion Digimon, now on their knees, got back up for one more strike. Strikedramon began to burn with blue flames all over him, while Dorugamon begans to charge at Strikedramon with all his might.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

At the same time, Lucas and Shade charge at each other with their fists.

Lucas and Shade: Take this!

The Digimon charged at each other, and then… they impacted, an explosion was seen and heard all over the stadium. Coming out of the smoke, it showed who lost as Strikedramon flew into the air. Meanwhile, Lucas and Shade threw their fists, Shade managed to hit Lucas on the face but he fought back the pain and countered back with is own, his fist connected with Shade's face again at the same time as the explosion was made.

Mike and James: Whoa!

Kim: Lucas! Dorugamon!

As the smoke cleared, the ones who are standing are Lucas and Dorumon, while Shade and Strikedramon were on their backs but then they started to get and stand back on their feet. It's like these guys doesn't want to give up. As Shade got back up, he begins to throw another punch, even though he is tired and bruised, the same as Lucas, they both continued to fight.

Shade: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lucas: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

But then, suddenly out of nowhere, Leomon released his attack on them, stopping the fight.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The attack lands in right between Lucas and Shade, stopping them from punching each other again.

David: That's enough!

Everyone look up to see David and Leomon, some of them could not believe what their seeing.

Lucas: David!

Others: David!

Shade: Oh great, it's Leomon.

Everyone including Lucas and Dorugamon went over toward Leomon and David.

Lucas: I can't believe you're here.

Everyone was overcome with joy about this. There old pal was back.

Mike: David, it's been a while.

James: We haven't seen you since you moved to another area of Houston a month ago.

David: Well, I've been working and stuff. But look, I have a Digimon partner just like you, Lucas.

Leomon starts to walk toward Lucas and Dorumon.

Leomon: It's good to see you again Human, and you too, Dorugamon.

Dorugamon: Likewise, Leomon.

While everyone was enjoying their reunion with David, Shade and Strikedramon used this chance to get away. However…

Leomon: Were do you two think your going?!

Strikedramon turns back to his Monodramon form, and Shade turns around and tells them something.

Shade: We're leaving. Reload, Monodramon!

Shade sent Monodramon back in his Digivice and continued to walk again.

Lucas: Oh no you don't! We're not finished here!

Just then, Dorugamon turned back to his Dorumon form.

Lucas: Dorumon? What are you…?

Dorumon: Just let them go, Lucas.

Lucas couldn't believe what Dorumon just said to him. After everything they just went through, how could he say that?

Lucas: But why?

Dorumon: Because they're not worth it.

Then Lucas looked at Shade as he left the stadium.

Lucas: Hmmm… Maybe you're right, Dorumon.

While they're were talking, Shade had just now left the stadium, leaving them all there to chat with David and Leomon. But then, Leomon shrunk back to his Elecmon form.

Elecmon: Well, that's all taken care off.

David: Sure is.

Lucas watched Leomon new form as he took his Digivice and read the information on the holographic screen.

Lucas: Elecmon. A Rookie Level, Mammal Type Digimon. Data Atributte.

Dorumon just walk over towards Elecmon.

Dorumon: So… Um… Elecmon.

Elecmon: Yes?

Dorumon: Are we cool about what happened yesterday?

Elecmon: Of course we are. I'm not the kind of guy to hold a grudge.

Dorumon: Thank goodness.

All: (Laughs)…

Lucas was relieved to see that Dorumon hasn't changed during the fight.

Lucas: It's always the same with you, Dorumon.

Dorumon: Look who's talking.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

In the alley ways of the City, Shade and Monodramon are hiding out to recover from their battle with Lucas and Dorugamon.

Shade: I can't believe… I let that guy do this to me.

Monodramon spoke to Shade from inside the Digivice.

Monodramon: I though we could take them this time, but I guess we were wrong.

Now Shade was getting frustrated at Monodramon for saying that.

Shade: Not now, Monodramon. I'm not in the mood.

Monodramon: Sorry.

With a frustrated look on his face, Shade was just going through a loop about this, and how was he going to tell the Grand Master about this.

Shade: How I'm I going to tell the Grand Master about this mess?

Monodramon: I'm sure we'll think of something, Shade.

Shade: I hope so.

Yet, Shade couldn't help but look back on everyone around each other back at Minute Maid Park. Then his mind just started to drift off somewhere else.

Monodramon: Shade? You're okay?

Hearing Monodramon's question, Shade just looked at his face in the holographic screen.

Shade: No Monodramon, I'm not fine. Seeing them all together like that… makes me miss all of the Digimon being around us in the Digital World.

Monodramon: Oh, that's right. You've been in the Digital World for almost your entire life.

With a look on his face, Shade knew Monodramon was right.

Shade: Yeah… but I sure miss all of those guys.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 **-The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Shade is remembering back at the time after he met Monodramon when he was 7 years old as he slowly walked around the Digital World, and a whole bunch of little Digimon were coming to him. He was only a little kid at this time.

?: Look everyone, it's Shade and Monodramon!

A trio of little Digimon came towards them, one was a little brown-cream Digimon with an yellow frill around his head and a tail, another one was a little floating orange spikeball with a flame on his head, and the last one was a was a cat-like creature with blue and white fur, a tail and a W on his head, and they all don't have arms and legs.

Shade: Frimon, Sunmon, Wanyamon!

Digimon: Shade!

All of them are swarming around Shade, and being the child he was back then, he couldn't help but to play with them all.

Monodramon: (Laughs)…

Shade: (Laughs)…

* * *

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

After Shade's flashback was over, he can't help but be a little down about everything he just been through today. And thinking about his Digimon friends back in the Digital World made him even more bummed out about everything.

Monodramon: Hey, come on, Shade. Everything will be alright. Eventually.

Shade just looks at Monodramon with a smile on his face now, and then it slowly vanishes.

Shade: I hope so, Monodramon… I hope so.

* * *

 **-Near Mission Bend High School, River Stream, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the battle with Shade and Monodramon, everyone can't help but sit around, laughing about all this.

Lucas: I can't believe that I just punched him in the face!

Dorumon: And I can't believe that I just got into a smack down with Monodramon!

They continued to laugh, but then David jumped in.

David: Well, at least we came and step in.

Elecmon: Good thing too, or who knows what would have happened between you and him.

James: Well, can I just say, it is so good to see that two guys now have Digimon partners. Man you guys are so lucky.

All: (Laughing)…

Yet, Lucas can't help but wonder, whatever happened to Shade and Monodramon

Lucas: You know, I can't help but wonder, whatever happened to those two?

Dorumon: Who knows, but if they ever come for another fight, we will be ready.

Having that look on his face, he knew Dorumon was right.

Lucas: Yeah, because no one can defeat us!

Dorumon: Yeah!

Lucas: And you know what? We are all in this now, even you guys, Kim, Mike and James, David and Elecmon… from this day forward, we're a team!

Everyone then gets up and raise heir hands in the air just like Lucas and Dorumon.

Mike: Team!

James: Team!

Kim: Team!

David: Team!

Elecmon: Team!

Dorumon: Team!

Lucas: Team!

All: TEAM!

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

David: Hi guys! I'm here to give you the Digimon of the day!

Elecmon! A Rookie Level, Mammal Type Digimon. Data Attribute. His special attacks are Super Thunder Strike and Lightning Knife. He uses his nine tails to intimidate his opponents. I'm glad I have a partner Digimon like Lucas.

* * *

" **Next time, on Digimon: Generation!"**

Lucas: As things can't get any crazier, me and David had to team with Shade to take down this huge Digimon called Deltamon. But now, somebody else joins join's the fight, and I don't like the look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Name: David Anderson**

 **Age: 10**

 **Appearance: He has dark brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with on his sleeves and collar, light blue jeans, white socks underneath and black sneakers with a little white on them.**

 **Personality: Athletic, brave, loyal.**

 **Bio: David is a boy who is the best at Gym class. He's friends with Lucas and friends until he moved to a different part of Houston, but now he joins his friends in a great adventure.**

 **Name: Elecmon**

 **Personality: Courageous, brave, disciplined.**

 **Bio: He was once Leomon. He was seeking a worthy opponent in the form of Dorugamon. After his defeat, he became Elecmon and is now partnered with a Human called David.**


	5. Episode 5: The Samurai Dragon

**Episode 05: The Samurai Dragon**

 **After the event with Shade and Monodramon, everything seems to be alright at the moment. But when a new Digimon with a Human partner shows up in town, how will Lucas and Dorumon handle it? Is this Digimon on their side? Or is it on it's own side?**

* * *

 **-Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Somewhere in the woods of Tomball at night, another portal was opening. Then, a four legged creature with blue-purple fur, with sharp claws, and resembled that of a Bear jumped out of the portal. But before he could make another step, out of nowhere…

?: Hey you there! Looking for some fun?

The creature turns around to see an unknown figure with an even bigger figure beside him.

?: Looks like we've got another one.

The mysterious takes out something out if his pocket. It was a Digivice similar to Lucas Digivice. The only difference is that it has a dark brown background with a white clickwheel. Then, a holographic image of the creature was displayed, and he began to read the information on this Bear-like creature.

?: That creature is known as Grizzlymon. A Champion Level, Beast Digimon. Vaccine Attribute. Sounds like another challenge. Don't you agree… Ginryumon?

A serpentine Dragon with four legs with three clawed feet appeared from the shadows. It has plate-like black Samurai armor that covered most of his body, with orange shoulder pads and black metal bracers on each of his arms. A samurai helmet with silver horn-like decorations sweeping backwards and a red old interface on the front of his helmet. Purple armor on his long neck and an orange plate beneath it. An orange bracer at the end of his tail with a tuft of golden hair. The exposed parts of his body is covered in scaly skin that has a golden orange color, except his muzzle which is white and green eyes and red rings around his eyelids. The interesting part is that this Dragon is floating from the ground, with no wings and all.

Ginryumon: Either way, can I destroy this guy already? I'm missing my favorite program for this.

The mysterious boy couldn't believe what Ginryumon said.

?: You really like the "Full House" shows, do you?

Ginryumon: Of course I do, that show is hilarious!

The boy just tries to hold himself back from laughing at what Ginryumon just said.

?: I regret ever showing you that show in the first place. Well, the sooner we finished with this guy, the sooner we can go home.

Ginryumon: Well then, here I go!

Ginryumon began to charge at Grizzlymon at an impressive speed, and then he slams right into him, throwing Grizzlymon back into the trees, breaking them in the process.

?: Nice shot, Ginryumon!

Ginryumon: That was nothing!

Grizzlymon begins to get back up in pain from the unexpected charge. And then he began to sprint at Ginryumon and shows off his claws, and then he jumps and slowly starts to fall on top of Ginryumon. However, Ginryumon didn't move. He unleashed something from his mouth.

Ginryumon: Metal Armor Blade!

Ginryumon fired a sharp metal spear from his mouth and hits Grizzlymon square on. When the attack hits the Beast Digimon, he began to turn into nothing but data. Then Ginryumon flew toward the data and then started to absorb it.

?: Another job well done, Ginryumon. The more data you absorb, the stronger you become.

Ginryumon finishes absorbing the data and float down near the mystery boy.

Ginryumon: Thanks. But that was way to easy for me.

?: Guess that means that you are getting stronger.

Ginryumon only gave the mystery boy a grin on his white muzzle.

Ginryumon: I guess so.

After that, Ginryumon began to shrink back to his Rookie form. He was now smaller and is standing on two legs, he is now wearing a different kind of black armor with small purple spikes. His body was covered in golden fur and has a tan underbelly, his Samurai helmet has an old red interface and a bronze crest that swept back in the shape of dragonic horns and a red ponytail. Along his back stretching to the tip of his tail, were overlapping black armor with small purple spikes, similar armor also covered his shoulders. On his forepaws are black metal plates hold by purple bands, three silver claws on each paw and he has green eyes.

?: You did a good job out there, Ryudamon.

After shrinking, Ryudamon just now faced the mysterious boy. All he had was a smile on his face.

Ryudamon: Thanks! Now can we please go home now? I'm missing my favorite program.

?: Alright, let's go.

Ryudamon: Finally.

And just like that, the mysterious figure and Ryudamon left. But what was all that about anyway?

* * *

 **-Herman Park, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The next day, after School was over, Lucas, Mike, James, and Dorumon were hanging at Herman Park enjoying some lunch from Whataburger.

Lucas: Here Dorumon, you have got to try this. It's the best stuff that this City has to offer. Well, at least I think so.

Lucas is handing Dorumon a big Burger with one meat pattie, onion's and tomato's and cheese in it. Dorumon, wearing Lucas' jacket then takes the Burger from Lucas.

Dorumon: It does look good, and it smells good too.

Mike and James just look over at Dorumon as they just started biting their Burgers.

Mike: Believe us Dorumon, it's the best!

James: No kidding! The best Burgers in the City I say!

Dorumon then takes a bite out of the Burger, and his taste buds exploded at how delicious it is.

Dorumon: _You_ guys were right… this is good!

Mike and James: Told ya!

All: (Laughs)…

Even though he was enjoying his Burger, Lucas can't help but about Shade and Monodramon. Last time they saw them, they just walked away.

Lucas: _"Hmm... I wonder where_ _those two are now?"_

Dorumon: You're okay, Lucas?

Snapping out of his thoughts, he just looked straight at Dorumon.

Lucas: Yeah, I'm fine, Dorumon. Don't you worry.

But Dorumon knew that Lucas was thinking about something, and he knew what it was.

Dorumon: Are you still thinking about that guy and Monodramon?

Now that got Lucas. Dorumon hit it right on the block.

Lucas: Yeah, I am. Don't worry though. We'll get our chance again at them soon.

Dorumon: That's true. Now were was I?

Dorumon just continued to eat the Burger with a happy look in his eyes, and Lucas only smiled at this as he resumed eating his Burger.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

The mysterious boy named Shade just exited the Computer Store and went to the alley, with a brand new black laptop with the word "Sprint" labeled on it.

Shade: I have to admit, this does look a lot better then the last one I had. Of course, I shouldn't tell the Grand Master about that.

Monodramon then came out of the Digivice since they're alone in the alley.

Monodramon: So did you get it?

Shade: You bet I did.

Monodramon looks at the laptop that Shade was holding.

Monodramon: Cool! It even matches your style Shade!

Shade: I know right.

Shade then puts away the laptop in his backpack and then zips it up. But he didn't noticed, there was a girl nearby him that noticed him and Monodramon.

?: What is that?!

Shade and Monodramon turned around in shock and saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a red t-shirt with a little white jacket over it, a purple skirt, white socks that stretched almost to her knees and pink and white sneakers. She was also the same girl that Lucas, Mike and James almost ran over a few days ago.

Shade: Um… I can explain.

Shade was trying to find a good explanation but he couldn't find any as the girl starts to walk over to him and Monodramon, and for some reason, she stops freaking out and then began to look directly at Monodramon.

Monodramon: Um… Why are you looking at me like that?

The Mini Dragon was a little nervous about the girl that kept staring at him, but what she said next surprised him and his partner.

?: I can't help it, you look so cool looking.

Monodramon was just shocked to hear this. Shade was also surprised to hear that.

Monodramon: What?!

Shade: I agree with him! What?!

The girl just kept looking at Monodramon in a fascinated way.

?: He just looks so amazing is all.

Monodramon: Well… That's nice of you to say, I think.

Shade could not believe that a Human girl was finding Monodramon interesting. Normally, they would have sprinted away by now.

Shade: I don't mean to interrupt… but you can't tell this to anyone, alright?

?: Don't worry, I wont… if…

Now Shade was starting to get a little worried about what she wanted from him.

Shade: If… what?

?: If you take me out for lunch.

He could not believe what he just heard.

Shade: W-What?!

?: Come on, just one time and I wont say a word about this!

Shade was a little confused at first, but it was the only way to keep Monodramon a secret.

Shade: Alright… fine.

Monodramon: But Shade, what about our…

Shade quickly stopped Monodramon from talking as he put his hands in his mouth, since he didn't want her to know anymore than she shouldn't have.

?: So your name is Shade?

Shade: Yes.

The girl just smiled at Shade.

?: Wow, nice name. My name is Emily, Emily Ross.

Shade: Nice to meet ya… Hey… What the…?!

Emily just grabbed Shade's right arm and starts dragging him of somewhere.

Shade: Hey!... Wait a minute!

Emily: Relax, we're not going that far.

Shade: But…

As she was dragging Shade somewhere, Monodramon was just as confused at all of this.

Monodramon: O… K… That was weird.

Shade: _"Oh... Why me?"_

* * *

 **-The Digital Mountains, Digital World-**

Back in the Digital World, in a mountain area, stood a big bipedal Dinosaur-like Digimon with red eyes, two tails, blue scales on his back and body, and white fur on his belly and nose. He has four toes on each foot, with a black toe on the back of his feet, and black claws on his toes. His right tail has metal armor on its tip, and the left tail has the bones of its tip exposed. This Digimon has two reptilian heads on his arms, the right head having having its top covered in metal armor, and the left head being a Dinosaur skull. On his belly is a delta shaped mark. This big Digimon was minding his own business, but suddenly, a huge digital portal open's right in front of him.

?: What…?

Before he could ask himself even further, the giant Digimon was sucked into the portal before it closed.

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

The Grand Master was still trying to keep track of the Digital World in his computer. Making sure that no other Digimon would get sucked into the Human World. But then his computer started giving him a strange reading that would only shock him more than ever.

Grand Master: Oh no… Not again.

He started to click on his Mouse, and then the image of a creature starts to pop up on the screen.

Grand Master: Oh… that is not good. Why did it have to be that one?

* * *

 **-Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Tomball, the mysterious boy and Ryudamon were in there room. The boy was in his computer, while Ryudamon, who took of his armor, was enjoying the program "Full House". But then, the boy's dark brown Digivice started to go off at the same time that Ryudamon sensed the Digimon's energy.

?: What the?

The boy picks up his Digivice and pressed the big brown button on the left, showing a holographic image of the City and an arrow indicating the emergence of a Digimon.

?: Looks like another Digimon has appeared. And this time in the City!

Ryudamon: And from the energy I'm sensing from this Digimon, it's a very powerful one. Sounds like a good reason to miss my program! I like a good challenge every now and then!

The Dragon Digimon replied happily as he turned of the TV and quickly put back on his armor, the boy then picks up his stuff as well, because they are going on a hunt for Digimon.

?: Then let's go, Ryudamon!

When they both got outside, Ryudamon began to glow, and the boy's Digivice started to beep.

" **Ryudamon! Digivolve too… Ginryumon!"**

Just after that, the boy then jumps on Ginryumon's back, then they started to take of towards the City.

Ginryumon: Hold on tight!

?: Don't worry, Ginryumon! I am!

Then Ginryumon flew towards the City.

?: Next stop, the City!

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

At a Café was Shade with Emily. She was slurping down a milkshake, Shade could not believe he is doing this, and it was with a girl. He has never done this before.

Shade: Uh… What am I doing?

Emily then looks up at Shade.

Emily: Something wrong Shade?

Shade just looked at Emily with an irritated look on his face.

Shade: Yes there is. Why I'm I doing this, when I should be out there, doing what I'm supposed to be doing!

Emily: Is it about those creatures called Digimon? Like the one that was with you early?

Shade turns around to look at the bushes. He knew that Monodranon is hiding in there.

Shade: First of all, he's called Monodramon. And yes… it is.

Emily was getting a little more interested about this.

Emily: I didn't know you deal with Digimon like the one that rampaged the City a few days ago.

Shade: I do actually.

Now Emily was really curious. She wanted to know more of this from him.

Emily: Wow. Please, tell me more.

Now that gave Shade another shock. He never had anyone ask him that question before.

Shade: What…?

Shade was now in more shock then when this girl was interested in Monodramon earlier.

Emily: Come on, tell me. I'm curious now.

He wasn't supposed to, it would put his whole mission in jeopardy.

Shade: No. I'm not supposed to tell anyone.

Emily: Come on, please. I won't tell anyone I swear!

Emily then gave Shade those eye's that made it hard to say no.

Shade: I can't believe this is happening… Alright!

Emily: Yes!

Shade: But you better brace yourself. You might get a little freaked out about this.

Emily: Ok!

Then Shade started to explain everything, but in the distance, Monodramon was hiding in the bushes nearby, and he couldn't believe this was happening either.

Monodramon: Wow… First time I actually see Shade talking to someone other than me, the Grand Master, or any of the other Digimon. And yet… I kinda feel proud for him.

* * *

 **-Herman Park, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Herman Park, Dorumon was messing around with the Ducks in the pond.

Dorumon: They just look so weird.

Lucas: They're Ducks, what do you expect? They always looked weird!

Just then, thunder can be heard coming toward the City.

Mike: Oh boy. There's a storm coming.

Lucas just gave Mike a weird look after what he just said.

Lucas: Really? Did you have to start talking like a Pirate?

Mike: What? It's catchy these days.

But as the storm starts to get closer, a digital portal starts to open up in the park, catching the boys attention.

Lucas: What the?!

Then something inside the gate starts to look at the Human World with an angry look in it's eyes.

Dorumon: A Digital Gate!

James: That's bad, right?!

Dorumon: Very bad!

The Dinosaur-like Digimon has now come out of the portal before it closes behind him.

?: (Roars)…

Dorumon: Oh boy. He's both big and strong alright.

Lucas then pulls out his cobalt Digivice and begins to look up this creature info.

Lucas: He's called Deltamon. A Composition Digimon of the Virus Attribute. This guy is three times dangerous!

Mike: No kidding!

Deltamon then saw the City and began heading towards it.

James: Um… guys… he's heading towards the City!

Lucas: Well then, let's go after him Dorumon!

Dorumon: Right!

As Lucas and Dorumon started to run toward the City area, Mike and James started to sprint right behind them.

Mike: Lucas! Dorumon! Wait for us!

James: Yeah! We're not gonna let you guys have all the fun again!

All of them starts to run toward Deltamon. But the giant Digimon continues to head towards the City.

Lucas: This is really bad! Who knows what damage he can do to the City!

Dorumon: A whole lot by the looks of it!

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

After Shade explained everything about himself and Digimon to her, Emily was just now taking in all the information he just told her. At first, Shade was a little worried.

Emily: Wow!

Now Shade was just in shock again to hear that she found this interesting.

Shade: Wait a minute… You find this interesting?

Emily just smiled back at Shade for saying that.

Emily: Of course I do, and that creature I saw you with earlier was proof for me to believe your story!

Shade was trying to figure out what is this girl's deal.

Shade: Um...

Emily: When I saw you come out of the Computer Store, I had a strange feeling that you were interesting, but when I saw you with that Digimon of your's, then it really hit me. You just might be the most interesting person I ever met!

Shade was now in more shock, he did not know what to do next.

Shade: O…K.

Emily: Are you okay?

Now Shade was starting to get even more nervous.

Shade: Um…

Emily: You seem to be a little tense.

Shade: I… Um…

Truth to be told, Shade had no idea what to do with girls, considering the fact that he lived in the Digital World for almost his entire life, and the Grand Master never really gave him much info about girls.

Emily: I'm sorry, am I making you nervous, Shade?

Shade: I… Uh…

Emily: If I am, you can just tell me.

The look on Shade face still didn't go away.

Shade: Well… I…

Then, out of nowhere, and explosion was heard in the City.

Shade: On no!

Emily: What is it?!

Shade pulls out his purple Digivice and saw that the Digimon signal is coming from were the explosion was.

Shade: A Digimon has emerged in the City! I gotta go!

Emily: But… Shade…

And just like that, Shade bolted out of there.

Emily: But I still want to talk more.

Monodramon just runs out of the bushes and tries to catch up with Shade.

Monodramon: Shade! Wait for me!

They then started sprinting together toward were the Digimon is.

Shade: Perfect timing, I didn't know what to do back there with that girl!

Monodramon: I don't know, for the first time I think you did alright!

Shade was just surprised to hear this from his Digimon partner.

Shade: Really? Do you think so?

Monodramon: Yeah! At least I think so!

Shade: Interesting.

They then just kept on heading towards the City, and the Digimon.

Shade: Well, we'll deal with that later, first we have a Digimon to stop!

Monodramon: I'm right behind ya!

Then Shade's Digivice started to beep loudly and Monodramon started to glow like before.

" **Monodramon! Digivolve too… Strikedramon!"**

* * *

 **-Downtown Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Deltamon was making waste to the City, even more damage then what Monochromon did. He just charged and attacked everything in his path. David and Elecmon then showed up.

David: The one time wanted some peace and quite after School day, this guy comes along and ruins that!

Elecmon: Then let's just get rid of him then!

David: Exactly!

Elecmon then started to glow, and David's Digivice starts to beep loudly.

" **Elecmon! Digivolve too… Leomon!"**

Leomon was just standing there, with the look of bravery as he jumps right at Deltamon and unleashed his signature attack.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon's Lion-shaped aura attack hit Deltamon in the back. He stopped his destruction on the City, but then Deltamon turned his attention on Leomon himself.

David: Oh boy, I think you only made him mad, Leomon!

Leomon: You think!

David and Leomon tried to get away from the enraged Deltamon, but then, Lucas, Dorumon and the others came to the scene to help them out.

Lucas: David!

Dorumon: Leomon!

Mike: And don't forget about us!

David just now had a relieved look on his face.

David: Guys! Thank goodness you're here!

Lucas and Dorumon started to head toward Deltamon, while Mike and James just stayed back, because this was going to get real ugly.

Lucas: Dorumon, time for you to Digivolve!

Dorumon: I'm on it!

Lucas' Digivice started to beep and then Dorumon started to glow.

" **Dorumon! Digivolve too… Dorugamon!"**

Once Dorugamon appeared, his body quickly turned into metal and start rolling at Deltamon with all his might.

Dorugamon: Cannonball!

The attack hit hard on Deltamon, knocking him into the ground, but that wasn't enough to stop him. Deltamon then got up and set his sights at Dorugamon.

Lucas: That guy can't fly so go up in the air Dorugamon!

Dorugamon: Try and catch me, Deltamon!

Dorugamon began to fly above Deltamon as the latter was hopelessly trying to catch him with his two reptilian heads for arms. He then began to charge a bluish energy in both his arms and mouth.

Deltamon: Triplex Force!

The Composition Digimon fired his bluish energy beams at Dorugamon who effortlessly dodged the beams while some of them hit chunks of the City buildings. The attack stopped as Deltamon was exhausted for continuing firing the attack, giving Dorugamon the opportunity to counterattack.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

The metal sphere collided with Deltamon's face. Just then, David came back with Leomon, so that they can give Lucas and Dorugamon a fighting edge.

David: Lucas! Let's pound at him together!

Lucas just nod his head at David's suggestion.

Lucas: Okay then, Dorugamon!

David: Leomon!

Dorugamon and Leomon: Right!

They both started to attack Deltamon with all their might, with Dorugamon in the air and Leomon in the ground, the both of fired their signature attack at the charging Deltamon.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The two attacks hit Deltamon, but that still wasn't enough to stop him.

David: This doesn't look easy even with the both of us together!

Lucas: Still, we have to stop him! Let's get him, guys!

Dorugamon and Leomon then started to charge at Deltamon, with said Digimon shaking of the attack and glaring at his attackers.

* * *

 **-Near Houston City, Texas, United States-**

The boy and Ginryumon are almost at the City, but the problem is… can they make it in time?

?: Pick up the pace, Ginryumon! We're almost there!

Ginryumon: I'm flying as fast as I can! But flying and making sure no one see us isn't easy!

Ginryumon continued to fly toward the smoke coming from the City.

?: I hope we are not to late.

* * *

 **-Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Back at the City, the battle was becoming so fierce, the City is starting to crumble under the pressure.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

The two attacks hit Deltamon once again, but Deltamon is still coming at him with all his might.

Lucas: No good. Even when we're wearing him down he's still stands back up!

David: It might be because he has three heads.

Lucas took notices of the three heads Deltamon has.

David: Having three heads means that he is as strong as three Champion Level Digimon combined.

Lucas: Maybe, but we only have two Digimon. Even with Dorugamon's power it isn't enough.

David: All we can do is keep attacking until he's finally exhausted.

Dorugamon and Leomon are trying to hold Deltamon back, but the Composition Digimon then began to charge an attack on his three mouth's again.

Deltamon: Triplex Force!

The three beams was shot at Dorugamon and Leomon, and they could not avoid the attack fast enough, not to mention the building behind them got blasted in the process.

Lucas: Dorugamon!

David: Leomon!

After the attack ended, both there Digimon partners emerged from the rubble on top of them, Dorugamon having shielded Leomon and took the brunt of the attack.

Dorugamon: Argh… Are you alright, Leomon?

Leomon: (Coughs)… Yeah… But what about you?

Dorugamon: I'm fine, but man did that hurt. He's really strong.

They both looked at Deltamon as roared at them. David put his hand under his chin and began to think a plan of attack.

David: There's got to be a way to defeat him without making anymore casualties.

Lucas: But how?

David: I'm thinking!

But then, they noticed something coming out of nowhere. It was Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Before Deltamon noticed, Strikedramon covered in blue flames, slammed right into him with full force! Making Deltamon fall into the ground again.

David: What the?!

Lucas: Was that… Strikedramon?!

Just then, Shade popped right out of the corner of the building near them.

Lucas: You! What are you doing here?!

Shade just stopped right in front of the two of them.

Shade: I'm not here to fight you. Just for once, I'm here to help.

Lucas didn't seem to like the idea one bit, do to the trouble he caused to him and Dorumon in the past couple of days.

Lucas: We don't need your help!

David: Lucas!

Shade then started walking towards them.

Shade: Look, you don't like me, and I don't like you either. But the only way we can beat Deltamon, is if the three of us team up and attack him together.

Lucas was still a little shocked and a little mad to hear this after everything Shade put him and Dorumon through.

David: It might just work.

Lucas: David, you can't be seriously of accepting his help! After everything he did, you're just going to agree with him!?

David: We don't have any other choice!

Lucas didn't liked it, but he knew, there really was no other choice at the moment.

Lucas: Alright then. But just this once!

Shade: Sounds good to me! Now let's go!

The three of them faced Deltamon as he gets back up. Strikedramon, Dorugamon, and Leomon moved and they stood in front of their partners as they are about ready to attack the giant creature.

Shade: Strikedramon!

Lucas: Dorugamon!

David: Leomon!

All: ATTACK!

The three of them began to unleash their signature moves on Deltamon. This should end it!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The three Digimon fored their attacks, and Deltamon took the full force of their combined power. He then began to daze from the attack and fell back on the ground.

Mike and James: They did it!

Mike and James shouted happily as they watched everything from a safe distance.

David: It worked!

Lucas: Alright! We got him!

Shade: Good. Now we have to send him back to the Digital World before he gets back up.

Shade then goes for his new computer in his backpack. He opens it, and uses his Digivice to open the Digital Gate. The light began to suck Deltamon in.

Lucas: It's working!

Shade: This is the end of him.

But just before Deltamon was fully sucked in, did Dorugamon sensed something up from the buildings. He then noticed something as his eyes widened and then he fired his attack in the air.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

This caught everyone's attention as they saw the metal sphere fired above Deltamon. At the last moment, the sphere intercepted a spear that almost destroyed the unconscious Deltamon. The spear pierced the sphere causing it to explode, but it gave enough time for Deltamon to be fully sucked in the laptop and being sended back to the Digital World. When that is done, they looked at the culprit that almost destroyed Deltamon. It was Ginryumon, he was floating in the air above as he looked down at the ones who took out his prey.

Shade: Who is that?!

David then looks at the info in his Digivice.

David: His name is Ginryumon. He's a Dragon Type Digimon. Vaccine Attribute. It says that he's very skilled in speed and combat.

Leomon: If that is true, then this might be an even difficult battle than Deltamon.

Strikedramon: Well by the looks of it, he's thinking of fighting us right now.

True as he said, Ginryumon is giving a look on his face, meaning he's going to attack any second now.

Lucas: Yeah well, I'm not afraid of him! Go get 'em Dorugamon!

Dorugamon: (Roars)…

Dorugamon began to fly up at Ginryumon.

Ginryumon: (Roars)…

Ginryumon then flew down at Dorugamon, and fast too, as he quickly rammed into Dorugamon, knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing into the concrete floor.

Dorugamon: AAARG!

Lucas: Dorugamon!

The Human's and their Digimon were shocked at the Dragon's speed, since it took him one second to ram into Dorugamon, and one second to send him into the ground.

Shade: That Digimon is very fast! If we don't find a way soon, he will overwhelm our Digimon!

Despite being hurt, Dorugamon managed to get up as Ginryumon floats in the same level as he is. They then unleashed their signature moves.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Ginryumon: Metal Armor Blade!

Dorugamon fired a metal sphere from his mouth while Ginryumon fired a metal spear from his. Ginryumon's spear pierced Dorugamon's attack which caused the sphere to explode. A cloud of smoke was preventing everyone form seeing, but then, Ginryumon flew out if the smoke at high speed and rammed into Dorugamon again.

Dorugamon: Ggaaah!

Lucas: Dorugamon!

Seeing that they were in trouble, David called out to Leomon.

David: Leomon!

Leomon: I know!

Leomon then began to charge at Ginryumon, sword ready, trying to help Dorugamon.

Leomon: Beast Slash!

Ginryumon flew out of the way of Leomon's attack, then he turns his attention at Leomon. But behind Ginryumon, Strikedramon attacked him.

Shade: Now hit him!

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Ginryumon sensed the attack from behind, and then he flew right out way.

Strikedramon: He's so fast!

Then Dorugamon charges at Ginryumon, he turned into metal and began to spin, trying to ram Ginryumon.

Dorugamon: Cannonball!

Ginryumon then flew out of the way again, as Dorugamon crashed the street again. The armored Dragon then stood in front of Leomon.

David: Leomon!

Leomon began to slash at Ginryumon, but he was to quick for him as he flies around him dodging every slash of his blade.

Leomon: Ah! Why can't I hit him?!

Strikedramon: Let m try!

Strikedramon start's to engulf his body in blue flames and charges straight for Ginryumon.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Ginrymon took notice of the upcoming attack as he purposely slowed down, giving Leomon the opportunity to strike him with his sword, on to be blocked by the Dragon's armor.

Ginryumon: Battle Breaker!

Just when Strikedramon closed the distance, Ginryumon pushed Leomon off and in a blink of an eye, give the Commando Dragon a strong body uppercut. Before the two Digimon knew it, they were quickly assaulted everywhere by Ginryumon, as he continuously attacked them not giving them a chance to coordinate or counter back. After he finished, he kicked the two Digimon back on opposite sides.

Mike: I give that a perfect 10!

James: Yeah, me too!

Mike and James comically took out white boards with the number 10 on them as they were impressed by Ginryumon's speed, though Lucas didn't find it funny.

Lucas: Hey!?

James: What? You got to admit, that was pretty impressive.

Shade just slap his hand on his face. How can they be arguing at a simple joke like this.

Shade: Focus! You need to focus, Lucas! We're in the middle of a situation here!

Lucas didn't seem to like his tone though.

Lucas: Hey! Since when did you start telling me what to do!?

Shade: Well… since I know more about Digimon than you, that makes me in charge around here.

Lucas was in rage about this. There was no way he was going to accept that. He angrily shoved Shade into the ground surprising him.

Lucas: I don't take orders from someone like you!

That was the last thing Lucas said as he ran to Dorugamon, will Shade gave the running Lucas a furious look in his eyes. Lucas now stood at Dorugamon's side, before he came Dorugamon fired a Power Metal at Ginryumon only for him fly up in the air. Strikedramon made another attempt with Strike Fang only for Ginryumon to dodge it as well, at the same time Leomon fired his Fist of the Beast King only for Strikedramon to be hit instead.

Lucas: This isn't working, every time we attack he anticipates it to dodge or counter back!

Dorugamon: I know… And even if he slows down, our attacks wouldn't be able to reach him in time!

Lucas began to think of a way to beat Ginryumon. Until he have and idea.

Lucas: Hey Dorugamon, can you take your opponents attacks even when you're not in your metal form?

Dorugamon: Depends on how powerful the attack is, why do you ask?

Lucas grins as he now knows how to stop Ginryumon.

Lucas: It's risky, but it will work. Come here.

Dorugamon bend down a little as Lucas whisper's his idea in his ear's.

Back to the battle, Leomon came to Strikedramon aid after he accidentally hit him with his attack.

Leomon: Are you alright, Strikedramon?

Strikedramon: Urgh… Next time, aim before you fire.!

They then turned their attention to Ginryumon, who prepared himself for another attack.

Ginryumon: Battle Breaker!

The Dragon Digimon began to fly at a straight line at his two opponents. Leomon get ready to strike back as he ready his fist.

Leomon: Fist of the…

Right before he finished his sentence, Ginryumon flew the other way around and before they knew it, the armored Dragon came back and slammed the two of them hard, sending them flying. As they skidded painfully on the ground, they tried to got up when a shadow passed them. It was Dorugamon as he flew above them and landed to confront Ginryumon again.

Dorugamon: Hey you! Is that the best you got?! As you can see I'm still standing! Come get me if you're Dragon enough!

Ginryumon took this as a challenge as he charged an attack in his mouth.

Ginryumon: Metal Armor Blade!

The spear came rushing down at Dorugamon. Before the spear made contact, Dorugamon quickly turned his left wing into metal and covered himself with it. The spear managed to pierce his armored wing but only the tip. Although it hurt, Dorugamon grabbed the spear and pulled it out of his wing and turned it back to normal. He then threw the spear away as he glared up at Ginryumon.

Dorugamon: Is that it?

Ginryumon now knew that his spear wouldn't be able to pierce Dorugamon's, so he have to change from long distance to close combat.

Ginryumon: Battle Breaker!

The armored Dragon then began to attack everywhere on Dorugamon, who is trying his best to resist the onslaught in order to do Lucas' plan. Back with the others, Shade was still angry at Lucas for talking back at him.

Shade: That fool, he can't just tell his Digimon to fight speed with brute force, soon he will end up being defeated. Strikedramon! Can you still fight?

Strikedramon slowly got up as he was very hurt from the continuous attack of Ginryumon.

Strikedramon: Ugh… Yes, Shade. But still, how can we defeat an opponent that doesn't stop moving?

Shade: _"Perhaps we can use Lucas and Dorugamon as a distraction. That fool will only get his Digimon defeated if he doesn't follow my lead. It will be his fault if something happens to his Digimon."_

Back to the fight, Ginryumon was still continuously attacking Dorugamon, who managed to endure his attacks. He then decided to end it as he is about to give a strong blow to the Beast Dragon chest. But then in a split second, Dorugamon narrowed his eyes as he dodged Ginryumon's attack in time before grabbing him, surprising him, the other Digimon's and the Human's.

Ginryumon: What!?

James: Amazing! He caught him!

Ginryumon: But, how did you…?!

Dorugamon: Lucas figured it out! Right when you finished attacking with Battle Breaker, you end the attack with a strong blow which is at the exact moment were you slow down right in front of us. All I had to do was endure your attacks and grab you at the right moment!

Everyone was surprised by Lucas risky but effective plan especially Shade as he didn't expect Lucas to come with a plan at all.

Lucas: All right, Dorugamon! Let's give Ginryumon a taste of your strongest attack!

Dorugamon: Right Lucas!

The Digimon nodded as he spread his wings and began to fly up in the air. Once high enough Dorugamon curled up his body and turned into metal, and began falling hard into the ground still holding unto Ginryumon.

Lucas: Everyone take cover!

Lucas shouted as Leomon covered him and David, while Strikedramon covered Shade. Mike and James hided themselves in the corner. Just in time as Dorugamon crashed hard into the ground creating a mushroom cloud. Once the cloud has dissipated, everyone looked at the giant crater that was once the street. Out of the crater came Dorugamon flying and landed in front of Lucas before looking were he came from. A few seconds later, Ginryumon flouted out of the crater, but has a few bruises and his armor was battered. What they noticed was that he has difficulty moving.

Lucas: Alright! Now that he's weakened, he can't move as fast as before!

David: Nicely done, Lucas!

Shade was still very surprised at what Lucas has done. Despite the massive collateral damage, he found a way to gave them a fighting chance. Before they decide their next move, they heard a voice calling out, which is familiar to Lucas and David.

?: Wait! Stop!

The mysterious boy then came running into the scene and stood in front of Ginryumon.

Lucas: What?

David: What on Earth…

Shade: Who is that?

Lucas and the others could see that the boy has brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a purple t-shirt with blue shorts, a red hat and white sneakers. Lucas and David couldn't believe who it was.

Lucas: No way… Is that you, Kyle?!

The boy named Kyle started walking a little closer to all of them.

Kyle: Hey Lucas, it's been a while.

Lucas: I'll say. I haven't seen you in two months man.

Then Ginryumon starts to float slowly towards Kyle and Lucas.

Kyle: I see you already met my pal, Ginryumon. Although I was surprised you managed to find a way to beat him Lucas.

Lucas was just in shock to hear that Ginryumon was Kyle's partner.

Lucas: No way. He's your Digimon partner?

Kyle: Oh yeah.

Just then, David and Shade walked towards them with Leomon and Strikedramon, who then De-Digivolve into their Rookie forms. Then Dorugamon and Ginryumon began to De-Digivolve Dorumon and Ryudamon. David then began to check on the info of Ginryumon's Rookie Level form.

David: Ryudamon. A Dragon Type Digimon, Vaccine Attribute. This guy looks like a Samurai and a Dragon.

Elecmon: Who would have thought that Ginryumon had a Human partner.

Kyle: (Laughs)…

Ryudamon: I do have to admit, I didn't think there be any other Human's with Digimon partner's around here. Sorry for attacking all of you like that.

Dorumon: Don't worry, Ryudamon. We forgive you. Right guys?

Lucas: of course we forgive you. It was an honest mistake 'is all.

Meanwhile, Shade could not believe that now there is another Human with a Digivice and a Digimon partner, again! Kyle then noticed Shade and Monodramon with them.

Kyle: So… Who is he?

Shade just walk toward Kyle and Ryudamon.

Shade: The name is Shade. And this is Monodramon, my Digimon partner.

Kyle: I see.

Lucas: Yeah well, don't trust him Kyle. He had tried to get rid of Dorumon a couple of times ago.

Shade: I had a good reason for doing it.

Lucas: Oh yeah, some reason!

Shade had enough if being yelled, but first he want to know something first.

Shade: Never mind that! There is something I want to ask you, Kyle! And your partner Digimon too!

A little confused at this, Kyle and Ryudamon nodded.

Shade: Did you really planned to destroy Deltamon? And even more then that, did you destroyed other Digimon before?

Kyle and Ryudamon looked at each other before turning back their attention to Shade.

Kyle: Yeah, that's the reason why we came here in the first place.

Ryudamon: Me and Kyle had been fighting many Digimon that has appeared in the Human World, I destroyed them and then I absorb their data in order and grow stronger.

Both Shade and Monodramon had an extremely shocked expression on their faces, before they changed to a look of anger.

Shade and Monodramon: ARE YOU MAD?!

This brought a shock to the others, as they saw that Shade and Monodramon was furious about what Kyle and Ryudamon said.

Shade: YOU'VE BEEN DESTROYING DIGIMON AND ABSORBING THEIR DATA, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Monodramon: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT CRIME HAVE YOU COMMITED?!

Kyle and Ryudamon: Crime?!

Shade: That's right! In the past, there has been an amount of Digimon who destroyed innocent Digimon just so they could absorb their data in order to grow stronger.

Monodramon: Those were terrible times. Because of that, there exist a law that anyone that uses this method without authorization, or for selfish reasons, will be sentenced to Jail or worst!

This brought a shock to everyone especially Kyle and Ryudamon, they didn't knew that what they did was something serious.

Lucas: Now hang on a minute!

Everyone turned their attention to Lucas.

Lucas: Just how do you know all this? It's like that you've been in this… Digital World before!

Shade: I haven't been in the Digital World before, I lived there.

Now that surprised everyone, the mysterious boy known as Shade, lives in the Digital World!

Lucas: Ho-How long have you lived in that world?

Shade: As long as I could remember.

A few moments of silence has passed, until Shade turned back to the topic at hand.

Shade: Listen, the Digimon may seem aggressive and they are causing a rampage, but they are not actually evil. They just aren't supposed to be here.

A few more moments of silence has passed, until David looked at Elecmon.

David: Is everything what Shade said true, Elecmon?

Elecmon: (Sighs)… Yeah, we Digimon may live in a world that follows the rules of "Survival of the Fittest", but we also have our own community and laws, just like you Human's have.

Ryudamon: Perhaps we have gone to far, Kyle.

Kyle: Yeah, I think so too, Ryudamon.

Shade then turned his back on them.

Shade: I'm leaving, let's go, Monodramon.

Monodramon: Right!

But just as the two began to walk away…

Kyle: Wait!

This stopped them as everyone looked at Kyle now.

Kyle: Listen, I know that what me and Ryudamon did was wrong, and we have to be responsible for it. But…

Ryudamon: But if we can't destroy the Digimon, how can we stop them from rampaging around?

David: That's a good question.

After hearing these problems, Monodramon turned his attention to Shade, which he immediately caught and understood what he was planning to say.

Shade: (Sighs)… It looks like I have no choice then.

The children and their Digimon turned their attention to Shade.

Shade: I must teach you guys about the other functions of the Digivice, and how to acess a Digital Gate and open it!

Now this was a surprise to everyone especially to Lucas and Dorumon. That the person they dislike is going to help them with their problems, and as much as they don't like it they have to accept if they are going to continue fighting Digimon. Meanwhile, Mike and James were still taking cover in they alley as both are watching the guys and their old friend Kyle talking to Shade.

Mike: So…Can we go Home now?

James: I think so.

* * *

 **-Outside Houston, Texas, United States-**

After finishing giving instructions to the others, Shade and Monodramon left the City before any of the people starts to swarm the area.

Shade: That was a close one.

Monodramon: Yeah, it was.

Shade on the other hand, couldn't believe that there was now a third Human with a Digimon partner.

Shade: This is just great. Now there are three guys with Digimon to deal with!

Monodramon: We'll think of something, Shade.

Just then, out of nowhere, Emily just showed up right behind Shade and Monodramon.

Emily: I thought I find you two here.

Shade and Monodramon were now in shock to see Emily coming towards them.

Shade: Uh… Emily. What are you doing here?

Emily just smiled and giggled at him.

Emily: I was looking for you silly!

Shade: Why exactly?

Emily: I don't know. Something inside me wanted to find you.

Shade was a little confused about that.

Shade: O… K?

Monodramon: Wow. Someone is getting popular.

Shade: Monodramon!

Emily only laughed at the two of them.

Emily: You two are funny, you know that?

Shade: I… uh…

Emily: Hey Shade.

Shade got really nervous now, what was she going to say?

Emily: I was wondering if you want to hang out again sometime?

Shade was in even more shock about what she just asked him. What was he going to do now?

Shade: I...

Then Monodramon whispers something to Shade.

Monodramon: Just say yes.

Shade didn't really understand why Monodramon whispered that to him.

Shade: Why exactly?

Monodramon: Just say it.

After they finished whispering, Shade gives his answer.

Shade: Sure. How does… tonight sound?

Emily: Sounds great, see ya then. Oh wait, I forgot to ask. How old are you?

Shade: I'm eleven.

Emily: Well isn't that weird, I just turned eleven. Isn't that cool!

Shade: Yeah… Really cool.

Emily: Ok, see you then, and you too, Monodramon.

Monodramon: See ya Emily.

After that, Emily just started walking of. Now Shade was starting to get a confused look on his face.

Shade: What just happened?

Monodramon: That you're going to hang out with your new friend. Although, it feels more like a date to me.

Shade: A DATE!?

Just started to faint after saying that, with Monodramon managed to catch him before he made contact to the ground, having a surprised look on his face.

Monodramon: I was just joking! Come on, wake up Shade!

* * *

 **-Heading towards Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kyle and Ryudamon (inside the Digivice) were just heading back to Tomball after the events that happened in the City.

Kyle: I'm a little surprised that Lucas and David got Digimon partners of their own.

Ryudamon: I just can't believe I got into a fight with them.

Kyle laughed a little, but he knew what Ryudamon was saying.

Kyle: But look on the bright side, Ryudamon. You managed to match the three of them.

Ryudamon: No Kyle, I only matched Leomon and Strikedramon. That Dorugamon however, even when he was tired from battling Deltamon, he managed to resist my attacks. More surprisingly, he managed to cause me serious in one blow, I was in a condition were those other two might able to beat me. Still, that Dorumon…

Kyle looked down at his partner, as he has a deep thoughtful look on his face.

Kyle: What's the matter, Ryudamon?

Ryudamon: That Dorumon… I can't help but get the feeling that I have seen him before. But this is the first time we met, and yet…

Kyle: Look Ryudamon, it's no use thinking about something if you don't even know what it is. So relax a little buddy.

Thinking about, Ryudamon nodded as it thinking about wouldn't help. He gave Kyle a smile on his face as he looked back at him inside the Digivice.

Ryudamon: Thanks Kyle.

Kyle: You welcome. You can use my Computer to watch the remaining episode of "The Full House" if you want.

Ryudamon: Thanks again, Kyle.

They then just started walking back to their place back at Tomball.

* * *

 **-Near Lucas House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the events of Deltamon, learning that his friend Kyle has a Digimon partner too, and learning more of the functions of the Digivice from Shade. Lucas and Dorumon were heading back home.

Lucas: This is so cool, now we have another teamate.

Dorumon: And it's with someone you know, and has Ryudamon as a partner.

Lucas: Even though Ryudamon looks cool with his Samurai armor and fast speed, you're still number 1 Dorumon.

Dorumon: Aw… Thanks pal.

Lucas: Don't mention it.

Lucas just continued his walk back to his place, hopefully Mr. Blake didn't see any of this on the news yet. But that's another story itself.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Hi boys and girls! The name's Kyle and this here is the Digimon of the day!

Ryudamon! He's a Rookie Level Digimon of the Dragon Type! Vaccine Attribute! His attacks are Katana Attack and Counter Strike! This guy possesses Bushikatagi, and he isn't afraid to fight Digimon more powerfull than himself! This Dragon is a true Samurai! If he doesn't watch "Full House".

* * *

 **-Next time, on Digimon: Generation!"**

Looks like Shade will be hanging out with his first Human friend, but now a big golden Insect Digimon crashed in wanting to turn the people into his next meal! Let's hope Shade and Monodramon cancels his cooking session.

* * *

 **Name: Kyle Robinson**

 **Age: 10**

 **Appearance: He has brown hair and brown eyes, he has a purple t-shirt and blue shorts, a red hat and white sneakers.**

 **Personality: Adventurous, brave, cautious.**

 **Bio: Kyle is one of Lucas friends that lives in another Town. He joins the group of Human's with Digimon partners, but not before getting a scolding from Shade**

 **Name: Ryudamon**

 **Attack: Katana Attack, Counter Strike.**

 **Personality: Honorable, couragous, Friendly.**

 **Bio: Ryudamon is a Digimon with a honorable personality and is not afraid of facing danger, although he loves seeing Human's comedy shows.**

 **Name: Emily Ross**

 **Age: 11**

 **Appearance: Has blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes, a red t-shirt with a little white jacket over it, a purple skirt, white socks that almost stretches to her knees and pink and white sneakers.**

 **Personality: Romantic, selfless, curious.**

 **Bio: Emily met Shade and his partner Monodramon, her encounter with him will lead her to a great adventure she never expected.**


	6. Episode 6: When you have a reason

**Episode 06: When you have a reason.**

 **Shade has no clue when it comes to Human's, because he has been living in the Digital World for so long. He can get through many things, but how will he get through this? What can possible go wrong?**

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade was walking back and forward over the fact he has to deal with Emily again. And it was tonight. He had no idea what to do and he was seriously starting to freak out in front if Monodramon.

Shade: Why did I say yes!? I don't even know what to do, and with an actual girl! I might as well wear the stupid hat this time!

Monodramon was laughing a little at Shade. But he had to help him calm down somehow.

Monodramon: OK Shade, just take it easy and calm down. You're taking this way to seriously.

Then Shade started to settle down a little.

Shade: Okay, you're right Monodramon. I just need to relax and figure this out. So do you have any idea what I should do?

The Mini Dragon only shaked his head at this.

Monodramon: Not really.

Shade just threw his hand on his face at that. And Monodramon just started laughing again.

Shade: Great… I'm goner for sure this time. At everything I've been through here in the Real World, nothing can be any worse then this.

Monodramon: Look on the bright side. You at least got to talk to an actual Human here in the Real World. An actual girl to be precise.

Shade still gave Monodramon the freaked out look on his face.

Shade: That still doesn't make me feel better, Monodramon!

Monodramon: But you gotta admit, it's true! (Laughs)…

Monodramon continued to laugh at poor Shade. Still, Shade was worrying about this situation of his.

Shade: The things I get myself into.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the events of today, Lucas and Dorumon were thinking hopefully that Lucas' parents didn't see anything on the news about what happened earlier today with Deltamon. They can only hope they didn't. They were now in Lucas' room, trying to avoid the living room T.V as much as possible.

Lucas: Okay, as long as nobody turn on the News, we should be in the clear, Dorumon. All we have to do is hide out here until the day is done. Hopefully, no one will ever know what happened.

However, Dorumon was still very worried about it. If they think he caused it, they'll make him leave for sure.

Dorumon: Maybe. But you do realize that there are like two adults and one child in this House besides us. The chancer are a little high.

Lucas: Really? Do you have to start giving me the facts?

But as they were distracted by each other, Mr. Blake went to the leaving room TV, turned it on, and watched the news. Their fear just came true, because he saw what the new was about.

Mr. Blake: Lucas! Dorumon! Get down here right now you two!

Now the two of them started to freak out a little.

Dorumon: I wonder what it is?

Lucas: Let's go find out.

Both Lucas and Dorumon started to run down to the living room to see Mr. Blake looking at the TV about the news that happened in the City earlier today.

Newsman: As you can see, these strange creatures just started making waste to the entire City. Although it seems that three of them are fighting this giant creature, it might just be a cover up for what they are doing to the City area. Let us go live on the scene with our field Reporter.

The news was changed to the Reporter that was near the damaged City area.

Reporter: Thank you, Hank. As you can see, there has been a large amount of damage done to the entire down town area. The Federal Agency are trying to figure out exactly what is the real cause of all this destruction. I am standing by one of the witnesses of the destruction today. Sir, can you tell me, in your own words, what exactly happened here today.

Man: I just saw it with my own eyes. There were four creatures right in front of me, and they just started tearing apart the entire area. It was too much, I just started panicking like everyone else. It was horrible from what I can tell.

Reporter: And there you have it folks. The witness of this event has spoken. A lot of people say that this incident is similar to what happened all those years ago. And now everyone's asking, are these the same creatures known as Digimon, who we have been told that they appeared all over the world all those centuries ago?

Then Mr. Blake turns off the TV and began to stare both at Lucas and Dorumon.

Mr. Blake: Care to explain to me what I just heard you two?

Lucas and Dorumon then walk up toward Mr. Blake.

Lucas: Look Dad, it wasn't Dorumon's fault.

Dorumon: I was just trying to stop Deltamon from destroying the City.

Lucas: And then the others joined in on the battle, and then it got really ugly from there.

Putting his hand on his head, Mr. Blake still couldn't put his mind around any of this nonsense.

Mr. Blake: (Sighs)… Alright… I believe you two. However, that does not change anything. I'm still keeping an eye on whatever you both do from now on. Got it?

Dorumon: Huh? But how can you keep an eye on us? You're faraway from us working.

Mr. Blake: I … Uh…

Now this got Mr. Blake as he doesn't have an answer to back him up. After that, Lucas and Dorumon entered their bedroom again, with a look of relief on their face.

Lucas: Man, good thing it wasn't our fault.

Dorumon: Then he would scream at the top of his lungs at us for sure.

Lucas: Exactly.

Lucas then sits on his bed, still trying to comprehend everything that is happening to him. Dorumon then decides to sit next to him.

Lucas: Man, ever since you showed up Dorumon, things really been getting out of hand. First the attack on School, then this mysterious guy comes and tries to attack us, and now this. This is getting out of control, but what can we do about it?

Dorumon: We can only try to fix this Lucas. You can't put yourself down for this. It's not your fault.

But Lucas couldn't help it. How could he not? Ever since he and Dorumon got together, everything has been going crazy for the past few days.

Lucas: Yeah but, the damage was done. And I couldn't stop it in time. What if…?

Then Dorumon just sat up and faced Lucas.

Dorumon: Maybe, but that wasn't your fault Lucas. You've got to remember that.

Lucas was shocked to hear this from his Digimon friend.

Lucas: But…

Dorumon: Even if it was your fault, remember, I'm a part of this too. So that would make me at fault as well. So you can't go and blame it on yourself, because then you're blaming me as well. And… I can't stand seeing you like this, OK?

Lucas then looked at Dorumon, thinking about what he just said, he then began to grow a smile on his face.

Lucas: Yeah, you're right buddy. I really got to stop putting myself down. You always seems to know what to say to cheer me up.

Dorumon: I always do. (Laughs)…

For saying that, Lucas just grabbed Dorumon and starts to give him the old noogie on the top of his head.

Lucas: Oh… Is that so!? What do you got to say about this!? Hmm…!?

Now Dorumon's head started to hurt a lot.

Dorumon: Hey! Stop that! That really hurts, Lucas!

Lucas: (Laughs)… That's what you get.

Lucas then released Dorumon from his grip.

Dorumon: Seriously, that really did hurt.

Lucas: Whoops, sorry Dorumon!

Dorumon: It's okay, Lucas.

They just continued to laugh at each other for this. Those two will never change.

* * *

 **-The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

In the Digital Forest, there was a strange creature walking down the road. He was a giant golden beetle-like creature with six arms and each of them was holding an item that looked similar to a fork.

?: Let's see… what to do… what to do?

But then, another Digital Gate begins to open up in front of the creature.

?: Uh… What is this?

Be begins to look at the strange portal that opened up in front of him, and without thinking, he just walks right into the portal.

* * *

 **-Kyle Robinson's House, Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Kyle's House, he was sleeping in his room. After the events of today, he was tired, and so was Ryudamon. But then, his Digivice began to beep. Ryudamon heard it, but didn't wanna get up to get it.

Ryudamon: I think… that's for you...

Kyle: Uh… come on… five more minutes…

He just throws his pillow at his Digivice, and it stops beeping. Then Ryudamon woke up suddenly and said…

Ryudamon: Oh my gosh! I forgot to set the DVR to record "Full House" today! Oh well…

Then Ryudamon flops back down on his floor mattress. Then the sound of snoring was heard inside the entire room.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade was waiting at the City Hall for Emily to show up, but the truth is, he was still as nervous as ever. He was talking to the Grand Master on the phone, but it was still not helping him feel any better about this.

Shade: Really? That's the best advice you can give me? I was kinda hoping for something a little more… helpful.

The Grand Master was speaking on the other side of the phone.

Grand Master: Look Shade, I don't know much about it either. All I can say is, if you ever find yourself in Canada, go Canadian.

Now Shade had that frustrated look on his face. Why was this happening to him?

Shade: Unbelievable.

Grand Master: And besides, you need to loosen up a bit. Just have some fun for once, OK?

Knowing there seems to be no way out of this, Shade decided to take it like a man.

Shade: Alright, fine. I'll just make the best of it.

Then he hanged up on the Grand Master, and then Monodramon began to speak from inside the Digivice.

Monodramon: Got any good advice from him?

Shade: No.

Monodramon just laughed at poor Shade.

Monodramon: (Laughs)… Oh well, guess your just going to have to do your best then.

Shade couldn't believe he was getting nothing from his Digimon partner either. First the Grand Master, and now his own partner.

Shade: You know, you and the Grand Master are not that helpful when it comes to this stuff.

Monodramon: Shade, just have fun on this. You have been tense lately, so just have a little fun with this.

Maybe Monodramon and the Grand Master were right. Shade had been through a lot lately. He did needed to just relax for a little while.

Shade: Alright, I'll try at least.

Inside the Digivice, Monodramon gave a smile to his Human partner.

Monodramon: Good. And don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll be right here to help you.

Shade: Thanks, Monodramon.

Just then, Emily came toward Shade, and he could not believe the way she was dressed in. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white ballet shoes.

Shade: Whoa.

Monodramon: "Whoa" indeed.

She just started walking toward Shade with a smile on her face.

Emily: Hi Shade, and you to Monodramon.

Emily knew about the functions of the Digivice when Shade was telling her about his partnership with Monodramon.

Emily: Are you ready to go, Shade?

Shade got a little nervous there, but then he regained his courage.

Shade: Yeah… I'm sure am.

Emily: Great! Come on, let's go!

Shade: OK. Whoa!

Emily just grabbed Shade's hand with hers, and now Shade was starting to get nervous again as they started to walk of. Inside the Digivice, Monodramon was happy for Shade in having a Human friend, and to finally relax and have some fun.

* * *

 **-David Anderson's House, Downtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

At David's place, Elecmon was trying to catch some sleep in David's room. While David was going one of his moments with his parents, his Digivice started to beep loudly. It was loud enough to wake up and worry Elecmon a little.

Elecmon: Hmm… that sounds odd. I better tell David.

But as he was about to get up, he heard what David was going through outside with his folks.

David's Mom: David! You forgot to put down the toilet seat again!

David: Sorry Mom! I wasn't thinking!

David's Mom: We go through this every time! Why don't ever listen to me about this!?

David: Gee… I wonder why!

David's Mom: Honey! David's yelling and he won't listen to me again!

Then David's Dad started to jump in on this "load" conversation with them.

David's Dad: David! Listen to your Mother for once!

David's Mom: That's what I keep telling him!

David: Alright! I get it!

Elecmon then started to sit back down again on David's bed and just continues to sleep.

Elecmon: Maybe… I'll tell him next time.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

As the night was slowly beginning to set in, Lucas and Dorumon decided to go bed early. Due to everything that has happened to them the past few days. Lucas just flops into his bed.

Lucas: That's it, I'm just gonna go right back to sleep.

Tired as well, Dorumon just flops right next to him.

Dorumon: I know what you mean. I just wanna… Zzzzz…

Out like light, they both began to snore. However, Roberr was peeking through the bedroom door. He started to feel a little down by just looking at Lucas and Dorumon.

Robert: Oh… Why can't I have a Digimon partner too? It's just not fair.

Then, Mrs. Blake came right behind Robert and started to comfort him a little.

Mrs. Blake: It's okay Robert. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky someday.

Robert then just looks directly at his Mother.

Robert: You think so?

Mrs. Blake: Believe me, I always know.

* * *

 **-Near Houston City Mall, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The giant golden insect-like creature was now exciting the Digital Gate and making its first step in the Human World. At first he was a little fascinated, until his glowing red eyes got a glimpse of the Humans.

?: Oh! They look yummy!

Then the giant creature started to head towards them all. His mind bended to add the Humans in his menu.

?: Yum, yum, yum!

* * *

 **-Houston City Mall, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade an Emily were just strolling through the mall, and as they into Store after Store, the nervous look that Shade had before, just seem to disappear. He was actually enjoying himself for once.

Emily: Hey Shade, let's try that Store next.

She was pointing to the clothing Store.

Shade: OK then, let's go give it a try.

They both entered the Store and after a certain amount of time, Emily was now going through the dressing room.

Emily: What do you think, Shade? Does this one look good? Or this one?

She was holding two dresses in front of her. One was blue, the other was green.

Shade: I say, go with the green one, because it represent nature itself.

Emily thought about it for a second, and she started to believe that Shade was right about it.

Emily: Hey your right, thanks.

After she made her purchase, they started to head toward the Mall food court area. And after they got their meals, they sat down at one of the food court tables.

Emily: So… tonight seems to be really going well.

Shade: It sure is.

Emily was a little surprised that Shade was now smiling at her.

Emily: Looks like that nervous look of yours seem to have disappeared as well. That smile of yours is quite the improvement.

Getting a little embarrassed now, Shade couldn't help but to answer back.

Shade: I guess things change after a while.

Emily: And it seems for the best. You seem whole lot better than when you were earlier today.

But then Emily began to think of something.

Emily: _"Hmm... For a guy who has been in the Digital World for his entire life, he really does seem like a good guy after all. I wonder, will he let me..._ _"_

Shade noticed that Emily was thinking about something. She made it look pretty obvious for Shade.

Shade: Are you okay, Emily? You seem to be in another place.

Shaping out of her thoughts, she answered him.

Emily: I'm fine. But there is something I wanted to ask you.

Getting curious, Shade wanted to know what does she wanted to ask him.

Shade: What do you want to ask?

Emily: I was wondering… If you could…

But then, suddenly, an explosion was heard inside the Mall.

Shade: What was that!?

Shade was gazing at the sight of the smoke that was close toward him. Then he saw the sight of a golden Bug-like creature coming out of one of the Stores.

Shade: Oh no! Not again!

Monodramon reloaded himself from Shade's Digivice and was now looking at the big golden Insect.

Monodramon: Oh boy, that is not good at all!

The golden Bug was starting to chase after all the people running from him.

?: Mmmm… looks yummy. I wonder how do they taste?

Shade just got up from his chair, and then started to sprint toward the golden Digimon. But Emily stopped him.

Emily: Shade, wait! Where are you going?

Shade and Monodramon stopped for a second and they looked back at Emily.

Shade: Sorry Emily, but I have to stop him before he destroys the entire Mall!

Emily: But I…

Shade: Sorry, but your just gonna have to wait.

Shade and Monodramon then just continues to run after the golden Bug Digimon, leaving Emily alone.

Emily: _"Why now?"_

The golden Bug just continued to freak out the people that are running from him.

?: Mmmm… Yummy, yummy, for my tummy! (Laughs)…

Shade pulls out his purple Digivice and begins to read the info on the holographic screen on this Digimon.

Shade: That thing is called Kongoumon. A golden Armor Level Digimon. Insect Type and Data Attribute.

Now that made Shade and Monodramon worry a little.

Monodramon: Golden Armor Level? Their strength and power are equal to Ultimate or Mega!

Shade: We don't need to defeat him, Monodramon! We just have to send him back to the Digital World!

They continued chasing after Kongoumon as he was now approaching a random person.

Person: Oh no!

Kongoumon: Mmmm… yummy!

He was slowly inching towards the person, but Monodramon landed in front of him. He then jumped at Kongoumon and punched him in his belly.

Monodramon: Knuckle Beater!

Monodramon knuckle collided with Kongoumon belly, but that didn't do anything at all as Kongoumon didn't felt the attack but that was enough to distract him as the person he was trying to eat ran away to safety.

Person: I'm out of here!

Kongoumon: Why you! How dare you ruin my snack!

Monodramon landed back to the ground and Shade rushed to his side.

Shade: You're not going to get any snack, Kongoumon! It's time for you to return to the Digital World!

Emily was running on the top section of the Mall, looking down at Shade and Monodramon.

Emily: Be careful you two!

Shade looks up and sees Emily, and he only has a smile on his face as he sees her.

Shade: Don't worry, we got this!

Monodramon: Besides, this is the kind of stuff we do!

Emily just smiled at the two of them.

Emily: (They're both interesting and cool at the same time.)

Shade and Monodramon now are face to face with Kongoumon.

Shade: Ready partner?

Monodramon: Aren't I always?

Momodramon begins to glow, and Shade's Digivice began to beep loudly.

" **Momodramon, Digivolve too… Strikedramon!"**

Strikedramon just stands up against Kongoumon. And then, without hesitating, he began to charge at him with all his might.

Strikedramon: Take this! Strike Claw!

He strikes Kongoumon with his claws, but his attack did nothing, his armor was to hard to even scratch upon it. Kongoumon was only amused at this as he looked down at Strikedramon.

Kongoumon: Is that all? I didn't even feel a thing.

Strikedramon: Grrrr… Strike Claw!

The Commando Dragon slashes at Kongoumon's body, but the attack still wasn't able to pierce the Insect's armor.

Both Shade and Emily were beginning to worry.

Shade: That Bug's armor is to hard! Strikedramon's attack can't even put a scratch to it!

Emily: No way… What can they do now?

Kongoumon began to laugh hard at Strikedramon's futile attacks, which managed to upset him.

Kongoumon: (Laughs)…!

Strikedramon: Grrr… Will you stop laughing!

Kongoumon: Fine! I still want my snack anyway!

Kongoumon was then doing something with his weird looking forks.

Shade: Oh boy, I don't like were this is going.

Kongoumon starts to turns his forks into bombs and starts to throw at them at Strikedramon.

Kongoumon: Multiple Arm Bombs!

He throws every single one of his bombs at Strikedramon, but Strikedramon was fast enough to see through every single one of the bombs. Those bombs just hit behind Strikedramon and a few Stores got destroyed because of it.

Store owner 1: My clothes!

Store owner 2: My merchandise!

Store owner 3: My shoes!

Strikedramon: Whoops! Sorry!

But then, Kongoumon threw the his last remaining bomb at Strikedramon while he was distracted.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Strikedramon, no!

When the smoke cleared, Strikedramon slowly got back up and looked at Shade

Strikedramon: Don't worry. I'm alright, Shade.

Shade then looks back at Koungoumon.

Shade: We need to stop him now! Before he does anymore damage to the Mall!

Strikedramon: I'm on it!

Kongoumon starts to run toward Strikedramon, and with nothing in his hands, he starts to hit Strikedramon with them.

Kongoumon: Power Slapping!

Strikedramon managed to evade a few of Kongoumon's attack, but then his was hit by one of them and he was now being slapped multiple times, before one last slap send him crashing into one of the destroyed Stores.

Shade: Strikedramon!

Kongoumon: (Laughs)…! That's what you get for ruining my snack! (Laughs)… Huh?

Kongoumon's laugh was then interrupted as from the rubble came an angry Strikedramon who's body was now covered in blue flames.

Strikedramon: OK, THAT IS IT!

Now Kongoumon was starting to back up, he was starting to get a little freaked out now.

Kongoumon: Oops… Maybe I overdid it.

Strikedramon then threw himself at Kongoumon and starts to hit him with everything he has, and this time, Kongoumon was beginning to feel the Dragon Man attacks. Blow after blow, Kongoumon could not avoid them all.

Strikedramon: Take this! And that!

Kongoumon: Ouch! Ouch! Big ouch!

Then Strikedramon threw a big punch at Kongoumon's face, and it sends him flying across the Mall in the process.

Kongoumon: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

After being sent flying like that, Kongoumon then slowly got back up.

Kongoumon: That really hurt. Now you've done it.

Kongoumon was now charging again at Strikedramon. But the Commando Dragon just stopped Kongoumon right in his tracks, albeit with a little difficulty. The two locked arms as they tried to push each other, which Strikedramon was managing well despite the golden Insect bigger strenght.

Strikedramon: I wont let you harm anyone else!

Kongoumon: Oh yeah? You forgot one thing!

Strikedramon: And what is that?

Kongoumon: I have four more arms, and I can harm you with them!

Strikedramon: Oh crap!

Kongoumon then began to pummel Strikedramon chest, not noticing that Shade was stealthily moving behind him. After a few more punches, Kongoumon punched Strikedramon hard, sending him skiding to the Mall's tile floors.

Kongoumon: (Laughs)…! Had enough!?

Strikedramon then got up bet slowly as he was seriously hurt from Kongoumon's repetitive punches.

Strikedramon: Huff. Huff. Not… yet. I'm not… done yet.

Kongoumon: Oh please, you should already know that you can't defeat me!

Strikedramon: I wasn't trying to defeat you, I was trying to distract you.

Now this brought a surprised look at Kongoumon's face.

Kongoumon: Say what now?

Next thing Kongoumon knew, he felt like he was being pulled. He then looked behind him and noticed it was Shade as he opened a Digital Gate in his laptop, which is starting to pull Kongoumon in it.

Kongoumon: WHAT?!

Shade: Time for you to go back to the Digital World, Kongoumon! Now, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Right! Strike Fang!

Strikedramon's body began to burn with blue flames again and launched himself at the struggling Kongoumon, the attack hit as Kongoumon was now pushed closer to the Digital Gate pull.

Kongoumon: NNNOOOOO! I just want a decent meal!

After Kongoumon was fully sucked into the Computer, Shade closed the lid and sighed in relief, glad that it was over. This brought joy to Emily.

Emily: Yes! They beat him!

Strikedramon then De-digivolve back into Monodramon.

Monodramon: Well, that was fun.

Shade: You make it sound like it was easy.

Emily started running down towards them, and then began to hug Shade.

Emily: Shade! Monodramon! You guys did it! You beat that horrible Bug!

Shade was a little surprised at first, but then he seems to be enjoying it.

Shade: It was nothing.

Monodramon: You should see what we deal with back in the Digital World.

Emily then let go of Shade and started to hug Monodramon.

Emily: I still can't believe you guys did it!

Monodramon: That's what we do.

The Shade starts walking toward Emily.

Shade: So… What did you want to ask me earlier? Before Kongoumon showed up.

Emily was surprised that Shade remembered it. Out of all of that, he still remembered that she was going to ask him something.

Emily: Oh yeah… that.

Shade: Well, I'm all ears now.

Emily then took a deep breath and just asked Shade.

Emily: I know what I'm going to say is a little selfish but… Shade, will you take me to the Digital World!

Shade: What?!

Monodramon: What?!

The shock on Shade's face, he couldn't believe it.

Emily: I know, what I said is to much to ask but… ever since I heard about the Digital World and Digimon's from you, I know that everything I was told was wrong. Well, not everything. But Shade, I want know more about the Digital World just like you do!

After hearing Emily's speech, Shade was now trying to think if he should say yes or not. The Monodramon pulls Shade down to his level, and starts to whisper to him.

Monodramon: Just say yes

Shade: Why?

Monodramon: Emily seems to be a really nice girl, and I'm sure the Grand Master will understand.

As Monodramon let go of Shade, the boy then gave Emily his answer.

Shade: Alright Emily, I'll bring you to the Digital World.

Emily just smiled and then she started to jump up and down like a little girl would do when their excited about something.

Emily: YAY!

She then hugs Shade again.

Emily: I can't believe this! This has been the best night ever!

Shade was just surprised to hear that. After everything that just happened, how could she say that?

Shade: Really?

Emily: Of course! With the great time we had, and watching you two take on that giant Bug, and now this. I can't help but to say it; this has been the best night in my entire life!

But then, to Emily's surprise, Shade decided to hug her back.

Shade: Well, I'm glad you're happy, Emily.

And then Monodramon…

Monodramon: Well would you look at that.

Shade: Shut up.

Breaking away from Shade, she just started laughing, along with Monodramon.

Emily and Monodramon: (Laughs)…

Shade: What's so funny?

Even now, he still can't seem to understand. Guess some things are just to hard to understand. Especially for Shade.

* * *

 **-Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Back at the Grand Master's House, he was still keeping track on all of the Digimon activity going on in and out of the Digital World, but he couldn't help but wonder how Shade was doing with his new friend.

Grand Master: Hmm… I wonder how's the boy doing? Oh well, I'm sure he's doing fine. He couldn't have gotten into that much trouble in one night.

Boy, he doesn't have a clue about what happened.

* * *

 **-Emily Ross House, Mission Bend, Houston Texas, United States-**

Shade was walking Emily back to her place after a fantastic night, and now they were standing near her place.

Emily: So… I guess I see you around.

Shade only smiled at Emily.

Shade: Yeah, you will.

Monodramon: And me too.

Emily laughed a little at Monodramon.

Emily: I'll see you as well, Monodramon.

Then Shade and Monodramon started to take off to who knows were in the City. After they left, Emily just walked into her House, were her Grandma was waiting for her.

Emily's Grandma: So, how did it go?

Emily took of her shoes and answered her question.

Emily: It was fantastic, Grandma! He's a very nice guy.

Her Grandma was glad that she was happy.

Emily's Grandma: Well I'm glad you're happy, sweetie.

After that, Emily goes up to her bedroom and just layed down on her bed and her head on the pillow.

Emily: This really was the best night if my life, and it's going to get better soon.

She then starts to look out at her window. She was wondering about something.

Emily: I wonder, if what Shade told me is really true… then maybe… I will actually see this Digital World for myself. That would be amazing.

She then began to drift off into another place in her mind. But that's her own thing.

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The next day, Lucas was still trying to catch some more sleep. But there was Mr. Drake for starters, and then each time he came back to School, the other girls in the classroom just had to know if he brought Dorumon with him or not.

Lucas: Look, for the last time, I didn't bring Dorumon with me, understand?

All the girls: (Sighs)…

Then Mike, James and Kim got up and started to once again move the girls away from the tired Lucas.

Mike: OK, that's enough, leave the poor guy alone.

James: He doesn't need this right now.

Kim on the other hand, just walks towards Lucas.

Kim: By the way, I heard that Dorugamon was on the news yesterday. Sounds like I missed another good fight.

Lucas then takes his head of his desk and looks directly at Kim.

Lucas: Believe me Kim, after everything I've been through this past week, nothing will ever surprise me again.

But man he was wrong as usual.

Mike and James: Surprise!

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas was in so much shock, he leaned in his chair so far that he fell backwards and hit the floor.

Mike and James: (Laughs)…!

Mike: That was priceless!

Lucas just looks at them with an enraged look on his face.

Lucas: That was seriously not cool!

Mike: Hey, you're the one who said that nothing will surprise you anymore!

James: So don't blame us, mister!

Lucas: You two…!

Enraged, Lucas started to chase after Mike and James around the classroom. Mike and James just kept on laughing as Lucas chased them.

Kim: There they go again.

All: (Laughs)…

But then, Kim looked away from everyone. There was something on her mind that she couldn't stop thinking about.

Kim: (Hmm… I wonder. Could it be possible that I could get a Digimon partner too)?

Outside the building, Dorumon was hiding in the bushes. He choose not to stay hidden in the Digivice since he prefers the open space and fresh air. He too was trying to catch some sleep.

Dorumon: Come on… just a little bit… longer…

In the other classroom on the first floor, Emily was still thinking about her opportunity to go to the Digital World ever since she fell asleep.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

In the alley ways of the City, Shade and Monodramon were hiding out. But Shade has his thoughts on what went down last night. He had never had so much fun in his life, although he still wants to have fun with his Digimon pals.

Monodramon: Someone looks a little happy about something this morning.

Shade just looked at Monodramon with a smile and answered back.

Shade: Believe me, Monodramon. Last night was the best night ever, just like Emily said!

Monodramon only gave a smile back at his Human partner. However, Monodramon wanted to remind Shade about something.

Monodramon: well I'm glad you're happy, but we can't forget our mission, Shade. Don't forget that.

Shade then just looked away. But he knew what Monodramon was saying.

Shade: Don't worry, Monodramon, I didn't forget. No matter what nothing is going to make me forget my mission.

But just then, he was getting a call from the Grand Master. Shade then picks up and answers his Cellphone.

Shade: Yes?

Grand Master: Well Shade, how did it go last night?

Shade started to explain everything about last night. About Emily, the whole thing, and even about how Kongoumon tried to eat everyone in the Mall.

Grand Master: Really? I must have been so tired that I missed a few things.

Shade: You should really take a rest, it will do no good if you're tired and you'll miss another Digimon pass through the gate.

Knowing this was true, the Grand Master knew that he should get some sleep.

Grand Master: Alright, I'll take a break from the Computer. But first, Shade, I have discovered something strange when I was watching the random portals that has opened.

Shade: And that is…?

Grand Master: In a few of the portals that have been opened, I detected a strange reading whenever it opens, and at the same time when a Digimon passed through it. I discovered that those Digimon are the same one that you sended back to the Digital World, while the portal that Leomon entered was completely normal.

Now this brought a confused look on Shade's face.

Shade: What do you think this means, Grand Master?

Grand Master: Tell me, did the Digimon that you sended back acted in any way different?

Shade then thought about all his encounters with the stray Digimon's and how aggressive they were.

Shade: Yes, a the Digimon acted like they were angry and some of them were very aggressive.

Grand Master: Then there's no way that it can be just a coincidence, something or someone is opening portals and corrupting the Digimon that pass through it!

Now that brought shock to Shade, he then thought about something else.

Shade: Do you think there's any connection on the destruction of the dimensional walls?

Grand Master: It could be… I'll try to investigate this further… after my rest of course.

Shade: OK. I'll be waiting, Grand Master.

As he hangs up the Phone, Monodramon wanted to know what Shade and the Grand Master were talking about.

Monodramon: Is something the matter, Shade? You look a little tense.

Taking a deep breath, Shade looked at Monodramon.

Shade: It's seems that the problem is a lot more serious than we thought, Monodramon.

* * *

 **-Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

After ending his call with Shade, the Grand Master slumped in his chair, giving a heavy sigh and caressing his aching head.

Grand Master: There's no doubt about it now. Only he can has the ability to corrupt Digimon like that. After all, you told me that yourself.

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Back in Dexmon's Dimension, he was starting to get irritated about the unfortunate things that has been happening to his little idea to try to flood the Human World with random Digimon.

Dexmon: Grrr! Fine! If that is the way it's going to be, I'll have to kick things up a notch!

Dexmon begins to open another Digital Gate. But this one was going to the Digital World and then he begins to pull something out of the Gate toward him.

Dexmon: This time, I shall make my presence a little more known to them! And I know just how to do it! (Evil Laugh)…

Dexmon then starts laughing in joy at his next evil scheme.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Shade's here guys, and I'm bringing you the Digimon of the day!

Strikedramon! He's a Champion Level Digimon and a Dragon Man, and has the vaccine Attribute. His attacks are Strike Fang and Strike Claw! This guy possessed a strong extermination instinct against Virus Attribute Digimon, but he's still a kind Digimon by heart. You Virus Digimon will better watch out!

* * *

 **-Next time, on Digimon: Generation!-**

Kim was beginning to wish that she has a Digimon partner just like her friends, and that wish came true when a flower like Digimon named Floramon appeared in front of her. This pretty flower is being hunted by these mean old Dogs called Dobermon that they will tear the town to find her! Time to gave these Dogs a muzzle for each one!


	7. Episode 7: Smell the flowers

**Episode 07: Smell the Flowers**

 **Another unexpected Digimon arrives in the Real World. But this one is being chased by some bad Digimon. Why? And the real question is; how did Kim get herself involved? Did she found herself her own Digimom partner? Or could she be getting herself into trouble?**

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Dexmon was still trying to move out his plans to take over both worlds. He had the idea in his head but now he just has to make it into reality.

Dexmon: I have no other choice. If sending random Digimon to the Human World wont work, then I'll just have to send some real experienced Digimon to do the job. Good thing I already had some… good help.

Then his eye glowed in a dark red color. The sign of evil.

Dexmon: Speaking of good help. I wonder how that fool is doing on his hunt?

* * *

 **-The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Back in the Digital World, a Digimon that resembled that of a plant, with Flower-like hands, and a petal looking armor on its head, was running away from two Dog-like Digimon. They are black and they're wearing spiked neck collars.

?1: There she is!

?2: Over there! She is right there!

The Plant-like Digimon continued to run away from her two chasers, but then she ran into a dead end. In front of her was nothing but rocks that was 8 feet tall. She was starting to worry. But then, both of the Canine creatures approach her from behind.

?1: We got you now, Floramon.

The Digimon known as Floramon turned around and faced them. She started to talk to them with that soft yet worried voice.

Floramon: I don't understand. Why do you two keep chasing me anyway? What have I ever done to you?

?2: That's our business.

Just as they were walking toward her, another creature appeared behind them.

?3: OK, good work boys.

The giant creature was green and had muscles, was carrying a bone stick, and has an ugly face.

Floramon: Ogremon!

The creature known as Ogremon just gave a wicked look at the worried Floramon.

Ogremon: Well, somebody knows my name. I must be getting really popular these days.

Floramon: Of course I know your name! Who doesn't know about the infamous Digimon Hunter himself!

Ogremon: I'm actually flattered about that.

Ogremon was now standing beside both the Canine Digimon.

Ogremon: Good work, Dobermon. We got her.

Ogremon just kept his sight on Floramon while he was talking.

Ogremon: You've put quite a challenge for a little Flower. But now there is no place to run.

Dobermon 1: What do we do now, Ogremon?

Ogremon: We continue with the job of course. Destroy her!

Floramon was getting really scared as they slowly approached her. Ogremon just laughed as both Dobermon showed their fangs at Floramon.

Ogremon: (Laughs)…!

Floramon: Please, just go away!

But as she said that, a Digital Gate started to open up above them.

Ogremon: What?!

The Digital Gate then started to lift all four of them into it.

Ogremon: Hey! What's going on?! Whoa!

Dobermon 1: What is happening?!

Dobermon 2: I don't know!

Floramon: AAAAAHH!

And in a flash of light, they all vanished inside the Gate. There was only one place that they are going.

* * *

 **-Near Mission Bend Middle School, River Stream, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After another day at School, everyone headed home. But for some reason, Kim decided to head toward the river stream, and all by herself. She was standing there, facing one side of the river stream while she was on the other.

Kim: (Sighs)… It's just not fair. Why does Lucas and the others have all the fun dealing with these Digimon's attacking the City. Meanwhile… I feel so useless.

Kim gave out another sigh, and then she looked up at the sky above her.

Kim: I mean, I'm glad that Lucas and Dorumon are together. But every time I look at them… it just feels like… I don't know.

She then sat down on the grass and began to think about it even more.

Kim: (You know what… if it can happen to Lucas, why can't it happen to me too? I mean, this is the exact spot that it happened for Lucas. Maybe it could happen to me here too. Maybe.)

A few seconds rolled by, and Kim just gave out another sigh. But then, a Digital Gate started to open on top of Kim.

Kim: Uh?! Is that… a Digital Gate?!

She gazed at it for a few seconds, and then the plant creature known as Floramon exited out of the Gate and landed near Kim.

Floramon: Ugh…

Kim was looking at the fallen plant Digimon, and she was just in shock.

Kim: Oh my gosh!

Kim ran toward the fallen Digimon without even thinking if it was dangerous or not. Floramon was exhausted from all that running from both Ogremon and the Dobermon. Kim got near her and lifted her head a little.

Kim: Hey, are you okay?

Floramon then slowly opened her eyes and is now looking directly at Kim.

Floramon: I'm fine. Who… are you?

Kim was a little relieved, and then she gave a smile to Floramon.

Kim: My name is Kimberly, but just call me Kim for short. Who are you?

Floramon: My name is Floramon.

When she heard that, Kim knew right away that Floramon was a Digimon.

Kim: Floramon? Are you by chance a Digimon?

Floramon was a little shocked to hear that Kim knows what a Digimon is.

Floramon: Yes, I am.

Kim: I don't believe this.

Kim was trying to hold back her excitement, that a Digimon was near her. A Digimon that she has never met before. Then Floramon started to get back up and then looked directly at Kim.

Floramon: Um, excuse me. But can you tell me where I am exactly?

Kim: Oh, right. I forgot all about that.

Kim then told Floramon were she was, and Floramon couldn't believe it. She was in the Human World.

Floramon: This is… the Human World?

Kim: Yep.

Floramon started to turn her head everywhere and she was just fascinated at everything around her.

Floramon: No way. I can't believe this. I'm finally seeing the Real World with my own eyes. It looks so different from the Digital World. AAH…

Floramon was now getting on her knees. She was tired, hurt, and exhausted after running from the Dobermon all that time.

Kim: Floramon, are you alright?

Floramon: I'm fine. I just need to rest is all.

Hearing that, Kim had a great idea to help Floramon.

Kim: You know, if you want, you can come to my place and rest up for awhile.

Floramon looked at Kim with disbelieve.

Floramon: You mean it?

Kim: Sure I do. I can't just leave you out here by yourself.

Floramon then gave a smile to Kim.

Floramon: Thank you.

Kim just smiled back at her. However, Kim also remembered something that might not work in this plan.

Kim: But, there is just one problem.

Floramon: What's that?

Kim: I don't think my Mom would be understanding to let you in our House. She doesn't know anything about Digimon.

Floramon was confused about this, but then Kim got another idea.

Kim: Wait a minute, I think I know how to get you in.

Floramon: Really? How?

Then Kim starts to whisper something to Floramon. After she was done, Floramon was a little confused about her idea.

Floramon: Are you sure?

Kim: Trust me, I think it will work.

* * *

 **-Outside Houston City, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Outside of the City limits opened another Digital Gate coming from it came Ogremon and the Dobermon, as they landed the Digital Gate closed behind them. They were a little confused at first but then they understood where they are.

Ogremon: Great, the Human World. That's was exactly what we were trying to avoid!

That only made on of the Dobermon a little scared.

Dobermon 1: What are we going to do now, Ogremon?

Ogremon: We should have finished her off when we had the chance! Now look were we are!

Now Dobermon was getting a little scared.

Dobermon 1: It's not my fault, I swear it!

Ogremon: I don't care! I need someone to blame!

Just then, the other Dobermon was smelling something in the air.

Dobermon 2: Wait! I smell her!

Now that got Ogremon's attention.

Ogremon: Really? Where?

Dobermon 2: She's in that direction.

Dobermon pointed his face right in the direction of the City. Ogremon then started to swing his bone stick in joy.

Ogremon: Good! Then we might just be able to do job after all! Let's go get her you two!

Then they all started to sprint down towards the City, where Floramon seems to be.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

When Kim and Floramon reached Kim's House, Floramon was in Kim's arms. Kim was trying to pass Floramon off as a stuffed animal to trick his mother. Kim's mother is a tall beautiful women with fairly light skin and a hourglass figure. She wears a white sleeveless top and a long pink skirt. She has long knee-lenght curly black hair. Unlike her daughter she has red eyes and she wears pink flip flops. She looks like an grown up version of Kim.

Ms. Foster: Kim, where on Earth did you get that thing?

Kim was a little nervous to answer her Mother. But she managed to pull herself together.

Kim: I just… found it on my way Home.

Now Ms. Foster was getting a little bit suspicious. But that does sound something that Kim would do.

Ms. Foster: You mean to tell me, you just found it on the street?

Kim: Yes. I didn't think it was right for someone to just throw it away. And I, well… you know how I am about stuff like that.

Ms. Foster was trying to wrap her head around it. But she seemed to know that Kim would do something like that.

Ms. Foster: Alright. If that's how it is, then you can keep it.

Kim: Yes!

After going through that, Kim took Floramon up to her room and closed the door.

Floramon: Wow, that was close.

Kim: A little too close. I though she was going to make throw you away.

Then Kim put Floramon on her bed and sat next to her.

Floramon: Thanks for letting me stay here.

Kim: No problem, Floramon. It's kinda cool to have a Digimon in the House sometimes. Even though my Mom doesn't know about it.

Floramon then had a confused look on her face again.

Floramon: By the way, how do you know about us Digimon's?

Kim: Oh, my friends have Digimon partners. So that's how I know about them.

Now Floramon was beginning to understand now.

Floramon: Now it all makes sense how you know about us Digimon. But how did they end up here?

Kim: I don' truly know for sure. It just all happened by the way I see it.

Then Floramon just layed back on Kim's bed and closed her eyes.

Floramon: Wow. This feels so soft.

Kim just started laughing at Floramon for saying that.

Kim: It's the best furniture my Dad can buy.

Floramon: Well he sure know how to pick a good bed.

Kim: He sure does.

What Floramon didn't payed attention, was that Kim has an upset look on her face after mentioning her Father. Then Kim started to walk over her and begins to dial a number.

Floramon: Thanks for doing this for me, Kim. I really needed this.

Kim just turned around and gave a smile to Floramon.

Kim: No problem, Floramon.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas was getting a phone call by Kim, and he couldn't believe that a Digimon was in Kim's bedroom as they were speaking.

Lucas: So you're saying, that she just came to you from out of a Digital Gate and landed right in front of you? And it was in the exact same place that I ended up with Dorumon when he was in an Egg.

Kim: That's exactly what I'm saying, only this one was already at the… Rookie Level I think. Is that what it is?

Lucas: Yes.

When Lucas thought a little about it, he was starting to think that river stream might be more then just a simple little gathering place for him and his friends. So far, two Digimon came from there, and it was starting to make him suspicious.

Lucas: _"Strange... Two times in the same place. Could it be just a coincidence? Or could it be more then that?"_

Lucas then started to look at his cobalt Digivice in his hand.

Lucas: Did you get a Digivice when Floramon showed up?

Kim: No.

Lucas put down his Digivice and shook his head.

Lucas: Then Kim, I don't think that Floramon is your Digimon partner.

Kim: Maybe. But she is here and I had to help her.

Now Lucas was starting to get confused.

Lucas: Help her with what?

Kim: She was exhausted when I found her. But I don't know why.

Suddenly, Lucas saw Dorumon out in the backyard trying to climb the backyard tree, and then fell down pretty hard on his head.

Dorumon: Ouch! I'm okay!

Kim heard Dorumon on the other line and was now getting concerned about him.

Kim: Was that Dorumon? He sounds like he hit his head.

Lucas: Yep, he did. Gotta go, Kim. I gotta make sure he didn't split his skull open.

Kim: Weird, but okay.

Lucas then hanged up the phone and started to walk toward the injured Dorumon.

Dorumon: Was that Kim?

Lucas: Yep. Now let me see that head of yours.

Lucas then touched the top of Dorumon's head.

Dorumon: Ouch! Don't touch there!

Lucas: Oops, sorry. But I think your skull is still intact. Good thing you have a hard head. (Laughs)…

Lucas just laughed. But Dorumon kept rubbing the sour spot on the top his head.

Dorumon: I don't think that is funny.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

As Kim got off the phone with Lucas, she started to walk back towards Floramon.

Kim: Hey, Floramon.

Floramon got herself back up and faced Kim.

Floramon: Yes Kim, what is it?

Kim: I was wondering…

Floramon: Wondering what?

She was a little concerned to ask, but she did anyway.

Kim: Would you ever consider… having a Human partner?

Floramon was a little shocked to hear that. That was something she never even thought about until now.

Floramon: I don't know… Even if I did have a Human partner, I don't know who it would be.

Just then, Mrs. Foster was Kim's door knob.

Kim: Oh no. Quick, you know, go stuffed.

Floramon: Right.

In the nick of time, Floramon was acting like a stuffed animal again as Kim's Mom entered the room with laundry for Kim to fold.

Mrs. Foster: Sorry Kim, forgot to give you these. You know it's that time of the week again.

Kim: Thanks, Mom.

And just like that, Kim's Mom left the room.

Kim: OK, she's gone now.

Then Floramon just pop right back up again.

Floramon: Do I have to do that every time I see her? Not that I am complaining or anything.

Kim: Yep. As long as you pull that off, she will never know you are here.

Both: (Laughs)…

* * *

 **-Near Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Ogremon and the two Dobermon were on their way to catch Floramon as they sprinted through the meadow area. They were almost at the City, until Leomon appeared in front of them.

Leomon: Hold it right there!

Leomon was now face to face with these evil Digimon, then Ogremon looks directly at Leomon.

Ogremon: Leomon! What are you doing here?

Leomon: For one, fighting you again, Ogremon.

Just then, David showed up behind Leomon.

David: I thought the Digivice was picking up something around here, and it was right as usual.

The two Dobermon started to approach Ogremon.

Dobermon 1: Hey look, a Human.

Dobermon 2: We can see that.

David walks over toward Leomon and they faced Ogremon and the two Dobermon.

Leomon: I'll say this once; leave now Ogremon, or else I will have to destroy you were you stand.

Ogremon: Yeah right. I have a job to do Leomon, and you're in the way.

Then David started to have a confused look on his face.

David: What do you mean? What job?

Ogremon: That's none of your business kid. You two go and continue to find Floramon, I'll handle this myself.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Right!

The two Dorbermon sprinted and passed David and Leomon.

David: They're getting away!

Leomon: Not for long!

But then Ogremon started to pull his arm back and prepared his attack at Leomon.

Ogremon: Oh no you don't! Pummel Whack!

Ogremon then shot out a purple aura out of his fist and it hits Leomon's back.

Leomon: GAAAAAHH!

David: Leomon!

After taking the attack, Leomon and David looked back at Ogremon.

David: That was a cheap shot!

Ogremon: If you want to chase them, you'll have to deal with me first!

Leomon got back up after the unexpected attack and glared back at Ogremon.

Leomon: Fine then! I was waiting for this moment to happen again anyway!

Ogremon: Only this time, I'll make sure it's the last time!

Leomon and Ogremon looked at each other with a glare, but David was more concerned about the two Dobermon that got away.

David: _"I do not know what those Dobermon's want, but first we need to take this guy. I just hope that Lucas and Dorumon can handle those Dobermon's."_

Then the two Champion Digimon unleashed their strongest attack at each other.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Both their attacks collided, and then they drew out their weapons and began to charge at one another.

Ogremon: We end this today! Bone Cudgel!

Leomon: I agree! Beast Slash!

Then both clashed their weapons. Which on will be victorious?

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Things seems to be right at Kim's place. Floramon was now in full health again, and it seems things would be okay. But Kim was still worried if Floramon was going to leave her.

Floramon: Wow, don't I feel fresh as a Daisy. No pun intended.

But when Floramon looked at Kim, she was upset.

Floramon: What's wrong Kim? You look upset for some reason.

Kim: It's just, I don't want you to go, Floramon.

Floramon started to walk toward Kim and sat next to her.

Floramon: Kim, even if I wanted to, I don't know were to go.

Kim: Yeah. But if you don't have a Human partner, then you'll have to go eventually.

Kim then started to cry a little. Something about this was really hurting her.

Floramon: Hey, don't cry Kim.

Kim: I'm sorry.

Floramon only put her petal hand on Kim's shoulder.

Floramon: Kim, even if I'm not your Digimon partner, I'll still stay with you if you want.

This started to make Kim feel a little better.

Kim: Thank you, Floramon. I didn't mean to get all upset like that. It's just…

But then, a scream was heard outside. It snapped Kim out of it, and she was running towards her window.

Kim: What was that?

Kim looked outside and saw two Canine looking creatures tearing apart the street and terrifying everyone.

Floramon: It's those Dobermon again, they found me!

Now Kim was starting to understand why Floramon was so tired earlier. She was being chased by the Dobermon.

Kim: So that's who you're running from. No wonder you were so exhausted when I found you.

Floramon: And now, they found me again.

Kim was thinking about going out there with Floramon to fight them like Lucas and Dorumon would, but she knew that would be a bad choice. It was two against one, and she and Floramon aren't really partners. Floramon noticed Kim hesitating.

Floramon: Kim! We have to go down there!

Kim was shocked to hear that from Floramon.

Kim: Why? They'll tear us apart!

Floramon: I know, but we have to try something right? We can't just let them hurt everyone out there.

Kim knew that Floramon was right. Even though she wasn't Floramon's partner, they still had to try.

Kim: Okay then, let's go.

They both managed to sneak past Kim's Mom and head outside the street. She didn't even hear the screams outside in the streets, because she was wearing headphones while washing the dishes. Outside, both Dobermon were still looking for Floramon.

Dobermon 1: Were is she!?

Dobermon 2: I know she is here! Keep searching!

Kim and Floramon then ran out into the street and faced both Dobermon's.

Floramon: Looking for me, boys?

The two Dobermon turned around to see Kim and Floramon.

Dobermon 2: There she is! I knew she would be here!

Dobermon 1: This time, we got her. And she even brought a Human with her. Not like it matters.

Kim was a little nervous. She has never been this close to a Digimon battle before. She watched Dorugamon and Strikedramon go at it before, but never been close to a battle like this.

Floramon: Just stay back and leave this to me, Kim.

Hearing that, Kim wasn't so sure Floramon could handle it.

Kim: But, Floramon…

Floramon started to run up to them, and then she released something out of her petal hands.

Floramon: Rain of Pollen!

Pollen was shot out of her arms, and they managed to hit both Dobermon. But it doesn't seem to faze them.

Kim: It's not working.

Floramon: But that should have at least done something to the both of them. This works on even the biggest Digimon!

The two Dobermon just started laughing at Floramon.

Dobermon 1: Foolish Floramon. Don't think we've forgotten about that little trick of yours.

Dobermon 2: We've been exposed to it so much, that it doesn't work on us anymore. To bad for you.

Now Floramon was starting to worry, there seems to be nothing she could do to stop them.

Floramon: Kim, you need to run, now!

But Kim didn't want to leave Floramon to deal with these two Dobermon by herself.

Kim: But, Floramon…

Floramon: Just run!

Hearing what Floramon was saying, Kim ran behind on of the Cars of the street.

Dobermon 1: This won't take too long.

Dobermon 2: Let's get her!

They both started to charge at Floramon, but she stood there with her arms wide open for their attack.

Floramon: _"I can't run anymore. But i have to do this!"_

Kim: _"She's gonna get herself killed!"_

* * *

 **-Near Houston City, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Leomon and Ogremon continued in their battle, and it seems that anyone of them could win. But with their powers so even, who knows what'll happen next.

Leomon: Is that all you got!?

Leomon began to run towards Ogremon with his sword.

Ogremon: I got plenty more pal!

Both their weapons collided once again.

David: Come on Leomon! You can beat him!

Ogremon was just in shock to see Leomon sided with a Human.

Ogremon: I can't believe you're on the side of Humans. Such a shame. I can't believe it, you of all Digimon.

Leomon: At least I have pride in what choice I make!

Leomon managed to throw Ogremon off him and then started to charge at him again. But Ogremon got back up and hit him with his bone club.

Ogremon: Bone Cudgel!

Leomon: AAAGH!

Leomon was thrown into the ground after being hit by Ogrenon's club.

David: Leomon, no!

Ogremon: Haha! Pummel Whack!

The attack landed on Leomon again.

Ogremon: Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! (Laughs)…

The attack was just kept on hitting Leomon, but David wasn't giving up hope for Leomon.

Leomon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

David: Leomon, hang on! I know you can win this!

Leomon was constantly hit by Ogremon. But hearing David's voice, Leomon managed to break free the attacks and started to charge at Ogremon again.

Ogremon: Oh…

Leomon: My turn! Fist of the Beast King!

The attack hit Ogremon straight on and send him flying back.

Ogremon: AAAAHH!

Ogremon hit the ground and then Leomon slowly started to walk at him.

Leomon: Had enough yet, Ogremon?!

Ogremon: Yeah right!

Ogremon quickly got back up and started to attack endlessly again with his bone stick.

Ogremon: I… ain't… losing… to you… again!

Leomon: Oh yes you will! I wouldn't let you harm anyone!

Leomon uses his sword to block the attack and send Ogremon back again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Both attacks collided, and they both started to charge at each other again.

David: _"_ _Come on, Leomon. I know you can do it."_

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas continued to hear the all screaming out in the streets. He was starting to get a little worried about what's going on out there.

Lucas: Okay, these screams are happening way to often. Come on, Dorumon. It might be another Digimon attack.

Dorumon: I don't know, Lucas. If it was a Digimon I would have already sensed it by now.

Lucas thought about it until he realized something.

Lucas: Dorumon, does your head still hurts?

Dorumon: Let me see… Ow! Yeah, it still hurts.

Lucas: Don't you think that impact on your head made you temporary lost your ability to sense other Digimon?

Now that he thinks about it, Dorumon understood that Lucas may be right.

Dorumon: You're right, Lucas. We should better go out there, just to make sure.

They then started to go to were the commotion is coming from.

* * *

 **-Near Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Both Dobermon ran toward Floramon and began to attack her non stop. They scratch and then kick her. They just continued with attack after attack.

Kim: Oh no, Floramon!

One of the Dobermon stood back and charged a black attack in his mouth.

Dobermon 2: Black Beam!

The Dobermon fired a black energy beam from his mouth, and it hits Floramon hard.

Floramon: AAAAHH!

Kim: Floramon!

The other Dobermon sprinted at Floramon and starts to bite her arm.

Floramon: AAAAAHH!

Kim: No, Floramon!

As Floramon started to lose her ability to stand, she fell to her knees.

Kim: Stop it! Leaver her alone!

But both the Dobermon kept on attacking her until Floramon was all bruised up.

Dobermon 1: This was way too easy.

Dobermon 2: Then let's just end it then.

Both Dobermon were about to fire their attacks at the downed Floramon. But then Kim ran out and stand right in between the Dobermon and Floramon.

Kim: No! Don't you dare hurt her!

Regaining her bearings, Floramon looked up and noticed that Kim was in front of her, and in front of the Dobermon's line of fire.

Floramon: Kim! Look out!

Dobermon 1 and 2: Black Beam!

Both Dobermon fired their attack. But just before the attack hit Kim, Floramon jumped up and took the attack instead.

Kim: Floramon! No!

Floramon then fell into the ground and Kim went straight to the fallen Digimon.

Kim: Floramon! Please, be okay!

She was injured by the attack, but she still opened her eyes and looked at Kim.

Floramon: Kim… you have to leave. You don't have to be here. I'm not your partner.

Kim: No way! I don't care if you're not my Digimon partner! I won't leave you here with these two Clowns!

Both of the Dobermon felt offended after hearing the Human calling them Clowns.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Clowns?!

Floramon was in shock to hear that from Kim. But looking at Kim's eyes, she knew what Kim was trying to do.

Floramon: Kim… thank you. If I did have a Human partner… I would like it to be you.

Now that brought a smile to Kim's face.

Kim: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Just then, a flash of light formed in front of Kim and Floramon.

Kim and Floramon: Huh?

The light was starting Floramon from her wounds, while the brightness was little too much for the Dobermon too watch.

Dobermon 1: What's happening?

Dobermon 2: I don't know!

The light then formed a Digivice, the same type as the others. This Digive started to float towards Kim.

Kim: A Digivice. That means…

Floramon: I guess you really are my Human partner after all.

Kim grabbed the Digivice in front of her, upon contact, the white background turned into a hot pink color.

Kim: I can't believe this.

Floramon: I can. I should have know it would be you, Kim. I can't believe I never saw it coming.

Kim was surprised to hear that, but she liked what she heard from Floramon.

Kim: Floramon, thank you.

Both Kim and Floramon got back up on their feet before the Human and the Flower Digimon started to hug each other. Then the Digivice she obtained started to beep very loudly.

Kim: Huh? My Digivice?

Floramon then let go of the hug as she faced back the two Dobermon.

Floramon: Kim, get back. It's time for these chumps to pay for harming a girl.

Again, the Dobermon's felt offended.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Who are you calling chumps!?

Kim understood what Floramon was going to do.

Kim: I know what you mean. Go get them!

Then Floramon began to glow in a bright light, and then…

" **Floramon Digivolve too… Sunflowmon!"**

Floramon has changed into a giant bipedal Sunflower-like creature with a slim, green body, long arms with three fingers and stubby legs with spikes as feet, and her head was like a Sunflower with a red triangular mark on her forehead. She also has a tail with a few small spikes around it like thorns of a Flower and leaf-shaped wings on her back.

Kim: You Digivolved!

Sunflowmon: I know, right! And it's all thanks to you, Kim.

The two Dobermon couldn't believe what just happened in front of them.

Dobermon 2: Oh that is just great!

Dobermon 1: That's the last thing we need!

Kim then looked at the holographic image on the screen and read the info.

Kim: Sunflowmon. A Champion Level Plant Type Digimon. So cool!

Sunflowmon: And it's going te get better. Stay back Kim. Because It's pay back time!

Dobermon 1: It doesn't matter! It's still two against one! Let's go!

Dobermon 2: Right!

The two Dobermon started sprinting towards Sunflowmon before leaping at her.

Sunflowmon: Smiley Slap!

She easily slapped the Dobermon away before they pounced at her. Both of the Dobermon crashed on the side of a Car.

Kim: Whoa. You swatted them away so easily.

Sunflowmon: Thanks.

But then both Dobermon got back up.

Dobermon 1: That's it!

Dobermon 2: Let's finish her this time!

But then, out of nowhere…

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

The metal sphere exploded right in front if the Dobermon's and sent them flying.

Dobermon 1 and 2: AAAAAAHH!

Kim and Sunflowmon were shocked, but when they turned around…

Lucas: Kim!

Lucas and Dorugamon were seen heading straight towards the two of them.

Kim: Lucas! Dorugamon! You're here!

Lucas and Dorugamon stopped right near Kim and Sunflowmon.

Lucas: Hey Kim, sorry we're late.

Kim: It's fine, now let's take them both down!

Lucas: Got the Digimon and Human partner groove I see. Nice. Looks like she was your partner after all.

They both looked at their opponents and began their attacks. Both Dobermon's got into position to fire their attacks again.

Lucas: Dorugamon!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Both: Attack!

Both Dorugamon and Sunflowmon charged at both Dobermon.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Black Beam!

Sunflowmon dodged by flying above the attack while Dorugamon took the hit but didn't take any damage. They then tackled on both Dobermon.

Dobermon 1: AAAAHH!

Dobermon 2: GGAAAHH!

Both Dobermon were sent flying back towards the street lights on the right side of the road.

Sunflowmon: That's what you get you jerks!

Dorugamon: Shall we end this, Sunflowmon?

Sunflowmon: Let's!

Both Dorugamon and Sunflowmon began to fire their attacks on the Dobermon's.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

While Dorugamon fired his metal sphere, Sunflowmon's head was starting to glow in a bright light before releasing a beam of sunlight energy. The attack hit both Dobermon's, but not before Lucas activated something in his Digivice.

Dobermon 1 and 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The attack was two much for the two Dobermon, just before like they are going to disperse into data, two purple rings appeared around each Dobermon. One was rotating to the right and the other to the left, they both had Digicode's written on them. The two Dobermon then burst out into data, but they weren't destroyed, they were transferred to a holographic box on Lucas Digivice before the two now appeared inside of it.

Lucas: Digimon capture, complete!

The holographic box with the two Dobermon's inside vanished. Kim became curious as she watched what Lucas did.

Kim: What was that, Lucas?

Lucas: It's the Digimon Capture System, it allows you to capture defeated Digimon and send them to a separate space in the Digivice. This is one of the things Shade said along with how to access the Digital Gate to send them back to the Digital World.

As he finished explaining to Kim, both their Digimon partners returned to their Rookie forms, as they now run toward their Human partners.

Dorumon: Did you see us out there?

Floramon: We did it, Kim! We beat the Dobermon's!

Dorumon ran into Lucas arms as well as Floramon into Kim's.

Lucas: You know how to get the job done, Dorumon.

Dorumon: You know it.

Kim: Floramon, does this mean you're staying?

Floramon: I am. I'm not going anywhere.

Kim: Yay!

Kim started to jump up and down with Floramon while Lucas and Dorumon just stood there watching the two of them. But it was a short celebration, as Lucas and Kim's Digivice's went off. They all looked in shock as they saw on their Digivice's that there was another Digimon activity outside of the City limits.

Lucas: Oh great. More trouble.

Dorumon: Never a dull day around here I guess.

Kim: We better go check it out.

Floramon: That sounds like a good idea.

Lucas: Right.

That was the first time Kim could say that. Lucas, Kim, and their Digimon partners headed towards the City limits. Where David, Leomon and Ogremon are. Meanwhile, Mrs. Foster finished the dishes as she took out her headphones.

Mrs. Foster: It's very quiet today, I wish something interesting would happen.

She has no idea that something interesting did happen.

* * *

 **-Near Houston City, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at the meadow area, Leomon and Ogremon were still going at it. But then David was reading that two Digimon has vanished near the City on his Digivice. So that means that Lucas took care of those two Dobermon.

David: Leomon! Those two Dobermon's are gone! Lucas did it after all!

Leomon slid back at the force of Ogremon's last attack.

Leomon: Good! Now I can fight with no more worries!

Ogremon: I disagree, Leomon. This is the only beginning of your worries!

Ogremon ran towards Leomon and attacked him with his bone stick. But Leomon used his sword to block the attack.

Ogremon: First I'll deal with you, then I'll go finish what those two Dobermon couldn't!

Leomon: I don't know what you're talking about, but it wont happen on my watch!

Leomon managed to throw Ogremon back, then they unleashed their attacks again.

Leomon: Fist if the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Again, the two attacks cancelled each other out.

Ogremon: Looks like we're still even.

Leomon: Not for long.

But then, out if nowhere, a Digital Gate opened right behind Ogemon, and Dexmon's voice was heard inside of it.

Dexmon: You failed me, Ogremon!

David and Leomon were in shock to hear that deep, loud voice. But Ogremon turned around and started to freak out.

Ogremon: No! Please, don't! I still have a chance to fix this!

Dexmon: Silence! You're coming with me!

Ogremon: NNOOOOOOO!

A strange force took hold of Ogremon and pulled him into the portal before closing, shocking both David and Leomon.

David: What was that?!

Leomon: I don't know, but I don't like it at all!

Just then, Lucas, Dorumon, Kim, and Floramon came right behind the two of them.

Lucas: David!

David and Leomon turned around to see them coming towards them.

David: Lucas.

Lucas: What happened here?

Dorumon: By the looks of it, it was a big battle.

Leomon: I don't know what is really happening, but for some reason, Ogremon vanished.

Lucas: Ogremon?

Floramon: He was one of the Digimon who were trying to destroy me.

Lucas: Oh.

Leomon looked at Kim and Floramon, until he saw the hot pink Digivice on Kim's hand. He was slowly understanding now why Ogremon was in the Real World in the first place.

Leomon: Oh, I see now.

Kim: What?

Leomon: Why Ogremon was here and why he was trying to destroy Floramon. She was a Digimon to have a Human partner I believe. That must be it.

David was a little shocked, but it seems to be understandable.

David: That makes sense, but the real question is; why would he?

Leomon: I don't know. But whoever send Ogremon must be already aware of this, as a Digital Gate opened behind Ogremon and pulled him in… It's the first time I saw Ogremon so afraid, though.

Everyone started to let this sink on their heads, until Lucas spoke.

Lucas: Either way, he's gone right?

David: For now.

Lucas: Oh man.

They all just stood there, wondering what in the world was happening. But in Dorumon's mind was different, as his headache has now vanished when they were coming.

Dorumon: _"This sensation... Why us this evil sensation so familiar to me?"_

Kim: Guys, I think it's best that we go Home now before anyone notice.

They all agreed as started to walk back to their Home's, David's Home was in a different street so he and Elecmon went their separate ways. As the two Human's and Digimon's were walking, Floramon turned her attention to Dorumon. She just looked at him, and she was growing a smile on her face for some reason.

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Dexmon was enraged at Ogremon for his failure. He was trying to figure out what to do to Ogremon for messing up one little task.

Ogremon: Please sir, let me make this up.

Dexmon: Silence!

Dexmon now looked at Ogremon in the eyes.

Dexmon: I gave you a simple task and you blew it! Now there's another Human with a Digimon partner to worry about!

Ogremon: Okay, I know this is bad, but please…

Dexmon: No! It's time to throw someone with brains instead of brawn, and I know just the person for this job.

Ogremon was now getting a worried look on his face. He couldn't believe that Dexmon is actually thinking about sending… her.

Ogremon: No, please sir! Anyone but her!

Dexmon: It's gonna be her, and I don't want to hear from you any longer!

The floor underneath Ogremon began to absorb him inside.

Ogremon: What the?! What's going on here?!

Dexmon: Until I need you again, I'll put you in storage for now.

Ogremon: NOOOO!

And just like that, Ogremon was sucked inside the floor.

Dexmon: Now then, time to call her.

Dexmon opened up a Digital Gate, out of it came a silky voice along with a purring sound.

?: You called for me?

Dexmon: I did. I have need of your skills.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the events of Ogremon and the two Dobermon, Kim said by to Lucas and Dorumon. Floramon was inside the Digivice as Kim entered the House and took her Shoes off, but then her Mother started to walk around the corner.

Mrs. Foster: Oh Kim, didn't knew you where outside.

Before going inside the House, Kim tried to find a way to keep her Mom from finding out what she is doing now. And she has one as she put her hands on her hips.

Kim: What? Mom, didn't you hear the commotion outside?

This brought a confused look on Mrs. Foster face.

Mrs. Foster: What commotion are you talking about, Kim?

Kim sighed as she pointed her finger at the window. Mrs. Foster took a look outside and watched to her horror the streets has been wrecked.

Mrs. Foster: Wha, what happened out there?

Kim: You mean you don't know? There were strange, big looking dogs that were rampaging on the street. I didn't want to wait if they are coming to out House or not, so ran away to a safe place. Although I did forget about you Mom, I was certain that you went to a safe place. Guess I was wrong. What were you doing anyway?

Mrs. Foster gave a nervous laugh as she took out her headphones.

Mrs. Foster: I was listening to Music while I was washing the dishes. (Laughs nervously)…

Kim: (Sighs)… It seems I'm not the only one to be take care of in this House.

Her Mother only gave another nervous laugh. After she finished talking with her Mom, Kim went up to her room and took out her violet Digivice.

Kim: Reload, Floramon.

Floramon came out of the device and now stood in Kim's room.

Floramon: It was clever to come up with that, Kim.

Kim: Thanks. Even though I don't like lying to my Mom, I don't want her to worry to much about me.

Then Floramon whispered something to Kim.

Floramon: By the way Kim.

Kim: Yeah?

Floramon: That Digimon that was with that guy who helped us beat the Dobermon's. You know, Dorumon.

Kim: What about Dorumon?

Floramon: Between you and me, he's kinda cute, don't you think?

Kim laughed a little when she heard that.

Kim: (Laughs)… Oh boy, looks like things will be interesting with you around, Floramon. Especially for Dorumon. (Laughs)…

Floramon joined with Kim as they both laugh.

* * *

 **-David Anderson's House, Downtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

In his bed, David was still thinking about what happened to Ogremon back there. But for now, there's really wasn't much for him to do about it.

Elecmon: Hey, are you alright, David?

David: Yeah, I'm fine.

Elecmon: Still thinking about what happened to Ogremon, aren't you?

David turns around on his bed and began to think about it even more.

David: Yeah, I am.

Elecmon then started to get near to David.

Elecmon: Listen David, right now there is nothing that we can do about it. All we can do is be ready for the next fight.

David just gave a smile back to Elecmon.

David: Yeah, I guess you're right again, Elecmon.

Elecmon: Aren't I always?

But then downstairs, David's Mother called for something.

Mrs. Anderson: David! You forgot to take out the thrash again!

And of course, David had to yell back to her.

David: I'll get to it, Mom! Honestly.

Elecmon: (Laughs)…

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas place, both Lucas and Dorumon were getting ready for bed after a day of action again. But there were some things that Lucas was curious about.

Lucas: I still can't believe that Kim has a Digimon partner too.

Dorumon: Look on the bright side, now there's another member of the team.

Lucas: That's true.

Then Lucas began to get into bed and threw the sheets on top of him. Then Dorumon climbed in as well next to Lucas, and they both began to snore away. However, what they don't know, was that a strange black Cat was watching them by the window while it stood on the roof of another House. This Cat was has purple gloves with red stripes and black claws sticking out of it, its ears are large with tufts of purple hair on the tip. Its tail has purple stripes with a tuft on the end and orange eyes. This Cats eyes glowed in the night as it continued watching the boy and his Digimon.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Kim: Hey there, boys and girls! Yours truly will give you the Digimon of the Day!

Floramon. A Rookie Level and Vegetation Type Digimon. Data attribute. It says that her name and design are derived from the mythological Flora. Her attacks are Rain of Pollen where she launches allergy-induced pollens from her flower like arms. Stamen Rope is were she attacks her opponents with a whip of her filaments. And finally Sweet Scent, where she releases a fragrance that gets the attention of everyone and relaxes them. I wonder if Floramon uses that on Dorumon? Teehee!

* * *

 **-Next time, on Digimon: Generation!-**

Looks like someone has set its sight on Shade, and what's up with this black Cat? Let's hope that Shade gets out of this one, because his path now depends on this confrontation.

* * *

 **Name: Floramon**

 **Attack: Rain of Pollen, Stamen Rope, Sweet Scent.**

 **Personality: Sweet, Romantic, Polite.**

 **Bio: Floramon is a kind and lady-like Digimon with well manners and a Heart of Gold. She has a crush on Dorumon and is not afraid to fight to protect her friends.**

* * *

 **To to readers who read my story. If you love this and you can make a painting of this on Deviantart it'll be very apreciated. I can't to see them. From Oragonking.**


	8. Episode 8: The black Cat

**Episode 08: The black Cat**

 **A darkness is coming. And it seems to have its sights on Shade. Will he be able to break away and stop this mysterious darkness before it can cause any harm to anyone? Or will he be infected by it? The devious Dark Animal Digimon has arrived.**

* * *

 **-Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

It was middle of the afternoon in Tomball, and out in the woods, a tall Monkey creature was swinging from branch to branch. He has yellow fur and a big bone stick on his back, once he landed on the ground he started to make damage to the area around him. But then, Ginryumon came out and pounced at him.

Ginryumon: Haha! Gotcha now, Monkey breath!

But the Monkey creature was quick to jump and avoid Ginryumon's fast attack.

?: You'll have to do better then that to get me you overgrown Lizard!

Ginryumon started to growl at the Monkey creature.

Ginryumon: (Growls)… Why you! You're going to pay for that!

The Monkey creature started to jump towards a nearby tree, and then Kyle showed up out of the woods. Kyle was holding his dark brown Digivice and began to read the info about this Monkey creature.

Kyle: That Monkey creature is called Apemon. He's a Champion Level Beast Type Digimon. Vaccine Attribute.

The creature known as Apemon just started to dance at the sound of his name.

Apemon: That's me alright! Now don't go shouting it out!

Ginryumon just continued to growl at Apemon.

Ginryumon: (Growls)… Yeah well, I'm not going to get beaten by some Monkey!

Apemon just started making weird faces at Ginryumon, making him even angrier.

Ginryumon: (Growls)...

Kyle: Easy, Ginryumon. He's just trying to intimidate you.

Ginryumon: Well it worked!

Ginryumon flew up and tried to attack Apemon. But Apemon jumped out if the way and threw his bone stick at him.

Apemon: Mega Bone Stick!

The bone hit Ginryumon, but the Samurai Dragon quickly recovered and fired his signature attack at Apemon.

Ginryumon: You asked for it! Armor Blade!

The spear pierced Apemon and he started to destabilize.

Apemon: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! NNOOOOOOOOO!

A purple ring appeared around Apemon and then he burst into data. Apemon now appeared inside a holographic box from Kyle's Digivice.

Kyle: Monkey see, Monkey do, Monkey made a fool out of himself. That's what he gets for challenging us.

Ginryumon: That's right. No more Monkey business.

Ginryumon started to shrink down back to his Rookie form.

Ryudamon: Well, that's that.

Kyle smiled back at Ryudamon. That was another easy victory for them.

Kyle: You know, this keeps getting easier every time.

Ryudamon: Well that's a good thing. That only means I'm getting stronger, and I didn't even need to absorb the data of defeated Digimon to be so.

Kyle: Well we have been doing this for a while. If you've gotten weaker, I would think there was something wrong. (Laughs)…

Before Ryudamon could say something to Kyle, he was having this strange feeling. Like someone was watching them.

Kyle: You alright there, Ryudamon?

Ryudamon just kept looking into the distance.

Ryudamon: I don't know, but for some reason, I feel like someone is watching us.

They both looked into the woods behind them.

Kyle: I think you're tensed up from that last battle, Ryudamon. You gotta calm down a bit.

Ryudamon thought that was true, but he still couldn't shake this feeling.

Ryudamon: Yeah, maybe you're right.

Bu what they didn't see, there was a small shadow watching them from inside the woods. It stood there, watching them as they started to leave the woods.

?: They have no idea what's coming.

The one that was watching them is the same black Cat that watched Lucas and Dorumon the other night. And just then, she vanished, like she wasn't there in the first place.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas finished a phone call with Kim, and is getting ready to go over there and meet her and Floramon. This is the first time that Lucas is actually going to Kim's House. He knows Kim for a long time, and yet he had never really been over to her House before, while she did come to his House many times ago.

Dorumon: So, we're actually going to see Kim at her House.

Lucas: Yep. It's the first time I get to go to her place.

Dorumon was surprised to hear that Lucas has never been to Kim's House before.

Dorumon: You mean you have never been to her House before?

Lucas turned around and faced Dorumon with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Lucas: Strange as it is, yes. I know her for so long, yet I never been over to he House at all.

Dorumon: Wow.

But then, Robert overheard every word about this.

Robert: Lucas is going to see his girlfriend at her House. (Laughs)… OW!

Lucas just threw one of his pillows at Roberts face, making him stop laughing and he ran away to his room.

Lucas: That boy, I swear.

But Dorumon was curious about something.

Dorumon: So, am I coming?

Lucas: Of course you are. It's the chance to also meet Floramon without any Digimon attacks at this time.

For some reason, Dorumon got a little nervous about that.

Dorumon: I'm actually going to talk to her? Now I'm getting a little nervous.

Lucas just looked at Dorumon with a confused look on his face.

Lucas: What's the matter? It's like you never talked to a girl before? Wait, you were only born a few weeks ago. So you have never met a female Digimon before.

Dorumon:: Well, at least not one like Floramon.

And now Lucas was starting to question what Dorumon said.

Lucas: What do you mean by that?

Dorumon just started to freak out on Lucas a little.

Dorumon: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Lucas just rolled his eyes at Dorumon.

Lucas: Oh brother. Alright, let's go. Reload, Dorumon.

Lucas transferred Dorumon inside his cobalt Digivice and began his way for the first time to Kim's House.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas was on his way to Kim's House. In his arms was Dorumon as Lucas brought him out of the Digivice once they got close enough to Kim's House. Kim told him how she got Floramon in the House and told Lucas to do the same with Dorumon. Dorumon however, didn't really liked this idea.

Dorumon: Do I really have to do this?

Lucas: It is just only when we get past Kim's Mom. Then we should be okay from there. I hope.

Dorumon: I just feel a little uncomfortable doing this.

Lucas only rolled his eyes at Dorumon.

Lucas: If that is the only way for Mrs. Foster to be not suspicious when she does sees you. And I am not fond of this idea either, alright?

Lucas then approached the Foster's House and rang the doorbell. Then Mrs. Foster opened the door and is now looking at Lucas.

Mrs. Foster: Well, if it isn't Lucas.

Lucas: Hey, Mrs. Foster. Nice to see ya again.

Mrs. Foster then noticed Dorumon in Lucas arms.

Mrs. Foster: Oh no, you have one of those weird looking animals too. First Kim, now you.

Lucas got a little nervous for a second. But then he came up with something to say to Kim's Mom.

Lucas: Well Mrs. Foster, it can't be helped. Besides, David and Kyle has on too.

Mrs. Foster didn't wan to even bother questioning this, so she called Kim from upstairs.

Mrs. Foster: Kim! Lucas is here to see you!

Kim: OK Mom! Bring him upstairs!

Lucas and Dorumon headed up to the stairs and straight to Kim's room. However, Lucas was a little nervous, because he's never been to Kim's room before in his life. Kim was waiting for him outside her room.

Kim: About time you two got here.

Lucas: Well, we had to get past your Mom first.

Lucas and Dorumon then entered Kim's room. Lucas looked around the entire room, and he was feeling a little weird being inside of it.

Lucas: Wow. This is the first time I been in here.

Kim: Yeah well, I never thought you would come in my room.

Lucas then noticed a picture of him and Kim when they were in Elementary School on Kim's desk.

Lucas: Hey, I remember that picture.

Kim: Yeah, that was the School were we first met.

As Lucas was remembering the time he met Kim, Dorumon was starting to move a little.

Dorumon: Um… can I please stop doing his now?

There was silence in the room for a moment before it was broken as Kim and Lucas laughed at Dorumon.

Kim: (Laughs)…

Lucas: (Laughs)… Sure buddy. No one can see you now except us of course.

Dorumon just jumped out of Lucas arms and landed on the floor.

Dorumon: Thank goodness that's over, I was starting to feel weird doing that.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)…

Then Floramon jumped out of Kim's bed and started walking towards Dorumon. Surprisingly, nobody noticed she was there the whole time.

Floramon: You know, I think you make a good stuffed animal, Dorumon.

Dorumon was starting to get a little nervous at that.

Dorumon: I… did?

Floramon: Yeah. I thought you were cute when you do that.

Dorumon was starting to get a little red on the cheeks after Floramon said that.

Dorumon: I… uh…

But then, Lucas snapped them out of their conversation.

Lucas: OK, let's get down to business already.

Kim: Right.

Kim sat on her bed, Lucas grabbed a seat, and Dorumon and Floramon sat down on the carpet floor.

Lucas: OK, first of all, we know that Digimon are somehow slipping into our world, but the question is what caused this is still unknown.

Dorumon: Mostly all of the Digimon that entered the Real World are wild and began rampaging on the City. Why, is still unknown.

Lucas: Next, some of us are having Digimon partners, which is how we were able fight back the wild Digimon's. I have Dorumon, David has Elecmon, Kyle has Ryudamon, and now you have Floramon.

Kim: Don't forget Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas didn't like hearing those names, but he knew Kim was right.

Lucas: True.

Floramon was getting a little confused.

Floramon: Um… Who's Shade?

Kim: Shade and his Digimon Monodramon were the ones who tried to get rid of Dorumon two times.

Floramon was a little shocked to hear that and looked at Dorumon.

Floramon: You mean that somebody was actually trying to get rid of you, Dorumon?

Dorumon: They did. But no matter how many times they tried, they always kept losing to me and Lucas.

Lucas started to laugh a little at that.

Lucas: Yep, it's just so hard to get rid of you, Dorumon.

Dorumon then jumped up of the floor.

Dorumon: If Shade and Monodramon come's at me again, I'll be sure to send them flying this time for sure.

Lucas and Kim laughed, and Floramon just smiled at Dorumon.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)…

Floramon: You know what, I think you can, Dorumon.

Dorumon looked back at Floramon as she gave him a cute look.

Dorumon: You think so?

Floramon: I know so. You were really strong when you were Dorugamon yesterday. I think you were just amazing.

Then Dorumon's cheeks started to turn red again.

Dorumon: Uh… thanks.

Floramon: I'm just saying the truth is all.

Then Lucas and Kim began to laugh again at Dorumon.

Kim: Would you look at that.

Lucas: Looks like someone has a fan.

Then they started to laugh again at Dorumon.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)…

Dorumon: That's not funny.

Yet, Floramon continued to look at Dorumon and began to think.

Floramon: (Hmm… you know, he really is kinda cute when I think about it. But I wonder if he'll ever notice me.)

But then, Kim has something in her mind as well.

Kim: (You know. Now that I am thinking about it. I am wondering were are Shade and Monodramon hiding. I wonder what they are doing right now?)

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

In the City, the strange black Cat was on top of one of the buildings, looking down at the people on the streets. She was just gazing at everyone and thinking.

?: Those Humans, they don't even suspect that soon, their world wouldn't be theirs anymore. But those Digimon's with the Human kids, worries me. They seem to be well bonded with each other, so their Digivolution could get stronger in time.

The black Cat then started to look at everything around her.

?: I have got to find a way to stop them, before they can Digivolve to the next Level and jeopardize the plan to take over both worlds.

The mysterious black Cat then started to run and began jumping to one building to another.

?: (Now, what can I do to make things a little more, chaotic around here? And stop those children at the same time?)

As she stopped she looked down in the street, and she noticed Shade was in his Cell Phone. She heard about Shade, and she was starting to get a devious smile on her face. She has a nasty idea for Shade.

?: Well, well. I think I have an idea. And what a delicious idea it is. Hehehe.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim and Lucas were still trying to figure out what was causing all these Digimon's to slip into the Real World, and how they can stop it. But there seemed to be no answer to that.

Kim: No matter how much we think about it, we just can't seem to figure it out.

Lucas: Yeah, I guess you're right, Kim.

Floramon began to think about it as well, but she didn't know either.

Floramon: I can't figure it out either, and I'm one of those Digimon who was being chased by Ogremon. Because I was somehow a part of this.

Dorumon: Not to mention that you came from a Digital Gate just recently.

Kim just gave Floramon a smile on her face.

Kim: Don't worry about it, Floramon. We'll figure it out in time.

Floramon: Thanks Kim.

Lucas and Dorumon then stood up.

Lucas: Well, no point about thinking about it anymore.

Dorumon: So we'll just have to wait and see what happens next.

But just then, Kim had a thought about something that they didn't even think about.

Kim: Wait, Lucas. I just realised something. There is someone that might know what's going on.

This brought everyone's attention as they were surprised to hear it.

Lucas: Really? Then who is it, Kim?

Kim: Shade and Monodramon.

Now this brought a shock to both Lucas and Dorumon. The two people they dislike might help them.

Lucas and Dorumon: What?!

Kim: It makes sense, guys. Remember, those two appeared when the first Digimin entered the Real World. You also told me that Shade lived in the Digital World his entire life, and now he's come here right when Monochromon appeared. Coincidence? No it's not. Those two must know something, otherwise they wouldn't have come here sooner.

The more Lucas and Dorumon thought about it the more it makes sense, those two appeared ever since the Digimon's started to come here.

Dorumon: Kim is on to something, Lucas. Those guys should have the answers we seek.

Lucas: I guess you're right. But we don't know where Shade and Monodramon are right now.

Kim: You're right, they could be anywhere in the City.

Floramon raised her arm to get everyone's attention.

Floramon: Um… Your friends lives in different part of the City, right? So, shouldn't this help us in finding these guys?

Lucas thought about it, and he had to admit, it is a good idea.

Lucas: That's a good idea, Floramon. Alright, I'll tell David and Kyle about this, let's hope this works.

Kim: Shouldn't we tell Mike and James about this too?

Lucas thought about this carefully, but he shook his head.

Lucas: I don't think that's a good idea. Mike and James don't have Digimon partner's, and… Shade wouldn't take them seriously.

Kim: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Then Lucas looked at his watch and faced Kim and Floramon.

Lucas: Well Kim, I have to go home now. Last thing I want is to make my Mom worry about me. You know how she is about me being late.

Kim: I know. It was nice having you here Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, for the first time.

Floramon: And it was nice to have you here as well, Dorumon.

Floramon then winked at him after saying that, making Dorumon lose his cool yet again.

Dorumon: I… I… uh…

Lucas just picked Dorumon, snapping him out of his nervousness.

Lucas: Alright, come on you.

Dorumon: Wait, what?!

Lucas: Just remember to act like a stuffed animal, it's the only way we're gonna sneak past Mrs. Foster.

Dorumon: I know that. I just don't like the idea of doing this.

Lucas: Whatever. See you around, Kim. You too Floramon.

Kim and Floramon: See ya.

Lucas and Dorumon left Kim's room and then they managed to get past Kim's Mom again. And now they're out on the streets heading back to their place. Kim and Floramon are just watching them leaving from their room window.

Floramon: So, Kim.

Kim: Yes, Floramon.

Floramon: Do you think I have a chance with Dorumon?

Kim just smiled back at Floramon.

Kim: Maybe. If you wait for the right moment, that's when you go for it.

Floramon wasn't sure about that. But it sounded like it was a good idea though.

Floramon: You think that'll work?

Kim: Trust me, Floramon. I know it will work.

Back on the streets, Lucas and Dorumon were having their own conversation.

Lucas: You know what, Dorumon? I think that Floramon might actually like you.

Dorumon just suddenly froze for a second at the fact.

Dorumon: You really think so?

Lucas: Yeah. I saw they way she was acting around you.

Dorumon then had a look of disbelief on his face.

Dorumon: I can't believe it.

Lucas: I know. A plant and a Dragon. If you ask me, that is not a very good combination in my book.

But then Dorumon started to think about it a little more.

Dorumon: Me and Floramon, huh. Maybe…

Lucas just stopped right there and was now looking at Dorumon for saying that.

Lucas: You're not seriously thinking about it, are you?

This made Dorumon blush as he started to stutter.

Dorumon: W-What?! N-No, what makes you think t-that?

Lucas just rolled his eyes and took out his Digivice.

Lucas: Whatever. Reload, Dorumon.

Dorumon went back inside the Digivice as Lucas continued to walk back Home.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back on the streets of the City, Shade was still on the phone with Emily. However, the black Cat was silently watching him from the alleyway behind him.

Emily: So, I guess I'll see you later?

Shade: Don't worry, you will.

On the other side of the phone, Emily was just giggling.

Emily: Okay then. Later.

Shade hangs up the phone and then Monodramon came out if the Digivice.

Monodramon: So, still working out with Emily I see.

Shade: Yes Monodramon, yes I am. However, I can't help but wonder about something.

Monodramon was now a little worried about that.

Monodramon: Wondering about what?

But as Shade began to talk away, the mysterious black Cat grabbed Monodramon and shut his mouth with his gloved hand before slowly pulling him back into the alley way behind Shade.

Shade: I just thought, maybe our friendship wouldn't work in the end. Because I'm from the Digital World, and she is from this world, and I think it might not work. But I can still try, right?

However, he was getting no answer from Monodramon. That's not like Monodramon at all.

Shade: Monodramon, are you even listening to me?

But when Shade turned around, he looked at a black Cat with purple gloves in Monodramon place. Shade was a little shocked, but the black Cat was only giving him a big grin on her face.

Shade: You're not… Monodramon.

?: I know.

Then the black Cat eyes began to glow, and then everything went black for Shade.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim and Floramon went downstairs to try and get some food for Floramon. However, Mrs. Foster was still in the kitchen. So Floramon had to pretend to be a stuffed animal again.

Kim: Ok, ready?

Floramon: I've done this enough to be ready.

They then entered the kitchen.

Kim: Hey, Mom. Just thought I grab a little snack is all.

Mrs. Foster just gave Kim a smile, but then something else came to her mind.

Mrs. Foster: Ok. I still can't believe that you brought that down with you.

Kim: Well, let's just say, I got attached to it.

Mrs. Foster just rolled her eyes, and then she looked at Floramon.

Mrs. Foster: You mind if I see it for a minute?

Kim was getting a little nervous, and so was Floramon. But if she didn't, then her Mom will start asking why.

Kim: Um… s… sure.

Floramon: (Oh no.)

Mrs. Foster then grabbed Floramon out of Kim's arms and started to look closer at her.

Mrs. Foster: Hmm…

Floramon: (That never sounds good. Please tell me she didn't figure it out.)

Mrs. Foster: There seems to be no rip or tears anywhere. Not even the slightest sign of dirt or anything.

Kim was trying to find an excuse, and then she got one.

Kim: Oh… that's… because… I already cleaned it myself.

Mrs. Foster was a little surprised at that, but she knew that's something Kim would do.

Mrs. Foster: I'm impressed, Kim. Maybe it might not be so bad after all.

She then puts Floramon on the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Foster: Oh, that reminds me. I forgot to do the dishes.

Kim: OK, I'll go back upstairs now.

Mrs. Foster: You do that.

Kim grabbed Floramon and some snack and started going back to her room. She then entered and closed the door.

Kim: That was way to close.

Floramon: Yeah, it was. I thought she was going to figure me out for sure.

Kim only started laughing at Floramon for saying that.

Kim: Well then, you must have been really convincing for her to not notice you weren't really stuffed animal.

Floramon: Yeah, good thing.

Just then, Floramon's stomach started to growl.

Kim: Good thing she didn't hear that, or it would have given us away for sure.

Floramon: Thank goodness. Now, can I have some food please?

Kim: No problem, Floramon.

Floramon began to eat some of the food that was handed to her, but then she thought of Mrs. Foster.

Floramon: So, does your Mother really think I look that weird?

Kim got a little worried about answering that, but she had to answer it anyway.

Kim: Well, I don't blame her. But you're not weird to me, Floramon.

Floramon then grew a smile on her face.

Floramon: Thanks, Kim.

Kim: Don't worry, that's what I am here for, Floramon.

Floramon: Oh, and just so you know, I love to keep myself tidy which is why I'm so fresh and clean.

Kim laughed at what Floramon said and she laughed with her. Then they took a bite at whatever they were eating in unison.

* * *

 **-Emily Ross House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

A few hours has passed since Emily last spoke to Shade over the phone. She was waiting for him to come and meet her Grandparents. At first, she was a little nervous about that. But he hasn't shown up and it was starting to get dark outside. First she was nervous, and now she was worried.

Emily: Shade, I thought you were coming. Where are you?

Then Emily's Grandma called her for dinner on the table.

Emily's Grandma: Emily, your food is gonna get cold if you don't come and eat it!

Emily then turned around and answered back to her Grandma.

Emily: OK! I'll be there in a minute!

She then continued to look outside. She couldn't get Shade of her mind.

Emily: (Shade, where are you?)

* * *

 **-Enterprise Plaza Rooftop, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the mysterious black Cat captured Shade and Monodramon, Shade woke up a few hours later to see he was on top of the Enterprise Plaza building.

Shade: What the?! How did I get all the way up here?

He then heard a female, silky voice.

?: Believe me, it wasn't easy to bring you guys here without nobody noticing.

Shade looked for the source of the voice and saw a black Cat standing on her hind legs at the ledge of the building.

?: About time you woke up, sleepy head.

Shade: A… black Cat? No, you're…

The black Cat paused Shade sentence by raising her paw.

?: Before you finish that sentence, why don't you look up on my info on your Digivice first.

Shade did what she said and looked at his Digivice and read the Cat's info.

Shade: BlackGatomon. A Champion Level Dark Animal Digimon. Virus Attribute.

BlackGatom: You just gotta love the way those Digivice's catches a Digimon good looks.

Then Shade noticed Monodramon was passed out on the other side of the rooftop.

Shade: Monodramon!

He tried to sprint towards his Digimon partner, but then BlackGatomon jumped and blocked his path.

Shade: Hey! Let me pass!

BlackGatomon: Come on now, Shade. You're not seriously thinking about wasting your time with a fool like him? He can't protect you from someone like me.

However, Shade didn't want to listen to her as he passed her.

Shade: I don't care what you say!

This didn't bothered BlackGatomon as she just closed her eyes and was still smiling when she let Shade passed through her.

Shade then tried to wake up Monodramon and tried to make sure he's alright.

Shade: Monodramon! Are you okay pal?

Monodramon eyes began to open and he started to stand back up.

Monodramon: I'm okay. She just got me by surprise is all.

Shade: Then why don't we get some payback then?

They then started to look at BlackGatomon face to face.

BlackGatomon: Really? Do you two actually believe that you can really defeat me? I like to see you try.

Shade: I know we can, right Monodramon?

Monodramon: Right!

BlackGatomon just started to gave a eerie smile at them.

BlackGatomon: Well, go ahead and try then. Don't keep a lady waiting.

Shade: Fine! You asked for this! Monodramon!

Monodramon: I know!

Shade's purple Digivice started to beep loudly and Monodramon started to glow.

" **Monodramon, Digivolve to… Strikedramon!"**

Strikedramon now stood in front of BlackGatomon, who didn't even flinch despite the Digimon being taller than her. All she did was talking sarcastically to Strikedramon.

BlackGatomon: That's it? I faced bigger and scarier guys than you.

That made Strikedramon a little angry as he growled at BlackGatomon.

Strikedramon: I'll show that I'm just as scarier as those guys!

Shade: Get her, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon just started charging at BlackGatomon, who jumped back to distance herself from him.

Strikedramon: Oh no you don't!

Strikedramon just jumped up and is now charging again at BlackGatomon. He readied his claws and began to strike.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

He launched his claws at BlackGatomon, but the Dark Animal gracefully moved out of the way.

BlackGatomon: Missed me.

Strikedramon: Not for long! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon tried to land an attack on BlackGatomon, but she kept avoing attack after attack. The way she dodges is like she was dancing.

Strikedramon: Why… won't… you… hold… still!?

BlackGatomon kept on dodging attack after attack and began to mock Strikedramon's attempts.

BlackGatomon: (Laughs)… If I do that, then this wouldn't n so entertaining now would it?

But Shade didn't find this entertaining at all.

Shade: Why her! She's just playing with us!

Strikedramon: She won't be for long!

Getting tired of trying to hit her with his claws, Strikedramon began to burn up and launched his special attack at BlackGatomon.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

But BlackGatomon moved away before the attack hit her, and is now at a distance from Strikedramon again.

Strikedramon: Running away from me again, huh?

Then BlackGatomon stopped and turned in front of Strikedramon.

BlackGatomon: No, just getting ready is all.

Strikedramon was getting a little confused about that reason.

Strikedramon: Ready for what?

BlackGatomon: For this! Dangerous Love!

BlackGatomon fired a heart shaped charm at Strikedramon, which hits him and started to electrify him with black electricity.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Then BlackGatomon charged at Strikedramon and kicked at him.

BlackGatomon: Lightning Kick!

The attack hit hard on Strikedramon, and he was sliding on the ground on his back, with BlackGatomon on top of him.

Shade then started sprinting towards Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Ouch…

Shade: Hang on, Strikedramon! I'm coming!

But then BlackGatomon jumped of Strikedramon and stood in Shade's way again.

Shade: Out of my way, you freak!

However, BlackGatomon didn't listen to him at all.

BlackGatomon: Like I said earlier, you're not actually going to waste your time on that loser are you?

Shade: That loser is my friend!

BlackGatomon giggled at what Shade said.

BlackGatomon: Friend? Please, what good is a friend like that if he can't protect you from me. Besides, I just want to talk to you, Shade.

Shade was more concerned about Strikedramon then wanting to talk with BlackGatomon.

Shade: Yeah right! I'm not talking to you about anything!

Shade tried to get past BlackGatomon again, but this time she didn't let him pass as she jumped at him and pushed into the ground, with BlackGatomon on top of Shade now.

Shade: Ugh!

BlackGatomon: (Giggles)… You have no choice, my sweet. Why don't we talk somewhere a little more… private.

Then BlackGatomon's eyes started to glow again, which Shade's eyes caught.

BlackGatomon: Cat's Eye Hypnotism.

Shade eyes was transfixed at BlackGatomon's glowing eyes that his mind was starting to drift off. His eyes were becoming empty, like he was in a trance.

* * *

 **-Inside Shade's mind-**

As Shade started to come back around, he noticed that he's standing in a dark place with black everywhere.

Shade: Huh? Where am I? What is this place?

But then, BlackGatomon's voice was heard all over the place.

BlackGatomon: We are inside your mind, sweetie.

Now that was something Shade could not believe.

Shade: My mind?! But how did you…?

BlackGatomon: With Hypnosis, combined with a little of my dark power. This isn't your normal hypnosis, just so you know.

BlackGatomon began to appear behind Shade.

BlackGatomon: Now then, let's talk.

Shade tried to look behind him, but for some reason he couldn't move at all.

Shade: Wha…!? Why can't I move?!

BlackGatomon let out a short giggle from her mouth as she approached Shade from behind him.

BlackGatomon: This kitty has a lot of tricks. This might be your mind but I am in control here.

She then jumped on Shade and is now hanging on his right shoulder.

BlackGatomon: Like I said, I just want to talk to you, Shade.

Shade: I already told you, I have nothing to talk about with you!

BlackGatomon: Oh believe me sweetie, there is.

Shade: Like what?

Shade was now staring at BlackGatomon's yellow eyes.

BlackGatomon: It's about the darkness that you're hiding inside of you.

Now that got Shade's attention.

Shade: What? You're wrong, I don't have any darkness.

BlackGatomon: Is that what you think? Then explain to me why your name is Shade? Another word for darkness.

Shade knew what that means, but he never truly thought about that.

Shade: I…

BlackGatomon: There's no need to hide it. As a Digimon of darkness, I can sense it inside of you.

He thought about it for a minute, but he still didn't want to believe what she said.

Shade: Even if I do, there's no way I am like that. I'm not like that at all.

BlackGatomon: Oh, that is what you think. But you do recall the times you tried to get rid of a certain Digimon from a certain Human boy.

Shade began to think about the times he tried to get rid of Dorumon, and how Lucas kept trying to stop him.

Shade: Lucas!

BlackGatomon: That's right. Trying to break those two apart means breaking the bond they have formed. That seems to be telling me that your inner darkness has already showed through. You were thinking about your mission, that you didn't even seem to think about those two.

Shade: Just shut up!

But BlackGatomon didn't stop as she began to rub her cheek to his, while continuing to talk to him with her silky voice.

BlackGatomon: And that's not all, you tried to cover it up by starting a friendship with that girl. But we both know that it wouldn't last, Shade. How could it anyway. You and her maybe Human, but you both are from different worlds.

Shade: Just stop!

BlackGatomon: Just admit it, sweetie. You are darkness, just like me.

Shade: NO!

BlackGatomon: And nothing will ever change that.

The last part she whispered slowly in Shade's ear, and that was enough to drive him over the edge.

Shade: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

A dark aura then began to engulf Shade as he was now able to move again.

Shade: JUST STOP! STOP IT ALREADY!

But the darkness kept on engulfing Shade, while BlackGatomon jumped from his shoulder and is now looking at the scene behind here.

BlackGatomon: Let it take hold, my sweet Shade. It will all be over when it swallows you.

The darkness kept on engulfing Shade as BlackGatomon continued to watch with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **-Enterprise Plaza rooftop, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade opened his eyes, only to see that BlackGatomon was gone and Monodramon was now injured and laying flat on the floor.

Shade: Monodramon! I…!

Then Shade began to remember what BlackGatomon did to him in his mind, and he couldn't seem to break free of what she said. It all just swirled through his mind, like a whirlpool.

Shade: It can't be true. It just can't be.

He slowly started to walk over towards Monodramon, but he still couldn't shake BlackGatomon's words of him.

Shade: I… I…

Then he trips and lands near Monodramon.

Shade: It can't be true. Can it?

There was a moment of silence around him, but then his thoughts changed to Lucas and Dorumon. The thought of them just seemed to burn up inside his head, and he's now starting to have an angry look on his face. The fact of Lucas was only making him angrier each time.

Shade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The scream was so loud, it could be heard throughout the entire City.

Shade: You did this to me! You and Dorumon! GGAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

He slams his fists on the rooftop cement, and then Monodramon slowly opened his eyes.

Monodramon: Shade…?

Hearing Monodramon's voice, Shade looked up at him.

Shade: Monodramon.

Monodramon was slowly trying to get back up.

Monodramon: Are you okay, Shade?

Shade: No, Monodramon. I'm not okay.

Now Monodramon was starting to worry about his Human partner.

Monodramon: What's wrong?

Shade closed his eyes for a minute and started to think about Lucas and Dorumon.

Shade: Those two.

Monodramon already knew what he meant by that.

Monodramon: Are you talking about Lucas and Dorumon?

Shade: Yes.

Monodramon was starting to get a little worried now.

Monodramon: What about them?

Shade opened up his eyes again, but they had a dark look in them.

Shade: We… are going to… finish them!

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas was playing with Dorumon on the Wii U, trying to beat another one. But he couldn't help that he has this strange feeling, that someone was talking about him. He looked out the window and then Dorumon noticed that wasn't paying attention to the game anymore.

Lucas: Hmm…

Dorumon: What's wrong, Lucas?

Lucas turned around and faced Dorumon.

Lucas: I just… have this strange feeling.

Dorumon: You always have a strange feeling about something, Lucas. I think you need to settle down a bit.

Lucas then began to smile at Dorumon.

Lucas: Yeah, you're right.

Dorumon: I'm always right at these kind of things.

Lucas: Yeah, yeah.

They continued to play the Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii U. Yet, Lucas still couldn't shake this feeling away.

Lucas: _"But still..."_

* * *

 **-Outside Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Outside of Houston City was BlackGatomon who was looking through a portal, as she was now talking to Dexmon. Dexmon was a little surprised to be hearing from BlackGatomon already.

Dexmon: Contacting me already, BlackGatomon? That means that you did something, did you?

BlackGatomon was just giving an evil smile.

BlackGatomon: Oh, I did alright.

Dexmon was starting to get a little curious about what BlackGatomon did.

Dexmon: What did you do exactly?

BlackGatomon: I found one of those Human's with a Digimon partner. And let's just say, I created some chaos.

Now Dexmon was getting really curious about what BlackGatomon said.

Dexmon: And what sort of chaos would that be?

BlackGatomon: I used my Cat's Eye Hypnotism, and planted the seed of evil thoughts on him. And then, very soon, he will tear apart the others one by one.

Dexmon's eye started to glow with evil.

Dexmon: Ah, I see. Then you did well, BlackGatomon.

The black Cat bowed to him.

BlackGatomon: Thank you, now I'll just have to wait and watch the show.

As much as he liked to hear about chaos, Dexmon still had his mind set on the task he gave to BlackGatomon.

Dexmon: Just don't forget what the mission is.

BlackGatomon: Don't worry, I didn't forget.

Dexmon: Good, be sure that you wont.

The portal closed up on BlackGatomon. The evil Cat then turned around and faced the City.

BlackGatomon: As soon as the mayhem began, the last one standing will be dealt by me.

* * *

 **-Kyle Robinson's House, Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Ryudamon was looking out the window, he still had this uneasy feeling in him. Kyle started to walk over towards him and is now standing next to Ryudamon.

Kyle: Are you alright, Ryudamon?

Ryudamon snapped out of his thoughts and then faced Kyle.

Ryudamon: I'm fine. I just still can't shake this feeling.

Kyle: I already told you earlier, you've just been fighting to much is all.

Yet, Ryudamon still had the feeling that something was wrong.

Ryudamon: Maybe, but...

Kyle: Come on, let's go to bed already.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he just decided to let it be.

Ryudamon: Alright.

Buy as they walked off, Ryudamon turned to window again and narrowed his eyes.

Ryudamon: Maybe…

* * *

 **-Near Emily Ross House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Emily was still waiting for Shade to come. But then she saw him outside her window, he was on the other side of the street and he wasn't coming toward her place.

Emily: Shade! You finally came!

But when she looked at him on the window, he had an angry look on his face.

Emily: Shade?

Shade the took out his Cell Phone and began texting something and then send the message to Emily. Emily then picked up her phone and read Shade's text message, and she couldn't believe what he said.

Emily: "Stay away from me"? But why?

Shade stopped looking at her and began to walk off.

Emily: Shade, what happened to you?

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

After some time went by, Shade was now in the middle of the City. Watching person after person walked by, and he still had the same look on his face. But then, Monodramon spoked to him from inside the Digivice.

Monodramon: Shade, I'm starting to get a little worried about you.

However, Shade answered back with an angry tone in his voice.

Shade: Quit worrying already. I told you, I'm fine.

Monodramon still didn't think that he was, but what could he do about it.

Monodramon: Okay then. So what do we do now?

Shade closed his eyes and started think about Lucas and Dorumon again. Thinking about them made him a bit angrier, and then he opened his eyes, and he still had that angry look on his face.

Shade: Same thing as last time. We're going to get rid of Dorumon!

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the day!-**

Ryudamon: Hey there guys! It is my turn to introduce you to the Digimon of the day!

BlackGatomon. A Champion Level and Dark Animal Digimon. Virus attribute. It is a mischievous Digimon with a devious personality. Her attacks are Lightning Paw, Lightning Kick, Dangerous Love, and Cat's Eye Hypnotism. Could this Cat be the one I'm sensing?

* * *

 **-Next time, on Digimon: Generation!-**

A group of fire making Digimon has decided to crash into Houston City, and burn into the ground for fun! Now with Kim and Floramon on our side, we have to get pass our grumpy teacher in order to stop them! Hope we'll make it in time!

* * *

 **Name: BlackGatomon**

 **Attacks: Lightning Paw, Lightning Kick, Dangerous Love, Cat's Eye Hypnotism**

 **Personality: Deceitful, devious, seductive**

 **Bio: BlackGatomon is well known to evil Digimon. She's uses lies and deceit to make an entire group of Digimon go to war. Despite her small and cute appearance, she's quiet powerful as no one that discovered her lived to tell.**


	9. Episode 9: Raging Fire

**Episode 09: Raging Fire**

 **Dexmon has sent another evil Digimon that he knows to make waste to the City. Can Lucas and the others stop this mad Digimon, or will they get burned? Meanwhile, something has gotten into Shade. Now the only thing he want to burn now is Lucas.**

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Dexmon was still figuring out ways to move out his plan. But then a strange figure started walking toward him. He was wearing a red cloak, has a red hat with goggles and what look like that it was on fire on top, and had fire coming out of his shoulders. On his waist are two huge matches on each side of his waist.

Dexmon: Ah, FlameWizardmon, you finally decided to come at last.

FlameWizardmon started coming towards Dexmon, so that he was now in his sight.

FlameWizardmon: Sorry I was late, Dexmon. But I thought… that I would take some… perorations, before meeting with you.

Dexmon was a little confused by what FlameWizardmon was saying.

Dexmon: What do you mean by that, FlameWizardmon?

FlameWizardmon turned around and pointed a finger out in the distance of the Dimension. Then, other creatures started to come towards them.

FlameWizardmon: I just thought I bring some friends along for the ride. If that's alright with you?

Dexmon: Hmm… interesting.

The other creatures are revealed to be small ghost looking creatures made of fire, and the tall one's were on two legs and they were a little bit taller than FlameWizardmon. These creatures are all made of fire.

FlameWizardmon: When I heard of this chance to go to the Real World, I thought I bring some company with me.

Dexmon was actually impressed by FlameWizardmon's actions already.

Dexmon: (Laughs)… I like your style, FlameWizardmon. You seem to know exactly what you're doing. You're perfect for the job!

FlameWizardmon: It's just how I am, that's all. If I am to do my job, I'm going to need an army, don't I?

Dexmon eye started to glow, then a Digital Gate started to open on front of FlameWizardmon.

Dexmon: Just don't forget; destroy the Human's with Digimon partners, and do waste to the other Human's in your path. Do not fail me.

FlameWizardmon glowed in a red aura as he gave a wicked smirk to Dexmon.

FlameWizardmon: Do not worry, I got everything under control.

Dexmon: Good. Don't let me down then.

Then FlameWizardmon and the others with him walked to the Digital Gate.

FlameWizardmon: (Now to see what the Real World is all about) It's show time.

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

At Mission Bend High School, Lucas was explaining everything to Mike and James, about how Kim now has a Digimon partner as well, and all the other events that has happened.

Mike: I can't believe it. First Lucas got a Digimon, next was David, then Kyle, and now Kim has one to.

James: What is wrong with us? Aren't we worthy?

Lucas and Kim began to laugh at the two of them for saying that.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)…

Lucas: Oh come on you guys. You never know.

Kim: Yeah. Maybe you two might get Digimon partners like we did.

Lucas: Exactly. You two might be lucky soon or who knows when.

But Mike and James still had a depresses look on their faces.

James: Maybe.

Mike: Yeah, maybe.

Then, Mr. Drake came into the classroom and headed straight for his chalkboard.

Mr. Drake: Alright class, get to your seats and get your books ready. We have a pop quiz today!

Nobody in the classroom was expecting that one.

All: (Sighs)…

But Lucas just shouted out.

Lucas: A pop quiz?! You cannot be serious?!

Mr. Drake didn't seem to like Lucas little outburst there.

Mr. Drake: I am. Do you have a problem with that, Blake? Let's hear it.

Now, Mr. Drake believed that Lucas wouldn't be able to respond that. However…

Lucas: Mr. Drake, nobody like pop quiz's because no one is prepared for that. Heck, even you wouldn't like it if you're in our position.

Everyone in class was surprised at Lucas smart answer. Even Mr. Drake was a little stunned. But then his angry look came back to his face as he glared at Lucas.

Mr. Drake: That's detention for you, Blake.

Now this brought a shocked look to Lucas face.

Lucas: What!? Oh come one!

Mr. Blake: Do you want me to send you to the director?

Hearing that, Lucas didn't want to get in trouble with the director, so he had to be a good student and be quiet.

Lucas: Uh… no sir.

Mr. Drake: Good. Then can I get to teaching the class? No more interruptions!

Mike then whispered something to Lucas.

Mike: No matter how may times you try, you just can't seem to win against him.

Lucas: If he was an evil Digimon, me and Dorumon will be all over him by now.

But then Mr. Drake heard that and turned around.

Mr. Drake:

Lucas: Huh?

Lucas turned around to see an irritated Mr. Drake looking at him.

Mr. Drake: Well let me be the one to tell you that this is not one of your video games, Lucas! Now be quiet and pay attention for once!

Lucas: Sorry, Mr. Drake.

Mr. Drake then walked back to his chalk board.

Lucas: _"I really don't like that guy, at all!"_

Outside the School, Dorumon was hiding inside the bushes, as he listened everything coming from the second floor windows. He preferred to rest and take a nap in the open space than inside a Digivice. Lucas told him to make sure that no one spots him. Right now, he's hiding in a few bushes that stood in front of the first and second classroom floors, he heard Lucas talking and Mr. Drake yelling at him.

Dorumon: Wow. He really can't seem to win against his teacher. Oh well, that's his problem.

Dorumon just started to lay on the ground on his belly.

Dorumon: Well, at least I can catch on some sleep here. I preferred the open space and fresh air then inside the cofined space of the Digivice.

But then, a sweet voice was heard nearby Dorumon.

Floramon: Really? Then so do I.

Dorumon then quickly opened his eyes Floramon near him.

Dorumon: Wha…?! Floramon? What are you doing here?

Floramon was a little shocked at first. But then she pulled herself together and answered Dorumon's question.

Floramon: Well, Kim decided to bring me along, and I decided to wait here. But I never would have thought that you would be here as well.

Dorumon was starting to get a little nervous. He was getting a little red in the cheeks just by looking at Floramon.

Dorumon: But… Floramon, this is my hiding spot. Can't you go find another yourself?

Floramon: But I don't see any other hiding spots around here, so I had to come to this one.

Now Dorumon was really worried. He had to share this spot with Floramon. He was already nervous to begin with when he's around her.

Dorumon: Oh, alright. But I am going to catch some sleep, OK?

Floramon just gave a sweet smile to Dorumon.

Floramon: Don't worry, Dorumon. I won't bother you at all. I promise.

Dorumon: Thanks.

With a look of relieve, Dorumon laid back down and closed his eyes again and snored away. Floramon just continued to look at him.

Dorumon: (Snores)…

Floramon: _"I never though he'd be here. Mayby this might be that chance Kim was talking about yesterday. When he wakes up, I'll fo for it and ask him. I just hope it doesn't end up blowing up in my gace. Literally."_

* * *

 **-Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Back at the City, the Digital Gate started to open up in the middle of the streets. People are slamming their Car brake's as they witnessed FlameWizardmon and his friends coming out of the portal.

Man: Hey! Get if the streets you Circus freaks!

FlameWizardmon gave a glare back at the man in the Car.

FlameWizardmom: Oh, If I am such a freak, then you wouldn't mind if I do this now, would you!?

FlameWizardmon pulled out his giant matchsticks and aims at the man in the Car, then unleashed a fire blast from it!

FlameWizardmon: Magic Ignition!

He shot a stream of fire at the man in the Car. The man was quick to get out before it hit him. But his Car was now on fire!

Man: My Car! My beautiful Car! I just got it cleaned!

Then FlameWizardmon turned around and faced his companions.

FlameWizardmon: Alright boys! Go! Burn this City until there's nothing left but ashes!

All the people started to flee in terror as all the creatures started throwing fireballs at all the buildings around him.

FlameWizardmon: That's right! Burn, baby, burn! (Evil Laugh)…

* * *

 **-Tomball Junior High School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kyle was just listening to his usual boring stuff from his teacher as he started writing down whatever he was trying to teach everyone in class. But then, Kyle's Digivice started going off in his pocket.

Kyle: Hmm… ? Now what?

He silently pulled out his brown Digivice and looked at the warning on the screen.

Kyle: _"Oh no. Not again. Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? I gotta do something."_

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Dorumon was still sleeping away, while Floramon was thinking about how she was going to talk to him when he wakes up. But then, Dorumon started to wake up and yawn really loudly.

Dorumon: (Yawn)… Man, I needed that.

Floramon turned around to see Dorumon now awake.

Floramon: Oh, you're finally awake.

Dorumon: I sure am.

Dorumon was still a little nervous, being around Floramon and all. But then he noticed a look on her face.

Dorumon: Are you alright, Floramon? You seem to have something in your mind.

Floramon was a little shocked to hear that, but she really wanted to ask him.

Floramon: _"Oh come on girl, this could be your only chance!"_

Dorumon: Hello? Earth to Floramon?

Floramon snapped out of her thoughts and looked directly at Dorumon.

Floramon: Oh, sorry Dorumon. I was just thinking…

Dorumon was worried, but he had to know what she was thinking about.

Dorumon: Thinking about what?

Floramon started to gain back some courage, and then began to speak.

Floramon: I was wondering, if you want… to…

Dorumon was getting nervous. He had a strange feeling about what Floramon was going to say, and he was really getting nervous now.

Dorumon: Ye-Yes?

Floramon: If you want to… you know.

Dorumon: Know what?

Floramon: If… you…

But just before Floramon was finally going say, Dorumon's senses kicked in, which means only one thing.

Dorumon: Huh? Wait a minute…

Floramon was a little shocked that she was interrupted before she managed to ask Dorumon.

Floramon: Wha-What's wrong?

Dorumon was looking around, trying to pinpoint the location of the one he sensed.

Dorumon: I sense a new Digimon around here… huh?

Dorumon finally sensed where the Digimon energy is coming from behind him, but he was shocked at what he saw.

Dorumon: Oh no! Floramon, look!

Floramon turned around and was shocked to see the City catching on fire.

Floramon: Oh my gosh! The City!

Dorumon: We have to tell Lucas and Kim quickly!

Floramon didn't know however, how to do that without being caught. Kim told her to never get caught in public without her.

Floramon: But how?

Dorumon looked around for something and then grabbed a rock and began to aim it at Lucas' window.

Floramon: Are you sure that's a good idea? We could get in a lot of trouble for doing that.

Dorumon: I might get in trouble from Lucas for this, but we have to warn him and Kim somehow. There's no other choice here.

Floramon was still worried. But she knew Dorumon was right.

Floramon: OK then.

Dorumon then released the rock and threw it at the window, and the window broke on the impact, making everyone in the class jump in shock.

All: (Gasps)…

Lucas: What the?!

Everyone got out of their seats and ran towards the end of the classroom. Mr. Drake then ran over towards the shattered window.

Mr. Drake: What on Earth?

But then he looked out the window to see the City was on fire.

Mr. Drake: Oh my! Forget the window! Look at the City!

Everyone started heading toward the windows, and they were in shock to see the City was burning.

Lucas: Oh no.

Mike: That's not good.

Kim: The City!

While everyone was distracted by the City, Lucas and Kim looked down to Dorumon and Floramon trying to get their attention. They then looked at each other, and they both knew what they had to do.

Lucas: You're thinking what I'm thinking?

Kim: Yeah, let's go.

They grabbed their stuff and sneaked out of the class while everyone and Mr. Drake were distracted. They then got outside the School to find Dorumon and Floramon waiting for them.

Dorumon: About time. We got a situation here.

Lucas: I know that. I can see the City remember.

Then Kim interrupted their little conversation.

Kim: Quit arguing and let's go already!

Lucas: Right!

All four of them started to sprint down the street towards the City. But then Mr. Drake notice them running towards the City.

Mr. Drake: HEY! You two get back here this instant!

But they didn't hear him, so they continued to run towards the City.

Mr. Drake: Why those two… Hm? Hey wait a minute? What were those weird looking things running with them?

Nobody heard what Mr. Drake said. But Mike and James couldn't believe that they were leaving them behind.

Mike: Unbelievable.

James: They're leaving us behind. Again.

As they continued to sprint towards the City, Floramon couldn't believe she lost her chance.

Floramon: _"I can't believe it. Just when i was about to ask him, something had to happen. Maybe it was a sighn saying that it wasn't the right time."_

Lucas, on the other hand, kept his attention on the burning City in front of him.

Lucas: Man, I hope everyone is okay.

Dorumon: We'll know once we get there.

They continued on sprinting as the City was almost completely on fire.

* * *

 **-Houston City, Texas, United States-**

The creatures, along with FlameWizardmon, were burning the entire City to ashes. But then, David and Elecmon were running down the streets avoiding the fire while trying to get to them in the process.

David: Good thing this is happening. I got a good reason to get out of class today!

Elecmon: Let's just focus on stopping this nonsense.

David: I know, Elecmon.

But then, two tall fire creatures were coming towards them. David got out his orange Digivice and started reading the info on these creatures.

David: They are called Meramon. A Champion Level Flame Type Digimon. Data Attribute. They're actually made out if fire itself.

Elecmon didn't seem really worried about that.

Elecmon: Well then, this should be interesting.

David: Let's pull them out!

David's Digivice started to beep loudly and Elecmon began to glow.

" **Elecmon, Digivolve to… Leomon!"**

Leomon stood up and grabbed his sword from his back and started to charge forward towards both the Meramon's.

David: Alright! Go get 'em, Leomon!

Leomon: I got this! Beast Slash!

He swung his sword at one of the Meramon's, but it just went right through him!

Leomon: What?!

David and Leomon couldn't believe what they just saw.

David: No way! That's just impossible!

The Meramon closer to Leomon started to laugh and then clenched his fist in fire and swings at Leomon.

Meramon: Fire Fist!

It hit Leomon in the face, making the Beast King fall back to the ground near David.

Leomon: GAAAH!

David: Oh no, Leomon!

But as the Meramon's began to walk towards them, Lucas and Kim with their Digimon showed up behind David.

Lucas: David!

David turned around to see Lucas and Kim coming toward him.

David: Lucas! Kim! Thank goodness, you made it!

Once they were near David, Lucas looked at the two meramon's in front of them.

Lucas: So it was a Digimon behind all of this destruction!

David: Those are Meramon's. Be careful. They're completely made out of fire!

Kim was a little worried about that. She was never a huge fan of fire.

Kim: How do we beat someone like that?

Lucas didn't seem to be worried about that question.

Lucas: Same as we always done it. Right, Dorumon?

Dorumon: You betcha!

Then Floramon began to call out to Kim.

Floramon: Kim! I'm ready when you are!

Kim stopped being worried and looked directly at Floramon.

Kim: OK then. Let's do this!

Both Lucas and Kim pulled out their Digivice's and then their Digimon partners started to glow.

" **Dorumon, Digivolve to… Dorugamon!"**

" **Floramon, Digivolve to… Sunflowmon!"**

Both Dorugamon and Sunflowmon started to charge at both the Meramon's and released their signature attacks on them.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Both attacks hit the two Meramon's, and they both seem to actually take damage.

Lucas: It worked!

Kim: Alright! We might be able to beat them after all!

David understood it now. If physical attacks wont work, then special attacks will.

David: If that's the case. You know what to do, Leomon!

Leomon just started running towards the two Meramon's again.

Leomon: Right!

Leomon jumped up and unleashed his attack at them.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon's attack hit both Meramon's, then a purple ring surrounded the two of them and they both burst into data.

Meramon 1 and 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

They both were downloaded inside David's orange Digivice. But after the download was finished, David thought that it was to easy.

David: Something isn't right here. That was way to easy.

Lucas and Kim thought so as well as they think about it. Those Meramon's went down so easily.

Kim: I know. It feels like it was to easy of a fight.

But then, FlameWizardmon showed up hovering in the sky above them.

FlameWizardmon: Bravo! Bravo! I congratulate you three for that wonderful display!

All: (Gasps)…

They noticed FlameWizardmon coming down and clapping his hands together.

FlameWizardmon: Oh yes. I just admire that you pass the first test.

Lucas: What first test? Who are you?

Kim picked up her hot pink Digivice and looked at FlameWizardmon's info.

Kim: He's called FlameWizardmon. An Armor Level Wizard Type Digimon. Virus Attribute.

Leomon: Armor Level. This could be a problem.

Lucas: Yeah, no kidding.

But then, some small creatures started coming out of the fire behind FlameWizardmon.

FlameWizardmon: Well then, let's just skip the introductions now and get to the real fun, shall we?

All of them saw the giant group of fiery ghost behind FlameWizardmon.

Kim: That doesn't look pretty.

Lucas: I thought Wizards were suppose to be nice.

David: Well apparently they're not!

Then the whole swarm of fiery ghost's started to swarm all around them and their Digimon.

All: (Gasps)…!

Everyone couldn't believe that there were so many Digimon around them.

Sunflowmon: There's so many of them.

Leomon: I can't believe he brought this many Digimon with him to the Real World.

However, David just wondered what are these mysterious fireball creatures around them.

David: Just what are these things anyway?

Lucas pulled out his cobalt Digivice and looked at the holographic screen with the info of these creatures on it.

Lucas: Don't worry guys, they are called DemiMeramon. In-Training Level Flame Type Digimon. No attribute. They're not so tough.

Dorugamon wasn't thinking the same way though.

Dorugamon: Don't be so blind, Lucas. You never know what they can do. Especially since there's so many of them.

When Lucas thought about it, he knew that Dorugamon was right.

Lucas: That's true, Dorugamon. We can't get cocky now.

The swarm of DemiMeramon continued to spin all around them, which then trapped the Humans and Digimon's inside a vortex of fire, much to their shock.

David: Oh no! We're trapped!

Leomon: So that's what they were planning!

Kim was starting to get scared. So she got closer to Sunflowmon who wrapped her leaf arm around her in order to protect her.

Kim: Sunflowmon…

Sunflowmon: It's okay, Kim. I'll protect you from them.

Dorugamon: We have to get out of here and fast before we're roasted alive.

Lucas: Well that's not going to stop us! Let's go, Dorugamon!

Dorugamon: Right!

Dorugamon released his signature attack from his mouth, but Leomon wasn't so sure about that idea.

Leomon: Wait a minute!

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

The attack hit two of the DemiMeramon's and pierced the firewall, making a hole in the fire vortex. But as fast as the hole appeared it was quickly closed and then to their shock where once two DemiMeramon's was now stood four more of them.

Dorugamon: There's just so many of them!

Lucas: That's not the only thing. Those DemiMeramon's multiplied! What's up with that?!

Leomon: A DemiMeramon can regenerate itself over and over again, multiplying hundreds of times in his little a half an hour.

Lucas: Half an hour?! But their multiplying very quickly!

Leomon thought about as he then looked at the flames swirling around them with DemiMeramon's in it.

Leomon: That's it, the flames! The DemiMeramon's are using the flames to regenerate in an instant!

Dorugamon: And there's just so many now!

Lucas: Darn it!

As the DemiMeramon's kept swarming them, David and Kim were thinking about what to do next.

David: This is bad. As long as they swarm around us like this, we can't get out. We'll just get burned if we try to escape!

Kim: Why did these things have to be made of fire?

Sunflowmon: I know what you mean, Kim. A Plant Type Digimon like me don't exactly get along with fire Digimon.

Lucas was then starting to get a little frustrated at the situation their in.

Lucas: Well if that's how it's gonna be, then let's just attack until their all gone!

Knowing there's no other option at the moment, David and Kim agree with Lucas.

David and Kim: Right!

The three Champion Digimon started to unleash their attacks one by one at all the DemiMeramon's.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Leomon: Fist if the Beast King!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

One after another, they fired their attacks nonstop. But there's just seems to be no end to the DemiMeramon's as they only kept regenerating and multiplying.

FlameWizardmon: No matter how many times they try, they can't defeat them all. The DemiMeramon's will keep on generating and multiplying when ever one is destroyed. There's no escape from that cyclone! (Laughs)…

Then three more Meramon's showed up behind FlameWizardmon.

Meramon: So what do we do now, sir?

FlameWizardmon stopped laughing and turned around with an evil smile on his face.

FlameWizardmon: Simple! Keep making waste to the City! Don't stop until this place is completely burned to the ground!

All Meramon's: YES SIR!

The three Meramon's began to unleash their attacks again on the City, destroying everything in the process. But then, something hit them from above.

Ginryumon: Metal Armor Blade!

A spear suddenly pierced the Meramon's, and then, three purple rings appeared around each of them and then they burst out into data.

FlameWizardmon: What!?

Ginryumon, along with Kyle on his back, flew down after attacking and capturing all three Meramon's and landed near FlameWizardmon.

Ginryumon: Sorry to ruin your parade. FlameWizardmon was starting to get a little annoyed at this unexpected appearance.

FlameWizardmon: Why you! How dare you!

Kyle jumped off of Ginryumon's back and started to yell back.

Kyle: Lucas! Don't worry! We're her to help!

Inside the swarm of DemiMeramon's, Lucas and the other's heard Kyle's voice.

Lucas: Guy's, it's Kyle! He's here to help us!

David: Well he couldn't have come at a better time.

Kim: Thank goodness.

Ginryumon was glaring at FlameWizardmon. But FlameWizardmon wasn't scared of the big lizard.

FlameWizardmon: Oh come on now. Your glaring wouldn't help you stop me.

Ginryumon: But this will! Battle Breaker!

Anticipating the attack, FlameWizardmon jumped in the air to avoid it.

FlameWizardmon: HA! You missed me, lizard!

But Kyle had a grin on his face.

Kyle: We weren't aiming for you.

FlameWizardmon was a little confused at that.

FlameWizardmon: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Kyle: Now, Ginryumon! Reverse the rotation of that vortex!

When FlameWizardmon turned around, he saw Ginryumon began to fly around the fiery vortex counter clockwise at a fast speed. It then dawned to him what their real objective is.

FlameWizardmon: Oh no!

Kyle: Oh yes!

As Ginryumon began to fly faster around the DemiMeramon's, leaving a streak behind him, it cause the fire vortex to slow down until it broke and sending the DemiMeramon's in different directions.

Lucas: He did it!

David: We're free!

Kyle: Now guys! Before they coordinate again!

All: Right!

The Digimon's then began attacking the DemiMeramon's, successfully beating and capturing all of them until there's none left. With them all gone, they now set their sights on FlameWizardmon.

FlameWizardmon: Darn it! I had it all planned out and everything! Then you two showed up and ruined everything!

The four Digimon started to stare down at FlameWizardmon, the sign that it was payback time. Seeing that he was outnumbered, FlameWizardmon was getting a little bit scared right now.

FlameWizardmon: Um… is it too late for me to say sorry?

Lucas: You burned the whole City. I think we are way past that.

FlameWizardmon clenched his two magic matches in his hands and aimed at them.

FlameWizardmon: If that is the case, fine! Magic Ignition!

He released two fire attacks at the Digimon from both sides, but then Leomon and Dorugamon stood in front.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The Lion shaped aura attack collided with one if FlameWizardmon's flames, while Dorugamon took the attack and shrug it off like it didn't do a thing. The Dragon Beast then began to charge at FlameWizardmon, but the fire Wizard has another trick up his sleeves.

FlameWizardmon: Big mistake, furball! Fire Cloud!

The fire Wizard then strikes by changing his surroundings into a storm of flames, and Dorugamon went inside of it.

FlameWizardmon: (Evil laugh)… You'll be rousted before you even manage to reach me!

But then, he was proved wrong, as Dorugamon appeared in front of him much to his shock and he was immediately hit by a strong tackle. Canceling the attack and sending FlameWizardmon hard to the ground.

Dorugamon: That did hurt. But it will take more than just flames to stop me.

As FlameWizardmon slowly sat up, he looked at the four Digimon who were glaring again at him, scaring him even more.

FlameWizardmon: Oh… well… is it still… to late to say… sorry?

The Human's and Digimon's gave him a quick look, and then…

All: Get him!

At those words, the four Digimon began to attack FlameWizardmon, he was given an uppercut by Leomon, a head charge from Dorugamon, a swing from Ginryumon's tail, and two slaps from Sunflowmon. Defeated, he was then laying on the ground and then a purple ring appeared around him.

FlameWizardmon: Oh… so close.

He then burst into data and was then downloaded in Lucas' Digivice, signifying his capture.

Lucas: Yes! Digimon captured!

Kim: We beat him!

Then all the Digimon started to return to their Rookie forms.

Floramon: Did you see that?

Dorumon: We totally beat them!

Lucas: I know you did, pal!

Dorumon just jumped on Lucas with joy, making him fall down in the process.

Lucas: OK, OK. No reason to get that worked up.

Floramon just ran towards Kim with joy in her.

Kim: I'm proud of you, Floramon.

Floramon: Aw, thanks Kim.

Elecmon of course, ran towards David with a smile on his face.

David: Elecmon, you really are the man.

Elecmon: I'm just doing my job is all.

Then Kyle and Ryudamon started to walk towards them.

Kyle: Good thing we showed up, or that might not have gone so well.

Ryudamon: Good thing.

Knowing that was true, Lucas and Kyle walked up to one another and shook hands with each other.

Lucas: Thanks for the help, Kyle. You really saved our skins from burning. Literally.

All: (Laughs)…

While everyone was laughing, Ryudamon couldn't really understand it.

Ryudamon: I don't get it.

Kyle: Oh boy. What am I gonna do with you, Ryudamon?

Ryudamon: Perhaps you can finally take me to the movies like you promised.

Thinking back, Kyle did remembered saying that to Ryudamon before.

Kyle: Alright, you earn it.

Ryudamon: Yes!

Again, everyone just continued to laugh at everything. But then a street light on fire fell down, which caught their attention as they saw the damage the City took.

Lucas: We should all probably get out if here.

Dorumon: I agree with that.

Everyone went their separate ways. No point in sticking around here.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

While the battle was going on in the City, Shade was slipping something in Lucas' mailbox. He closed it and began to walk back to where he came from. Monodramon the decided to speak with Shade again from inside the Digivice.

Monodramon: Are you sure about this?

Shade: I am.

Shade still had that angry look on his face, which only made Monodramon really concerned about him. He hasn't been the same since BlackGatomon attacked them.

Monodramon: Are you sure you're alright, Shade? First you blow off Emily, then you go and do this. I'm getting the feeling that something really seems to be getting to you.

But Shade just snapped back at Monodramon for saying that.

Shade: I said I'm fine, Monodramon! I just had enough of these games is all!

Monodramon was starting to get really worried now. He never saw Shade like this before in his life. And he would never snapped at him like that.

Shade: Soon Lucas, we will end this.

Monodramon: (Shade… What in the Digiworld is happening to you?)

As Shade was walking off, BlackGatomon was watching him from on top of one of the House's area.

BlackGatomon: (Giggles)… I guess my spell did more than I thought it would. It's spreading faster then I expected. At this rate, he will tear apart the connection with his own Digimon as well.

* * *

 **-Near Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After going through the events of the City, Kim and Floramon were making their way back to their place. Floramon was inside Kim's Digivice so she wouldn't get caught by anybody. But then Kim noticed that someone was waiting at her front door. It was Emily.

Kim: Emily? What are you doing here? You hardly ever come to my House.

Kim knew Emily for a while now, so she was a little curious to see her here. Emily was a year older then Kim, so it's not like Emily to come drop by like this.

Emily: Hey, Kim. I just wanted to talk is all. If that's OK with you.

Kim just started walking towards Emily.

Kim: Talk about what?

Emily: Well, there's his guy I met, and I learned that he lives with these creatures called Digimon's.

Kim was a little shocked to hear that. Lucas told her that Shade actually lives in the Digital World.

Kim: Really?

Emily: Yeah. He told me about the Digimon's, as well of the Digivice you have in your hand. So I can tell that you have a Digimon as a partner.

Kim was shocked that Emily knew. But then a round holographic screen appeared in the air with Floramon's face on it, as she now faced Emily.

Floramon: Well, it's no use hiding it, Kim.

Emily: So this is your Digimon. She looks nice.

Floramon: Oh, thank you. When I think about it, I guess I do look nice don't I?

Emily just laughed at that.

Emily: Well, she does sound friendly.

Kim: Yeah. Her name is Floramon, and she is the friendliest Digimon you'll ever meet.

Emily just smiled and looked at Floramon.

Emily: Oh, nice to meet you, Floramon.

Floramon: It's a pleasure to meet you too.

After that, Kim sat a little closer to Emily on the front door bench.

Kim: So what do you want to talk about? I hardly ever see you come by here. Since you live in a different part of the neighborhood.

Emily managed to pull herself together and began to speak about her problem.

Emily: Well, there's this guy.

Kim: You said he lives with Digimon's, right? I know who are you referring to since me and Lucas already met him.

Emily: You already know him?

Kim replied with a nod, then Emily started to go on about Shade and Monodramon. About how they met, and how he just gave her that text message the other night, and Kim was just in shock about ot all.

Kim: I don't believe it.

Kim was very shocked to hear that Emily became friends with Shade. The boy who us Lucas' and Dorumon's enemy.

Emily: When I first met him, he was nice. And now… I don't know what happened to him.

Floramon: Well, he sounds like he's not himself. At least the king that Kim told me about.

Emily: I just don't know what happened to him all of a sudden. I don't understand why would he be acting like this.

Kim put a hand on Emily's right shoulder.

Kim: Come on, Emily. It'll be okay.

But then Floramon started to whisper something in her ear.

Floramon: Kim. It's obvious that something isn't right with that guy.

Kim: I know what you mean. Even he wouldn't do something like this. I wonder what's gotten into him?

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

In Dexmon's dimension, said Digimon was a little angry at FlameWizardmon's failure. However, he didn't really care about that much. Due to the fact that FlameWizardmon did at least try.

Dexmon: Oh well, FlameWizardmon tried. I guess I'll just have to put it back in BlackGatomon's hands again.

But then Dexmon turned around and was now facing a strange looking object.

Dexmon: It won't be long now. Soon my device will be complete. Then no one will stop me. (Evil laugh)…

While FlameWizardmon was burning the City, Dexmon was cooking up something really bad. But what?

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

When Lucas and Dorumon got back to their House, Mr. Blake was watching the current news again about the creatures that almost burned the City.

Mr. Blake: Every time I turn on the TV, I always see something like this happening.

Lucas: Look, Dad, it wasn't our fault.

Mr. Blake turned around and faced the two of them.

Mr. Blake: I know. I don't see how Dorumon could even pull off that much damage.

Dorumon: It's true, I don't know how to pull that off.

Lucas just gave Dorumon a strange look on him after he said that. But then, Mrs. Blake came into the living room with a mail in her hand.

Mrs. Blake: Um… Lucas.

Lucas turned around and faced his Mother.

Lucas: Yeah, Mom?

Mrs. Blake: I think you got mail.

Then she handed him a letter.

Dorumon: Who's it from?

Mrs. Blake: Don't know. It didn't say who.

Lucas: Well, in that case…

Lucas opened up the letter and began to read it.

Mrs. Blake: What does it say?

Lucas put the letter down and then he smiled at his Mother.

Lucas: It's just David saying he wants to meet with me tomorrow after School is all.

Mrs. Blake: Okay then…

But then, Lucas and Dorumon went upstairs to their room and then Lucas closed the door. Then he got a serious look on his face.

Dorumon: That letter wasn't really from David, was it?

Lucas: No, Dorumon. It was… from Shade.

Dorumon was in shock to hear that.

Dorumon: Shade?!

Lucas: Yeah. He wants to finish this whole feud of ours tonight at the beach.

After hearing that, Dorumon got a serious look as well and walked in front of Lucas.

Dorumon: Well if he want it that bad, then let's give it to him!

Lucas then clenched his fist with the letter in it.

Lucas: Yeah! Tonight, we're gonna finish this once and for all!

But then Dorumon remembered something.

Dorumon: But there's one problem.

Lucas started to get confused.

Lucas: What's that?

Dorumon: How are we going to get to the beach without your parents noticing we're gone?

Lucas: It's simple, Dorumon. We wait until they fall asleep, then we sneak out of our room window, and then get on the night Bus, and we head out to the beach.

Dorumon thought about that plan, and it seems it might actually work.

Dorumon: That sounds like a great idea. You finally came up with a good one.

First Lucas gave Dorumon a look, then he just made a fist and looked at Dorumon in the eye's.

Lucas: Then it is settled. Tonight, we end this.

* * *

 **-Galveston Beach, Texas, United States-**

Shade and Monodramon were waiting in the cold night for them to show up. All you could see was the Moon light glowing in the ocean and the sound of the waves hitting the sand. Shade was just in his thoughts, while Monodramon was getting ready for the fight with some stretches.

Shade: (Soon, we'll end this. Come on, Lucas! I know you wanna end this as well. So come and face me already you coward!

Monodramon didn't noticed it, but Shade was starting to glow in a black aura.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Kim's House, Kim and Floramon were still trying to figure out what's going on with Shade. Hearing this from Emily, she couldn't help but wonder why. But then, Floramon notice Lucas walking down the streets through the window.

Floramon: Hey, Kim. Come see this.

Kim walked over and looked out her window. She saw Lucas wearing the jacket that Dorumon once used and was walking over to the nearest Bus stop.

Kim: Lucas? What is he doing out so late?

Curious, she decided to follow him outside to wherever he was going.

* * *

 **-Bus stop, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas was now at the Bus stop waiting for the Bus to come. While Kim was secretly watching him from a distance. Then the Bus showed up and the door opened in front of Lucas.

Bus Driver: Next stop, Galveston Beach!

Kim was behind on of the walls as she watched Lucas go inside the Bus.

Kim: Galveston? Why would he go there? And why at this time at night?

Floramon, who was inside Kim's hot pink Digivice, spoke.

Floramon: I don't know. Why don't we just follow him and find out?

Kim then took a deep breath, and started to build up her courage to go follow them.

Kim: Okay, but I can't be seen by him.

Floramon: So you have to make sure that he doesn't notice you.

Kim started to walk towards the Bus.

Bus Driver: You're coming or not kid?

Kim: Don't worry, I'm coming.

Kim managed to get on the Bus and sat far away before Lucas notice her.

Kim: Phew… That was a close one.

Floramon started to talk to Kim in a whisper, trying to make sure that nobody hear's her.

Floramon: Good thing he didn't see you come on board. He would have gotten suspicious by then.

Kim: Yeah, good thing too. Now try to be quiet. We don't want to get any attention, remember.

Floramon: Sorry.

Kim secretly looked at Lucas through the Bus window's reflection of him. She still couldn't help but wonder he's out so late. Meanwhile, Lucas his mind on the upcoming battle with Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: (Alright, Shade. We're gonna put an end to this.)

Then the Bus doors started to close and they started to drive off. Next stop, Galveston.

Dorumon: Lucas.

Lucas: I know, Dorumon. Tonight, we'll put an end to this battle.

Seeing that he was serious about something, Kim was now really worried about this.

Kim: (I have a bad feeling about this. I hope he's not getting into to much trouble.)

* * *

 **-Heading towards Galveston Island, Texas, United States-**

The evil BlackGatomon was on her way towards Galveston Beach as well. She wanted to see the battle that was soon about to happen between Shade and Lucas and their Digimon partners. She was jumping from building to building.

BlackGatomon: Oh, this is going to be so good. I can't wait to see those two destroy one another. I love a good smack down between my enemies!

She continued heading towards the Beach. But she was still laughing at all of this.

BlackGatomon: I love my job, making my enemies fight each other while I enjoy the show. (Evil laugh)…

BlackGatomon just kept running towards the beach. The showdown was soon to begin.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Floramon: Hello, boys! The flower of the Digital World will show you the Digimon of the day!

FlameWizardmon. An Armor Level and Wizard Digimon. Virus Attribute. He's a Wizard that can use fire magic. His attacks are Fire Ignition, where he shoots fire from his matchstick-like canes. And Fire Cloud, were he changes his surroundings in a storm of flames. I don't handle very well with fire, but it's a good thing that Dorugamon can!

* * *

 **-Next time, on Digimon: Generation!-**

The final showdown between me and Shade is finally about starts. But what's up with Shade anyway? And what's happening to Dorugamon?! Looks like things are going to get real ugly now!


	10. Episode 10: Everyone has darkness

**Episode 10: Everyone has darkness**

 **The heated battle between Lucas and Shade is coming. But what happens when you take someone's emotions a little bit to far? Can Lucas handle Shade for the last time? Or he to will be consumed by the darkness in himself?**

* * *

 **-Galveston Beach, Galveston Island, Texas, United States-**

Shade just stood there. He was just waiting for his opponent to show up. He still had a dark look in his eyes as he waits for his challenger in the dark, cold, sandy beach at night.

Shade: _"Come on Lucas. I know you're coming. Don't keep me waiting any longer."_

Monodramon was still concerned about his Human partner. He still wasn't himself after the previous battle with BlackGatomon a couple of days ago.

Monodramon: _"Shade. I just don't understand. What is wrong with you? I've never seen you act like this before."_

While Monodramon was pondering and looking at Shade, unknown to them, BlackGatomon was watching from a distance, hiding behind some boulders.

BlackGatomon: Oh I am going to enjoy every moment of this. I'll just have to wait here and watch the action that is soon to happen here.

* * *

 **-Galveston Bus Stop, Galveston Island, Texas, United States-**

After almost 2 hours of driving, the Bus finally reached its last destination of the night. Lucas excited out of the Bus and started walking towards the beach. Unknown to him though, Kim was secretly following him from a distance.

Floramon: Why do you think he would come all the way out here?

Kim: We wont know unless I keep following him.

She continued to secretly follow him from afar. Lucas and Dorumon kept their minds on the coming battle with Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: Dorumon, are you sure you're ready for this?

Dorumon: I have to be. This is where we end the battle between us and them.

Lucas: Okay then.

He just kept walking of towards the beach, while Kim still had him in her sights.

Floramon: I just hope it's not something bad.

Kim: Me neither, Floramon.

As she continued following Lucas, she's still trying to figure out why is he out here.

Kim: _"I still don't get it. Why on Earth would he be out here? Ans why at this time of the day?"_

* * *

 **-Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

The Grand Master was a little worried about his student. He hasn't called him on any updates or anything, which was making him that something happened to him. Normally, he knew Shade could handle himself. But for some reason, he was still worried about him.

Grand Master: Hmm… Shade, why haven't you updated me? What on Earth are you doing out there? It's not like you to not answer.

He then just continued to look at his computer screen. Still trying to find out what caused to destroy the Digital Barrier, and how to fix it. But he can't get his mind of his student.

Grand Master: I hope you're not getting into to much trouble.

* * *

 **-Galveston Beach, Galveston Island, Texas, United States-**

Lucas with Dorumon now on his side, are now walking along the coast line and making there way towards the area where Shade is. It was all dark around them, except for the Moonlight glowing in the ocean. As they walked off, Lucas was remembering everything Shade said and did to him and Dorumon.

FLASHBACK

Shade: Digimon are not supposed to be here.

Shade: You idiot! You taught him how to play a Video Game?!

Shade: I don't care what you're going to do. Dorumon has to go.

Shade: I know about this then any of you do, so that makes me in charge!

Shade: You will never understand. Never.

END FLASHBACK

After going through all of those flashbacks in his head, Lucas anger shot up a little and forgot the second reason why he came here. He looked directly in front of him with a look of determination in his eyes.

Lucas: Dorumon, let's end it.

Dorumon: Yeah.

Still keeping the distance, Kim and Floramon were right behind them.

Floramon: I still can't figure out why they're all the way out here in this island?

But then, Kim noticed something up ahead in front of Lucas and Dorumon.

Kim: Looks like we're about to find out, Floramon. Look!

Floramon looked in the same direction as Kim, and they couldn't believe their eyes. They were now looking at someone else that Lucas and Dorumon are walking towards to.

Kim: No way. It's Shade!

Floramon couldn't believe she was now looking at the boy that she was told about.

Floramon: That's Shade? He looks exactly like how you described him. _"But yet, there's something strange about him. It's just like Emily told us before."_

Kim: come on, let's stay out of sight.

Floramon: Right.

Kim and Floramon ran behind a large rock as they continued to watch Lucas and Dorumon make their way towards Shade and Monodramon. Then, the two of them stopped right in front of them. They looked at each other for a second, and then…

Shade: So, you finally decided to show up after all.

Lucas: Well, I wasn't gonna let this chance go by. This time, we are here to beat you.

Hearing that, Shade couldn't help but to give a smirk at Lucas.

Shade: Oh please. You're gonna wish you never came at all.

There was a small silence around Lucas and Shade as Kim and Floramon were now beginning to understand why they came out here.

Kim: So that's why they're here.

Floramon: Oh boy.

But what they never noticed, BlackGatomon was still watching in the distance.

BlackGatomon: Oh boy. I should have stolen some popcorn. This is going to get good.

Lucas then saw the dark look in Shade's eyes.

Lucas: _"Something's different about Shade this time. He looks… serious now. Not that he hasn't been serious before, but not like this."_

Then the silence between the two broke.

Shade: Normally, I say hand over Dorumon. But, that's not going to happen this time.

Lucas and Dorumon were a little confused. That's not something Shade would do.

Lucas: What? Why not? You normally start with that.

Shade just gave a dark glare at the two of them.

Shade: Because this has just gotten personal! You both have to be erased!

Lucas and Dorumon were in shock from hearing that. Shade was actually planning to destroy them.

Dorumon: So you mean… you want to destroy me?

Shade: That's right, Dorumon. You gotta go. And by go, I mean… go.

The last part he said darkly, Dorumon couldn't believe what he was hearing as he looked at Monodramon, who he could tell was worried about Shade.

Dorumon: Monodramon! You can't be serious about this as well!?

Monodramon: I'm sorry, Dorumon. But you know this has to happen eventually. I just never thought it'll be like this.

After hearing that, Dorumon felt a familiar angry feeling inside him. The same feeling he had when Shade tried to send him back to the Digital World. His pupils turned into slits as he angrily looked at Monodramon, who is now nervously looking at his angry eyes.

Dorumon: You…

Monodramon: (Gulp!)

Shade the quickly took out his purple Digivice.

Shade: Enough talking! It's about time we ended this right now, Lucas!

Lucas got a tense look on his face as he pulled out his cobalt blue Digivice.

Lucas: Fine then! If that's the way you want it, then you're gonna get it! Ready, Dorumon?!

Dorumon: I'm ready, Lucas!

Lucas' Digivice started to beep loudly, and Dorumon began to glow.

" **Dorumon, Digivolve to… Dorugamon!"**

Dorugamon stood up and let out a mighty roar. Then Shade began to look at Monodramon.

Shade: Monodramon! It's time!

Monodramon: Okay!

Now Shade's Digivice began to beep loudly, and Monodramon began to glow as well.

" **Monodramon, Digivolve to… Strikedramon!"**

Strikedramon stood up as well as he confronts the mighty Dragon Beast.

Strikedramon: You ready for this, Dorugamon!?

Dorugamon: Rooar!

Lucas and Shade: GO!

Dorugamon began to charge at Strikedramon and fired his metal sphere at him.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

But Strikedramon was ready for it and dodged it.

Strikedramon: My turn! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon dashed to Dorugamon and launched his claws at him. Dorugamon dodged one of them, but the other one got him in the chest.

Dorugamon: Gah!

Lucas: Dorugamon!

Dorugamon tried to fight back but the Commando Dragon continued to his attack on the Dragon Beast, not giving him a chance counter.

Dorugamon: Rrrrooooaaar!

Strikedramon just continued to slash Dorugamon with his two claws, and Lucas could only be in shock about this. While Kim and Floramon couldn't believe this either.

Kim: This is awful. He's not even giving Dorugamon a chance to fight back!

Floramon: How can he just do that to Dorugamon! I gotta help him!

But then Kim grabbed Floramon's flower-like arm and pulled her back.

Kim: No, Floramon. This is their fight, remember?

But Floramon didn't want to just leave Dorugamon out there to get hurt.

Floramon: But I… can't just leave Dorugamon out there.

Kim: I know you don't like it, and neither do I. But we just gotta believe that they can do it.

Floramon was still worried. She didn't like to see Dorugamon getting hurt like this. Meanwhile, Strikedramon just kept on slashing away at Dorugamon.

Lucas: Dorugamon! You got to throw him off!

Dorugamon: Grrr...

Dorugamon tried to bite on Strikedramon, but then he dodged the bite and began to run towards the ocean. Dorugamon batted his wing and began to fly after Strikedramon.

Dorugamon: Oh no you don't! Power Metal!

However, Strikedramon avoided the attack and the sphere hit the ocean making a pillar of water in the process.

Lucas: Try again!

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Dorugamon continued to fire a metal sphere after another. But Strikedramon just kept avoiding every attack. Now he was hiding inside the mist the explosion of water created.

Lucas: Where is he?

Shade: _"Now."_

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

The Dragon Man jumped out of the mist and engulfed himself in blue flames, and he's heading straight for the flying Dorugamon. Shade planned to use Dorugamon's Power Metal attack to create a mist for Strikedramon to use as cover, and then Strikedramon will attack Dorugamon with Strike Fang and knock him out of the sky. It's a good strategy. However, Shade didn't knew about one thing… Dorugamon's sharp eyesight.

Dorugamon: _"Got you!"_

Thanks to his sharp eyesight, Dorugamon knew where Strikedramon was going to attack, and he was ready for him. Just when Strikedramon was about to make contact, Dorugamon kicked him back on the chest, sending him down on the beach sand and creating a sand cloud upon impact.

Shade: WHAT!?

Lucas: YES!

Shade was now furious that his strategy failed while Lucas congratulated Dorugamon. The girls were happy that Dorugamon found a way to turn things around. Strikedramon quickly rolled away as Dorugamon landed on the place he fell. He tried to get up again only to be thrown to ground again by a tackle from Dorugamon.

Lucas: That's it, Dorugamon! Keep going!

But then, Lucas noticed Shade was walking towards him.

Lucas: What? You got something to say!?

To everyone's surprise, Shade threw a hard punch at Lucas' face.

Lucas: AAH!

Kim and Floramon looked in horror as Lucas fell on the sand bellow.

Shade: That's for not listening to me!

Lucas: Oh you asked for it now!

Quickly recovering, Lucas got up and threw a punch back at him. But Shade dodged it and punches Lucas in the stomach.

Kim and Floramon: (Gasps!)…

Lucas: GGAAAAAAHH!

BlackGatomon was just laughing at all this violence.

BlackGatomon: (Evil laugh)… Oh this is just to good! (Evil laugh)…

Lucas now got on his knees while Shade approach him and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

Shade: You think I'm playing around here!? This is what happens when you don't ever listen to me!

Lucas slowly opened one eye and looked at Shade's angry face.

Shade: If you have just listened to me and send Dorumon away earlier, this would never have happened!

Then he threw a punch at Lucas' face again, which sends him back to the ground. Kim and Floramon were just in shock to see all of this.

Kim and Floramon: Lucas!

Meanwhile, Strikedramon and Dorugamon continued to figh each other with the Commando Dragon no longer having the advantage over the Dragon Beast.

Dorugamon: Strikedramon! Why are you letting this happen!?

Strikedramon: Forgive me, Dorugamon. I have… no… choice!

Strikedramon was about to slash again until Dorugamon slapped him with his tail. Once he has landed on the sandy ground again Dorugamon walked towards as his yellow dragon eyes glared at the downed Dragon.

Dorugamon: No choice!? Strikedramon, Shade is your friend, right?

Strikedramon: !?

This caught Strikedramon attention as he looked at Dorugamon.

Dorugamon: You know very well that he's going to far! If you're his friend, then you must knock some sense into him or else he'll do something that he as well as you will regret!

Strikedramon looked down as he knew what Dorugamon said was true.

Back with their Human partners, Lucas was in a lot of pain from Shade's punches at both his face and his stomach. Then Shade started to back up and talk again at Lucas.

Shade: Don't you see, you're not worthy to have a Digimon! You never were, and now you know why!

The girls can't seem to take anymore, so they decided to rush in.

Kim: Stop!

Both of them ran out and it was a surprise to BlackGatomon.

BlackGatomon: What? Another one?

Shade was surprised to see Kim and a Floramon running towards them. He didn't know they were there the whole time.

Kim: You leave him alone!

Floramon: We're not gonna let you get away with this, you bully!

Both Dorugamon and Strikedramon turned their attention and notice Kim and Floramon coming towards them.

Dorugamon: Floramon? Kim?

Strikedramon: What?

Shade: Have they been here the whole time?

But as all of this was happening, Lucas was thinking about everything that he went through with Dorumon and the others. From when he met Dorumon, all the way to now. The trouble they went through and all of those battles leading to this one. It was all starting to get to much for him to handle. All of these just kept swirling in his head, and the words from Shade were there as well. It was just to much. And then, he got back up and just screamed.

Lucas: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

In an instant after hearing that loud scream, everyone just froze. Shade, Strikedramon, Dorugamon, Kim, and Floramon just looked at Lucas in shock.

Lucas: STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

But at that moment, suddenly, a dark aura began to engulf Lucas. The others were just in shock to see this.

Kim and Floramon: Lucas!

Dorugamon: Lucas!

Shade was in a lot more shock to see all of this happening.

Shade: What the?! What's happening to him!?

In the distance of BlackGatomon's hiding spot, she couldn't help but laugh at this.

BlackGatomon: (Evil laugh)… Things are getting more interesting!

The dark aura around Lucas began to engulf him even more and his Digivice began to beep very loudly and its screen turned red with the word "warning!" in the middle of the screen.

Kim: What's happening to him!?

Floramon: I don't know!

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The scream and dark aura was getting to much for every one to handle.

Floramon: Something's not right with him!

Kim: I've never seen Lucas snap like this!

Lucas cobalt blue Digivice was surrounded in a black aura as well, and then the screen which glowed red turned into a pure dark color. BlackGatomon was now shacking in anticipation at what's going to happen next.

BlackGatomon: Come on, start it now!

Lucas was now so engulfed in the dark aura, that Dorugamon is now being engulfed by darkness.

Dorugamon: What the?!

Floramon turned to Dorugamon and noticed what's happening to him.

Floramon: Dorugamon! Not you too!

But then what shocked everyone, was Dorugamon was starting to change.

Strikedramon: Dorugamon!

Kim and Shade looked at Dorugamon who was now transforming into something very dangerous.

Kim: What's going on now!?

Shade: That is…

Lucas continued screaming while Dorugamon dark transformation began.

" **Dorugamon, Dark Digivolve to… DexDoruGreymon!"**

BlackGatmon's smile quickly disappeared when she heard the dark Digimon's name. This time, there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

BlackGatomon: Dex... DoruGreymon? But… the only Digimon besides my master who has Dex in its name is…

Everyone was in shock to see a giant black Dragon with blood red fur from the Dragon's head all the way to the end of his long neck. His face is covered in a metal faceplate and on top of it is a saw-like blade as his horn, with two more on each side of his neck, and has three black straps on his jaws. His red ears are long with black on the tip and black stripes on the side. He now has four wings with blood red membrane, the two wings on the front are big while the other two on the back are small. At the side of the big wings are four red spear blades attached at the edge of the wings while the small ones only has two, at the tip where the tumb/claw are on each wing is a bigger spear blade with sharp edges. The are also small spear blades at the tip of his phalanges. His tail has split up into four with black zig-zag stripes and they're attached to the main tail which is made of metal and the tip is a drill-like spear. The underside of his black body is dark grey and his paws are blood red with sharp claws. The Human's and Digimon's were horrified at the sight of this terrifying Dragon.

Kim: That's… not… Dorugamon.

Floramon: He's… scary.

Shade was in shock the most. He has heard of this Digimon in stories of old, and he knew what caused it to appear.

Shade: Oh no. What have I done!? I pushed Lucas way of the deep end!

The wicked Dragon gave a mighty shrieking roar that caused everyone to cover their ears.

DexDoruGreymon: (Shrieking roar)…

The giant Dragon then turned his attention to Strikedramon and attacked him before he could react. He slammed his giant paw on top of Strikedramon's chest and pushed him down towards the sand below.

Strikedramon: GGAAAAAHH! He's… so… strong!

Shade was just in horror at what he was seeing. Kim on the other hand pulled out her hot pink Digivice and was reading the info on this wicked creature.

Kim: DexDoruGreymon. An Ultimate Level and Undead Dragon Type of the Virus Attribute. It preys on the Digicore's of other Digimon's.

Kim was confused as she has never heard the word Digicore before.

Kim: What's a Digicore?

Floramon: A Digicore is a type of nucleus and it's the energy source of us Digimon's. It also houses a Digimon's primary data, to be precise, our soul.

Kim was shocked to hear this as this wicked Digimon eat's Digicore's which are also their soul.

Shade: The stories of old told of a dangerous Digimon with the name Dex that once swarmed the Digital World. It has earned the tittle "Digicore Predator", and now that very monster is standing in front of us!

DexDoruGreymon held his paw pressed on Strikedramon's torso. The Dragon Man was being crushed and has trouble breathing.

Strikedramon: I… can't… breathe…

Still engulfed in the dark aura, Lucas started to shout out!

Lucas: Yes! Do it! Finish him! Finish him now! I command you to destroy him!

Saying that, the dark aura around Lucas grew a little bit. Kim turned around and faced the out of control Lucas, and she started running towards him.

Kim: Lucas! Stop it!

But Lucas didn't heard her and just continued to look at the battle. Strikedramon continues to being crushed by the Undead Dragon's weight as he desperately looked at Shade, who still watched in horror at the being that terrifies any Digimon.

Strikedramon: Shade… help…

Managing to get his courage back, Shade looked at Strikedramon.

Shade: Surround yourself on fire! Quickly!

Doing that, Strikedramon cloaked his body in blue flames. But the fire didn't seem to bother DexDoruGreymon as his face approaches close to Strikedramon before he shrieked loudly at him.

DexDoruGreymon: (Shrieking roar)…

The black Dragon's breath blow away Strikedramon's flames before applying more weight on Strikedramon's. Squashing his lungs and no longer giving him any room to breath as he started to sink on the sandy ground.

Strikedramon: GAH! Aaa…

Shade: Strikedramon!

Lucas: Yes! Finish him! Make him suffer!

Kim managed to grab Lucas and tries to snap him out of it.

Kim: Lucas, please stop! Look at what you're doing!

Lucas still didn't listen to her, so Kim had one other choice to snap him out of it. She slapped Lucas across the face, making him fall down to the ground in the process.

Lucas: OW!

The dark aura surrounding Lucas vanished in an instant, then Lucas began to regain control of himself.

Kim: Lucas, are you okay?

Lucas was a little shocked to see Kim at first, but he was actually glad she was here.

Lucas: Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Kim. I… needed that.

Shade: Strikedramon!

The two turned their attention at Shade and the two Digimon. Strikedramon laid underneath the Digicore Predator, not being able to move do to lack of air. DexDoruGreymon slowly lowered his head with his jaws wide open, saliva began to drop as he's about to eat his prey. Lucas was in shock at seeing the dark form of his friend.

Lucas: Doru… gamon?

Kim: That's not Dorugamon. That's DexDoruGreymon.

Lucas was now in horror. He remembered what happened. He was the one who did this to Dorugamon.

Lucas: Dorugamon… what have I done to you!?

DexDoruGreymon was now just inches to devour Strikedramon, and Floramon knew she had to save him even when he tried to destroy Dorumon.

Floramon: Kim! Digivolve me, quickly!

Kim: On it!

Kim's hot pink Digivice began to beep loudly and Floramon started to glow.

" **Floramon, Digivolve to… Sunflowmon!"**

DexDoruGreymon didn't pay attention to Sunflowmon flying towards him as he has his jaws surrounding Strikedramon.

Sunflowmon: Sorry for this, Dorumon. Sunshine Beam!

The beam of sunlight hit DexDoruGreymon's nape. Although it didn't faze him, it did caught his attention as he raised his head from Strikedramon and is now facing the one that attacked him.

Sunflowmon: Dorumon? Do you still remember me?

DexDoruGreymon only growled before lunging at her, Sunflowmon managed to dodge his jaws and she tried another attack.

Sunflowmon: Cactus Tail!

She waved her tail-like stalk and fired her thorns, but they only bounced of DexDoruGreymon's hide.

Sunflowmon: My attack…!

Kim: It had no effect on him at all!

Shade: DexDoruGreymon is an Ultimate Level Digimon! A level higher than Champion!

DexDoruGreymon shrieked before his attention was caught by the lights of Galveston City. His dark instincts told him to go there as he flapped his four wings and hovered himself off the ground. With DexDoruGreymon off him, air finally started to enter Strikedramon lungs again as he gasped for fresh air.

Strikedramon: (Gasp)…! Pant… pant…

Lucas, Kim and Shade covered their eyes as DexDoruGreymon flew above them and is now heading towards the City.

Sunflowmon: He's heading towards the City!

Shade: No! He's out of control! He can do so much damage as an Ultimate now!

Kim ran towards Shade as he helped stand the injured Strikedramon.

Kim: How do we stop him?

Shade was thinking of only one way to stop DexDoruGreymon.

Shade: All we can do is keep him from destroying everything until he runs out of energy.

Knowing that could be their only plan, Kim was still worried.

Kim: You think that will work?

Shade: It's the only plan I got! There is no way two Champion Level Digimon can defeat an Ultimate!

But then, Lucas began to run and was heading straight for DexDoruGreymon.

Kim and Shade: Lucas!

Kim: What are you doing!?

Lucas turned around and faced Kim and Shade.

Lucas: I caused this to happen! So I have to be the one to stop this!

He then continued to run towards DexDoruGreymon.

Kim: He can't survive against him all by himself!

Shade: Come on!

Shade and Kim, along with their Digimon partners began to run after Lucas and DexDoruGreymon.

Lucas: _"This is all my fault! How could I have let this get so far? Dorumon!"_

BlackGatomon got out of her hiding spot, watching them run after the rampaging Dragon.

BlackGatomon: Hmm… maybe now would be a good time to leave. Or better yet, get a good view of this for myself.

BlackGatomon then started heading towards the City as well.

* * *

 **-Galveston City, Galveston Island, Texas, United States-**

Everyone was running in fear from the giant black Dragon that's coming towards them. The Police fired their guns at DexDoruGreymon. But it wasn't fazing him at all, so they too fled in horror. DexDoruGreymon just smashed building after building and crushed car after car. Then Lucas showed up with Kim, Shade and their Digimon behind him.

Lucas: Dorumon, stop! You have to stop!

DexDoruGreymon still didn't hear him, Lucas tried to run towards him but Shade grabbed his arm before he could do so.

Lucas: Hey! Let me go!

Shade: Are you insane?! You can't stop that thing all by yourself! He'll tear you to pieces!

Lucas turned around and gave Shade a look of pure determination.

Lucas: I caused all of this to happen! I have to at least try something! Now let go!

He managed to get out of Shade's grip and continued to run towards DexDoruGreymon.

Kim: Lucas!

Sunflowmon: He's gonna get himself killed!

Shade was in disbelief at this. Lucas was actually trying to stop DexDoruGreymon all by himself.

Shade: Why?

Strikedramon noticed Shade was lost in his thought while all of this was going on.

Strikedramon: Shade?

Shade: He… really is… trying to stop him. Lucas…

DexDoruGreymon was still attacking everything in sight, but Lucas ran up behind him.

Lucas: Dorumon stop! I know you're still in there! It's me, Lucas! You know, your pal!

But DexDoruGreymon still didn't listen. Instead, his tail swung upwards before coming down on Lucas.

Lucas: Huh!?

Strikedramon: Look out!

Strikedramon jumped in and pushed Lucas away before being smashed down to the concrete floor by the Undead Dragon metal tail.

Shade: Strikedramon!

The metallic tail moved away from Strikedramon as the downed Dragon Man reverted back to Monodramon. Shade then ran up to his fallen partner.

Shade: Monodramon! Please be alright!

Monodramon was wounded, but he managed to open his eyes at Shade.

Monodramon: I'm alright. But I think I broke something.

Shade: Then you must get back in the Digivice to recover. Reload, Monodramon.

As Monodramon went inside the Digivice, DexDoruGreymon continued to attack everything in sight. But Lucas still wouldn't give up.

Lucas: Come on, Dorumon! Listen to me for once!

Then Kim and Sunflowmon ran up to Lucas.

Kim: Lucas, stop! He's not going to listen to you!

Sunflowmon: Just let me handle this!

But Lucas just couldn't ignore DexDoruGreymon.

Lucas: No! I have to keep trying!

But before he could run up to DexDoruGreymon, Kim grabbed Lucas arm.

Kim: Lucas, don't! You'll only get yourself killed!

However, Lucas just couldn't stand seeing his friend rampage like a monster.

Lucas: I have to do this, Kim! I might be the only person who can break through to him!

But then, DexDoruGreymon began to set in position as energy began to build inside his mouth, which made Shade really worried.

Shade: Oh no! If he fires his attack here…!

Kim: What happens!?

Shade: He'll destroy us all!

DexDoruGreymon finished charging his attack as he opened his jaws to unleash it.

DexDoruGreymon: Metal Meteor!

But then…

Lucas: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

DexDoruGreymon actually heard that. He turned around, but fired his attack anyway. Forming out of his mouth is a titanic metal sphere as big as him, fortunately it was thrown off course and it landed in the coast of the ocean. Then a big flash and boom appeared and everyone closed their eyes and ears as the sound was deafening, the explosion was very bright, and they tried to not get themselves blown away. Once it was over, everyone looked where the Metal Meteor went

Shade: What… Power!

Lucas, Kim, and Sunflowmon were too almost blown away from the explosion. Kim was almost sent flying, but Sunflowmon managed to grab her out of the air.

Sunflowmon: Don't worry, Kim! I gotcha!

Kim: Thanks, Sunflowmon!

After the explosion, everyone was just recovering from their shock. But DexDoruGreymon looked down at Lucas.

Lucas: Just please… stop.

Everyone looked back at Lucas and DexDoruGreymon. Sunflowmon with Kim in her arms was getting ready to cover Lucas. But Shade stopped her.

Shade: Wait. Look.

They watched as Lucas and DexDoruGreymon looked face to face. DexDoruGreymon wasn't attacking Lucas at all.

Lucas: Dorumon, I'm sorry. I never ment for this to happen to you. I was so worried about losing you to Shade and Strikedramon, that I just… I couldn't control myself anymore. I'm so sorry I did this to you.

Lucas, for the first time ever, was actually showing a tear in his eye, much to Kim and Shade surprise. Lucas has never showed any emotion like this before. As far as Kim could remember.

Kim: Lucas. I've never seen him like this before.

Sunflowmon: He's actually trying to get through to DexDoruGreymon.

Lucas continued to talk to DexDoruGreymon. Trying to reach out to him.

Lucas: Look, you have every right to be angry at me. I don't blame you if you never want to see me ever again. Just please, don't hurt anyone else.

DexDoruGreymon began to look closer at Lucas.

Lucas: Do whatever you want with me. I deserve it. How could I ever be your partner… if I let this happen to you. So… just… get it over with.

Lucas got ready to take on anything DexDoruGreymon tries to do to him. But then, DexDoruGreymon stopped growling as he then remembered everything.

DexDoruGreymon: Luuuuu… caaaaas.

Everyone was in shock to hear that. But then, DexDoruGreymon began to steam up.

Kim: What's happening to him?

Shade: His energy ran out. He's returning back to his smaller self.

DexDoruGreymon began to shrink back down. Now he was Dorimon once again.

Lucas: Dorimon.

Sunflowmon returned back to her Rookie Level.

Floramon: I can't believe it.

Kim: He actually stopped him.

But Shade was shocked most of all.

Shade: I don't… believe it. He did it.

Shade was so shocked to see everything that has happened here tonight. He then began to think…

Shade: _"Maybe… I was wrong. He really does understand. I've been along Digimon more than him. But, he too, can actually understand as well. And maybe, the others, might be able to understand as well. How could I've been so blind to something so simple as that?"_

The dark look in Shade's eyes then disappeared, signifying that BlackGatomon's spell has been broken. Then Lucas began to walk over towards Dorimon.

Lucas: Dorimon, I'm so sorry. I never ment for any of this to happen to you.

He got down on his knees and faced Dorimon.

Lucas: I'm so sorry, pal. Can you ever forgive me for this?

There was a small silence around them. But then Dorimon opened his eyes at Lucas, and how could he not forgive him.

Dorimon: Of course I'll forgive you, Lucas. We're friends after all. It'll take more then something like this to ruin that.

With a look of relieve, Lucas picked up Dorimon, and for the first time, embraced him.

Lucas: Thank you, Dorimon.

The others just continued to look at them. Kim and Floramon just smiled at this.

Floramon: Well what do you know…

Kim: Lucas really does have a soft side after all.

Then Shade began to walk up to Lucas and Dorimon. Lucas turned around and looked at Shade in the face.

Shade: Lucas.

Lucas: Shade.

There was a small silence. Then Shade began to speak something that would shock Lucas.

Shade: I'm sorry.

Lucas and everyone else were in shock. It was the first time Shade ever admitted he was wrong.

Shade: I'm sorry I did this to you. All of you. I thought you could never understand about Digimon. But its seems, I was the one who didn't really understand. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused to you and your friends. You have every right to be angry at me.

Lucas was speechless at first. But then…

Lucas: It's alright. I forgive you.

Shade for the first time showed a smile on his face to Lucas.

Shade: Thanks.

But then, Police car sirens can be heard coming towards them.

Kim: Umm… guys!

Floramon: I think that's our cue to get out of here!

Lucas just jumped at the fact.

Lucas: Yeah no kidding!

Dorimon: Let's get out of here!

They started to run, but Shade went a different direction.

Lucas: Hey wait, Shade! Where are you going!?

Shade turned around and told Lucas something.

Shade: This is were we go our separate ways for now, Lucas! We'll meet again, alright!

Lucas nod his head at the fact. He knew what Shade was saying.

Lucas: Okay! Until then!

They all continued to run from the incoming Police cars.

Kim: Let's never do this again. Alright, Lucas?

Lucas: Yeah, sure. But I'm still surprised you and Floramon are here.

Kim and Floramon just had a guilty smile on their faces.

Floramon: Well we saw you going somewhere out so late at night, and we just had to know where you were going.

Dorimon then start to think about that.

Dorimon: When you think about it, it sounds like something you would do, Lucas.

Lucas: Not now, Dorimon.

They continued to run off in the distance. While Shade was running his own way.

Monodramon: By the looks of it, you seem to be back to your normal self again.

Shade at Monodramon inside his purple Digivice with a smile on his face.

Shade: Yeah, sorry for worrying you, Monodramon. But I'm fine now.

Monodramon: Good to hear.

But as they run off, BlackGatomon was watching them from a rooftop.

BlackGatomon: I can't believe that my spell didn't work in the end. Hmm… I guess I'll have to try something else. They think they've won, but it's only the beginning of their troubles! In the end, I'll be the one who wins!

BlackGatomon disappeared in the dark of the night as she made her way back to Houston.

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

The Grand Master was up all night trying to figure out a way to fix the Digital Barrier. But then he got a phone call.

Grand Master: Hello?

And to his surprise, it was Shade.

Shade: Hey, Grand Master.

The Grand Master couldn't believe that Shade was finally calling him after all that time.

Grand Master: Shade, it's about time you called.

Shade: Sorry. I got sidetracked a little. But that stops now.

Grand Master: Good. Don't ever do that again.

They then began to talk about the entire thing that happened down at Galveston, which made the Grand Master worried a little, he also learned from Shade that there are others that has a compassionate feeling for Digimon's as well.

Grand Master: I see. In that case… Shade, I got another job for you.

Shade: Hold on there, Grand Master. There's something else I need to do first.

Then the Grand Master began to get a little curious.

Grand Master: And what would that be, Shade?

Shade: It's personal. But it's something I need to do.

The Grand Master couldn't argue with that.

Grand Master: Very well, I'll wait until you're done then.

Then he hanged the phone on Shade.

Grand Master: If they really have the same kindness towards Digimon, Then that is someone I have to meet. After all…

He then turned his attention to one of the desk which has an orange device on it.

Grand Master: This proves that they are really chosen to be with Digimon's.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The sun was starting to rise as Lucas and Dorimon managed to sneak back into their House. They were exhausted after everything that happened last night.

Lucas: You know what? I'm just going straight to bed.

Dorimon: Yeah. I'll join ya.

They then just flopped on the bed.

Lucas: By the way, Dorimon?

Dorimon: Yeah?

Lucas: Let's never do that again.

Dorimon: Agree.

The both of them then just started to snore. However, Mrs. Blake peaked through the door to see them.

Mrs. Blake: They're still asleep. And it looks like Dorimon's back. Looks like I wont have to make any big dinners for a while.

Mr. Blake on the other hand was reading the morning newspaper.

Mr. Blake: Wait, you said Dorimon is back? Oh never mind. I don't even wanna know.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim and Floramon aslo managed to sneak back into their House without her Mom knowing. Yet, they can't seem to get everything they saw last night out of their heads. It was something Kim has never seen before.

Kim: I can't believe Lucas had such a soft side.

Floramon: And I can't believe that Dorumon turned into the Digicore Predator.

Kim then sat on her bed with Floramon right beside her.

Kim: But at least it's over now. And even Shade seems to be back to his normal yet better self. At least I think he is.

Floramon: I couldn't imagine what would have happened if Dorumon didn't stop.

Then Floramon began to wonder with a smile on her face.

Floramon: At least he's back to his normal self. And once he is Dorumon again, I'll continue to pursue him.

And of course Kim just started laughing at Floramon.

Kim: (Laughs)… Floramon.

Floramon: A girl can dream, Kim. A girl can dream.

Then Kim began to lay down on her bed with Floramon right next to her.

Kim: Well, at least it's all over now. Now, I'm gonna get some sleep. We've been up all night because of that.

Floramon: I guess I can use some too.

Good thing it was Saturday, or else their sleep would have been cut short.

* * *

 **-Emily Ross House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

There was a sudden knock on Emily's door. Emily let out a yawn and wondered who was at the door so early in the morning. But when she opened the door…

Shade: Morning.

Shade and Monodramon were there, and Emily half asleep look turned into a smile with joy.

Emily: Shade!

She ran out and hugged the boy who she taught was gone.

Emily: Thank goodness you came back!

Shade: I'm sorry, Emily. I promise I'll never do any of that again.

But when Emily let go of him she had a mad look on her face.

Emily: You better not. Do you know how worried I was about you?

Shade just had a scared look on his face.

Shade: Uh…

Monodramon on the other hand was having a smile on his face about this.

Monodramon: Good to see ya too, Emily.

Emily looked down and took notice of Monodramon.

Emily: Monodramon! Good to see you again as well.

But then, Emily's Grandparents started to come towards the door.

Emily's Grandpa: Emily, what are you doing up so…

Emily's Grandma: Well I'll be…

They then saw Shade and Monodramon with Emily.

Emily: Grandpa, Grandma, this Shade and Monodramon.

Shade: Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too.

They were just more in shock to see Monodramon and not even saying a word.

Emily: I think you two broke them.

The two of them were now gonna have to explain the same thing like they did with Emily.

Shade: Oh boy.

Monodramon: We have a lot of explaining on this one.

But then Emily's Grandparent's came back to their senses.

Emily's Grandma: Emily, you really have a strange way in choosing friends.

Emily just laughed. But Shade and Monodramon were still worried about explaining to them about Digimon's.

Shade: Oh well. Guess we have to tell them buddy.

Monodramon: Doesn't look like we have any other choice.

Both Emily Grandparent's started to walk towards Shade and Monodramon.

Emily's Grandpa: Well then boy, wanna start explaining to us about this thing if yours.

Shade: Well actually he's called Monodramon, sir.

Monodramon: That's me alright.

The Grandparent's still looked at Shade in a very weird way, which made Shade even more nervous about explaining.

Shade: Alright then. Maybe I'll just explain, from the beginning.

Then Shade began to explain to them everything. Emily on the other hand, kind of knew that they would believe the story that Shade told her. Knowing how easy their minds are about things these days. But she was also glad to see Shade was back to his usual yet unusual self.

Emily: _"That boy, I swear. But, you gotta like him."_

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

BlackGatomon was on top of a fancy building, looking down at the City again. Yet, she couldn't help but think of what she was going to do next.

BlackGatomon: Okay. So my plan to cause some chaos didn't work. But, as long as I am still around, there will be chaos everywhere soon.

But then, a Digital Gate opened up behind BlackGatomon, and Dexmon could be seen from the other side of the Gate.

Dexmon: BlackGatomon, did you manage to destroy them yet?

BlackGatomon: Unfortunately no. But, I managed to weaken on of them, and so will the others soon.

Dexmon eye just glowed. He was getting a little irritated.

Dexmon: Just don't keep me waiting. I want results! Not your little games, BlackGatomon. Don't forget, I can easily crush you like a grape!

Then the Digital Gate began to close up on BlackGatomon.

Dexmon: Don't let me down. Got it, BlackGatomon!?

BlackGatomon: Don't worry. I got it, Dexmon.

And then the Digital Gate closed up.

BlackGatomon: You may think you know how to play the game of evil, but you don't. In the end… I always know how to play the game, and end up the winner. Now that one of those pesky Human's has a weak Digimon now, I can use that to my advantage. In the end, I always win.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the day!-**

Monodramon: Hi, guys! It's finally my turn to introduce the Digimon of the day!

DexDoruGreymon! An Ultimate Level Undead Dragon and Virus Attribute. This monster once swarmed the Digital World when it was almost destroyed by its old God. He's known as the Digicore Predator and his attack Deadly Horn can tear a Digimon apart so he can eat its Digicore. He can also fire a gigantic metal sphere called Metal Meteor. I hope I wouldn't see that monster again. I almost got eaten!

* * *

 **-Next time on Digimon: Generation!-**

Dorumon: After what happened last night, Lucas was still shaken with my transformation of DexDoruGreymon. I wish I could help Lucas, otherwise we'll be in bug trouble. Can this mysterious old man help?

* * *

 **As you can see I have changed Kim into a black American girl. They have never appeared in the game or anime as protagonists. I also added new locations. The School that Lucas and David goes are fanmade though. Please review. I wanna hear your opinions.**


	11. Episode 11: Overcoming fear

**Episode 11: Overcoming Fear**

 **After the events of DexDoruGreymon, everything should be back to normal now. But thinking about what happened to Dorumon that night seemed to be frightening Lucas. With this on his mind, will he ever be able to battle Digimon again? Or is this the end of his journey?**

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Hou** **ston, Texas, United States-**

It was the middle of the night. And after yesterday of Lucas trying to avoid the incident of Galveston to his parents, Lucas and Dorimon were just sleeping the night away as usual. But, Lucas seemed to have a very hard time trying to sleep. Something seemed to be freaking him out.

Lucas: … No. Dorumon… don't. Please… don't do it. Stop.

* * *

 **-Lucas' Nightmare-**

Lucas was standing in the middle of Galveston, and it seems that all the buildings around him were on fire. He panicked at the sight of all the fire. But then he noticed DexDoruGreymon in the center of all the destruction.

DexDoruGreymon: (Shrieking Roar)…

Lucas covered his ears at the loud roar of DexDoruGreymon. But he couldn't help but look in horror of something he caused.

Lucas: Dorumon. What have I done?

DexDoruGreymon then started to crush everything he saw near him. He smashed a few buildings, lots of Cars, and he even terrorized the people that were trying to escape from him and the fire he caused.

DexDoruGreymon: (Shrieking Roar)…

Lucas: DexDoruGreymon, stop!

Hearing Lucas' voice, DexDoruGreymon turned around and growled at him. And yet, Lucas was still terrified from the horrible sight.

Lucas: It's me. Don't you remember? It's your pal, Lucas.

But DexDoruGreymon didn't hear a word as he fired his most powerful attack.

DexDoruGreymon: (Shrieking Roar)… Metal Meteor!

Lucas could only watched as the attack of his friend was about to strike him. And there was no way for him to get away from such a big attack.

Lucas: (Gasps)…

The titanic metal sphere crashed on Lucas before exploding in a deafening explosion.

BBBBRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

* * *

 **-End of Lucas' Nightmare-**

Lucas woke up in complete shock. He quickly got up and only looked at the bed blankets covering him and his sleeping friend Dorimon that was next to him.

Lucas: It was… only a dream. More like a nightmare.

Seeing all of that, he was so terrified that he just couldn't sleep anymore. He got out of bed quietly, and he looked at the sleeping Dorimon.

Lucas: How could he still be sleeping after the little shock I had? Well, at least he's doing fine after last time. But… I'm not.

Then, Lucas looked over at his azure colored Digivice that was sitting on his desk. He walked over to it and he noticed that the screen was still black.

Lucas: Why?

Seeing the screen all black only made Lucas remember the horrible events at Galveston. Sure he was able to stop it, but what could he do if it happens again? Then Lucas started to remember what Shade said before he changed his mind about him. About how Lucas was not worthy to have a Digimon and all the other stuff he said about him before.

Lucas: What if he was right? What if… I'm not…

Thinking about it, Lucas turned his head over towards his window. He just gazed at the night sky above him. There were no starts to be seen at all.

Lucas: What am I gonna do now?

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

BlackGatomon was still at her usual viewing spot. The Sun was almost about to rise on this good Sunday morning. But even when the light was about to shine, she always seemed to fill it with darkness.

BlackGatomon: Hmm… let's see. So far all the Human's with Digimon partners can make their Digimon Digivolve to the Champion Level. Which is a treat.

But then she remembered what happened the night before.

BlackGatomon: However, since the incident yesterday, I have a good feeling that one child has lost some of his nerve to battle.

She began to jump from the rooftop building to another one.

BlackGatomon: It's a long shot. But, I do believe that he would have a hard time getting back up after this one. Witnessing a Dark Digivolution on his "own" Digimon partner must have frighten him. So go on, child. I like to see what you're gonna do next after this one.

Now she looked far into the distance. That direction is were Lucas Blake House is.

BlackGatomon: I believe this is gonna get a little more interesting from here on out.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas was in his room looking at his Digivice, while it still had a black screen. The more he looked at it, the more he continued to think about the damage DexDoruGreymon did to Galveston. However, Dorimon was getting a little worried about him now. He hasn't said a thing all morning, and Dorimon was worried.

Dorimon: Lucas? Are you okay? You haven't said anything to me or anyone else all morning. That's not like you at all.

Yet, Lucas only continued to look at his azure Digivice with a black screen on it. He can't get it out if his mind.

Dorimon: Lucas. If you're still worried about last night, I already told you that I forgive you already. I don't blame you for anything.

Lucas still didn't answer back. He just continued to look at his Digivice. Dorimon sat next to him, but he still didn't get Lucas to answer.

Dorimon: Come on, Lucas. You've been looking at that Digivice all day, and it's almost noon. You haven't been yourself since yesterday, and I don't like seeing you like this. At least say something to me. Anything at all. Just something. Anything.

Again, Lucas didn't answer, which only made Dorimon even more worried now about him, it almost made him want to cry.

Dorimon: Lucas. Come on. What do I have to do to make you talk to me again?

But then Robert came into the room to see them.

Robert: Is he still not talking?

Dorimon turned around and faced Lucas' little brother.

Dorimon: Yeah. He's been like this all morning. I'm really worried about him.

Suddenly, Lucas got up and started walking towards his bedroom door.

Robert: Big Brother?

Dorimon: Lucas?

Lucas didn't turned around, but he did answer the both of them.

Lucas: I… need to be alone for a while. OK.

He then exited out his door and then the front door. Robert and Dorimon were just in shock. He finally moved and talk.

Robert: Where do you think he's going?

Dorimon: I don't know. And yet, I just wish he could snap out of it already.

Out on the street, Lucas was still looking at his azure Digivice with a black screen on it.

Lucas: What am I gonna do? What can I do?

* * *

 **-Kim Foster House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Seeing Lucas down the street neighbor, Kim was just looking at Lucas walking away. She was starting to worry about him. He hasn't been himself since the event in Galveston.

Kim: Poor Lucas. I wish I could help him somehow.

But then Floramon got near Kim's side.

Floramon: It'll be alright, Kim. You just gotta give him some space is all.

But Kim still couldn't help but to be worried about Lucas.

Kim: I know, Floramon. But I can't stand the fact that he's like this. It's not like Lucas to let something put him down.

Then Kim started to flashback all the things that happened to her and Lucas from both their childhood all the way to now.

Kim: He's never been that kind of person. He's always been so nice and friendly. Sure he has some moments, and doesn't seem always nice to others and can be a little reckless at times. But he's the best guy I know. And I can't stand to see him like this at all.

Floramon: I know you're worried about him. But he needs time. He'll eventually get back to his own self again. I'm sure he will.

With a look of belief in her eyes, Kim looked back at Floramon with a smile.

Kim: Maybe you're right, Floramon. I just gotta hope that Lucas will be okay.

Floramon: Believe me, Kim. If he is at least half the man you say he is, he'll be okay.

Kim then turned around and hugged Floramon.

Kim: Thank you, Floramon.

Floramon: That's what I'm here for.

Unknown to them, Lucas was looking at them through their window, and he sighed and walked off again.

Lucas: (Sigh)…

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade was on the phone again with Emily. After going through the entire thing again with her Grandparents, he managed to patch things up with her and continued their friendship. However, he noticed Lucas walking down the streets. He saw the look in his eyes and he already knew what is happening to him. Shade was silent for a minute as he saw Lucas walk by, but Emily was still on the other line.

Emily: Shade? Are you still there? Shade?

Shade: Sorry, Emily. I'll have to call you back. Something just came up.

He then hung up on Emily in an instant. He was just to fixated on Lucas walking on the other street to pay attention to his phone call. But then, Monodramon spoke to him from inside the purple Digivice.

Momodramon: Is something wrong, Shade?

Shade: It's Lucas. He looks… depressed.

Even inside the Digivice Monodramon can look outside and saw Lucas expression.

Monodramon: He does. And I don't think he has Dorumon with him. That's not like him at all. Well, as far as we know about him.

Shade: That's what also made me concerned about him.

Then Shade began to think about the events with DexDoruGreymon.

Shade: Could it possible be that he can't get over the incident with DexDoruGreymon?

Monodramon: Maybe. You gotta admit, that really was an awful feeling to see DexDoruGreymon. It still give me the chills when I think about it.

Shade looked back at Lucas. He wanted to go towards him, but decided to give Lucas the space he needs.

Shade: Lucas. I know you're scared. But I think you can get through this one as well. After all, you managed to get through me of course.

A little surprised, Monodramon felt happy to hear that from Shade.

Monodramon: _"Good to see that you have changed, Shade. And even better. Now I hope that Lucas will be alright too."_

Shade just kept looking at the depressed Lucas as he now leaves his sight.

Shade: Lucas.

When Lucas was out of sight, Shade couldn't help but think he was the one who really did this.

Shade: Maybe this is my fault. If I have never pushed him during our battle and more, this might never have happened.

Monodramon didn't want to see Shade get depressed too.

Monodramon: Well, to tell you the truth, you weren't actually you. You were under some kind of spell. I bet it was BlackGatomon that did this.

Hearing that name, Shade finally remembered what BlackGatomon did to him. He was now starting to understand.

Shade: You're right, Monodramon. I now remember what happened during that night.

Monodramon: In that case; if we ever see BlackGatomon again, she's gonna get it.

Shade only nodded his head at that suggestion. But now he and Monodramon got back to Lucas being depressed again.

Monodramon: I hope he'll be okay.

Shade: I hope so, Monodramon.

* * *

 **-Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

The Grand Master was getting frustrated with trying to figure everything out, but he still couldn't. However, he was trying something else now on his computer.

Grand Master: There we go. With this new system, I can keep track on everyone's Digivice signals. Good thing Shade told me everyone's names and Digimon partner. Now I can keep track of them through my computer. Even if they are in the real world.

He opened up the Digivice tracker on his computer screen. But he was a little confused to see Lucas azure dot signal has a small dot in it.

Grand Master: That's odd. The one called Lucas seems to have a problem with his Digivice. Could it have something to do with the incident with the Digicore Predator that Shade told me about?

He then started to press button after button on his keypad, and he managed to figure out the problem.

Grand Master: I see. The Digivice is not responding to Lucas because the boy is slowly starting to lose the will to continue. I wonder…

He was thinking about asking Shade to help Lucas. But instead he got of his chair and walked over to one of his other desks. Then he picked something of the desk. It was a orange Digivice with white ring and clickwheel.

Grand Master: No. This requires my assistance.

The Grand Master then began to look at his computer screen.

Grand Master: Lucas Blake. I think it's time you and I finally meet face to face.

He points his Digivice at his computer, then the screen started to glow.

Grand Master: Now! Digital Gate, open!

When he said those words, the computer flashed a light at the Grand Master and it sucked him in. He was on his way to the Real World now.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

BlackGatomon was starting to think about the situation a little more. She thought this would be a good time to strike the boy while he was down on his own worries.

BlackGatomon: Let me think about this. Of course. All I have to do is destroy the boy while I have this perfect opportunity. With him gone, his partner can't Digivolve again, and that would be one less thing to worry about.

She started to head to the direction were Lucas is.

BlackGatomon: Here I come, kid!

* * *

 **-Near Mission Bend High School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas was now sitting near the river stream, his usual thinking place. He just sat there, pondering over the events with DexDoruGreymon in Galveston.

Lucas: _"Every time I try, I just can't seem to stop thinking about it."_

He then began to look at his Digivice again, and he's still fixated at the events on the Galveston.

Lucas: _"What would have happened… if I… couldn't… stop him?"_

He started to think of the damages that would have happened to Galveston if he have never tried to stop DexDoruGreymon. Lucas just saw DexDoruGreymon in the center of the burning buildings that made Galveston, and he just shivered in horror.

Lucas: I can't! How could I ever…!

Lucas just dropped his Digivice on the ground.

Lucas: How can I ever make Dorumon Digivolve again, if I know that could happen!? I don't want it to ever happen to him again! I could never forgive myself if I let that happen a second time.

Then Lucas was now looking at the river stream.

Lucas: I guess… that is it for me. I just can't do this anymore. I'm finished.

When Lucas was talking to himself, BlackGatomon jumped on the trees. Out of sight from Lucas.

BlackGatomon: _"Perfect. This is my chance. Time to…"_ Hmm?

Just before BlackGatomon could even think about it, a strange figure was walking towards Lucas. It was the Grand Master, but Lucas didn't know that.

Grand Master: I see you're worried about something, are you not?

Lucas was surprised to heard someone behind him and turned around to see the Grand Master.

Lucas: Who are you?

The Grand Master started walking closer to him.

Grand Master: Just someone that could help with your little… problem.

Lucas was in shock how could he know about his situation.

Lucas: How can you help me? You don't even know why I'm here or who I…

The Grand Master just cut him off right there.

Grand Master: I do know.

And what shocked Lucas, was the Digivice the Grand Master showed him.

Lucas: Is that… a Digivice?

The Grand Master just smiled at Lucas.

Grand Master: That's right. I do know what's worrying you.

Now Lucas was really wondering who this mysterious man is.

Lucas: Just who are you?

The Grand Master then just sat down next to Lucas.

Grand Master: Let's just say, I'm a good friend of Shade.

Lucas was surprised to hear that the Grand Master knows about Shade.

Lucas: You know Shade and Monodramon?

Grand Master: Of course. After all, I am the one who gave him his Digivice.

Now that was a shock to Lucas.

Lucas: You? You gave Shade his Digivice?

Grand Master: Yes. But that's now why I'm here.

Now Lucas was back on the whole DexDoruGreymon thing again.

Lucas: Then why are you here?

Grand Master: I'm here to help with your DexDoruGreymon problem.

Now Lucas was even more shocked.

Lucas: How did you know?

Grand Master: I have my ways, boy.

Somehow, Lucas was starting to believe this Mysterious old man.

Lucas: Okay then.

Then Lucas continued to look at the river stream.

Grand Master: Now, what seems to be the problem?

Lucas: It's just… how can I ever make Dorumon Digivolve again knowing that could happen to him? And what if I can't stop it next time? I don't want that over my head. Many people could get hurt. And it'll be… all my fault.

Then the Grand Master stand up and looked directly at Lucas.

Grand Master: It's not a question of what if.

Lucas was in shock. He turned around and faced him.

Grand Master: you need to understand, that sometimes things happen. But the real thing you need to understand is… what can you do… to make it right?

In shock again, Lucas couldn't believe what this man was telling him.

Grand Master: You need to learn from your mistakes. Only then we'll see the light once again.

Lucas was now confused at what he's saying.

Lucas: What do you mean "light"?

The Grand Master then pointe at his Digivice that lays on the ground.

Grand Master: Your Digivice has a black screen. The light from it has become black.

Lucas picked up his Digivice and looked at it. But he still couldn't understand.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Grand Master: That Digivice you hold is connected with you. It's black because you continue to fear and doubt yourself.

Now Lucas was beginning to understand.

Lucas: I see. Now it makes sense.

The Grand Master was just looking at Lucas.

Grand Master: Take what happened as a lesson. Learn form it. So that next time, you can make the right choice.

But Lucas just gave the Grand Master a freaked out look.

Lucas: Can I really?

Grand Master: Only if you think you can.

Thinking about what he was saying, Lucas closed his eyes and began to think.

Lucas: _"He's right. All I've been doing was taking this as a mistake. What I should have done was to learn. I was so afraid of what could happen then thinking about how to prevent it from happening. Now I understand… what I have to do now."_

At this thought, the Digivice dark screen turned back to its normal light blue color.

Lucas: Alright! It's back to normal!

Lucas just jumped of the ground in excitement.

Lucas: Thanks mister…

When he turned around, the Grand Master was already gone. Like he was never there to begin with.

Lucas: Okay… What was…? Though…? How did…?

Wondering what happened, Lucas turned his attention back to his Digivice again. There was a small silence at first, but then he grew a smile on his face.

Lucas: I don't know what was that all about. But, I now understand.

He then put his Digivice back in his pocket and started sprinting towards his House.

Lucas: Dorimon, I'm coming back to ya!

When Lucas left the area, the Grand Master came out if hiding behind the trees.

Grand Master: Looks like he understands. Now that he does, there's no need for me to be here any longer.

He then started to walk in the other direction.

Grand Master: I believe that my job here us done.

However, unaware to the Grand Master, he was being watched by BlackGatomon.

BlackGatomon: _"Hmm… An old Human with a black Digivice? But the only Human that has a black Digivice is…"_

She then started to move in the direction the Grand Master was going.

BlackGatomon: _"Only one way to find out."_

* * *

 **-Houston City, Texas, United States-**

It seems that everything was back to normal again. But as usual, it wasn't for long. All of a sudden, a digital portal began to open up in the streets, and then a giant green Dinosaur with big black red ringed horns and a skull and bone cross tattoo on his left shoulder came out and started smashing things already.

?: (Roars)…!

Everyone began to run away at the horror of this big green monster. However, while BlackGatomon was trying to catch up to the Grand Master before he left, she stopped for a second to watch the destruction.

BlackGatomon: Looks like another wild one. Well, no need for me to get involved. I have other things to do.

BlackGatomon just walked away, while the green Dinosaur started charging and kept on destroying everything.

?: (Roars)…!

* * *

 **-Kim Foster House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim was watching out her window, to see Lucas running back to his place, but this time he had a smile on his face. That made Kim really relieved.

Kim: Looks like you were right, Floramon. He's back to his old self again.

Floramon: I told ya he would.

Kim only laughed at that little comeback. But she couldn't help but feel glad for Lucas.

Kim: _"Lucas."_

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas just ran into his House and bolted towards his room, were Dorimon was. He opened the door and he was now looking at his friend in the face.

Dorimon: Lucas?

Lucas just gave a smile to Dorimon as he walked over to him.

Lucas: Dorimon, I'm sorry I worried you. I promise I won't ever do that to you again.

Dorimon just smiled back at him. He was glad to see Lucas was finally back to his normal self.

Dorimon: Thanks, Lucas.

Lucas: No problem.

But, Dorimon was so worried about him, he couldn't help but to jump in his hands. It surprised Lucas. But when Lucas looked at Dorimon, seeing that he had almost wanted to cry, he understood.

Dorimon: I never thought I'll ever see the real you again.

Lucas: It's alright, pal. It wouldn't happen again. I promise.

Dorimon: Thank you.

Lucas couldn't help but give Dorimon a small hug, but it was cut short when Mr. Blake barged in and dragged Lucas and Dorimon out of the room.

Mr. Blake: Lucas! You gotta see this!

Lucas: Uh… hey!

He dragged them out to the telivision in the living room, and Lucas was in shock to see the green Dinosaur wrecking the City.

Mr. Blake: I think you know what that is.

Lucas: Oh no. Another Digimon is attacking the City.

The reporter was then shown on the screen.

Reporter: As you can see, the giant monster is making waste to the entire downtown area. Despite the Federal Agency and the Police trying to stop this creature, their attempts don't seem to be working.

The green monster started to roar in the background.

?: (Roars)…!

Reporter: Now if you'll excuse me folks, I'm gonna go scream like a little girl!

?: (Roars)…!

Reporter: Mommy!

Lucas grabbed the remote from his dad and turned off the Television.

Lucas: That's because the Federal Agency doesn't know how to deal with these things, like we do. Isn't that right, Dorimon?

Lucas and Dorimon then looked at each other, and they were thinking the same thing.

Dorimon: Does this mean…?

Lucas: That's right, pal. We're back in business!

But Mister and Misses Blake were concerned as usual.

Mr. Blake: But, Lucas…

Mrs. Blake: You can't be really thinking about going after that monster.

Lucas just turned around and gave them a look of determination on his face.

Lucas: I have to. Me and Dorimon are the only one's that can handle this.

Mr. Blake was still concerned. But Mrs. Blake knew Lucas was right. She saw them handle this before, when they fought off Leomon.

Mrs. Blake: You're right, Lucas. I've seen you take care of these things before.

Mr. Blake: But…?

Mrs. Blake: He'll be fine. Remember, he has Dorimon, and he is our son after all.

They looked at him, and then Mr. Blake's concern was gone. He too believed in Lucas.

Mr. Blake: Alright then.

Robert then walked up to his big brother and Dorimon.

Robert: Go get 'em you two.

Lucas and Dorimon just nodded their heads at Robert. They then looked at each other.

Dorimon: We can do it.

Lucas: We always do. So let's do this!

Lucas pulled his azure Digivice, and it began to beep loudly and Dorimon began to glow. And then…

" **Dorimon, Digivolve to… Dorumon!"**

Dorumon was now standing in front of everyone again.

Dorumon: Yeah! I'm back and ready for action!

Robert ran up and hugged Dorumon.

Robert: Dorumon!

Dorumon: OK, OK. No need to get that excited.

Lucas then raised his Digivice at Dorumon.

Lucas: Well, let's get going then!

Dorumon: Let's!

Lucas: Reload! Dorumon!

Dorumon was then absorbed inside the Digivice, much to the surprise of Lucas' family. Then began to walk towards the front door.

Mr. Blake: You two be careful out there, alright?

Robert: Go get 'em Lucas and Dorumon!

Mrs. Blake: Make me proud, Lucas.

He turned around to face them before exciting the House.

Lucas: We got this.

Dorumon: We'll be back before you know it.

Lucas then left the House and started sprinting towards the City.

Robert: You can do it, big brother.

* * *

 **-Katy, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The Grand Master was on his way back to the computer that brought him from the Digital World. However, he felt a strange chill coming from behind him when he was walking through the alleyways.

BlackGatomon: You're the the so called Grand Master, are you? Or should I call you by your real name? Johnny?

The Grand Master turned around to see the Black Cat of Deceit behind him. The Grand Master knew who it was from what Shade told him about her.

Grand Master: You! What are you doing here!

BlackGatomon began to move closer near the Grand Master.

BlackGatomon: I just though I'll come and enjoy the sights of the Human World. It's much more unique then I thought.

The Grand Master just clenched his Digivice in his right hand.

Grand Master: This is not a place for you! You need to go, now!

BlackGatomon: (Hum)… No.

BlackGatomon giggles with her paw on her mouth as she is enjoying teasing the Grand Master.

BlackGatomon: (Giggles)… What are you gonna do, Johnny? Send your little Digimon partner at me? Oh wait, that's right, you don't have a Digimon partner anymore. From what I heard, he's long gone.

The Grand Master looked at his Digivice. The device was still operational. But the screen was gray.

GrandMaster: Agumon…

BlackGatomon then began to move even closer to the Grand Master.

BlackGatomon: Poor little Johnny. Why do you still have that Digivice? You know he's not coming back?

The Grand Master just looked at BlackGatomon with rage in his eyes.

Grand Master: Stop calling me that! It's not Johnny anymore!

But BlackGatomon only laughed at him for saying that.

BlackGatomon: You think you can forget about you were once were? Oh, that's just sad. No matter how many times you try to forget, that Digivice will always be the example of the failure you brought to both Agumon and your former teammates.

The Grand Master looked down at the ground for a minute, but then he raised his head back at BlackGatomon.

Grand Master: No matter what you say, it won't stop the next generation from defeating whatever evil is out there.

BlackGatomon only laughed again at the Grand Master's words.

BlackGatomon: Oh really? Well then… that's what you think.

BlackGatomon then slowly vanished as she's to one of the dark alleyways.

BlackGatomon: If that is the case, then I'll be sure that this next generation falls like the last one did.

And just like that, BlackGatomon was gone. The Grand Master couldn't help but look at his Digivice again.

Grand Master: Agumon. Everyone. I promise you all… I won't fail this time.

Je then started walking back to the Gate.

Grand Master: That's a promise… that I intend to keep…

* * *

 **-Downtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The green Dinosaur creature was still tearing apart the entire Downtown area. It sent one flying car after another. But then, Lucas and Dorumon showed up and began to face the monster.

Dorumon: There he is!

Lucas: Okay!

Lucas pulled out his Digivice and started to read the info on it.

Lucas: It says his name is Tuskmon. A Champion Level Dinosaur Type Digimon. Virus Attribute. Those giant horns of his makes him pretty skilled at charging at his enemies.

Dorumon was concerned about those horns on Tuskmon.

Lucas: That means that we'll have to keep a distance from those horns.

Dorumon: Well I have wings, but I think I wouldn't even have to use them.

Lucas: True. And that you're a better charger than him.

They then looked at Tuskmon, who was not paying any attention to them. Lucas turned around to see that nobody was coming to help him this time.

Lucas: Looks like we are on our own this time. But that is just what I wanted.

Dorumon was surprised to hear that from Lucas.

Dorumon: Really?

Lucas: Yes.

Clenching his Digivice in his hand, Lucas was still a little nervous about making Dorumon Digivolve again.

Lucas: Okay, Dorumon. Are you ready for this?

Dorumon: I am. Just say the word.

Lucas then nod his head and looked back at Tuskmon.

Lucas: Okay, first we have to get his attention.

Dorumon: No problem! Metal Blast!

Dorumon fired a silver blast from his mouth that hit Tuskmon, injuring him and making him turn to the two of them.

Tuskmon: (Roars)…

Tuskmon then started to walk over to them.

Dorumon: Here he comes!

Lucas: Right!

Still a little nervous, Lucas kept holding his Digivice tightly. But then everything started to slow down, as he began to think.

Lucas: _"At first… I was afraid. I thought I was gonna lose Dorumon again. But since I met that old man, and the advice he gave me, I now come to understand. That I can't keep running from my fears. I have to face them!"_

He opened his eyes and pointed his Digivice at Tuskmon.

Lucas: Get ready, Dorumon! It's time!

Dorumon: Here I go!

His Digivice started to glow and beep loudly. Then Dorumon started to get engulfed in light.

" **Dorumon, Digivolve to… Dorugamon!"**

Dorugamon was looking at Tuskmon right in the eyes as they just stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Lucas: Here we go, Dorugamon!

Dorugamon: (Roars)…

Dorugamon then just started charging at Tuskmon as said Digimon charged back with his mighty horns.

Tuskmon: (Roars)…

They clashed with each other, but Dorugamon seems to have the upper hand in this fight. He threw Tuskmon off as his body began to be coated in metal.

Dorugamon: Cannonball!

Tuskmon was to shaken from that throw to move away.

Lucas: That's it! You got him, Dorugamon!

Dorugamon began to spin and then charged at Tuskmon, but the Dinosaur Digimon then pointed his two horns at Dorugamon, and then a beam was fired out of them.

Tuskmon: Horn Buster!

Despite the fist spinning, the attack hit Dorugamon and sent him back a little ways.

Dorugamon: GGAAAAHH!

Dorugamon landed in the building behind him. But he recovered and quickly got back up.

Dorugamon: (Roars)…

Lucas: Yeah! Go, Dorugamon! Show him who's the real Beast in Town!

Then both Digimon charged at each other again and they slammed their heads at one another. They pushed each other again and again. Tuskmon seemed to be pushing Dorugamon back. But then, Dorugamon dig deep inside himself as his yellow dragon eyes glowed and found the power he needed.

Dorugamon: You… won't… beat… me!

With that, Dorugamon managed to push back and then throw Tuskmon off him.

Tuskmon: AAAH!

Tuskmon landed on the ground, but he got back up and fired his attack again at Dorugamon.

Tuskmon: Horn Buster!

Dorugamon managed to avoid the coming attack and then shot his metal sphere at Tuskmon.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

The attack hit Tuskmon square on.

Tuskmon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Then a purple ring appeared around Tuskmon and he burst into data, only for him to reappear inside a small holographic box from Lucas' azure Digivice.

Lucas: Digimon captured!

After having captured Tuskmon, Dorugamon then returned back to his Rookie Level.

Dorumon: That was easier then I thought.

Lucas: Because you rock, Dorumon.

Then Lucas got down on one knee and put his hands on Dorumon's shoulders.

Lucas: Dorumon. From now on, nothing will ever stop us again.

Dorumon just gave Lucas a smile.

Dorumon: Yeah.

There was a small silence, but then Lucas' stomach made noices.

Lucas: Well except for that. (Fake laugh)…

Well that ruined the touching moment.

Dorumon: Way to ruin the moment.

Lucas: Well excuse me for not having anything to eat this morning!

Dorumon: That was your fault!

Lucas: Oh you wanna go there!?

But while they started arguing, in the distance, David and Elecmon were hiding behind one of the buildings the whole time.

Elecmon: We could have gone out there and help.

David: True. But I think this was something Lucas and Dorumon had to do. I don't know why, but it seems it was.

Of course, Elecmon still couldn't understand anything about David, or other Humans. But he didn't wanna question it.

Elecmon: I'll never understand you Humans.

David: You can barely understand yourself.

Elecmon: I won't lie about that one.

Then they just left, leaving Lucas and Dorumon in their victory. And in their argument.

Lucas: Well I can't help if I get hungry!

Dorumon: Then next time you stay back and eat and I'll do all the hard work again!

Lucas: Oh now you're gonna get it!

Those two will never change.

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

The Grand Master was now sitting on his chair again, looking at his powered yet lifeless Digivice. He was still thinking about his former Digimon partner BlackAgumon.

Grand Master: Oh BlackAgumon, if only you were still here, maybe things would have been different for me. But… in the end, it was you who saved me. I'll never forget you.

He puts his Digivice back on the desk that he got it earlier and moved his chair back to his computer.

Grand Master: I promise, I wouldn't let that last action of yours be for nothing my friend.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and Dorumon got back from their battle with Tuskmon, and from their argument. And now they can enjoy the rest of the day. But no matter what happened, Dorumon was just happy that his friend was back to his old self again.

Dorumon: So Lucas, since we still have time before the day is over, what do you wanna do now?

Lucas: I don't know.

Then, Lucas and Dorumon turned and looked at the Wii U.

Dorumon: Well, I think I know.

Lucas: I know what you're thinking.

Dorumon: Why don't I show you how I play this time?

Lucas just laughed at that. He knew what Dorumon was talking about.

Lucas: You think you can take me in the Wii U, huh?

Dorumon: I can still try, remember?

With a look of determination and confidence, Lucas gave a smile back at Dorumon.

Lucas: Alright then, you're on!

While they began to go head to head in the Wii U, Robert was just peeking through a crack in the door. He too was glad to see that Lucas was back to himself again.

Robert: I'm glad you're back, big brother.

Inside his mind, Robert was a little down that he doesn't have a Digimon partner of his own. But he was just happy to see that his brother was back to normal. At least as normal as can get.

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Inside his dimension, Dexmon was constructing the strange device in front of him using cables that are coming from his back. He then stopped as he turned around and dimmed his red eye, and then something came out of the grid-like floor.

Dexmon: You know, when I think about it, it has been some time since you and I spoke. Ain't that right… BlackAgumon?

The little creature, tied up in chains around a pillar made of one's and zero's, was the Grand Master's Digimon partner. He was a small T-Rex like creature with black skin and green eyes. Flattened forearms with broad three-clawed hands and a stubby tail.

BlackAgumon: Oh I see, you ran out of people to talk to, so you pulled me out of storage. Well isn't that nice.

Dexmon eye was now glowing in fury.

Dexmon: Shut up! This is exactly why I don't bring you up! You always gave me thag smart alack mouth of yours, and it making sick to my stomach!

But BlackAgumon wasn't scared of the colossal guy in front of him.

BlackAgumon: So why don't you just kill me and be rid of me then?

Dexmon just gave BlackAgumon an evil glare.

Dexmon: I could if I want to, but there is a problem with that.

BlackAgumon was a little confused about that, but he was interested.

BlackAgumon: And by problem, you mean…

Dexmon: If a Digimon is connected to a Digivice, they can't just simple be destroyed. They'll only revert back to a Digiegg. That's the problem with you Digimon's connected to a Human partner and a Digivice.

Now BlackAgumon fully understood why Dexmon never destroyed him before.

BlackAgumon: Now it makes sense. No wonder I'm still alive. That means that Johnny will one day find me, because I'm still alive.

Dexmon laughed a little at that.

Dexmon: (Laughs)… So you think. As long you're in this dimension, your signal is cut off from his Digivice. And with no Digimon signal to detect, the Digivice will assume you're death.

BlackAgumon was in shock. No wonder his partner never found him.

BlackAgumon: So if I'm dead… no wonder Johnny never found me.

Dexmon: That's right. Now, I got other things to take care of. So begone from my sight!

The pillar started to sink back down the floor, sending BlackAgumon back to storage.

BlackAgumon: I promise you this, Dexmon; you're gonna pay!

Then he just vanished underground.

Dexmon: Yes, yes. But as long you're down there, you can't do anything. (Evil laugh)…

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After an entire day of doubting and not trusting in himself, Lucas found himself asleep with Dorumon next to him. Of course this time, he wasn't having that horrible nightmare. This time, he thought of him and Dorumon and everything the two of them been through so far, and wondering what will happen next for them in the future. Lucas opened one eye at the sleeping Dorumon and he couldn't help but smile at him.

Lucas: _"No matter how much you and I differ, in the end, you and me are the same. Its like, you and me connect. Maybe that's how you always seem to reach me even though I may drift off into a vast place in my mind. But… I think it's better that way. I hope we'll always be like this, Dorumon. You and me, pals until the end."_

After saying all that in his mind, Lucas closed his eyes and fell right back asleep. Yet, he still continued to have a smile on his face.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

BlackGatomon was on top of one of the buildings again, trying to get over the fact that Lucas was back to his normal self. She had a chance, but she didn't take it. And she was mad at herself for this.

BlackGatomon: MMMRRAAAAWW!

With a loud yell, BlackGatomon punched on the floor in frustration, breaking the floor at the sheer force of her held back strength. She calmed down a littlle and thought about what happened.

BlackGatomon: Why didn't I destroy the boy myself when I had the chance, instead of leaving it to that stupid Tuskmon!

Then, when she stood back up, a black aura was starting to engulf her and her yellow eyes turned to glowing red.

BlackGatomon: Those children, no matter what they always seem to somehow to turn around the situation! Well that's enough!

Then the dark aura was getting so intense, BlackGatomon's entire body started to change into a feminine shape.

BlackGatomon: MMMRAAAAAWW! I swear, when the time I face those miserable runts, they will all regret that they ever met me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The black aura was so big now, BlackGatomon was no longer to be seen. But then, two glowing dark red eyes was seen from the darkness that surrounded it. Then, a deep female voice was heard.

?: Next time, they wouldn't survive.

And just like that, the darkness disappeared. And there was no sign of BlackGatomon anywere.

* * *

 **-Kyle Robinson House, Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Ryudamon just woke up from the floor mattress that he was sleeping on and just looked up at the sky through the window. This however, somehow woke Kyle from his sleep as well.

Kyle: Something wrong, Ryudamon?

Ryudamon just continued to look up into the night sky.

Ryudamon: I know I said it before, but is still have this strange feeling that something bad is out there. And now I think it's gotten worse then before.

Kyle heard this a lot from Ryudamon, but now he was starting to believe he was right.

Kyke: Perhaps you might be right. You've been having this same feeling for a while now. And now I'm starting to believe it.

Ryudamon: I know it's hard to believe, but I know that something doesn't feel right.

Kyle was now looking out the window with his Digimon partner. Now he was starting to get a little worried.

Kyle: If what you're saying is true… then we better be ready for it.

But secretly, a strange figure was floating in the night sky with the moon shining behind it.

?: (Evil laugh)…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the day!-**

Elecmon: Greetings, everyone. Today I'll introduce the Digimon of the day.

Tuskmon! A Champiob Level Dinosaur Type Digimon and Virus Attribute. He's a super-heavyweight class Dinosaur that holds the alias "Panzer Digimon". He punches with a flaming fist called Panzer Knuckle, skewer them with his glowing horns called Horn Driver, and he can shoot faraway opponents with the Horn Buster attack. But even with his title, he's no match for the Beast-Dragon combo known as Dorugamon.

* * *

 **-Next time on Digimon: Generation!-**

Elecmon: Ever since Shade tried to get rid of Dorumon, David does not trust him even when he said that he's on our side now. I hope David get over this soon because this now opponent requires for us to work together. And where did this strange mist came from?

 **Name: Grand Master**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Appearance: White hair and beard and brown eyes. He wears a black robe with a hood, black pants and black boots.**

 **Personality: Wise, mysterious, protective**

 **Bio: The Grand Master was the one who raised Shade and thought him everything about the Digital World and its inhabitants. His past is a mystery and he doesn't like to talk about it.**


	12. Episode 12: Trust is hard to come by

**Episode 12: Trust is hard to come by**

 **Sure Lucas and Kim have forgiven Shade for all the trouble he caused. But David hasn't forgotten. Will Shade and Monodramon be able to win David's trust? And more importantly; can they work together to stop another Digimon attack?**

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, the Digital Forest, Digital World-**

As usual, the Grand Master was still trying to figure out and resolve the problem with the Digital Barrier. But while he was working on the computer, the screen started to show another Digimon was about to head towards the Real World.

Grand Master: Oh no. Not again.

He quickly started pressing buttons on his computer keypad and he managed to pull up a picture of the Digimon heading towards the Real World.

Grand Master: Oh my. That… could be a real problem.

* * *

 **-Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Despite that the weekend was over, there was no School today. David was walking around the City. He was running errands for his Mom and Dad. But as he was walking along the sidewalk, he noticed Shade was in his normal spot.

David: _"Its him. What on Earth is he doing here?"_

David slowly walked towards Shade. But Shade opened up one of his eyes and saw David coming his way.

Shade: Can I help you with something?

Surprised, David stopped right near Shade.

David: Not really.

But what Shade didn't know, is that David still remembered the things he did to Lucas and Dorumon. And he didn't have a clue about what happened at Galveston, so David thought Shade was the same as before. He just glared at him.

Shade: Is there a reason why you're looking at me like that?

David: I have a few reasons.

With that said, Shade was starting to understand what might be going through David's head.

Shade: OK. I know what you're thinking. All I have to say is that whatever happened before, I can guarantee it wouldn't be happening again.

Yet, David found that very hard to believe.

David: How can I possibly believe that? After everything that you've done to Lucas and Dorumon, you think that I would just let it slide?

Shade: You don't understand…

David: No, I do understand. You'll do anything to get rid of Dorumon. And I won't let you. If you come anywhere near them, I will hunt you down and crush you! You may be a year older then me, but I can crush you like a grape!

Even when he saw David's muscle and know that was true, Shade was not impressed as he gave David a blank look. He then stood up from where he sat and slowly walked up to David's side.

David: What are you do…

The next thing he knew, Shade placed a hand on his right shoulder before tripping him and causing him to fall on his back. David groaned in pain before looking up at Shade.

Shade: You may have more muscle then me, but muscle is not everything. I learned how to fight with Strikedramon as my sparring partner.

David got off the ground before angrily glaring at Shade.

Shade: Look, you need to understand that…

David: No! I don't want to hear it! I'm out if here!

And with that said, David walked off. And Shade could only look as he saw the enraged David walk away from him.

Shade: He's so stubborn.

Monodramon then spoke to Shade from his purple Digivice. He overheard everything from their conversation.

Monodramon: You can't blame him. After all, you were a bit… you know.

Shade: I know, Monodramon. But I'm not like that anymore. If only he could see that.

Monodramon: Give him time. You never know. He might come around eventually.

Shade: I hope so, Monodramon. I hope so.

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and Robert were heading towards Lucas' School. Since there was no School today, Lucas wanted to show off his School to Robert. Because someday, Robert might be ending attending this School.

Dorumon: Is it all clear?

Lucas: Dorumon, it's a no School today. I doubt anyone besides us would be here. Now reload, Dorumon.

Dorumon then came out of Lucas Azure Digivice and now stood in the School grounds. He looked around just in case.

Dorumon: I won't lie, Dorumon. But you worry to much.

Dorumon: I'm not worrying to much, I just wanted to be sure that is safe is all.

Lucas and Robert only laughed at Dorumon for thinking that.

Lucas and Robert: (Laughing)…

Dorumon: It's not that funny!

After they finished laughing at Dorumon, all three of them went inside the School. Robert was the first to step in, followed by Lucas and Dorumon. They walked down the hallways were all the lockers are. And each time Robert saw something in the School, he was fachinated.

Robert: I never imagined that this place has so much stuff.

Lucas: A lot more then your School does. And someday little brother, You'll be here in this School.

Robert could almost picture it now in his head. Dorumon on the other hand was very fascinated to see everything.

Dorumon: You know, the only time I've been in this School was when I was Dorimon.

Lucas: Oh yeah, I remember that. That was when Monochromon attacked about a week ago.

Hearing there was a Digimon attack at School, Robert was just in shock.

Robert: You mean you guys took on a Digimon here?

Lucas: Yep.

Dorumon: It was actually one of our very first battles as partners.

Lucas just gave an embarrassed laugh at that. But yet, Robert was starting to look a little upset for some reason. And that worried Lucas.

Lucas: Uh… little brother? Are you okay?

In an instant, Robert snapped out of his thoughts.

Robert: Oh… it's nothing. Don't worry, I'm just fine.

Robert just gave out a fake smile. But Lucas thought it was alright.

Lucas: Well in that case, why don't I show you the one place that you might find very challenging in this School.

Dorumon: Oh boy.

Now that got Robert's attention.

Robert: Like what?

Lucas: The School Cafeteria!

For some reason, Robert already had the image in his head, and he questioned that.

Robert: How is the Cafeteria so bad?

Lucas: You'll know in a minute.

Dorumon: I'm kinda curious about that myself.

Lucas: Then what are we standing around for?

All three of them continued to walk down the hallway towards the first floor Cafeteria. But as they were walking, Robert looked out the window and gazed at the sky. He couldn't help but get something of his mind. Every time he saw Lucas and Dorumon together, it made him a little sad.

Robert: _"I hope I could get a Digimon partner too. Then we could have cool battles together and be friends just like Lucas and Dorumon."_

While Robert was thinking, Dorumon couldn't help but wonder about the Cafeteria.

Dorumon: So how is the Cafeteria so bad?

Lucas: Have you seen the food they serve us there? Thrust me, you don't wanna know.

He's right, nobody wants to know about that.

* * *

 **-David Anderson's House, Downtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After running errands for his parents, David opened up the front door and left all the stuff for his parents on the kitchen counter. Then he went through the living room then headed up the stairs. His dad was sitting there on his normal comfy chair and was reading the newspaper. David's Dad looks just like him with the dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned shirt and black pants. Mr. Anderson then turned around and saw David going up the stairs.

Mr. Anderson: So son, did it all go well?

Hearing his Dad's question, David turned around and just smiled at him.

David: Oh it was fine. By the way, where's Mom?

Mr. Anderson: She had to go take care of a few things at work today. She'll be back in about an hour or so. You know how she is.

David: _"Yeah. The very loud type."_

Thinking about it, he had the images of him and his Mother sometime yelling at one another whenever it is about the littlest thing in the house. After that, David went up to his room and closed the door. Elecmon was there waiting on David's bed.

Elecmon: So, where you've been all morning?

David: Just running a few things for my parents. Oh and… I ran into Shade this morning.

Elecmon remembered Shade. How he and Monodramon attacked him before, and how they fight Lucas and Dorugamon before he stepped in.

Elecmon: Oh yeah, I remember him.

David: This time he went on about how he wasn't the same as before.

Elecmon: And…

David: And like I'm gonna believe that load of garbage from him. He can't just say that after putting Lucas and Dorumon through all that trouble.

Elecmon understood what David was saying. But he couldn't help but think of what Shade said to David. And he's actually believing that he's saying the truth.

Elecmon: I don't know, David. You're not giving him a chance.

Now that got David's attention.

David: Wait a minute… Are you saying that I should try to forgive him after what he's done?

Elecmon: Well…

Before Elecmon could gave an answer, David's orange Digivice started going off. It was signaling another Digimon has entered the Real World.

David: Oh great, this better be good.

David then picked his Digivice out of his pocket and he saw it was displaying a holographic image of his current area.

David: the Digimon signal is actually very close to us.

Elecmon: Well that's something I didn't expect.

Then, David and Elecmon looked at each other for a minute, and they both had the same idea in mind.

David: You're thinking what I'm thinking?

Elecmon: I believe I am.

After transferring Elecmon in his Digivice, David went downstairs and passed his Dad again.

Mr. Anderson: Where are you going now?

David: Just going out for a little while. I'll be back soon.

Mr. Anderson: Okay then.

After David got his shoes on, he left the House and started heading where the Digimon signal as. But then Elecmon decided to respond David's question about Shade.

Elecmon: David, about your question about Shade.

David: Yes?

Elecmon: I think you should forgive Shade.

Now this stopped David from running as the holographic map image changed to Elecmon and David looked at him with disbelief.

David: You can't be serious, Elecmon.

Elecmon: I am serious, David. If Shade said that he has changed, then we should believe him.

However, being a stubborn kid, David won't have any of it.

David: No! I am not going to forgive him for everything he's done! Now come on! We've got a Digimon to find!

Elecmon just sighed at his partner stubbornness, knowing that this will only lead him to trouble.

Elecmon: (Sighs)… You are so stubborn, David. I hope you change your mind soon, before something happens that you'll regret.

* * *

 **-Kim Foster's House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim and Floramon were out in the backyard of the House. Ms. Foster was out running errands, so it was safe for Floramon to move around the House. Kim wanted to show her all the flowers that her Mom planted in the backyard. And Floramon, being a Plant Type Digimon and all, couldn't help but to like them all.

Floramon: I never knew that your Mom was quite the flower lover.

Kim: Well, she told me that when she was younger, she used to work in a flower shop.

Floramon was surprised by that. Despite Ms. Foster being into flowers, she didn't even seem to notice Floramon was a resemblance to one.

Floramon: You think she would notice me. You know, me being a flower Digimon and all.

Kim: Well, she hasn't seen a flower like you in her life, so you can't really blame her.

Thinking about it, Floramon knew Kim was right about that.

Floramon: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Kim: If she did knew who you really are, she would freak out.

Knowing that was true, the two of them couldn't help but laugh at that.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughing)…

But while they were outside laughing, inside Kim's room, her green Digivice was starting to go off. Signaling a wild Digimon presence.

* * *

 **-Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kyle was enjoying his day off of School too. He decided to take the day off from Digimon battling and go enjoy himself with Ryudamon for a while. They both went out into the forest area and decided to relax there for the day.

Kyle: This spot is perfect. Nobody can see us way out here.

Ryudamon: That's good. The last thing I want is to be seen and make a panic in public.

Kyle laughed at that because it was true. If anyone knew about Ryudamon, there would be a panic.

Kyle: Well, as long as we're out here, nothing can happen. At least I think so.

Now that kinda worried Ryudamon. But he knew Kyle was only joking about that.

Ryudamon: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Kyle: You know I'm right.

But all the way back at Kyle's House, his dark brown Digivice was starting to go on. And he wasn't there to pick it up. Is anyone going to pick up their Digivice's?

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at School Lucas was now showing the gym to Robert and Dorumon. They changed to their gym clothes as Robert want to try some of the gymnastics equipment. There are balance beams, a vaulting horse, a mat for jumping and many more.

Robert: Wow. You and the others exercise using these? Back at my School we usually exercise by running or push-up.

Lucas: Well we perform those exercises first as a warm up before using the equipment, little brother.

As they were talking, Dorumon (who doesn't need gym clothes) was looking around the gym until he noticed three ropes hanging on the ceiling.

Dorumon: What are these for?

Lucas and Robert then came and stood by his side.

Lucas: Rope climbing. It's a test of strength and courage. The higher you climb shows how strong you are, as well as how brave you are depending how high you want to climb.

Dorumon was watching the rope intently as he was itching to try it out.

Dorumon: Do you mind if I try it?

Lucas: Go for it, buddy.

With that said, Dorumon grabbed the rope and started climbing. He's doing very well for a first timer, especially for someone who only has three fingers. Dorumon has now reached the middle of the rope as Lucas and Robert watched him in wonder.

Robert: He's doing great, Lucas! Look at him go!

Lucas: Yeah!

They continued to watch Dorumon climbing the robe till finally he reached the ceiling. Dorumon then looked down at them with a happy look in his face.

Dorumon: Well? Does this show's that I am strong?

Lucas: And brave too! You're amazing, Dorumon! I only managed to reach closely to the middle of the rope, and here are, already reaching the ceiling despite being your first time trying!

Dorumon: Well… don't forget that in my champion form I can fly! So I'm always up high from the ground!

Thinking about it, Lucas knew it was true and laughed about that.

Lucas: Now that you mention it, it's true! (Laughs)…

Robert and Dorumon: (Laughing)…

Lucas: Alright! When we're done exercising, we'll head for the Basketball gym next!

Robert: You play Basketball here? Yay!

Of course this made Dorumon confused as he doesn't know what Basketball is.

Dorumon: Umm… What's Basketball?

Lucas and Robert looked up at Dorumon who's still hanging up close to the ceiling, as Lucas gave Dorumon a smile.

Lucas: Believe me, Dorumon. You'll gonna have a lot of fun playing this sport.

As the three boys continued to try the other equipment. Back at the changing room, Lucas' azure blue Digivice was beeping loudly as the screen turn on and off. It looks like David and Elecmon are the only one's answering the call, but what about Shade and Monodramon?

* * *

 **-Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Back in the City, everything seemed to be moving as it normally does in the City area. But back where Shade is, he was still thinking about the fact that David doesn't thrust him like Lucas and Kim now does. And that was seriously bothering him.

Shade: I don't get it. I normally don't let something like this bug me. But why is it.

Making sure no-one's around, Monodramon answered Shade's question.

Monodramon: Maybe its because David and Elecmon are chosen, just like you and me.

Shade: Maybe.

Shade then started to remember the conversation he had with the Grand Master last night.

 **-Flas** **hback-**

Shade: Huh? Chosen? I'm afraid I don't understand, Grand Master.

Shade has received a call from the Grand Master, who wanted to tell something to him and Monodramon, and they didn't expect this.

Grand Master: It is as I said. You and Monodramon were meant to be together the moment you two met when you were little. That's when you Shade, received your Digivice.

Shade was very surprised about this. He thought that the Grand Master prepared the Digivice just for him, while in actuality, he was holding it on for him until he was old enough to use it.

Shade: Then… the others…

Grand Master: When I heard that they received their own Digivice and partner Digimon, I had my doubts. There exist millions of Humans as well as there are Digimon, so the chances of a Digivice appearing in front of a random Human and Digimon shouldn't happen very often. And yet…

The Grand Master took a moment before continuing.

Grand Master: And yet, lots of Human children that comes in contact with Digimon are receiving their own Digivice's. It might sound a little absurd, but I believe everything happened by fate.

Shade: Fate?

Grand Master: Think about it, Shade. As I said, it's not often that a random kid get their own Digivice and Digimon. This cannot be a coincidence.

When Shade thought about everything the Grand Master told, he knew that it does make sense. Lucas, David, Kyle, and now Kim, has gotten their own Digivice after meeting their Digimon. While the others such as Lucas' two weird friends and his little brother didn't received one. Shade then remembered something that the Grand Master said to him at the beginning of their conversation.

Shade: Grand Master, you said that me and the others are chosen. What are we chosen for?

There was only a pause as the Grand Master remained silent in the cellphone.

Shade: Grand Master?

Grand Master: Listen, Shade. This is something that can only be told once all of you are together. So you have to wait for while.

It was not the answer he was looking for, but Shade had to thrust his master.

Shade: I understand, Grand Master.

 **-End of flashback-**

As Shade was remembering that conversation, his purple Digivice was going off on his belt.

Shade: Huh? What now?

He grabbed his Digivice and turned on the holo-screen. It was displaying a Digimon signal in the City area.

Monodramon: What's it saying this time?

Shade: By the looks of it… another Digimon is entering the Real World!

The moment he said that, a Digital Gate started to open up in the sky right above them.

Monodramon: You mean like that!

Everyone including Shade looked up at the portal and saw a jet shaped creature coming out of the portal. It resembles a grey Pterosaur and a black fighter jet combined. It wears a black face plate and has glowing red eyes. It also has missiles on the bottom of its jet-like wings.

Monodramon: Well, so much for a quiet day.

Shade: When will we learn that it's never a quiet day around here?

The jet-like creature swooped down and started terrorizing everyone on the street. Everyone fled in terror of this creature. But not Shade. As Shade called Monodramon from his Digivice, the device showed a holographic image of this creature along with its info.

Shade: Let's see. That Digimon is known as Pteramon. He's an Armor Level and Dinosaur Type Digimon. Data Attribute. A combination of both Dinosaur and machine.

Monodramon: Another Armor Level, huh?

Shade: Yeah, but this one might be a problem.

Pteramon just continued to scare away everyone that was in the area of the City. However, Shade and Monodramon weren't gonna just run away from this.

Shade: But no matter what, we gotta stop him! Are you ready for this, Monodramon?

Monodramon: You don't have to ask me twice! Let's do this!

Hearing that answer, Shade pointed his Digivice at Monodramon and it started to beep, while Monodramon began to glow.

" **Monodramon, Digivolve to… Strikedramon!"**

As the Digivolution was complete, Strikedramon ran towards Pteramon as he called on to him.

Strikedramon: Pteramon! I'm your opponent!

Pteramon noticed Strikedramon coming at him, and he turned around and faced him.

Pteramon: So you wanna fight with me!?

Strikedramon: That's why I'm here for!

Strikedramon readied his claws as he jumped up at Pteramon.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Unfortunately, Pteramon moved up into the sky in an instant. Moving out of the way of Strikedramon's claw attack.

Pteramon: Nice try!

Strikedramon: No way!

Shade: He's faster then I thought!

Then Pteramon's missiles on his wings began to lock-on Strikedramon.

Pteramon: Try this on for size! Missile Storm!

Pteramon fired a barrage of Missiles at Strikedramon. The Commando Dragon can't dodge as he was still up in the air, the attack sent him flying back towards the ground bellow.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon just landed down hard on the cement. Shade couldn't believe how Pteramon was able to bring down Strikedramon so early in the battle.

Shade: This is… impossible.

But then, Strikedramon slowly started to get back up off the ground.

Strikedramon: Shade, remember when you said that this could be a problem? I'm starting to see why.

Shade: He may be fast, but you got the power! Go get 'em!

Hearing that, Strikedramon roared and went back after Pteramon. Even so, Shade couldn't help but worry.

Shade: _"I know Strikedramon's though, but I don't think he can handle a speedy Digimon like Pteramon."_

While Shade was thinking, Strikedramon tried his claw attack at Pteramon again. But non of claws were able to land a hit.

Pteramon: Sorry, to slow! (Laughs)…

Strikedramon: Why you!

But no matter how many times Strikedramon tried, it wasn't working.

Shade: _"At this rate, we might not be able to hold on for long."_

* * *

 **-Somewhere near Houston City, Texas, United States-**

After receiving a Digimon signal close to his neighborhood, David and Elecmon by his side went to investigate. They were heading to their usual training spot. And it would seem that the signal was pinpointing the exact location on the Digivice.

David: OK. It says this is the spot. But where's the Digimon?

David and Elecmon looked in all directions, but they couldn't see a Digimon anywhere.

Elecmon: I can't sense any Digimon presence here. Are you sure this is the right place?

David: That is what the Digivice is saying, but I don't understand why there isn't…

His sentence was cut off when suddenly the area around him and Elecmon started to become filled with mist.

David: Okay, what's going on now?

Elecmon: You expect me to have an answer for everything?

Everything was quiet at first, but then David and Elecmon saw something coming towards them through the mist.

David: I think we found our Digimon.

Elecmon: Better get ready.

David prepared to help Elecmon Digivolve, but when the Digimon revealed itself, Elecmon was in shock. The new Digimon was revealed to resemble that of a Moose. But it was white with blue antlers, hooves, thick pastern fur, neck fur, and had blue linings on his white color skin and at the tip of his long white tail is a tuft of blue fur. His eyes are red and has brown belts strapped on his legs and a brown bandage wrapped on his tail.

Elecmon: Now way. It can't be.

David didn't have a clue about what Elecmon was saying. So he took out his orange Digivice and looked at the information on this new Digimon.

David: Let's see. Moosemon. An Armor Level Ancient Animal Type Digimon and Data Attribute. Ancient Animal? Why is he called that?

Elecmon: That's because they say that Moosemon is one of the most wisest Digimon you'll ever meet!

After reading that, David looked at Moosemon who was looking back at him and Elecmon.

Moosemon: Tell me, young Human. Have you come to battle me?

A little shocked at first, David readied himself just in case.

David: So what if we did?

Elecmon: David.

Elecmon had a stern look on his face when he looked at David.

Moosemon: Do not be alarmed, young one. I did not came here for a fight.

Now that was a shock to David. Normally, the Digimon he faced wanted to have a fight with him and Elecmon.

David: Hold on. If you're not here to fight, then why are you here exactly?

Moosemon only laughed a little at that question.

Moosemon: (Laughs)… That's a silly question. I've come here to see the area.

Now that was an even bigger shock to David.

David: See the area!?

Moosemon: Yes. You see, I've found that your world has many interesting qualities compared to the Digital World. I've been roaming these lands of the Human World for quite some time now.

That brought a shock to both David and Elecmon at the same time.

Elecmon: Are you saying that you've been traveling here in the Real World?

Moosemon: Yes.

David: For how long exactly?

Moosemon: I don't remember. I've lost track after 30 years or so.

David and Elecmon could not believe what they just heard. Moosemon has been travelling in the Real World for over 30 years.

David and Elecmon: 30 years!

Moosemon: Yes.

Elecmon: B-But how?! I mean, it's true that Digimon's can enter the Real World, but that started a few weeks ago!

Moosesmon: To answer your question, young Elecmon. It's possible for a Digimon to open a Digital Gate at their own volition, and travel between worlds whenever they desire.

Now Elecmon was the one who's shocked this time. He never knew that this ability existed.

Elecmon: So we Digimon has the ability to open a Digital Gate?

Moosemon only shook his head at his question.

Moosemon: No. The ability to open a gate is something that anyone couldn't easily achieved. However…

Moosemon expression as he closed his eyes, David and Elecmon were curious at what the Ancient Animal was thinking.

David: Moosemon?

The Digimon then opened his eyes again as he looked at them with a serious look.

Moosemon: The Digital Barrier… it has been destroyed.

David: Digital Barrier? What's that?

Moosemon: It's a barrier that exist in the Dimensional wall. Its purpose is to keep the Real and Digital World apart. But now that it's destroyed, unstable gates will appear and Digimon might end up falling into one and ends up in the Human World.

David and Elecmon were surprised to hear this. This explains why all of this us happening.

Elecmon: But wait, Moosemon? How did the Digital Barrier ended up being destroyed in the first place?

Moosemon closed his eyes again before open them up.

Moosemon: I'm not who caused it, but all I can say that it's an ancient evil as old as the Digital World itself.

Elecmon and David couldn't be more surprised than they are before. David then remembered about what happened with Ogremon, and the evil voice that came out of the portal.

David: Could that evil be the one that toke Ogremon?

Elecmon: It could be.

As the two were contemplating about this, Moosemon turned his attention to the City.

Moosemon: Hmm…

David: What's the matter, Moosemon?

Moosemon: I'm sensing another Digimon presence here, right over there.

Moosemon pointed his nose at the direction of the City. Elecmon then became aware as he sensed the Digimon presence as well.

Elecmon: He's right, David! There's another Digimon and it's in the City!

David was shocked as he took out his Digivice and sure there was a Digimon signal coming from the City.

David: Oh no. We better head to the area, and quickly!

But just before they were gonna spring off, Moosemon had something else to say.

Moosemon: Hold on. I can sense another Digimon is currently battling the wild Digimon in the area you two are heading to.

David thought about it for a moment, and the only person that would be fight in the area, might be Shade.

David: I think I know who it is. But now I'm not so sure if I should go.

Elecmon couldn't believe that David just said that.

Elecmon: What do mean "not so sure"!? They need our help!

David knew Elecmon was right. If it was Lucas or the others, he would go help them right away. But he hesitated to go and help Shade after all the trouble he caused to Lucas and Dorumon. Moosemon saw David's hesitation and couldn't help but to intervene in his situation.

Moosemon: I'm guessing you're having a hard time thinking about whether or not you should go. Tell me; why are you hesitating to go and help?

Of course, David had the answer to that one.

David: Why should I go help him? After all the trouble he caused to my friends, why should I just go and help him? Sure he says he's changed. But how am I supposed to believe that?

Elecmon: David…

David didn't respond to Elecmon's words, but then Moosemon walked closer to David and lowered his head to be face to face with David.

David: (Gasps)…

Moosemon: I know it's hard to accept. But… you'll never truly know unless you try to accept it.

Those words seemed to be getting to David. But he still wasn't sure whether or not he should believe in Shade.

David: But how can I?

Moosemon: It's not a question of whether you can or can't. Sometimes, you just do.

When David thought about it, he knew Moosemon was right about that. He'll never know unless he try to forgive Shade for what he's done.

David: Well then… maybe you're right.

Elecmon: Of course he's right. That's what I've been trying to tell you about believing in Shade or not.

David just rolled his eyes at Elecmon, but Moosemon laughed at the two of them.

Moosemon: (Laughs)… My, aren't you two quite the match.

Something then came into Elecmon's mind about Moosemon.

Elecmon: Hey wait a minute. Moosemon, why can't I sense your presence? The Digivice picked up your signal before but not anymore.

Moosemon: I believe this "Digivice" you called the Digital Gate I opened. As for my presence, I learned how to mask my presence and energy from being detected.

Now that explains a lot of things. Now that everything is situated, there is only one thing to do.

David: Okay then. Thanks for the advice, Moosemon. I know what I gotta do now. You know what I'm talking about, right Elecmon?

Elecmon: I know. Let us go gave Shade and Monodramon a helping hand.

David still wasn't comfortable with this. But he had to at least try.

David: Okay then, let's go!

David started sprinting off towards the City. However, Elecmon was not sprinting alongside him.

David: Elecmon? Hey!?

Elecmon was still back with Moosemon. He wanted to learn more from the wise Digimon.

Elecmon: Please, tell me more, o' wise one.

Moosemon: Well, what I can tell you is that your partner is about to drag you out of here any second now.

Now that confused Elecmon, until he actually felt David's hand pulling on his tail.

David: Come on!

Elecmon: Whoa!

David just dragged Elecmon off by his tail.

Elecmon: But I wanted to learn more!

David: You're gonna learn pain if you don't come!

Elecmon: Why do you gotta ruin everyone's fub!?

David: Oh shut up!

Moosemon just stood there. Watching David and Elecmon fade away into the distance. He closed both his eyes and then a Digital Gate opened up behind him, only this one looked stable unlike the other ones. He then turned around and started to step in into the portal.

Moosemon: My job here… is done. Go young ones. May you two become even stronger. Till we meet again.

After he said that, the portal closed up behind him. And then the mist disappeared along with him, like it was never there in the first place.

* * *

 **-Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Back in the City, the whole downtown area was starting to crumble under the pressure of Strikeramon and Pteramon's battle. There was a moment of silence. But then, was seen slamming into one of the building windows.

Strikedramon: GGAAAAAHH!

Strikedramon looked up and saw Pteramon coming towards him with another attack.

Pteramon: Had enough!? Missile Storm!

Shade: Strikedramon, look out!

Pteramon fired another barrage of missiles towards Strikedramon, but the Commando Dragon was able to jump out of the way before it hit him. Unfortunately, the building wasn't so lucky as it fell to the ground.

Strikedramon: That's it! No more mister nice guy!

Shade: You know what to do, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Right!

Strikedramon launched himself forward at Pteramon. But said Digimon fired his attack once again at him.

Pteramon: Are you ever gonna do something interesting!? Missile Storm!

All the missiles were coming straight for Strikedramon, but the Dragon Man then burned himself in blue fire to counter attack.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Pteramon: I don't think so! Piercing Beak!

Pteramon sharpened his long beak and headed straight for the incoming Strikedramon. When they both clashed, smoke filled the air around them.

Shade: Strikedramon!

After a few seconds, Strikedramon came down from the smoke and started to fall towards the ground.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon, no!

But just before Strikedramon hit the ground, Leomon showed up out of nowhere and managed to grab him just in time.

Shade: What?

Strikedramon: Leomon?

When Leomon landed back on the ground, Strikedramon managed to regain his footing. But he was still surprised to see him here.

Strikedramon: Leomon, why are you here?

Leomon: That's a simple question to answer.

To Shade's surprise, David showed up right behind him. They both just looked at each other for a second before speaking.

David: Shade.

Shade: David.

David then walked a little closer to Shade.

David: Thought you could use the help. If you don't mind it.

That surprised Shade a bit. But all he did was gave David a smile on his face.

Shade: Yeah, thanks.

David: No problem.

Then the two boys along with their Digimon turned around and looked up to see the smoke has finally disappeared, and Pteramon was still flying up there.

Pteramon: Oh look, more foes for me to destroy!

David: Oh trust me, you don't wanna mess with me.

Leomon: And me.

Leomon and Strikedramon got into their battle positions and then Pteramon started coming at them.

Pteramon: Fine then! Here I come!

Leomon: Ready, Strikedramon?

Strikedramon: Always!

And with that, Leomon quickly launched his signature attack at Pteramon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Pteramon saw the attack coming and he quickly moved out of the way.

Leomon: Now!

Strikedramon: I'm on it!

Strikedramon jumped in the air and launched his claws at Pteramon.

Strikedramon: Remember me!? Strike Claw!

But Pteramon was smart enough to fire his attack at Strikedramon instead of avoiding it.

Pteramon: You'll never learn! Missile Storm!

But to Pteramon's surprise, Strikedramon stopped his attack and managed to dodge one missile at a time.

Pteramon: What!?

Shade: You didn't really think we'll fall for that again?

David: Leomon!

Leomon then fired his attack again at the distracted Pteramon.

Leomon: Right! Fist of the Beast King!

Pteramon was so surprised by Strikedramon, he wasn't able to see the attack coming. Leomon's attack hit Pteramon square on.

Pteramon: AAAAAAAAHH!

After regaining his balance after the attack, Pteramon looked down at Leomon and glared at him.

Pteramon: Why you!

Leomon: You want me? Then come and get me!

Pteramon: Fine!

Pteramon then launched himself forward at Leomon with his sharpened beak.

Pteramon: Take this! Piercing beak!

Leomon didn't move even at the sight of the incoming attack.

Shade: Isn't he going to move?

David: He knows what he's doing. This is where all that training finally comes in!

Shade was confused at that. But when he turned around, he saw Leomon grab Pteramon's beak at the last second.

Leomon: Gotcha!

Pteramon: What!? Impossible!

That even surprised Shade. He's never saw a Digimon do that before.

Shade: How did…?

David: It's one of the things me and Leomon worked on. Bet ya didn't see that coming?

Shade: I sure didn't.

Pteramon tried to break free from Leomon's grip, but the Lion just wouldn't let go.

Pteramon: Let… go!

Leomon: Never! Now, Strikedramon!

Hearing his cue, Strikedramon charged right for Pteramon.

Pteramon: You wouldn't dare!

Strikedramon: I would!

Shade: Do it, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then consumed his body in blue flames as he prepared to finish Pteramon with his signature attack.

Strikedramon: This is the end! Strike Fang!

Pteramon: NO!

Strikedramon hit Pteramon with all his might, and the Dinosaur Digimon was starting to turn into data because of it.

Pteramon: THIS CAN'T BE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A purple ring appeared around Pteramon right when he burst into data, who is then transferred inside the holographic box of Shade's purple Digivice.

Shade: Digimon capture, complete!

With the battle now over, Leomon and Strikedramon turned back to their Rookie forms.

Elecmon: Well, That's that.

Monodramon: Yeah. Thanks for the help, Elecmon.

Elecmon: Oh, it was nothing.

Then the two Digimon just started laughing. Meanwhile, David and Shade couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Shade: They do make a good team.

David: Yeah. They sure do.

David turned his head towards Shade, and he couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. When he saw that, he was actually starting to believe that he could thrust him.

David: Listen, Shade. I'm sorry for doubting you. Maybe…

But before David could finish that sentence, Shade just extended his hand out to him. The sign of a hand shake.

Shade: Don't worry about it. Why don't we just make a clean start.

David was still a little surprised. But when he looked at Shade one more time, he knew that he was right.

David: Yeah.

And with that said, the two boys made a clean handshake to each other.

Elecmon: Well would you look at that.

Monodramon: Looks like we aren't the only ones that are friends here.

Both David and Shade heard that.

David: Really? You have to go and ruin the moment?

Shade: You never change, Monodramon.

Elecmon and Monodramon: (Laughs)…

Seeing their two Digimon laughing like that, they couldn't help but laugh back.

Everyone: (Laughing)…

But then Shade stopped as he is now confused.

Shade: Wait, why are we laughing?

David: Oh boy: You've got a lot to learn about the Real World!

They all started laughing at Shade this time. Shade still had that confused look on his face.

Shade: (Why me?)

But what they all didn't know, that there was a shadowy figure watching them from around the corner of one of the buildings. It just watched them with its glowing red eyes.

?: Hmm…

And then it just disappeared into the sky. What is this strange figure?

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, Lucas was finishing up the tour of the School to his little brother and Dorumon. The last place he had to show them was the Football field.

Lucas: And for the last stop of our tour, is the Football field.

They were all looking at the Football field from the stands were the people sit and watch. Robert was in awe seeing the entire field.

Robert: Wow. It's so big!

Dorumon: I've never seen a field so big before.

Lucas: Oh believe me, you should see the field at the Reliant stadium. This is nothing compared to that one.

Now Dorumon is curious about seeing that big stadium.

Dorumon: Can we go see it some day?

Lucas: Maybe, I'll think about it.

Robert just laughed when he saw the shocked look on Dorumon's face after Lucas said that.

Robert: (Laughs)…

Dorumon: Oh come on! Please, Lucas!

Lucas only replied with a grin on his face.

Lucas: Don't worry. It'll happen someday.

Now that got Dorumon's excitement back up.

Dorumon: Alright!

Robert: Someone's starting to grow into the Real World.

Lucas: I was just about to say the same thing.

Then the two of them started laughing at Dorumon now.

Lucas and Robert: (Laughing)…

Dorumon: What's so funny?

When they stopped laughing, Lucas looked at his Digivice that was displaying the current time.

Lucas: Well, we better get back home now. Mom's making Pizza tonight. Homemade Pizza.

Robert: Ohh… I love that stuff!

Dorumon: I don't know what that is. But I'm willing to try it.

Again, they laughed at him. They then leaved the stands and started heading straight for home. But then, Dorumon felt a dark vibe coming from on top of him.

Dorumon: Huh?

He looked up into the sky, but he didn't see anything up there.

Lucas: Hey, Dorumon! Are you coming or not?!

Hearing Lucas' voice, Dorumon quickly ran to catch up to them.

Dorumon: Sorry! Don't leave without me!

But what they all didn't see, was the shadowy figure from before in the City. It just looked down at all three of them, and then it just disappeared again. This strange figure. What could it be?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the day!-**

David: Hi guys! I'm here again to introduce the Digimon of the day!

Moosemon! An Armor Level and Ancient Animal Digimon. Data Attribute. He's a very wise Digimon that is very respected as the Guardian Deity of the Mountains. His attack, Hanging Twister, brings forth a massive twister that tosses his opponents away. I'm glad that I met a Digimon like him, and I should thank him for the advice he gave me.

* * *

 **-Next time, on Digimon: Generation!-**

Floramon: Every time I tried to talk to my beloved Dorumon, I always get interrupted by an evil Digimon who wants to mess everything. This time, it's a hungry Spider that's planning to make a meal from Kim's Schoolmates. This time I wouldn't it get in the way of me and Dorumon! Oh…! And the students too.


	13. Episode 13: A tangled web

**Episode 13: A tangled web**

 **Floramon always has a hard time trying to tell Dorumon that she likes him. But she could never said it, do to the fact that she always get interrupted by a Digimon attack. And while she thinks about that, she better watch out for that Spider.**

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas was preparing for another day at Mission Bend Middle School. But Dorumon was worried about going there and hiding in his usual spot now knowing that Floramon could be there waiting for him. And as usual, Lucas had to ask.

Lucas: So let me get this straight. You're afraid to go there because Floramon will be there? I don't see the big deal here.

And yet, Dorumon still had a nervous look on his face.

Dorumon: Yes! That's exactly why! You just don't understand.

Lucas was confused at first, but then he finally has figured out.

Lucas: Oh, I get it. You think she still has a crush on you, now don't you?

Dorumon: Uh…

If he didn't have fur, Dorumon blushing face could be seen after that question.

Dorumon: Well, actually…

And now Lucas was starting to get confused again.

Lucas: Well… what?

Dorumon started to get a little worried about what he's going to say.

Dorumon: Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I think that… maybe I…

Lucas thought about what he's gonna say, and now he was shocked when he figured it out. Lucas' eyes just widened up at Dorumon.

Lucas: Now way! Are you…!

Dorumon: Uh…

Lucas just grabbed Dorumon and started to shake him back and forth.

Lucas: You… can… not… be… serious!?

After being shaken like that over and over, Dorumon managed to regain his balance.

Dorumon: It's just, maybe. But I don't even know how to talk to her.

Now Lucas was starting to understand a little more about Dorumon's little problem.

Lucas: That's what you're afraid for?

Dorumon: Yes.

Now Lucas laughed a little at this. But he understood what Dorumon was telling him.

Lucas: Dorumon, it's not that hard. Just simply be your normal self as usual. Or at least, as normal as you can get. Eventually, things will smooth itself out.

Dorumon: So is that what you do with Kim?

Lucas had his eyes wide open again at Dorumon. And he began to shake Dorumon once again.

Lucas: Where… do… you… get… this… thought!?

Dorumon: _"I really shouldn't open my big mouth like that."_

* * *

 **-Kim Foster House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim was also getting ready for another day at Mission Bend Middle School at the same time Lucas was. But Floramon was looking outside the window as she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do if she saw Dorumon again.

Kim: You okay there, Floramon? Is something bugging you?

Floramon turned around from the window and looked at Kim.

Floramon: You see, it's just… are you sure you want me go come with you today?

Kim got a little confused about that.

Kim: What do you mean?

Floramon: I'm not saying I don't want to, it's just…

Kim: Just what? You can tell me anything, Floramon. It's just one girl to another here.

After hearing that, Floramon gained back some of her confidence and began to speak again.

Floramon: What if Dorumon is there? And what if I can't bring myself to talk to him again?

When Kim heard that, she was beginning to understand why Floramon was so nervous.

Kim: That's what you're worry about?

Kim just got closer to Floramon and put her hand on her shoulder.

Kim: Look, remember it's just Dorumon. Just be yourself and have a good time, okay?

Floramon thought about that, and she was a little relieved to hear that from Kim.

Floramon: You're tight, Kim. I sometimes get worried over nothing.

Kim only laughed at what Floramon said.

Kim: (Laughs)… Hey, don't worry about it. Now let's go, or we'll be late.

Floramon: And we know how your teacher is about you being late.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)…

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

After everything that happened to him these past two weeks, Shade was using his video chat on his laptop to speak with the Grand Master while he sat at the alleyways. But then, the Grand Master had someone else in the room with him.

Grand Master: By the way Shade, I have a few guest here who wants to see you.

Shade: Who would that be?

Then at the computer screen appeared three Digimon's. One is a tall purple bipedal wolf, one looked like a golden Lion cub, and the third is an orange bipedal Lion cub wearing bands.

Wolf Digimon: Hey there, Shade.

Golden Lion Digimon: How you've been?

Orange Lion Digimon: It's good to see you again!

Shade was very surprised to see his three Digital friends again after the past couple of weeks.

Shade: Strabimon, Liollmon, Coronamon! It's good to hear from you again!

The three Digimon were happy to see Shade as well. However, Liollmon was curious about something.

Liollmon: Shade, when are you coming back?

Shade: Don't worry, Liollmon. Me and Monodramon will be back very soon.

Hearing his name, Monodramon came out of the purple Digivice and was looking at his Digimon friends through the computer screen.

Monodramon: Hey there, everybody!

Coronamon: Monodramon!

Out of the three Digimon he's friends with, Monodramon are the closest. Always competing against each other or with each other. Those two make the perfect team.

Grand Master: Well, um, anyway. If I have anything else to tell you, I'll let you know.

Shade: Thanks, Grand Master.

The three Digimon's then said their goodbye's as well.

Liollmon: Bye, Shade. Bye, Monodramon.

Strabimon: Come back home soon, okay?

Monodramon: Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it!

Shade: We'll see you guys later.

Then Shade turned off the screen and closed his laptop.

Shade: It sure is good to hear from those three again.

Monodramon: It always is.

Shade put away his laptop in his backpack and got right back up again.

Shade: OK, Monodramon! Time for us to get back to work! We can't let those little one's down.

Monodramon: I'm with you all the way, Shade.

Shade then left the alleyway and started to walk on the sidewalk as Monodramon went back inside the Digivice.

Shade: _"I promise you guys… I won't let any of you down. Next time something happens, I'll do it for you guys."_

* * *

 **-Grand Master's House, The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

After speaking with Shade through his computer, the other Digimon couldn't wait for Shade and Monodramon to come back to the Digital World again.

Strabimon: Grand Master? Are you sure Shade will come back?

Liollmon: Yeah. I miss him.

Coronamon: And Monodramon too.

The Grand Master only turned around on his chair and gave a smile to the Digimon.

Grand Master: I'm positive. Those two will be back before you know it.

The three Digimon just smiled at that fact.

Grand Master: _"I know they will. That boy would never let his friends down. And neither will Monodramon."_

* * *

 **-Middle School of Downtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

At David's School, the boy himself was just sitting on his usual chair near his usual desk listening to the boring stuff his teacher is going on about. However, his mind was still on the whole Ogremon thing one week ago.

David: _"I still can't figure it out."_

David was thinking, but he was looking at his teacher and pretending to pay attention. That's how he gets away with not paying attention sometimes.

David: _"If whatever came out and sucked Ogremon that day into the portal is powerful enough actually do that, then we might have a real problem in our hands. And we don't even know what it is."_

When his teacher didn't notice, David looked out the window.

David: _"I just hope it isn't something we can't defeat, otherwise we're in serious trouble. But the question is; what is it?"_

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Dexmon was still working on the strange device he was creating. But then something started coming to him from behind. It was a black creature with six legs, red hair and six green eyes. It resembled that of a Spider. It looked at Dexmon while he was working.

?: You called for me, sir?

Dexmon stopped at what he was doing and turned around to look at this Spider creature.

Dexmon: I did, Dokugumon. I have a job for you to do.

The creature known as Dokugumon walked a little closer.

Dokugumon: Yes, what can I do for you, sir?

Dexmon: All I need for you to do is very simple.

Dokugumon was a little nervous. She wasn't the kind of Digimon to be called by the big guy like this.

Dexmon: All you have to do… is cause a little trouble in the Human World.

Fascinated, Dokugumon wanted to know more about her task.

Dokugumon: So you mean, I can go to the Human World and make some trouble for once?

Dexmon: That is correct.

Dokugumon was now trilled about this opportunity.

Dokugumon: OK! I promise I wouldn't let you down, sir! Just you watch.

Dexmon: Good. See to it then.

Then, a Digital Gate opens up in front of Dokugumon and she just jumped right into it as it closes back up.

Dexmon: Foolish Spider. All I really want is for you to keep those Humans and their Digimons busy. So that I can focus on my soon to be masterpiece.

He then continues to work on the strange device behind him.

Dexmon: When I'm done with this, those Humans and their Digimon pets wouldn't know what hit them. (Laughs)…

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and Kim were a little nervous coming to School this time. Mr. Drake has been giving them a weird look ever since they came back. He knows about what happened last time, and he was keeping a close eye on them during class from now on. Mike and James on the other hand, couldn't help but see how nervous those two are.

Mike: Man, you guys really agitated him this time.

James: It's like he's trying to set you two on fire or something. What did you guys do?

The four friends were whispering to one another, and also trying to avoid Mr. Drake at the same time.

Lucas: You guys already know. He must have saw us with our Digimon when FlameWizardmon attacked the City before.

Kim: At least he hasn't full catch on to us. If we just play it cool maybe he will eventually forget about the whole thing.

Lucas: Yeah, maybe.

Mr. Drake turned around to look at them. But just in time, they pulled back and faced the board.

Mr. Drake: Hmm… Well then, as I was saying.

He then continued to go on about whatever he was teaching this time. Meanwhile, Dorumon was hiding in his usual spot and just as he has predicted, Floramon was there as well. However, it actually seems to be going well this time. Normally, it would've been awkward by now. But it seems those two are having just a normal conversation for once.

Dorumon: I just don't understand how you can go around and not move a mucle at all? How can you even pull it off?

Floramon only laughed at what Dorumon asked her.

Floramon: It's not that hard really. I just simply did what Kim said and it was easy. It might be because I can pull it off so well, because a girl like me can do it.

Dorumon: You might be right about that. I could never pull it off.

Both: (Laughs)…

Dorumon couldn't believe it was actually going this well. He got worried over nothing. He couldn't help but wonder how Lucas was doing in class.

Dorumon: By the way. Do you think that their Teacher will figure out about us?

They both started to look up towards Lucas' classroom window.

Floramon: As long they avoid the conversation with him, they should be okay. I hope.

Of course, Dorumon knew that Lucas would find a way to slip away from Mr. Drake. That's what Lucas does.

Dorumon: If I know Lucas, and I do, he'll come up with an idea to get out of it.

Floramon: I hope it's a good one. They're gonna need a miracle on this one.

Back in the classroom, the bell finally rang and everyon began to go outside. However, Mr. Drake stopped Lucas and his friends from leaving the classroom.

Mr. Drake: Hold it right there you four.

They all turned around, and were facing Mr. Drake in the face.

All: Yes, Mr. Drake?

Mr. Drake: I want to have a chat with you all.

They were now really worried about this. This was definitely a bad sign for them. But then, to their surprise, the Principal showed up with news for Mr. Drake.

Principal: Mr. Drake, I need to speak with you about something.

Mr. Drake: Um… sure.

Taking this chance, the four of them managed to escape the classroom while they started talking.

Mike: That was way to close.

Kim: I don't even want to know what he was going to ask us.

James: At least we got out in time. Thanks to the Principal.

Lucas: Let's just keep going before he notices we left the room.

When they got outside, everyone in their class was waiting for them. Then they started to swarm around Lucas and Kim.

Girl 1: So? When are we gonna meet that new Digimon we saw with you, Kim?

Kim was shocked. They saw her with Floramon last time when she and Lucas left to stop FlameWizardmon, so that's why they're curious.

Kim: Well… um…

Girl 2: Come on. Show us, Kim.

Then Lucas was getting swarmed by a few guys from his class.

Boy 1: And you, Lucas.

Lucas: Uh…

Boy 2: We know you brought Dorumon with you. It's not that hard to figure it out.

Knowing they couldn't escape this one, they decided to go to Dorumon's and Floramon's hiding spot and show them.

Lucas: Dorumon.

Kim: Floramon.

Lucas: It's okay you guys. They know about you two.

When they both popped out, everyone was just in complete shock, but at the same time, amazed.

Girl 1: Wow, she looks so pretty.

Floramon: Thank you. I get that a lot.

While the girls were swarming Floramon, the boys were looking at Floramon.

Boy 1: I still can't believe that you have so much power for a little guy.

Boy 2: Last time we saw you, you were so small.

Dorumon: Well you know, sometimes you got it, sometimes you don't. (Laughs)…

While everyone was being amazed by the two Digimons, Lucas and the others were talking about themselves.

Lucas: I got worried over nothing.

James: It's so easy to fascinate them these days.

Kim: Well, at least they won't go telling them off to Mr. Drake or anyone else.

They knew they wouldn't do that. That would ruin everything.

Lucas: Good thing.

Now they were enjoying a laugh with each other.

* * *

 **-Near Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

A Digital Gate was starting to open, and then the creature known as Dokugumon began to emerge from the gate and was now looking around.

Dokugumon: So this is the Real World.

Then she began to look directly at the School.

Dokugumon: I know I'm supposed to be causing trouble, but I can feel Digimon presence over there. Maybe that's where I should start. (Laughs)…

She then began to move towards the School and was now heading in the direction of Lucas and Kim's Digimon partners.

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

While everyone was around Dorumon now, Floramon was chatting with some of the girls. She was talking about what to do with her little situation with Dorumon. They were all girls, so Floramon had to ask them.

Floramon: I don't know, maybe I should say something to him.

Girl 1: Look, Floramon, all he needs to do is be blunt and just go for it.

Floramon heard this one before. But she was still nervous every time she looks at Dorumon with this question of hers.

Floramon: I just don't know…

Girl 2: Come on, Floramon. Just go talk to Dorumon and then do your thing.

Hearing that, Floramon knew she has to try again. Otherwise she wouldn't have another chance if something else will happen.

Floramon: Alright… I'll do it.

Girl 1: Go get 'em, Floramon.

Dorumon has rejoined Lucas and his friends once he finished talking with the boys. He then noticed Floramon coming towards him.

Dorumon: Hey there, Floramon. Is something the matter?

Floramon: Y-Yes… Can I speak with you alone for a minute?

Dorumon didn't knew what Floramon want to talk to him about so he just nodded.

Floramon: Thanks!

Floramon then grabbed Dorumon's hand and started to lead him back towards the bush.

Dorumon: H-Hey!?

Lucas, Mike and James watched the two of them disappear in the bush. Lucas just shook his head with a smile, knowing what's happening. Except Mike and James of course.

Mike: What do you think those two are gonna talk about, Lucas?

This only caused Lucas to snicker.

Lucas: Well, you see guys… Floramon seems to have taken a liking to Dorumon.

Mike and James didn't understand what Lucas meant, though.

James: Who doesn't like Dorumon? He's a cool guy to hang with!

Lucas just facepalmed at that. He should have known that the two wouldn't get it.

Lucas: No, it means that Floramon has a crush on Dorumon.

It a few moments for the brains of Mike and James to process, until they finally understood it and now they have a shocked expression on their faces. The two of them both shouted in a whisper.

Mike and James: What!?

Kim: That's true! And I'm certain that Dorumon likes Floramon as well. Right, Lucas?

Hearing that from Kim as she came to them, Mike and James shouted in a whisper again.

Mike and James: WHAT!?

Back inside the bush, Floramon let go of Dorumon's hand as they now stood in their usual spot.

Dorumon: Okay, Floramon. What is it that you want to ask me?

Floramon: A week ago, you remember that I wanted to ask you something before whole FlameWizardmon incident happened, right?

Now this was something Dorumon didn't expect. He had a feeling that he knew what Floramon wanted to say, and now that she wanted talk about it again is once again making him nervous.

Dorumon: Okay…

After mustering her courage, Floramon was now ready to ask Dorumon.

Floramon: Dorumon, do you want to…

Just before she could finish her sentence, Dorumon's pupils turned into slits and he started to look around frantically. Knowing what that means, Floramon groaned in dismay.

Floramon: On no! Don't tell me it's happening again, is it?

Dorumon: I'm afraid it is, Floramon. We must go to Lucas and the others. Come!

Dorumon then excited the bushes followed by Floramon, who groaned again at her bad luck.

Dorumon: Lucas!

Hearing his name, Lucas saw Dorumon come out of the bushes followed by a saddened Floramon.

Dorumon: Lucas! There's a Digimon close by!

Lucas What! Where!?

Dorumon pointed his claw-finger up.

Dorumon: Up… there!

Looking at where Dorumon's pointing, Lucas saw a giant Spider on the top of their School building.

Dokugumon: Hello, Humans!

Everyone began to scream in terror as they ran back into the School building. Lucas and the others are the only ones who stayed along with Dorumon and Floramon.

Floramon: Great, just what we needed today.

Kim: Another Digimon attack.

Dokugumon then jumped down in front of the six of them.

Mike: That is one big bug.

James: The one time I forget to bring my bug spray.

Dokugumon slowly took one step at a time towards them.

Dorumon: Lucas!

Lucas: I know.

Lucas pulled out his cobalt blue Digivice and was now reading the information on this Digimon on the holographic screen.

Lucas: This Digimon is called Dokugumon. She's a Champion Level, Insectoid Type Digimon. Virus Attribute. Her webs are known to be very sticky.

Dorumon: Then we better avoid those webs.

Dorumon and Floramon got closer to battle Dokugumon. But Dokugumon was not impressed by this.

Dokugumon: You weaklings think you can defeat me!?

Floramon: We can try!

Dorumon: Let's get her!

Kim pulled out her hot pink Digivice, but then Lucas jumped in.

Lucas: Wait a minute, we can't make them Digivolve here! What if Mr. Drake or anyone else sees them?

Just then, Mr. Drake was shown running and screaming in the School building through the window.

Mr. Drake: SPIDER!

Mike: Nah, I think you're good.

James: Kick this overgrown Spider's butt!

They both aimed their Digivices at their partners. Dorumon and Floramon then both started to glow.

" **Dorumon, Digivolve to… Dorugamon!"**

" **Floramon, Digivolve to… Sunflowmon!"**

Both Dorugamon and Sunflowmon were now looking at Dokugumon in the face.

Dokugumon: So you Digivolved, big deal! You don't know what I can do!

Sunflowmon: Then why not show us already?

Dokugumon: Very well!

Dokugumon jumped and was heading straight for Sunflowmon. However, Dorugamon got in the way and pushed her back to the ground.

Dorugamon: Oh no you don't!

Dokugumon: GAH! Why you!

Sunflowmon couldn't help but smile at Dorugamon for doing that.

Sunflowmon: Thanks, Dorugamon.

Dorugamon: No problem.

Remembering what the others told her, Sunflowmon couldn't help but be amazed by Dorugamon's strenght.

Dokugumon: That's how you wanna play? Then take this! Venom Blast!

Dokugumon shot out a venomous blast from her mouth at Dorugamon and he took the attack head on. Her attack has a wide range so if he dodged it would hit Sunflowmon and the others.

Dorugamon: AAH!

Lucas: Oh no!

Sunflowmon: Dorugamon!

Kim: Quick, help him!

Sunflowmon took of into the air her attack at Dokugumon.

Sunflowmon: Nobody hurts Dorugamon on my watch! Cactus Tail!

With a swing of her tail, Sunflowmon launched sharp green-glowing thorns at Dokugumon. However, the Insectoid managed to jump away from the attack.

Dokugumon: HA! You missed me!

Everyone was just in shock at Dokugumon's agility.

Lucas: She's faster then we thought.

Kim: She wasn't kidding about her abilities.

Dorugamon, who recovered from the last attack, flew up into the air as well and turned himself into metal and began to spin down at Dokugumon.

Dorugamon: My turn! Cannonball!

Seeing the attack coming, Dokugumon moved away and was crawling again on the building. Dorugamon crashed into nothing on the ground and then looked up at the crawling Spider.

Lucas: After her!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon: I'm on it!

Sunflowmon began to float into the air after Dokugumon. But when she got up there, a waiting Dokugumon launched a web out of her mouth at the Plant Digimon.

Dokugumon: Gotcha now! Poison Thread!

Sunflowmon had no time to dodge as she was hit by the sticky webs and then she fell into the ground.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAHH!

She landed down hard, then Kim ran up to her.

Kim: Oh no, Sunflowmon!

Kim was starting to get a little to close to Dokugumon's web around Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon: Kim, don't touch the webs!

It was to late however, as Kim accidentally touched them and now she was stuck.

Kim: I'm stuck!

Lucas saw that Kim was stuck, and he had to go help her.

Lucas: Hang on, Kim! I'm coming!

But then Dokugumon jumped down and was now in front of Lucas.

Dokugumon: Oh no you don't!

Kim: Lucas, look out!

Lucas: Oh no!

Before Dokugumon could do anything, Dorugamon appeared to her left and pushed her away from Lucas. Then Lucas continued to run towards Kim.

Dokugumon: You're gonna pay for that! HAH!

While Dorugamon was dealing with Dokugumon, Lucas managed to get to Kim.

Lucas: Hold on, I'll get you out of there soon.

Lucas tried to pull her out, but it wasn't working. Meanwhile, Dokugumon managed to push Dorugamon out of the way and was heading towards Kim and Lucas.

Mike: Um… guys!

James: She's coming back!

Dorugamon: Not for long!

Before Dokugumon could reach them, Dorugamon began to charge at her. But then she turned around and fired another web from her mouth.

Dokugumon: Poison Thread!

The webs hit Dorugamon, and just like Sunflowmon, he was trapped in the sticky web and cannot move. At that moment, Lucas managed to free Kim from the web.

Kim: Thanks, Lucas.

Lucas: Your welcome, Kim. Now…

Sunflowmon: Kim, Lucas, look out!

When Lucas and Kim turned around, they saw Dorugamon was now trapped in webbing as well. As for Dokugumon, she launched another webbing and this time it was aimed at the two Humans.

Dokugumon: Poison Thread!

Lucas and Kim: (Gasps)…!

Mike and James: Look out!

The web then hit the two Humans, and they both landed on the School's walls stuck like Fly's. Now Lucas, Kim, and their Digimon are now trapped in Spider web and at the mercy of Dokugumon's, as she is now laughing at her apparent victory.

Dokugumon: (Laughs)…!

Mike: James, we have to do something!

James: But how!? We don't have Digimon partners of our own!

Mike then picked two branches on the ground and gave one to James.

Mike: We can do the same thing Lucas did with Monochromon. Are you with me, James?

James thought about it before nodding with a confident look on his face.

James: You're right. Let's do this!

Mike and James: CHARGE!

Mike and James charged at Dokugumon with their branches in the air, only to be hit by Dokugumon's webbing and now their stuck like their friends.

Dokugumon: Nice try! (Laughs)… AAHH!

Dokugumon was then hit by a yellow beam when she was laughing. The beam came from Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon: We may not be able to move, but we can still attack you!

Dorugamon: Nice, Sunflowmon!

Dokugumon was not impressed by this however.

Dokugumon: You think you two can beat while being stuck in my webs!? Think again! You may be strong, but I have speed!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Sunflowmon fired her attack on Dokugumon again. But just like before, the Spider jumped away before the attack could hit.

Dorugamon: Power Metal!

Dorugamon and Sunflowmon just kept on the attack, but Dokugumon just keeps moving from place to place.

Mike: Oh come on!

James: Why wouldn't she stop moving!?

The attacks just kept on missing, and Dokugumon kept on taunting poor Dorugamon and Sunflowmon.

Lucas: This is bad.

Kim: If Dorugamon and Sunflowmom can't stop her, then we're finished!

Lucas was brainstorming on trying to find a solution for their predicament.

Lucas: _"Think, Lucas, think! There's got to be a way to match Dokugumon's speed!_

It is then that he realized something, and he now knows what to do.

Lucas: Wait a minute, that's it! Dorugamon! Turn back into your Rookie form!

Everyone minus Dokugumon were surprised at what Lucas said.

Dorugamon: What?

Lucas: Dorugamon, you already know that you can take on Champion Level Digimon as a Rookie. Your small size will also give you an advantage over Dokugumon!

Dorugamon thought about this and he realized that Lucas was right.

Dorugamon: You're right, Lucas. I have a better chance against Dokugumon in my Rookie form. So…

Dorugamon then began to glow in a white light, and that light destroyed the webbing that was trapping him.

" **Dorugamon, De-Digivolve to… Dorumon!"**

In Dorugamon's stood Dorumon, now freed from the Instectoid's webbing. Dokugumon however, was not impressed.

Dokugumon: Do you really think you can defeat me as a Rookie!?

Dorumon: I don't think, I know I can.

Now this annoyed Dokugumon quite a bit.

Dokugumon: Then show me, you furry lizard!

Dorumon: Gladly! Hyper Dash Metal!

Coating himself in metal, Dorumon quickly dashed at Dokugumon. Before she could react, she kicked in the face and the force of the shockwave was enough to throw her on her back.

Dokugumon: AAAAHH!

After getting her bearings and get back up on her legs, she looked in shock at Dorumon who was still in metal form.

Dokugumon: Wha…!? How did…

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Dokugumon: GAH!

After recovering, she turned around and saw that Sunflowmon was the culprit.

Sunflowmon: You forget that I'm still here!

Dokugumon: Why you! You're gonna…

Dorumon: Metal Cannon!

Again, she was hit from behind by Dorumon's three metal spheres. Now she had enough.

Dokugumon: ARGH! THAT. IS. IT!

Enraged, she turned around and fired a blast of venom from her mouth.

Dokugumon: Venom Blast!

Dorumon: Metal Cannon!

Dorumon fired three more metal spheres, which simply went through the venomous attack. Thanks to him being coated in metal, Dorumon took minimum damage from Dokugumon's attack. As for her, she was hit by the three spheres again.

Dokugumon: GAHH!

After being hit, she fired a different attack from her mouth.

Dokugumon: Poison thread!

Again Dokugumon fired her webs at Dorumon, who countered back with a new attack.

Dorumon: Metal Blast!

Coming out of mouth was a silver blast that collided with the web and created an explosion. Coming out of the smoke was another Metal Blast that hit Dokugumon head on.

Dokugumon: AAHH!

Dokugumon was absolutely furious now, she couldn't believe that she was being overpowered by a Rookie. She then began to charge at the Digimon with the intention of trampling him on her feets.

Dokugumon: AAAAARGH!

Just when she's halfway close to reach Dorumon, the Mini Dragon made a high-jump in the air and fired another Metal Blast at Dokugumon's back, which was enough to make her fall to the ground. Clearly she was getting exhausted from the damage she was getting. Dorumon then landed close to Sunflowmon.

Dorumon: Let's finish her, Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon: Right, Dorumon!

They then fired their attacks at once.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Dorumon: Metal Blast!

When Dokugumon got up and turned around, it was to late dodge as she was hit by their combined attack.

Dokugumon: THIS CAN'T BE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A purple ring appeared around Dokugumon and then she burst out into data. She then appeared inside the holographic box from Lucas' Digivice. He manage to free his hand from the webbing along with the device.

Lucas: Digimon, captured!

With the danger over the students came out of their hiding places. It was a sticky job, but they managed to free Lucas, Kim, and Sunflowmon from the webbing. They then started to talk about the battle they just saw. Something they have never thought to experienced.

Boy 1: Lucas, that was amazing! Dorumon looked amazing in that new form.

Boy 2: Yeah! And even thought he had difficulty fighting that Spider as a black Dragon, he managed to defeat her in his smaller form.

Lucas: Well Dokugumon was a tricky Digimon to deal with, but I'm glad we managed to pull through.

Girl 1: I never thought Floramon could turn into a giant Sunflower.

Girl 2: Not to mention that she can fly!

Kim: I'm surprised just as you were when Sunflowmon first Digivolved.

As the students continued talking with Lucas and Kim. Dorumon and Floramon (who De-Digivolved) were out of the group as they were just watching.

Dorumon: Looks like Lucas and Kim are getting quite popular because of us.

Floramon: I had a feeling this would happen eventually.

Just then, they both remembered the conversation they had before Dokugumon's interruption. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, and then…

Floramon: By the way, do you…

Dorumon: That I like you, isn't?

Floramon just jumped with her eyes wide open.

Floramon: Wha… What!?

Dorumon: Like I said; you're wondering if I like you.

Floramon was still surprised by that.

Floramon: But… when did you…?

Dorumon: Let's just say, I figured it out. (Laughs)…

Floramon was a little red in the face, but she couldn't help but to laugh with him. Lucas, Kim, and the students watched them. They gave a smile despite some of them didn't knew what's going on. Looks like everyone does get a happy ending. Well, not everyone at least.

Mike: Um… excuse me…

James: But can someone please free us?

Everyone turned their attention to Mike and James as the two of them were still trapped in Spider's web.

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Dexmon sensed that Dokugumon has failed in her task. But he didn't truly care. He managed to get those Humans of his trail for a little while, as he continued to work on his strange device.

Dexmon: I knew Dokugumon couldn't do the job. But it doesn't matter to me. As long as those Humans don't figure out my plans, everything will be fine. For me hat is. (Evil laugh)…

* * *

 **-Herman Park, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and Dorumon were heading towards the park were Kim and Floramon were waiting. As always, Dorumon was inside Lucas' cobalt blue Digivice.

Dorumon: Do you thinks it's safe for me and Floramon to be out here in the open?

Lucas: Relax, Dorumon. Me and Kim has been here plenty of times. We know a spot were we can enjoy without being seen.

As they were talking, Kim and Floramon were waiting for them near the pond.

Kim: There you guys are.

Lucas: Sorry to keep you waiting, Kim.

Dorumon then came out of the Digivice since there was no one around. He already learned how to come out of the Digivice on his own.

Dorumon: It's kinda sad that Mike and James didn't choose to come.

Floramon: Well, they were sad since they couldn't do much when we were caught by Dokugumon's webbing.

As Dorumon and Floramon were talking, Lucas showed Kim a basket he has brought.

Lucas: By the way, I brought the basket of food, just as promised.

Kim: Oh good, you remembered.

Lucas: Well I wasn't gonna forget, was I?

Of course, the Digimon wanted to know if they got anything too.

Dorumon: And what about us?

Floramon: Hope you didn't forget about us.

Lucas: Don't worry you guys. There's enough in here for all of us.

He then pulled out all the stuff that was inside the basket. Now they were all enjoying their fantastic meal with one another.

Floramon: By the way, Dorumon.

Dorumon: Yeah?

Floramon just had a look on her face. She was thinking about something.

Floramon: I want to give a little present, from me.

Dorumon: What is it?

Out of nowhere, Floramon just gave Dorumon a kiss on the cheek, and now Dorumon cheek was just turning red even when it's covered in fur.

Floramon: That's my gift to you. A little something to thank you for saving me today. You brave Digimon.

Dorumon was just now in a daze after that.

Dorumon: I… I… I… (Faints)…

Apparently, Dorumon doesn't seem to be able to handle it.

Floramon: (Laughs)…

Lucas couldn't help but to laugh along with Kim and Floramon.

Lucas: (Laughs)… Wow, aren't you something, Dorumon.

Kim: Floramon, I told you that was gonna be a little too much for Dorumon to handle.

Floramon couldn't help but laugh at that.

Floramon: I couldn't help it. I just thought he deserved is all.

All: (Laughs)…

Everyone just continued laughing, while Dorumon was just passed out in a daze. But while they were laughing, a strange shadow was lurking around them, watching their every move.

?: Laugh it up while you can. Soon you will all know fear instead. Because very soon, there will be nothing left to laugh about.

The mysterious figure was just showing of her dark red eyes as she then vanishes into the trees. What could this mysterious figure want?

* * *

 **-The Digital Mountains, Digital World-**

At night, somewhere in the high mountain tops of the Digital World, another battle was taking place. On of the combatants was a blue humanoid Dragon with red eyes and was wearing golden armor on his head and parts of his body, and it seems to be emitting some sort of holy energy. The other was a quadruped Dragon that's wearing full-body grey and gold armor. He has golden metal wings on his back, dark blue hair and a golden faceplate. It seems however, that the full golden warrior was winning the fight.

?: It's over, Maildramon! There's nowhere for you to run now!

The armored Dragon known as Maildramon looked at his opponent.

Maildramon: You're right, there's nowhere for me to run anymore. I'm impressed, Magnamon.

The humanoid gold-wearing blue Dragon known as Magnamon was inching closer towards his weakened opponent.

Magnamon: Now return what you've stolen. Hand back the Digi-egg of Miracles that you absorbed!

Maildramon: Funny. You used one too just to catch little old me.

Magnamon was starting to get a little angry at him for saying that.

Magnamon: I had to use it! It was the only way for me to stop you!

Maildramon: Stop me? I don't think so.

Mangamon was a little shocked to see Maildramon coming back on his feet again.

Maildramon: Without that Digi-egg power, you're nothing! Lighting Spear!

Maildramon shot out a lighting bolt from his top horn and it struck Magnamon with full force.

Magnamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Magnamon was caught of guard by the attack, and he fell to the ground hard. Then the power of the Digi-egg he absorbed began to disappear from him, and then he turned into a small blue creature.

Maildramon: Like I said, without that Digi-egg, you're nothing but a weakling! To bad you can't Digivolve normally. Poor little you. (Laughs)…

Then he just took off into the sky and left the little creature in a lot of pain.

?: Mail… dramon….

The little creature just passed out. A few seconds after Maildramon left. Then, out of nowhere, he was slowly being lifted into the night sky by a Digital Gate.

?: Uh…?

When he got inside the gate, he was gone. Who was that little creature? And where did that Digital Gate take him?

* * *

 **-The Grand Master's House, The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

The Grand Master was still keeping tracks on everyone. But then, something started to pop on his computer screen. It was the image of another Digimon heading into the Real World.

Grand Master: That's strange. Another seems to be drawn towards the Human World. It's not a wild one, but it seems that this one he was selected by choice.

He began to start pressing on his computer keypad. And he started to think…

Grand Master: Maybe, just maybe. There might be Digimon that just randomly go to the Human World, but then there must be Digimon that are selected to go to the Human World.

He that started to lay on his chair and began to ponder on this.

Grand Master: If I am right, and mostly I am. This means that the next generation is slowly being assembled. That can only mean…

As he thinks on the subject, his eyes opened back up.

Grand Master: That evil creature truly has returned.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and Dorumon just got back from their day with Kim and Floramon. They both just went to their room and just decided to lay down on bed, thinking about the day they had. Dorumon however, still couldn't believe that Floramon kissed him on his cheek like that.

Dorumon: I can't believe Floramon did that.

Lucas just started to laugh at that.

Lucas: Come on, Dorumon. You're just lucky she did that.

Now Dorumon was confused by that.

Dorumon: You think so?

Lucas: It's not everyday you get something like that. (Laughs)…

While he was laughing, Dorumon couldn't help but to keep thinking about it more. Meanwhile, Mrs. Blake and Mr. Blake were talking about the adventures their son is facing ever since he met Dorumon.

Mr. Blake: He really is growing up.

Mrs. Blake: He's growing so much faster ever since Dorumon came.

Mr. Blake was really glad for Lucas.

Mr. Blake: Maybe it's for the best.

Of course, Mrs. Blake couldn't help it. She didn't like the fact, but she knew her son was gonna grow up eventually. Robert on the other hand was looking outside the window and wishing. Thinking about how Lucas and Dorumon are always together, he wanted a Digimom partner now more than anything.

Robert: (Sighs)… I wish it can happen to me. I really would like to have a Digimon partner too. I don't care who, just someone that I can be friends with. Just like my brother with Dorumon.

But as Robert said that, just outside in the backyard, a Digital Gate secretly opened up and that little blue creature fell right out of it. He started to slowly open his eyes but he was still injured from battling Maildramon, he couldn't keep himself awake.

?: Where… am… I?

Not having the strength, he just passed out again. Who is this strange little creature? And why did he come?

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the day!-**

Lucas: Hey guys! Today's Digimon is this Spider!

Dokugumon! She's a Champion Level Insectoid Digimon of the Virus Attribute. Like all Insect Digimon she was once docile. But when she got infected by a Virus, her form and personality changed into this! Her attack Venom Blast fires a venomous attack from her mouth and Poison Thread allow her to catch her prey with webs. This was one tricky Digimon we had to face.

* * *

 **-Next Time on Digimon: Generation!-**

Robert: I can't believe it! A Digimon has mysteriously appeared in our backyard! His name is Veemon! Could he be my Digimon partner? And what's up with the big rampaging Dragon? It's seems that Veemon knows him somehow.

* * *

 **Have you seen the game The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince? It is a very beautiful and emotional story. I hope that they'll make a franchise and anime from this. I also can't wait for the english version of the game.**


	14. Episode 14: The new Digimon in Town

**Episode 14: The new Digimon in Town**

* * *

 **Another Digimon has landed in the Real World. But this one finds itself partnered with Lucas' little brother, Robert. Is this a good thing or a bad thing for the an 8 year old boy? Meanwhile, Dexmon makes more trouble for everyone when he sends out… Maildramon.**

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The Sun was slowly starting to rise while Lucas, Dorumon and everyone were still asleep. However, Mrs. Blake was out in the backyard trying to get a little bit of watering her plants before anyone woke up. But she didn't expect anything to be out in the bushes of the backyard.

Mrs. Blake: What the…? What is this?

She was looking at a strange blue creature that was passed out on the grass in front of her. A few moments later, she was inside trying to wake everyone up.

Mrs. Blake: Everyone, quick! Wake up!

Mrs. Blake then ran into everyone's room. Including Lucas' and Dorumon's.

Mrs. Blake: You two especially! Wake up!

Lucas and Dorumon just quickly got out of bed when they heard her and they ran downstairs into the family room were they could see Lucas' parents and Robert, and then this strange creature on the family room couch. By giving a closer look, they saw that is a bipedal blue Dragon with a white coloration on its snout and belly, a small horn on its nose, and two ear-like appendages on its head, as well as a V shaped mark on its forehead and two upside-down yellow triangles under its eyes. It has five fingers and three toes on each foot, and a claw on each finger and toe. Mrs. Blake was able to bring it inside before she started screaming at everyone.

Mr. Blake: What is this thing?

Mrs. Blake: I don't know. I found it this morning when I was trying to water some flowers in the backyard.

Lucas and Dorumon then went up towards the creature.

Dorumon: I can tell… this _is_ a Digimon, like me.

Lucas: Let's see what the Digivice can tell us about.

Lucas got out his cobalt blue Digivice and began reading information on this creature.

Lucas: Well what do you know, you were right, Dorumon. This little guy is called Veemon, a Rookie Level Digimon, Dragon Type and Free Attribute. Don't worry everyone, he's not dangerous at all. In fact, it says here that he's a nice Digimon.

Dorumon: I can already tell just by looking at him.

That made Mr. Blake feel a little more relieved at all of this.

Mr. Blake: Well at least we don't have to worry about him attacking us anytime soon.

While everyone was still thinking about why this Digimon was here, Robert just started to get a little closer the passed out Veemon. He remembered what he said last night before he went to sleep.

Robert: It happened. My wish actually came true.

Everyone was shocked to hear what little Robert just said.

Dorumon: A wish?

Lucas: What wish?

Everyone couldn't believe that Robert made a wish about this.

Mr. Blake: You mean to tell us, Robert, that you wished for this thing to come here?

Robert just nod his head at his Father.

Robert: Yeah, I think so.

Yet, Dorumon was curious about that.

Dorumon: But why?

Robert was silenced for a moment, but then he answered.

Robert: Well… watching you and Lucas together, it made me wish that I could have a Digimon partner too. I just wanted a friend like Lucas has.

Everyone in the room just looked at little Robert. But Lucas and Dorumon got a little closer to him.

Lucas: I understand how you feel, Robert. But that doesn't mean that Veemon is your Digimon partner.

Robert: But he could be.

Dorumon just started to question this a little more.

Dorumon: Actually, Lucas, remember what happened with Kim? She eventually got Floramon to be her Digimon partner, even tough that took time to happen.

Thinking back, Lucas agreed with that.

Lucas: That's true. So maybe it could happen.

Robert: I know it can happen.

But then, Veemon's eyes started to open up.

Mrs. Blake: Boys, look. I think he's finally waking up.

As Veemon slowly opened his eyes, which revealed them to be red, he was looking at everyone in the room.

Veemon: OK. I have died and gone to Digital Heaven.

But his answer was no as everyone shaked their heads at that question.

Veemon: AH!

All of a sudden, Veemon just jumped out of the couch and started running towards the screen door, unaware that it was glass.

BAM!

Veemon was comically plastered on the screen door after he ran right into it. He then slowly started to slide of the screen and landed face- first on the ground.

Lucas: He doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed now is he?

Robert was the only one brave enough to run towards Veemon.

Robert: Hey, are you okay?

Veemon's face was a little bruised, but he managed to regain his thoughts as he got up.

Veemon: A little hit on the head hasn't stop me before. Wait, who are you?

Robert: I'm Robert.

Veemon was a little confused after hearing such a strange name, but then he began to wonder.

Veemon: Wait a minute. Are you by any chance a Human?

Robert: Yep.

Now Veemon was in shock to hear that. If there was a Human near him, that only means that he is where he think he is.

Veemon: If you're a Human, that only means… that this must be the Human World.

He looked outside the family room screen door, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Veemon: I can't believe it. I'm actually in the Human World.

But then, everyone started to walk towards him and Robert.

Dorumon: And that's not all. Just wait until he sees everything else outside.

Veemon was in shock to see another Digimon in the room with him.

Veemon: I don't believe it. I'm not the only one here.

Dorumon: I've been here longer than you. So that means that you might want to listen to me about this place.

Lucas: _"Wait a minute. I know more then Dorumon does. What is he saying?"_

While Veemon was amazed to see Dorumon here, he couldn't help but wonder why Dorumon was here.

Veemon: Wait a minute, why are you here?

But then, Lucas walked up to Veemon.

Lucas: I think this might solve that question.

Lucas then showed Veemon his cobalt blue Digivice. Seeing the device made Veemon remember the legend of how Digimon can come to the Real world if they have a Human partner.

Veemon: Is that… a Digivice? That only means one thing…

Lucas: Veemon, I think you might be my little brother's Digimon partner.

Veemon was in shock when he heard that. But Robert couldn't help but be overjoyed. However, Mrs. Blake and Mr. Blake were a little worried.

Mr. Blake: Hold on. First Lucas, and then Robert. That's it, I'm taking the day off and going back to bed.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, are you sure about that?

Lucas couldn't help but to be sure about it.

Lucas: It's the only explanation why Veemon is here in the first place.

Even though Mrs. Blake couldn't believe it, Mr. Blake just had to accept it.

Mrs. Blake: If that is true… then I better get some more groceries then. (Laughs)…

Veemon got a little confused when he heard those words though.

Veemon: What?

After she said that, Robert just started to hug Veemon.

Robert: I can't believe this! I have a Digimon partner too!

Veemon: Yeah but, you don't have a Digivice yet.

Robert was snapped out of his thoughts, and he knew that was true.

Lucas: He's got a point there, Robert.

Veemon: Unless you have a Digivice, I don't think I can be your…

But before he could finish that sentence, a light started to appear in front of him an Robert. Everyone else in the room couldn't believe that this is happening. Inside the orb of light was a white Digivice and it slowly descended towards Robert.

Dorumon: No way.

Lucas: That's… a Digivice. That can only mean…

Robert slowly reached for the Digivice, and then the light disappeared. The white Digivice then turned into a blue color, like Veemon's. Robert just looked at it, and then a huge smile came across his face.

Robert: I can't believe it! My very own Digivice!

Now Veemon was believing that Robert really was his Human partner.

Veemon: I take that back then. I guess you are my Human partner after all.

With a smile on both their faces, they just hugged each other. However, Lucas and Dorumon were still a little confused.

Lucas: I still don't understand, how on Earth did Veemon even show up anyway?

Dorumon: Robert said that he wished to have a Digimon partner. That might be a clue.

Lucas thought about it for a minute, and he was starting to believe it.

Lucas: You might be right.

Dorumon: Aren't I always?

They just continued to look at Robert and Veemon, and even Mrs. Blake was a little glad for her little boy. However, Lucas and Dorumon were still curious, and so was Mr. Blake.

Mr. Blake: Lucas, do you have any idea what's going on here?

Lucas: Not really. But I might know someone who can figure this out. Dad, I'm gonna need an excuse to get out of School, same as Robert. Just for today.

Mr. Blake was surprised to hear this from Lucas.

Mr. Blake: What!? Why exactly!?

Lucas: I know someone that can figure this out. Just trust me on this one.

Mr. Blake didn't like this idea. But he knew Lucas wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. And at this point, how could he not?

Mr. Blake: Well, alright. However, this better be good! Got it, mister?

Lucas: Don't worry, Dad. I got it.

Lucas and Dorumon started walking towards Robert and Veemon.

Lucas: Robert, I need you and Veemon to come with us.

Dorumon: We want you to meet someone we know.

They were a little confused by that, but Robert and Veemon just went with it.

Robert: You mean I get a day out of School as well? Best. Day. Ever!

Veemon: I don't know what's going on, but I can't wait to find out.

Lucas then send Dorumon inside his Digivice, Robert watched and wanted to do it as well.

Robert: Can you teach me how to do that, big bro?

Lucas: It's easy, Robert. Just aim your Digivice and Veemon and say; Reload, Veemon!

Just as Lucas told him, he aimed his blue Digivice at Veemon.

Robert: Ready, Veemon?

Veemon: I'm ready. Fire away, Robert!

Robert: Reload, Veemon.

Veemon has transformed into energy and was transferred inside the Digivice. Inside the device, Veemon was taking the white digital space.

Veemon: Huh, despite how it looks like, it feels cozy inside.

After they changed into their clothes, they started to run out the front door and headed towards the City.

Robert: Where are we going anyway?

Lucas just turned around and looked at him with a sheepish smile.

Robert: Where are we going?

Lucas: Don't worry, Robert. You'll know when we get there.

Back at the House, the parents couldn't help but watch them run off through their window.

Mrs. Blake: There they go.

Mr. Blake: Don't worry. They'll be back. They always come back.

* * *

 **-Tomball Junior High School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kyle was still worried about the strange feeling Ryudamon felt yesterday. He was learning about whatever his teacher was teaching, but he kept his mind on what Ryudamon said.

Kyle: _"Maybe, just maybe."_

He started to stare out in the window near him.

Kyle: _"If what Ryudamon said is true, then what can we do to be ready for this mysterious treat among us?"_

But then, Kyle's teacher noticed him not paying attention and gave the boy a look that wanted him to pay attention again in class.

Kyle: Um… sorry.

* * *

 **-The Digital Sky, Digital World-**

The armored Dragon known as Maildramon was flying through the skies with his powerful wings. He stole the Digi-egg of Miracles, Golden Armor Digivolved, and now he thinks he owns the skies.

Maildramon: Oh yeah! With that no good Magnamon gone, I'm free!

He then did a back flip in the air.

Maildramon: Alright! If I knew that this was the kind of power I can get from the Digi-egg of Miracles, I would've stolen it years ago! (Laughs)…

But then, a Digital Gate opened behind Maildramon and Dexmon was now looking at him through the portal.

Dexmon: Well, well, well. Look at you. You managed to become stronger with that power after all.

Maildramon turned around to see Dexmon looking at him.

Maildramon: Look, I stole this power fair and square. You have no right to tell me anything whoever you are!

Dexmon: Oh yes, you power that didn't belong to you. Though I am surprised that you managed to sneak out of Armor Mountain with that power and got away with it. I must say, I'm impressed.

Maildramon was starting to get irritated already with Dexmon.

Maildramon: Just what do you want from me.

Dexmon: Your power…

Maildramon did not expect that answer.

Maildramon: What?

Before he knew it, purple cables came out of the gate and quickly ensnared the armored Dragon.

Maildramon: (Roar)… Let me go!

Dexmon red eye glowed, and another Digital Gate opened behind Maildramon.

Dexmon: You see, Maildramon. By asserting my power on the Digital Gates, I'm able to send Digimon's to the Real World as I please. I can also influence them when they're inside. Although I don't have any control over them, they are doing exactly like wanted them to, and that is to attack the Real World.

Dexmon then eyed the Digimon tied in his grasp.

Dexmon: However, a few Humans and their Digimon pets are interfering with that, but I believe that someone like you can solve that problem, Maildramon.

Maildramon: Grrrr… Why you…! Think again! Lightning Spear!

Maildramon fired his electric attack from his horn at Dexmon, and through his portal. However, that attack didn't face Dexmon at all, much to Maildramon's shock.

Maildramon: Wha…!?

Dexmon: Nice try. But I don't think a miracle will save you.

Now fully realizing the trouble he is in, Maildramon began to trash in panic. Unable to free himself from the cables as he was being shoved into the Digital Gate.

Maildramon: No! Let me go! NOOOOOO!

Maildramon then disappeared inside the portal as the Digital Gate closed.

Dexmon: Now let's those children try to handle him now! (Laughs)…

Then Dexmon's Digital Gate closed up above the night sky.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade and Monodramon were just enjoying the day going by. But while they were relaxing in the alleyway, they noticed that Lucas and Dorumon, along with an exhausted Robert and Veemon approach him.

Shade: Lucas? What are you doing here?

All four of them just stopped right in front of Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: Sorry to bug ya, but we need to talk to you.

Shade was surprised by this. But then he looked to see that Lucas' younger brother had a Digimon right behind him.

Shade: Are you telling me that…

Monodramon: That Lucas' little brother has a Digimon partner now?

After Robert finally got air back in his lungs, he looked up to see Shade and Monodramon are in front of him. And the moment he saw them, he remembered that time when they attacked Lucas and Dorumon at their House.

Robert: What!? This guy!?

Lucas and Shade were in shock to hear that. Lucas did knew that Robert remembered Shade and he was going to freak out when he saw him again.

Lucas: Robert, it's alright. We can trust him now.

But Robert didn't seem to like that fact. Meanwhile, Veemon was all confused.

Veemon: I don't know what's going on here.

Dorumon: Maybe we should just explain everything to him already.

Lucas: Good point.

And then, they started to explain Shade everything that happened that involved Veemon, and about how Robert made a wish about him coming here to the Human World. But as Lucas went on, Shade was still surprised by the sudden encounter.

Shade: _"Strange. You think these two would be in School. Wait a minute. Why aren't they in School?"_

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim and the others were in Mr. Drake's classroom. She was wondering were Lucas was, and so was Floramon wondering were Dorumon was. After the class was done, everyone outside, and Mike and James were right behind Kim.

Kim: I don't understand. I thought Lucas was gonna show up today.

Mike: Maybe he got scared by the fact Mr. Drake would have glared at him again.

Kim still couldn't understand why Lucas didn't show up at School, but then Floramon popped out of the bushes.

Floramon: I am wondering as well where those two are. I really want to talk to Dorumon again.

James started to think why they weren't here today.

James: Maybe the two of them got sick or something.

Mike: I don't know about that. Lucas hardly ever gets sick. And even if he is, it's mostly because he failed a test or something.

James: But we didn't have a test yet.

Mike: Oh yeah, good point.

Kim just looked up at the sky, wondering where they are, and then she had an idea.

Kim: You know what, after School, Floramon and I will go find them.

Floramon only smiled at that.

Floramon: I like that idea.

And of course, Mike and James wanted to come as well in their search.

Mike: And we'll come to.

James: Yeah.

Kim turned around and faced the two and just agreed with them. After School, they're gonna find Lucas and Dorumon.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas, Robert, Dorumon, and even Veemon are still face to face with Shade and Monodramon. Lucas thought that Shade would have a better understanding about why Veemon came to the Human World. However, Robert still didn't like the fact that they were talking to the guy who almost got rid of Dorumon. Shade noticed the expression on Robert's face, and he had to do something about it.

Shade: Okay, look. I know you don't like me, but believe me when I say, I am sorry for what I did to your brother and Dorumon.

Robert was still upset at him. But he could tell that Shade was really sorry for what he did when he looked at him.

Robert: Well, alright then. I forgive you.

Now Shade and Monodramon were relieved to hear that.

Monodramon: It's good to see that Shade is making friends with everyone again.

Shade: Not now, Monodramon.

They were all hiding in the alleyway of the City. Veemon was still surprised that there was another Human with a Digimon partner in the Human World.

Veemon: Just how many of you guys have Digimon partners around here?

Nobody pay attention to his answer, as Lucas was telling Shade of why Veemon was here.

Shade: So let me get this straight. Your little brother made a wish last night, and then Veemon showed up the night after?

Lucas: That's the whole story in a nutshell.

With a curious look, Shade looked a little closer at Robert and Veemon.

Shade: And how do you know for sure that Robert is Veemon's Human partner?

Dorumon: Because Robert got a Digivice.

Shocked at this, Shade couldn't believe it.

Shade: Is it true, Robert?

Robert: Yes. See?

Robert then showed Shade his blue colored Digivice, and Shade couldn't believe his eyes.

Shade: That's all the prove right there…

Monodramon knew what this means.

Monodramon: You know what that means, right?

Shade: Uhuh… Another comrade among us.

However, Lucas just jumped at that subject.

Lucas: Oh no! I am not letting my little brother get into danger with Digimon!

Then Robert and Veemon jumped in as well on that subject.

Robert: But big brother…

Veemon: You've got to remember that I'm here for him. If anything happens, I'll protect him.

But Lucas wasn't all convinced about that.

Lucas: Do you really think you can protect him!? You can't Digivolve yet, so how can you protect my brother!?

Veemon then got a depressed look on his face after hearing that. He knew Lucas was right. But Dorumon thought that was a little harsh.

Dorumon: Lucas, don't you think you're being hard on Veemon?

Lucas: I'm speaking the truth here.

And now Shade and Monodramon got in the subject.

Shade: You're forgetting, Lucas, that a Digimon can Digivolve if they have a Human partner. So Veemon will eventually be able to Digivolve one day.

Lucas: Oh yeah!? When?

Shade: These kind of things take time.

Robert looked at his blue Digivice, and then he looked up at his big brother.

Robert: Even if he can't Digivolve yet, he's still my partner, Lucas.

Shocked to hear this, Lucas just looked at his little brother.

Lucas: But Robert…

Then Veemon looked up at Lucas again.

Veemon: I know I can't Digivolve yet, but give me a chance! I'll prove that I can protect Robert from anything.

Dorumom then looked up at Lucas.

Dorumon: Come on, Lucas. Give him a chance to prove himself.

Monodramon: He can if you let him try.

Pondering about it, Lucas then eventually decided.

Lucas: Okay then. Of something ever happens, you better prove yourself. Alright, Veemon. I'm trusting you with protecting my little brother when me and Dorumon aren't around.

Robert: Now you're starting to sound like Dad.

Veemon just nodded his head at Lucas and smiled at him.

Veemon: I promise.

Lucas: Good. I'm counting on you.

Robert: Thanks, big brother, for giving him a chance.

Now Shade started to walk closer to Robert and Veemon.

Shade: Robert, can I see your Digivice for a minute?

Robert: Okay. But I want it back.

Shade: Don't worry, I just wanna look at it.

Shade inspected the Digivice closely, and he confirmed it was a real Digivice connected to Veemon.

Monodramon: Well?

Shade: It's the real deal alright. This Digivice belong with your little brother, Lucas.

He handed back the Digivice to Robert.

Dorumon: It's always nice to see another Digimon around. In fact, with Veemon around, and he's partnered with Robert, that means more players on the game console at your place, Lucas.

Now Veemon was a little confused at that.

Veemon: What's a game console?

Lucas, Robert and Dorumon just laughed at that.

Lucas: (Laughs)… Oh don't worry, Veemon.

Dorumon: You'll find out soon.

Veemon still had a confused look on his face. Meanwhile, Shade was still thinking about how Veemon came to this world.

Shade: _"It's strange. He said that his little brother made a wish. Could it be that our feelings about the Digimon are the key to bringing them to this world?"_

Monodramon looked up at his Human partner, and he could tell that he was thinking again.

Monodramon: _"There he goes again."_

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The School bell finally rang, Kim and the others were now about to exit the School grounds and were now heading to find Lucas and Dorumon.

Kim: Okay, let's go find them.

Mike and James: Yeah!

They started running down the streets to the City area. Floramon, who's inside Kim's green Digivice, couldn't help but wonder why exactly Mike and James were coming.

Floramon: Why are we bringing them with us again?

Kim: I don't really know why. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway.

Floramon still did not understand. But she knew they would be good help at least.

Floramon: Okay then…

As they continued to run, Mike and James were thinking of reasons on why Lucas didn't come to School.

James: He thinks he can ditch us that easily.

Mike: We'll just see about that.

* * *

 **-Old Town Spring, Spring, Texas, United States-**

After School was over, Kyle was enjoying sometime to himself with Ryudamon at one of the Café's in the Town. Ryudamon was wearing a jacket with a hood covering himself instead of his armor, that way he wouldn't stand out to much in the public.

Ryudamon: It's a good thing you bright this jacket with you. I like your idea, Kyle.

Kyle was on the other side of the table having a little soda.

Kyle: Yeah. I figured you didn't like spending to much hiding in the Digivice.

Ryudamon: Not that I like hiding. I just like the fact that I can actually see this world for myself, and nobody wouldn't even know what I am.

Kyle just laughed a little at what Ryudamon just said. He knew that was true.

Kyle: (Laughs)… Well, at least you can go around a little and not get spotted. Just don't wander off anywhere without me, alright?

Ryudamon: Not a problem. I wouldn't know were to go if I got lost anyway.

Just then, the T.V in the Café started showing the news report on the attacks in the City that's been happening for the past two weeks.

Kyle: Great… They're showing the attacks again on the news.

Ryudamon: How long are they gonna keep showing this?

Kyle: It's the media, Ryudamon. They never stop unless they find something more interesting to show to the public. Which, I doubt will ever happen, cause you Digimon's are very interesting.

Ryudamon: Indeed we are. (Laughs)…

All of a sudden, a girl interred the Café and walked over towards Kyle. She looked three years older then him and has long brown hair and blue eyes and a beauty mark on her right cheek right beneath her eye, she's wearing a yellow shirt with small blue shorts and has red and white sneakers. On her neck is a black band chocker necklace with a golden Fox-face pendant. She also had a white shoulder bag and a badge that said "Photographer" on it.

Kyle: Oh great. What do you want now, Jessica?

The girl, known as Jessica, started to speak to Kyle in a French accent.

Jessica: Just thought I come and see what you're doing here is all.

Kyle gave a look to Ryudamon to hide down. Jessica quickly notice the strange person that's sitting beside Kyle.

Jessica: Who is he?

Kyle: Nobody I know of. But seriously, why are you here?

Jessica then opened her white bag and took a camera in hand.

Jessica: Just thought maybe I could see what kind of things I can find around here for the School paper.

Kyle: Like anything interesting ever happens to this old town.

Jessica: With all the recent Digimon attacks that's been going on all around Houston, I know there's gonna be something.

Kyle just rolled his eyes at that. Then all of a sudden, his brown Digivice started to go off.

Kyle: _"Oh no!"_

Jessica: What's that you got there?

Kyle just put both hands on his Digivice to cover it from her.

Kyle: It's none of your business.

Jessica only gave him a mischievous smile at Kyle.

Jessica: You think you can hide stuff, but I always uncover the truth, Kylie. Remember that. Au revoir.

She playfully booped on his nose with her finger before she walked off the Café.

Kyle: That girl, I swear…

Ryudamon: Who was she anyway? And what's with that accent?

Kyle only sighed at Ryudamon's question, not wanting to talk about it, but he answered it nonetheless.

Kyle: That was Jessica Beaufort. She's a French-American girl that I met when I was young.

Ryudamon: I see… that'll explain her accent.

Kyle then remembered about the Digivice as he picked it up and saw it was giving a Digimon signal that's about to enter the area.

Kyle: Oh no. Another one is entering this world right now!

Ryudamon: Where?

Kyle: It's saying… right here!

Outside in the old Town streets, Jessica was near the street lights as a Digital Gate started to open up in the middle of the intersection.

Jessica: What the!?

Then, Maildramon, with his eyes glowing red, walked out of the portal and began to rampage with his power over the town.

Maildramon: So this is the Human World. Finally, someplace where I can really use my power!

He then started stomping around the Town. Jessica quickly hide away as she grabbed her camera.

Jessica: Now's my chance to get pictures of a Digimon attack!

She then saw the Digimon hit a parked Car with its tail, sending the vehicle crashing through a abandoned building.

Jessica: Hope this Town has insurance.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Ryudamon exited the Café to see Maildramon on a rampage in the Town.

Ryudamon: Oh boy. It's a big one alright.

Kyle: Let's see what the Digivice tell us.

Kyle began to read the info on his Digivice, and he does not like what he was reading.

Kyle: Oh no. That Digimon is called Maildramon. A Golden Armor Level Digimon.

Ryudamon: I've heard of those. They're stronger then a regular Armor Level.

Kyle: Either way, we gotta stop him!

Maildramon continued to cause damage around the Town, but then he caught sight of Kyle and Ryudamon.

Maildramon: Oh look, fresh meat for the grinder.

Kyle: Ryudamon!

Ryudamon: I know!

Kyle pulled out his Digivice and pointed it at Ryudamon as he now began to glow.

" **Ryudamon, Digivolve to… Ginryumon!"**

Ginryumon flew into the air and looked directly at Maildramon.

Ginryumon: Enough, Maildramon! You've caused enough damage here already!

Maildramon heard Ginryumon and he looked directly at him as well.

Maildramon: Oh really? What do you think you're gonna do about it?

Ginryumon started to growl, but Maildramon was not impressed.

Kyle: Do it, Ginryumon! Teach this guy a lesson!

Ginryumon: Right!

Ginryumon flew down and then head-butted with Maildramon. But Maildranon managed to push Ginryumon back away easily.

Maildramon: What was that? Come on! Show me some spice!

Ginryumon: I'll give you something sharp instead!

Ginryumon then unleashed his attack on Maildramon.

Ginryumon: Metal Armor Blade!

The spear has hit on Maildramon's right side of his chest armor, right above his shoulder.

Kyle: Nice, Ginryumon! Let's see him mock that!

However, Maildramon didn't flinch at all as he simply looked at the spear that pierced his armor. He then grabbed it with his mouth and took the spear out, leaving a small hole on his shoulder, which he wasn't very happy about.

Maildramon: You…

Kyle and Ginryumon were shocked that Maildramon was unharmed despite the spear piercing his armor. Maildramon's armor was not only strong but also thick.

Ginryumon: That was my best attack and it didn't do anything to him.

Kyle: This guy is way to powerful for us to handle alone.

In the far corner of the building near Kyle was a strange shadow lurking around and was watching their battle with Maildramon.

?: Look's like Dexmon brought out a big one this time. This really should heat things up with those Humans and their Digimon pets.

Then the shadow just vanished into thin air. Meanwhile, Ginryumon was still in shock about his attack having failed.

Kyle: Ginryumon! Don't just stand there! Move out of the way!

Maildramon: If he's not gonna move, then I'll do it for him!

Maildramon just spun around and hit the still shocked Ginryumon with his armored tail, sending him flying to a nearby building.

Ginryumon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle: Ginryumon!

Ginryumon hit the building with a lot of force, but Maildramon started to charge at him.

Maildramon: I'm not done yet lizard!

Maildramon was now charging something on his horn.

Maildramon: Lightning Spear!

He shot out a jolt of electricity at Ginryumon, and not being able to move, he took the attack head on.

Ginryumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Ginryumon!

After the attack was done, Ginryumon just turned right back into Ryudamon. Kyle just started running up towards his fallen partner.

Kyle: Ryudamon! Are you okay?

Ryudamon was very bruised, but he still managed to open his eyes and looked at Kyle.

Ryudamon: I'm fine. That last attack really packed a punch. There was nothing I could do.

Kyle: Just take it easy, okay?

Kyle downloaded Ryudamon inside his brown Digivice to recover while Maildramon was laughing at his easy victory.

Maildramon: Is that the best you got? What a shame.

Kyle, with rage on his face, looked back at Maildramon.

Kyle: If the others were here with us, then you wouldn't be laughing like that!

Now Maildramon was a little curious when he heard that.

Maildramon: Are you saying that there are other Digimons with Humans here?

Kyle: That's right, pal! If they were here with us, we would cream you!

But that only got Maildramon very interested.

Maildramon: Interesting. Maybe I should go see them for myself.

Kyle now has a shocked look on his face again. He knew what Maildramon was planning to do now.

Kyle: You wouldn't dare…

Maildramon: Oh I would. This little place was getting boring already. I'll just go set my sights on that big City way over there! (Laughs)…

Maildramon then began to spread his golden metal wings and started to fly towards the City.

Kyle: No! Come back here!

Maildramon didn't listen to him however and just kept flying on towards the City. Now Kyle was getting a little worried about the others in the City. Ryudamon then weakly spoke to Kyle inside the Digivice.

Ryudamon: I'm sorry… Kyle.

Kyle: It's alright, Ryudamon. You tried your best.

Kyle then looked back at the City in the far distance.

Kyle: I just hope that the others can handle this monster now. Good luck you guys. You're gonna need it.

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Dexmon was still working on the strange device. He was beginning to wonder if sending Maildramon in the Human World was such a good idea.

Dexmon: Hmm… Maybe it was a little to extreme to send out such a power house to the Human World like that.

He then began to look up.

Dexmon: Oh well… If he can get rid of those Humans and their Digimon pets for me, he can do whatever he wants. As long as I get what I want in the end, nothing else matters to me.

Dexmon then continued to work on his device. What could he possible be making?

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and his brother Robert were walking down the street after talking with Shade about the fact of Veemon coming to the Human World. They then noticed Kim, Mike and James coming towards them.

All: Lucas!

Lucas and Robert smiled when they saw them coming.

Lucas: Hey guys! Over here!

They walked up to him, but when they turned to Robert, they couldn't believe their eyes. In his hands he was holding his blue Digivice.

Kim: No way! Your little brother got a Digimon partner as well?

Mike: What!?

James: Oh come on! Him too!?

Robert was a little shocked at them, but then he managed to get over it.

Robert: Yeah! His name is Veemon. Say hi to them, Veemon.

The screen on the Digivice turned on as Veemon's face appeared on it.

Veemon: Hi, the name is Veemon. Nice to meet ya.

Kim: Hello there, Veemon. I'm Kim.

She then picked her green Digivice and Floramon appeared on the screen. And I'm Floramon. Nice to meet you.

Lucas also introduced Veemon to Mike and James.

Lucas: And these are my friends Mike and James.

Mike and James: Yo.

After finishing introducing each other to Veemon, Lucas then explained everything to his friends about how Veemon came here.

James: Great… First Lucas, and then Kim, and now Lucas' little brother.

Mike: Don't worry, man. It's bound to happen to us eventually. I hope…

Everybody just laughed at that. Then Lucas and Kim looked at each other.

Lucas: Sorry I didn't come to School today.

Kim: It's alright.

Floramon then spoke to Dorumon with a cute look in her eyes despite both of them were still in their respective Digivice's.

Floramon: By the way, Dorumon. Were you thinking of me the whole time after last night?

Inside the Digivice, Dorumon got a little red after hearing that.

Dorumon: Uh…

Veemon and Robert just started to laugh at poor Dorumon.

Robert: Well, well.

Veemon: Oh boy, somebody has a fan.

Floramon just continued to give Dorumon a cute look on here face.

Floramon: He sure does, Veemon.

Dorumon: I… uh…

Robert was now talking to Lucas and the others about Veemon.

Robert: I don't really understand it myself, but I'm glad that Veemon is here.

Kim: Just like what happened with me and Floramon.

Mike and James were still wishing that it could happen to them soon.

Mike: One day, we _will_ have our chance.

James: I hope.

Robert: Cheer up you guys! It can happen. I mean, it happened to me, right?

Everyone just began to laugh again at those two.

James: Why are we always the ones being laughed at?

Mike: I don't know. But does it matter?

James: Guess not.

Then Lucas began to wonder about something.

Lucas: You know guys. If Robert made a wish to have Veemon with him, maybe you guys just might get lucky after all.

Mike and James just looked at him with their eyes wide open.

Mike: Don't be lying to us man!

James: Yeah, that wouldn't be cool at all!

Lucas: Uh…

The Humans and Digimons just looked at Lucas' situation that he made on his own again. He just backed up with Mike and James taking a step closer to him each time.

Dorumon: And there he goes making trouble for himself again.

Veemon: Does he always do that?

Floramon: Kim told me that he sometimes does.

Dorumon: I think it's more then that.

Then they just started laughing at Lucas' little problem with Mike and James. Robert and Kim on the other hand were listening to the three Digimon getting along with each other.

Robert: It's nice that they are getting along.

Kim: Floramon and Dorumon normally get along with any nice Digimon, like Veemon.

Robert: Yeah. I'm just glad that I finally got a real Digimon partner of my own. I hope that me and Veemon can really become good friends like Lucas and Dorumon.

Kim: Don't worry, Robert. I'm sure it will happen sooner then you think.

Robert: Somehow, I believe that.

Meanwhile, Mike and James still glared at Lucas while Robert and Kim started laughing.

* * *

 **-Kyle Robinson House, Tomball, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kyle has gotten back home after his encounter with Maildramon. He took out Ryudamon's armor before putting him down on his bed. He couldn't believe that for the first time, Ryudamon was actually defeated like that.

Kyle: I'm sorry, Ryudamon. We've been through so much, that I thought that maybe we could handle anything.

Kyle just started coming closer to Ryudamon.

Kyle: But now I realized, that sometimes, we can't always do everything on our own.

He then placed his hand on Rydamon's interface.

Kyle: I promise you that the next time… I won't let this happen to you again. We will become stronger, and we will keep protecting everyone, together.

Just then, the interface beneath Kyle's hand glowed red for a second, before Rydamon opened up his eyes slowly.

Ryudamon: I… wouldn't have it… any other way.

Kyle was now in so much joy that Ryudamon was alright.

Kyle: I'm glad you're alright, pal.

Ryudamon: Thanks.

But then Kyle realized something.

Kyle: Wait a minute…

Ryudamon sensed that Kyle was now worrying about something else now.

Ryudamon: What's wrong?

The one thing Kyle forgot about.

Kyle: I've completely forgot about Maildramon!

* * *

 **-Heading towards Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Maildramon was flying through skies towards the City. He was laughing at the fact there was gonna be more Humans with Digimon partners to play with.

Maildramon: This is wonderful! Soon I'll get to take my new power on all those Humans and their Digimon partners! When I'm done with them, nobody can stop me from my rampage! Just you watch. I'll destroy everything!

He continued to fly towards the City. Still laughing at the fact of how powerful he is.

Maildramon: (Laughs)…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Kyle: Hello, guys! Today this guy is the Digimon of the Day!

Maildramon! An Armor Level, Cyborg Type Digimon. Vaccine Attribute. This Dragon possesses armor made of Chrome Digizoid. And with his size, he's definitely a "Moving Fortress". His attack Lightning Spear launches a lighting attack from his horn, and Iron Press is an attack that crushes his opponents with his weight. Good thing Ginryumon didn't deal with that move, or he'll be flat like a pancake!

* * *

 **-Next time on Digimon Generation!-**

Veemon: With Maildramon on the rampage, Lucas and the others are having trouble stopping this new Digimon. It's up to me and Robert to stop him, and I know I can.

* * *

 **Name: Veemon**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun-loving.**

 **Bio: Once living in the mountains of the Digital World. He ended up in the Real World when he failed to stop a thief.**

 **Name: Jessica Beaufort**

 **Age: 13**

 **Appearance: She's a tall girl with long brown hair, a beauty mark on right cheek beneath her eye and blue eyes. She wears a yellow shirt with blue shorts and red and white sneakers. She wears a black band choker necklace and with an orange fox-face pendant.**

 **Personality: Charming, mischievous, emotional.**

 **Bio: Jessica is a French-American girl and a childhood friend of Kyle. Though she likes to toy with Kyle she doesn't want to see her friend sad or hurt. And although Kyle became a little distant towards her, she still see Kyle as a friend and wants to spent time with him again.**


	15. Episode 15: Dragon Rampage

**Sorry it took me so long, a had a lot of things in my mind because of Schoolwork. Anyway, the game the Liar Princess and the Blind Prince in English has been released. Despite being just a puzzle game I loved the story. Now I hope that there will be a sequel, TV show, and fanfiction! I sure hope it happens! I also saw the reveal trailer of Hollow Knight Silk song! That game… I'm going to get it!**

* * *

 **Episode 15: Dragon Rampage**

 **With Maildramon's on his way to the City, Lucas and the others are in his sight. Will they be able to outmatch the terrible power of Maildramon? And will Veemon be able to prove to Lucas that he can protect his little brother, Robert?**

* * *

 **-Herman Park, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas, Kim, Mike, James, Robert, and their Digimon partners were in the park area this afternoon trying to figure out more on this whole Digimon coming to the Real World business. But sadly, now answers seemed to be coming to them.

Lucas: (Sighs)… No matter how much we think about it, we can't just seem to figure it out. Not even Shade has a clue about all of this. And he knows more about this then all of us.

Everybody seem to be thinking the same thing. So what can they do about it?

Mike: Then how are we supposed to know what to do if you guys don't know what's causing all of this.

Kim: Maybe that's just it. There's just nothing we can do at the moment.

Everyone just looked at each other for a minute, but then Floramon just started to speak up with Dorumon and Veemon.

Floramon: Well if we can't figure it out, we'll just have to wait and learn more later. I guess.

Dorumon: Floramon might have a point there. There just doesn't really seem to be anything we can do about it right now.

Knowing that Dorumon and Floramon are right, Lucas just had to accept it.

Lucas: I guess you guys are right. All we can do is just wait and find out more.

Robert then looked at Veemon for his opinion about this.

Robert: Don't you have any idea why this is happening, Veemon?

Veemon: I wish I did. Even though I was one of those Digimons that came here just recently, all I got is a big blank.

Kim then got up from her seat and stood up.

Kim: Well then, we'll just have to let life go on normally until we learn a little more about this.

Mike and James then got up as well

James: She's right, you guys.

Mike: No point in busting our heads about it.

Just then, James noticed the huge clock on one of the nearby buildings.

James: Anyway, I gotta get home before my Mom and Dad start wondering where I am. Again.

Mike: Same here. See you guys later! And good luck!

Lucas, Kim and Robert just waved goodbye to Mike and James as they left the park. Now the three of them, along with their Digimon, were now alone.

Lucas: Hey Robert, why don't you go have a little fun for a while?

Being the little boy Robert is, he just went with that idea.

Robert: OK then. Come on, Veemon.

Veemon: Wait for me!

And like little kids, Robert and Veemon just took of to where Lucas can see them. Dorumon felt like he wanted to join them.

Dorumon: Hey, is it okay that I go too? Just to give them a little more fun.

Lucas: Sure pal, why not!

And then Dorumon took off towards Robert and Veemon. And now Floramon was having the same idea when she saw Dorumon go to them.

Floramon: Maybe I'll just go with him.

Before Lucas and Kim could say something, Floramon just took off after Dorumon. Luckily, there were no other people around to see them. Lucas, on the other hand, still couldn't believe that Robert got involved in this mess now.

Lucas: I can't believe my little brother got dragged into this as well. What am I gonna do?

Kim: All you can do is try to keep him safe, right?

Lucas: Yeah, that's true.

They both just looked at Robert playing with the other Digimon. Lucas then broke the silence between them again.

Lucas: Anyway Kim, Mike, James and I planned to go to the movies. Wanna come?

Kim: I would like that, Lucas.

Lucas: Although, there is one thing.

Now Kim was a little confused about that.

Kim: What is it?

Lucas: Dorumon want to stay back at home. He says he prefers staying more outside then hiding in the Digivice.

Kim: Oh?

Back with Robert and the Digimons, Dorumon told the others about Lucas and his friends going to the movies, and why he isn't going.

Robert: Why aren't you going?

Dorumon: I had to remain hidden inside the Digivice while they watch this "Movie". It's a good hiding place, but I feel uncomfortable being inside there. I prefer being in the open space, the breeze of the blowing wind, and my feet on the earth.

Floramon: I understand you perfectly well, Dorumon.

Dorumon was just confused at that.

Dorumon: You do?

Floramon: As a Plant Type Digimon, we prefer being outside in the open, along with the rest that you said before.

Dorumon: Oh.

Just then, Floramon made a cute look on her face as she put her hands behind her back and looked at Dorumon's eyes.

Floramon: And you know, if you want, we can hang out together. You know, just the two of us, alone…

Dorumon: Uh...

Now Dorumon face was beginning to turn red till he passed out, which was noticed by both Kim and Lucas.

Lucas: Not again.

Kim: Floramon.

Floramon: I was only asking.

Robert and Veemon just looked down at the fainted Dorumon.

Veemon: Is he always like that around Floramon?

Robert: I honestly don't know.

A few seconds of silence later, everyone started to laugh at poor Dorumon. Then Lucas got an idea from Kim.

Lucas: You know, you can just drop off Floramon at my place with Dorumon before we go see to the movies.

Kim actually thought that was a good idea for Floramon and Dorumon.

Kim: That sounds like a good idea. I think they could use some alone time.

Floramon: I agree with that. And I always wanted to see Lucas's House anyway.

Now everyone were looking down at the poor Dorumon again.

Lucas: However, I won't say a word about this to Dorumon. Man won't he be surprised.

All: (Laughs)…

Veemon still had a confused look on his face, however.

Veemon: I still don't get it.

Robert: Maybe it's best that we don't.

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade was in the alleyways as he usually is. He was on the phone talking with Emily once again. But then he just hanged up on the phone and then began to think about something. But then Monodramon popped out of the Digivice as usual.

Monodramon: So what have you two been talking about this time?

Shade just turned around and looked at Monodramon in the eyes.

Shade: Let's just say, me and her can really connect.

Monodramon just laughed at that.

Monodramon: (Laughs)… Well, at least you and her are happy.

Shade: That's all that matters.

But before he could even think about relaxing on a peaceful day, it is ruined by the sound of Shade's Digivice starting to go off.

Shade: What the!? My digivice is starting to go off again.

He looked at his purple Digivice and it was showing him that a Digimon was heading right for the City.

Monodramon: What is it saying this time?

Shade: It's saying, there's a Digimon heading right towards here!

With a look of shock on both of their faces, Shade and Monodranon turned around and were facing towards the sky that was above the City.

Monodramon: How big is this one?

Shade: According to the Digivice, it's really big. And I'm talking huge!

Monodramon now started to freak out about this.

Monodramon: Why does everything bad happens to us!?

* * *

 **-Tranquility Park, Dowtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Inside the woods of Tranquility Park, David was out practicing with Elecmon again for anymore upcoming battles. Elecmon was just using his electrical attacks on the tree's over and over, while David was just throwing air punches to strengthen his muscles.

David: Keep it up, Elecmon! We'll be ready for anything when the time comes again to fight!

Elecmon: You got it, David! Lightning Knife!

Elecmon shot six electrical attacks in the shape of knives at the tree's again and landed back on the ground.

Elecmon: If you ask me, I think my attacks are getting stronger, even when I'm at the Rookie Level.

David: I think so too. You carved a marking on that one.

But then, a giant creature was approaching them as David's Digivice started to sound. It was Maildramon heading towards the City.

Elecmon: Oh boy! David!

David turned around to see Maildramon coming in towards them. But Maildramob only flew right past them and continued heading towards the City.

David: Was that… a Digimon!?

Elecmon: Looks like it! And a big one too!

David and Elecmon then started to sprint after the flying Dragon Digimon that was heading for the City.

David: Man, why do I get the feeling that things are going to get really ugly.

Elecmon: Maybe it will. But we gotta stop him!

David: Right!

The two continued running after Maildramon. Will they make it in time for help?

* * *

 **-Dowtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Everyone was in the streets going about their usual day in the City. But then, Maildramon was flying above them all. He landed down in the middle of the streets and just started laughing.

Maildramon: (Laugh)… Time for a little fun!

At the sight of this giant armored creature, everyone just started running away from him as he started to attack everything in his path.

Maildramon: (Laughs)…

* * *

 **-Herman Park, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and the others in the park saw the smoke coming from Dowtown and they also heard the destruction going on as well.

Lucas: What the?!

Kim: What was that?!

Now they were all looking at the smoke coming from Dowtown.

Dorumon: I can sense it's another Digimon attack!

Lucas looked to see the huge smoke coming from Dowtown, and he knew that Dorumon was right again.

Lucas: In that case, let's go, Dorumon!

Dorumon: OK!

Lucas and Dorumon started sprinting towards the destruction. Kim and Floramon had the same idea.

Floramon: Kim, we better go too.

Kim: I know. Let's get going.

Then Kim and Floramon started running right behind Lucas and Dorumon. Robert saw this as a chance to finally get in on an actual Digimon battle.

Robert: This is it, Veemon. Time for our first Digimon battle.

Veemon: And the chance to prove myself to your brother.

As they started sprinting to catch up, Lucas and the others stopped and faced his little brother. He knew this was gonna be dangerous for Robert.

Lucas: Are you sure about this, Robert? This is going to get really dangerous.

Bothe Robert and Veemon just nodded their heads at Lucas.

Robert: I'm positive!

Veemon: Besides, this is my chance to show you I can protect Robert.

With a look of worry in his eyes, Lucas still agreed with them.

Lucas: Okay. Just be careful and don't do anything reckless.

Of course, Robert only laughed at what Lucas said to him.

Robert: (Laughing)… Look who's talking!

Lucas just gave an annoyed grunt at Robert as he know what he's meant.

Dorumon: Lucas.

Lucas turned his gaze away from Robert and Veemon as he looked at Dorumon.

Lucas: Yes, Dorumon? What is it?

Dorumon: Digivolve me and Floramon to the Champion Level. We can fly and carry you there faster.

Kim: Hey, that's a great idea!

Getting the idea, Lucas picked up his cobalt blue Digivice as Kim grabbed her hot pink one.

Lucas: Alright! Let's do this!

Both Lucas's and Kim's Digivices started to beep and glowing, starting the Digivolution of Dorumon and Floramon.

" **Dorumon, Digivolve to… Dorugamon!"**

 **Floramon, Digivolve to… Sunflowmon!"**

Veemon and Robert were in awe as they saw Dorumon and Sunflowmon Digivolve into their Champion forms. Lucas approached his partner side before looking at his little brother and partner Digimon.

Lucas: Hop in you two.

With Lucas help, Veemon and Robert sat on Dorugamon's with Lucas sitting on the back. Sunflowmon gently grabbed Kim with her leaf-like appendages.

Sunflowmon: Don't worry, Kim. I'll never let you fall.

Kim: Thanks, Sunflowmon.

Lucas: Alright! Let's go!

With this, both Dorugamon and Sunflowmon started flying with their Human friends as they headed towards the smoking City.

* * *

 **-Downtown, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back in the City area of Dowtown, Maildramon continued his rampage. Shade and Monodramon showed up in the streets to combat Maildramon.

Shade: No way.

Monodramon: This is not good.

They were just looking at Maildramon with a little worry in their eyes.

Shade: That's Maildramon. This isn't going to be ab easy battle like we have with Kongoumon.

Monodramon: Since when have things been easy for us anyway?

Shade: True. Okay then, here we go!

Shade pulled out his purple Digivice and then Monodramon started to glow.

" **Monodramon, Digivolve to… Strikedramon!"**

Maildramon stopped attacking the nearby buildings as he looked directly at the emerging Strikedramon with his glowing red eyes.

Maildramon: Oh good, the entertainment is here!

Strikedramon: You caused to much destruction here already, Maildramon! It's time for you to go!

Maildramon: Oh really? Well I don't think so!

All of a sudden without warning, Maildramon just started charging at Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Huh!?

Shade: Watch out!

Strikedramon managed to jump out of the way in time and landed on the top of a nearby building.

Strikedramon: That's how you wanna play, fine! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon jumped of the building and headed straight for Maildramon. But the armored Digimon took the attack on the face like it was nothing.

Strikedramon: No way!

Shade: It didn't have any effect on him!

Maildramon: Surprise!

Just when Strikedramon landed back on the ground, Maildramon swung his tail out and hit the Commando Dragon.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon was sent flying before he hit one of the buildings and then he fell back first on the ground.

Strikedramon: Yep, that hurt.

Maildramon: You're gonna need more power than that to beat me!

But just before Maildramon could make another step toward Strikedramon, Dorugamon and Sunflowmon arrived along with their Human friends.

Lucas: Shade!

Shade turned around to see Lucas and the others with him.

Shade: Guys! Thank goodness you came!

The Digimon landed on the ground as Lucas and the others got off and approached Shade, who is then joined by a recovered Strikedramon.

Kim: Sorry we're a little late.

Shade: Better late then never!

But then, Veemon was in shock to see Maildramon here in the Real World.

Veemon: No way! (Growls)… Maildramon!

Everyone was in shock to hear this from Veemon.

Robert: You know him, Veemon?

Veemon: Lets just say, me and him have a bad history with each other. I wont bore you with the details.

Lucas: Either way, we gotta stop him before he wrecks the whole City.

Dorugamon: I know what you mean. Look at what he did already. He's out of control!

Shade: We can use all the help at this point. Let's hit him together!

Strikedramon: Just be careful! Maildramon may be crazy, but he's still powerfull!

Everyone knew that was true. But Lucas was certain that they can defeat him like all the rest.

Lucas: As long as we got teamwork, he can't defeat us! Ready, Dorugamon?

Dorugamon: I'm always ready!

Kim: You ready, Sunflowmon?

Sunflowmon: I'm ready, Kim! Let's go!

Shade: Can you still continue, Strikedramon?

Strikedramon: After that hit, I'll really going to get some payback!

With this, the trio of heroic Digimon charged at Maildramon.

Dorugamon: Ready, guys?

Sunflowmon and Strikedramon: Ready!

Maildramon just laughed at the three of them.

Maildramon: (Laughs)… Oh this should. Come on, losers!

The three of them continue to charge at Maildramon, Sunflowmon launched her attack along with Strikedramon.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Maildramon was hit by the combined attacks, but both attacks didn't even harm him or push him back.

Maildramon: Is that the best you've got?

Kim: No way!

Shade: Hardly even a dent!

Then Dorugamon started curling himself and his body turned to metal and started rolling at Maildramon.

Dorugamon: My turn! Cannonball!

Lucas: Go get'em, Dorugamon!

Dorugamon's attack hit Maildramon. And unlike the others, he was able to damage him and push him back. Maildramon was surprised at this before he managed to swing his tail at Dorugamon and pushed him away, but that wasn't enough to damage him.

Dorugamon: Is that the best you can do?

Maildramon: You're different from the other weaklings here. I'm so gonna enjoy this! (Laughs)…

But as Maildramon was laughing at the thought of fighting a strong Digimon as Dorugamon, Sunflowmon appeared on his left side.

Sunflowmon: You still have to get past me! Sunshine Beam!

The beam hit Maildramon, but it only seems to make him a little angrier.

Maildramon: Oh you are gonna pay for that you overgrown weed! HA!

Maildramon started to charge at her, but then Strikedramon was now on top of him.

Strikedramon: On no you don't! Strike Fang!

He managed to hit Maildramon's back, but this just made him even more angrier.

Maildramon: GRAAAHH! Get of me you annoying piece of trash!

He swatted away Strikedramon from his back with his tail and he landed near Lucas and the others.

Strikedramon: Ouch…

Everyone was just in shock about how powerful Maildramon was.

Lucas: Okay, this is bad.

Shade: Really bad.

Kim: Even with three Champion Level Digimon, Maildramon still has an advantage over us.

Behind the three of them, Robert was trying to stop Veemon from going out there.

Veemon: Let go of me, Robert! I have to fight!

Robert: Are you crazy?! You don't stand a chance against him. He'll squish you!

Veemon: But I gotta do something!

Robert: There's nothing you can do.

Veemon stopped struggling, because he knew this was true. He was only able to combat Maildramon before because he was Magnamon. But now that he's back to being Veemon, and he doesn't know how to Digivolve naturally, there really was nothing he can do to help.

Veemon: But I…

But then, Dorugamon got back up and fired his metal sphere at the unexpected Maildramon.

Dorugamon: Fighting Spirit!

Dorugamon's attacks was the only one that could deal damage to Maildramon, but now he was even angrier then before.

Maildramon: AARGH! That does it! You're gonna get it now!

Maildramon began charging at Dorugamon, but then an unexpected attack showed out of nowhere.

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

The attack didn't harm Maildramon, but it did got his attention.

Maildramon: What!?

Everyone looked to see David and Elecmon running towards them.

Lucas: David!

Kim: And Elecmon too!

Elecmon and David then stopped right in front of them all.

Elecmon: Sorry we're late for the party.

David: But now lets even these odds.

Now their confidence was coming back as Elecmon ran out there, glowing in light as David pointed his orange Digivice at him.

" **Elecmon, Digivolve to… Leomon!"**

Leomon emerged from the light of Digivolution and was looking face to face with Maildramon.

Maildramon: Oh great, now there's more of you.

Leomon: Maildramon, you've caused enough destruction here! Now it's time for you to leave!

Leomon pulled his sword from his sheath and jumped at Maildramon.

Maildramon: Oh, very scary.

Leomon pulled back his fist and unleashed his signature attack at Maildramon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

He fired his Lion-shaped aura attack, but Maildramon let it hit him and didn't received any damage.

Maildramon: nice try.

But then Strikedramon and Sunflowmon appeared from behind him.

Leomon: Oh really?

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

The two attacks landed on Maildramon's back. Now Maildramon was getting more enraged at this battle.

Maildramon: If someone does that one more time…!

But then, Dorugamon and Leomon fired their attacks again.

Dorugamon: Fighting Spirit!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The two attacks hit Maildramon right at his face. The other Digimon's attacks are finally dealing damage to him. The glowing red eyes in Maildramon's battered helmet narrowed in anger as he was starting to become furious.

Maildramon: (Growls)…

Everyone was just about ready to finish off Maildramon.

Shade: We got him now, guys!

Lucas: There's now way he can take on all four of them!

But then, Maildramon was starting to glow in an electrical aura.

Leomon: Oh no!

Sunflowmon: What is he doing?

Strikedramon: I don't know!

Dorugamon: I do! Everyone! Cover your partners!

As the others did just that, the electricity started heading towards Maildramon's horn.

Dorugamon: Get ready!

Veemon, who knows what's going to happen, tried covering Robert as he and the two Human's beneath Dorugamon's shadow.

Veemon: Take cover, Robert!

It was then that Maildramon unleashed his attack with a thunderous roar.

Maildramon: EEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOOUUUUUGHHHH!

He blasted out a giant bold of electricity that filled the entire area and hit everyone.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

When the smoke cleared everyone was injured along with their Digimon's, still in their Champion Level forms. Maildramon was breathing heavily at first, but then he started laughing.

Maildramon: (Laughs)… That's what happens when you make me mad! You all should have never messed with me!

Lucas and the others started to get up from the rubble.

Lucas: So… much… power…

Shade: There's now way we can beat that…

The other Digimon's were past out in the rubble, but by the looks of it, Sunflowmon seems to got hit on the head very hard. As evident of the bruise on her forehead.

Kim: Oh no! Sunflowmon looks like she's hurt really bad!

Lucas: She'll be fine, Kim. Right now we've got bigger problems.

Then Robert, with Veemon on top of him, emerged from the rubble as well.

Robert: Thanks, Veemon.

Veemon: Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for my Human partner.

Maildramon just started to go nuts on the City again.

Maildramon: Now where was I?! Oh right! This City! (Laughs)…

As Maildramon continued his rampage, Veemon looked at Dorugamon, Sunflowmon, and Leomon all passed out and injured from the last attack. Then he looked at the rampaging Maildramon, and he knew that he had to do something.

Veemon: I gotta stop him.

But Robert grabbed Veemon before he could even go toward Maildramon.

Robert: But he's to powerfull for you to handle alone.

Veemon: I know that. But I… gotta do something.

Veemon got out of Robert's grip and he ran up toward Maildramon.

Robert: Veemon! Don't do it!

But he didn't listen and was now near Maildramon.

Veemon: Hey, Maildramon remember little old me?!

Maildramon turned around to see Veemon. His old friend.

Maildramon: Oh this is just rich. You want to try and fight me again, Veemon? (Laughs)…

Maildramon started laughing at Veemon. But Veemon wouldn't leave.

Veemon: I promise it won't end the same way as before, Maildramon!

Maildramon: Proof it then!

Veemon was just growling and then he started to roll his arms in circles and then he ran up to Maildramon.

Veemon: Take this! Vee Punch!

His fit connected at Maildramon's feet, but he wasn't face a tiny bit.

Maildramon: You… cannot… be serioues! (Laughs)…

He just laughed at his useless attempt. Now Veemon was starting to become depressed at the fact that he can't faze him.

Maildramon: That was the most pathetic attempt I've ever seen in my life! (Laughs)…

Seeing Maildramon laughing at him, there really was nothing he could do.

Veemon: Oh who am I kidding. I can't do anything against him.

Maildramon: Darn right you are! (Laughs)…

As Veemon was starting to get depressed, Robert got up and ran toward Veemon's side.

Robert: Veemon?

Veemon: I'm sorry, Robert. There's nothing I can't do against him.

Maildramon: That's right! In the end, he's pathetic! (Laughs)…

Robert just looked at how depressed Veemon is, and he couldn't stand it. He grit his teeth and made a fist in his left hand and looked toward Maildramon.

Robert: You know what!? Why don't you shut up, you bully!

Maildramon just stopped laughing and looked at Robert, and Veemon was surprised that Robert was standing up to Maildramon.

Maildramon: What did you just say to me you little brat!?

Robert: You heard me! You think you're so powerful just because you can defeat everyone and destroy everything!? You can't call yourself a Digimon at all! You're just a monster! Nothing but a monster!

Maildramon was starting to get really angry again. But Veemon got back up and looked at Robert. He couldn't believe how serious Robert got all of a sudden.

Veemon: Robert, I…

Robert: Don't worry, Veemon. I don't care if you can't Digivolve. You being brave enough to face him is good enough for me.

Veemon was shocked at first. But now he was growing a smile at the fact that Robert believed in him. No matter how weak he was.

Veemon: Thanks, Robert. That means a lot to a little guy like me.

But just after Veemon said that, Robert's blue Digivice started to glow.

Maildramon: What in the world?!

Robert: My Digivice… it's glowing.

Then Lucas got up and noticed Robert's Digivice glowing as well. He knew what that means. He then shouted at Robert.

Lucas: Robert! Use the power from your Digivice! Hurry! Make Veemon Digivolve!

Robert and Veemon were surprised at first, but then they looked at each other with a look of determination.

Robert: Okay then. Veemon, are you ready for this?

Veemon: Always. Now I can finally see my Champion form for myself.

Robert pointed his glowing Digivice at Veemon and then he started to glow. Maildramon on the other hand, was totally confused.

Maildramon: What's happening now?!

Robert: Veemon!

Robert's Digivice started to glow and beep loudly, and Veemon then began to Digivolve.

" **Veemon, Digivolve to… Veedramon!"**

Veemon has become a giant blue scaled bipedal Dragon with red eyes. Having white skin on his lower jaw and body like his previous form, his arms are now white in color, and a blue V-shape on his chest. He also has two horns on the back of his head and one horn on his nose. Robert looked up at him, and he and everyone else couldn't believe their eyes.

Robert: Veemon, you did it!

Kim: He did it.

Lucas was the one that's most shocked. But he was glad to see that his little brother Digimon finally digivolved.

Lucas: That's my little brother for ya. I knew he could do it.

Dorugamon: That's not what you said.

Lucas: I know. But inside me, I knew Robert could get Veemon to Digivolve all along… Huh?

Lucas turned his head around and saw to his surprise that Dorugamon was awake.

Lucas: Dorugamon, you're awake!

Dorugamon: I only got knocked out for a short time. Besides…

The Beast Dragon Digimon then turned his attention to the recently Difgivolved Veemon.

Dorugamon: I woke up just in time to see this.

Shade took out his Digivice and was reading the info on this Dragon Digimon.

Shade: Veedramon. A Champion Level, Mythical Dragon Digimon. Vaccine Attribute. It says they posses power that is uncommon among Champion Type Digimon's. Their power is so great, they can put up a fight even against Ultimate Level Digimon!

David and Kin couldn't believe that Veemon actually Digivolved to the Champion Level.

David: Wow.

Kim: Unbelievable.

Dorugamon: Now let's hope he can turn the tide of this battle.

They looked at the battle that was about to start with Veedramon and Maildramon.

Maildramon: So you Digivolved. Big deal! I can still crush you like a grape!

Veedramon: We'll just see about that, Maildramon! It's payback time!

Robert: Go get him, Veedramon!

Veedramon then started charging at Maildramon, and to the Golden Armor Level surprise, he was being pushed back.

Maildramon: What!?

Veedramon managed to push him back pretty far. But then Maildramon got back up and Veedramon broke away from him. Maildramon just felt pain for some strange reason. Shade then noticed all the bruises over Maildramon.

Shade: He's injured.

Kim: He must have taken damage from all those earlier attacks after all.

Lucas: This is your chance you guys! Finish him now!

Veedramon started inching closer to Maildramon, but the armored Dragon fired his attack at Veedramon.

Maildramon: Oh no you don't! Lighting Spear!

He fired the lighting bolt from his horn again, but Veedramon used the horn on his nose as a lighting rod to absorb the attack.

Maildramon: What!?

Shade: I get it. He used his horn like a lighting rod.

David: Now that was smart.

Veedramon then started running up to Maildramon and hit him with his fist.

Veedramon: This is all for what you have done! Hammer Punch!

It hit him right in Maildramon's head. Which also worsened the headache he received from Dorugamon's and Leomon's attacks.

Maildramon: AAAAAAAAHH! Why you!

Robert: This is what you get, you bully! Veedramon!

Veedramon began to build up energy in his mouth.

Veedramon: It's over, Maildramon!

Maildranon: No!

All: Do it!

Veedramon then fired a arrow of blue and white energy from his mouth in the shape of a V.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

It fired all the way to Maildramon and hit him square on, engulfing him in blue flames.

Maildramon: This can't be! I'm supposed to be powerfull!

Lucas: Now, Robert! Capture him!

Robert remembered that Lucas told him how the Digivices work. He aimed his blue Digivice at Maildramon and pressed the right button for the Digimon Capture System.

Robert: Alright, here goes!

A purple ring with Digi-moji appeared around Maildramon. The Digimon bursted out into data before he materialized back inside the small holographic box from Robert's Digivice. The boy looked for a moment before a big smile appeared on his face.

Robert: I got him!

All: You did it!

Lucas: Nicely done, little brother!

Robert: Veedramon, you did it!

Veedramon gave a triumphant roar at his first victory.

Veedramon: (Roars)…

Veedramon then started shrinking down back to his Rookie form and Robert just ran up and hugged Veemon.

Robert: You did it, Veemon! You really did it!

Veemon: I did, didn't I!

As the other Digimon returned to their Rookie forms, everyone just ran up to Robert and Veemon.

David: You two actually did it!

Kim: You beat him and caught him on your first try!

Floramon: That was the most amazing thin I've ever seen!

Monodramon: You two make quite a team after all.

Robert and Veemon just started laughing at all of this. Lucas and Dorumon then walked up to them.

Lucas: I'm proud of you, little brother. And you too, Veemon. You really prove something to me today.

Robert: So this means…

Lucas: You two are part of the group now!

Robert and Veemon: YES!

They both just jumped up and down in joy at the fact that they're now part of the team, and everyone couldn't help but to enjoy this huge victory with them. However, Shade couldn't help but worry about all of this.

Shade: _"If Maildramon managed to came to the Real World, then that only means that more powerful Digimon might be coming next."_

Monodramon noticed that look on Shade's face. Shade, on the other hand, only watched everyone enjoy themselves at the victory Robert and Veemon brought to them. But he still couldn't help but worry.

Monodramon: _"Oh Shade. You never change."_

Meanwhile, Lucas was starting to give his brother a noogie on the head.

Lucas: That's right, little brother. You get to hang out with the big kids now.

Veemon: That sounds like quite the honor.

Robert: Yeah, but can you please stop that!

Everyone just laughed at them again, and even Shade couldn't help but stop thinking about his worries and smiled at them. Yet, his mind still wasn't at ease.

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

As Dexmon was still working on his mysterious device, he sensed that Maildramon was defeated in the Human World. Yet he didn't really care.

Dexmon: I guess sending Maildramon was a little too much, and yet he still failed. Oh well, I'm not gonna waste my time on a fool like that.

He continued to work on the device in front of him.

Dexmon: I guess I'll leave those Human's in the paws of BlackGatomon for now. She better not let me down.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the events with Maildramon in the City, Lucas, Robert, and their Digimons were now playing at their good old Nintendo Switch. Then Lucas got up and started getting ready to go to the movies with the others.

Robert: Getting ready for your Date with Kim, big brother?

Lucas turned around and gave an annoyed look at Robert.

Lucas: It's not a date, little brother. I'm going to the movies tonight with Mike, James and Kim.

Robert has a disappointed look as he continued to play the game with Veemon and Dorumon.

Robert: Oh boo… Oh well, have fun out there.

Veemon: We'll just be messing around. I never knew that this could be so much fun!

Lucas just laughed at that. But then he remembered something that he needed to tell to Dorumon.

Lucas: That reminds me, Dorumon.

Dorumon turned around and faced Lucas.

Dorumon: Yes?

Lucas: I forgot to mention that Floramon is staying here with you guys for a while.

Dorumon: What!?

Dorumon just jumped on his feet after hearing that. But Robert and Veemon didn't really care.

Veemon: Well if she can play a game, then who cares?

Dorumon: I do! Don't I get a say in this at all!?

There was a simple answer to that.

Lucas: Nope.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Blake opened the door to see Kim and Floramon. Lucas already told his parents about his friends partner Digimon, so there's no need to hide Floramon from them.

Mrs. Blake: Well if it isn't Kim. And you must be Floramon.

Floramon gave a curtsy at her.

Floramon: It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Blake.

Mrs. Blake: My, you're very polite.

Kim: Hi, Mrs. Blake. Is Lucas ready?

Lucas's mom then started to shout out loud.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Kim is here!

Lucas: Okay! I'll be down in a minute!

Mrs. Blake then looked back at Floramon as she bended close to her.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas told me about this little plan. I'll help if Dorumon tries to run away.

Floramon: (Giggles)… Thanks!

Floramon laughed as Lucas came down from his room.

Lucas: Hey, Kim. So, are you ready, Floramon?

Floramon: I sure am!

Lucas brought Floramon up to his room. He opened the door and let Floramon in.

Lucas: We'll only be gone for a couple of hours, alright?

Floramon: Alright, Lucas. You and Kim have fun.

As Lucas started heading back to Kim and go to the movies, Dorumon got out of the room and begged Lucas not to leave him with Floramon. After all of this, he's still that nervous around her.

Dorumon: Come on, Lucas. You know nervous I get when I'm around with Floramon.

Kim: You'll be fine.

Lucas: Bye, Bye! Have fun.

Lucas and Kim then left the House laughing while they head toward their destination. As she promised, Mrs. Blake send Dorumon back to Lucas's room to see Robert and Veemon still playing on the Nintendo Switch and Floramon was looking at him while sitting on Lucas's bed.

Robert: I'm still going to beat you, Veemon!

Veemon: Not as long as I got this power up you won't!

Floramon just laughed a little at those two. Then she looked right back at Dorumon.

Floramon: Well other than those two over there, I guess it's just you and me for the night, Dorumon.

Floramon just winked at Dorumon, and he only just gulped at this.

Dorumon: _"Oh man. I can't believe this is happening. I don't have the slightest clue what to do!"_

Then Floramon jumped out of bed and just walked to Dorumon. She grabbed his hands with her petal ones and pulled him towards her.

Dorumon: Uh… Floramon… are you alright?

Floramon: I never been beter, Dorumon.

Outside in the street, Lucas and Kim are just laughing at the fact that Dorumon is with Floramon.

Lucas: Do you think Dorumon will be alright with Floramon?

Kim: Well, Floramon's been waiting for this moment with Dorumon for a while now. She has been watching lot of those relationship movies with me lately. So she thinks she can finally get to Dorumon this time.

Lucas didn't really seem to care about that. He just thought it was Dorumon's problem now.

Lucas: Well, that's his problem now.

The two of them just walked off laughing, while Dorumon was just being stared at by Floramon in her adorable way.

Dorumon: _"This is going to be a long night."_

* * *

 **-Outside Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Shade and Monodramon just finished delivering the update about Maildramon to the Grand Master, and now they started walking back to the City.

Monodramon: I still don't understand why Maildramon came to this world anyway.

Shade: Remember what the Grand Master said, Monodramon. Someone has destroyed the barrier that separate these two worlds, and now they're sending and corrupting powerful Digimon to this world. The problem is we don't know who this enemy is. If they continue sending powerful Digimon through the Digital Gate, it's only a matter of time until they overpower us.

Shade stopped for a minute and looked at the night sky above him and Monodramon.

Shade: Either way, we'll know soon I guess. How we can stop them from coming to this world.

Monodramon: I guess you're right.

They then continued to walk back to the City. However, the shadow that was lurking around Old Town Tomball was watching the two of them walking off in the distance.

?: So, Maildramon failed in the end. I guess the real show will have to begin then. (Laughs)…

Then the mysterious shadow disappeared again. Who is she? And what does she means by "the real show"?

* * *

 **-Cinemark 19 &XD, Katy, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After reaching their destination and meeting up with their friends, Lucas, Kim, Mike and James were now sitting in the movie theater at Cinemark, waiting for the movie to begin. Lucas and Kim has told Mike and James about their plans of leaving Dorumon and Floramon together at Lucas's House.

Mike: Oh man, Dorumon is really getting it now!

James: Yeah! Getting a lot of fainting!

Mike and James: (Laughing)…

As Mike and James continued laughing about Dorumon's predicament, Lucas has been thinking about something.

Lucas: I can't help but wonder…

Kim: Wonder what, Lucas?

Lucas was thinking about the fact that Floramon was acting a little different when they left her with Dorumon.

Kim: If you're wondering about Floramon, let me just say that she was waiting for that moment with Dorumon.

Lucas got a little confused about that.

Lucas: What do you mean by that?

Kim: Well after battling Maildramon today, Floramon decided to go for it next time she sees Dorumon.

Lucas was now a little worried about that. But what could he do about Floramon's feelings for Dorumon.

Lucas: Oh well, that's Dorumon's problem now.

Kim: I guess you're right. Oh look, the movie is starting.

Everyone in the theater got quite as they watched the movie, but Lucas was still thinking about Dorumon and Floramon back at home.

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Robert and Veemon were still going at it on the Nintendo Switch, but Dorumon was now sitting next to Floramon who is for some reason trying to get closer to him.

Dorumon: Uh… Floramon? Are you sure you're okay?

But Floramon just looked at him with those alluring eyes of hers.

Floramon: Oh Dorumon, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine.

But then, she grabbed his arm and leaned on him.

Dorumon: Uh… I'm note sure what to do about this.

As Floramon continues trying to get closer to Dorumon in every way, Robert and Veemon just laughed at poor Dorumon.

Veemon: I think someone might have hit their head today battling Maildramon.

Robert: I think she did.

Robert and Veemon: (Laughs)…

But then Robert gave a smile to Veemon.

Robert: Veemon… I'm glad you're here.

Veemon just gave a smile back at Robert.

Veemon: I'm glad to be here too, Robert.

Then the two of them started to go at it again at the Nintendo Switch.

Robert: But I'm still gonna beat you!

Veemon: We'll see about that!

The two of them just continued their game with each other while Dorumon was still trying to get away from Floramon but somehow failing each time. Oh well, I guess Dorumon is just that popular.

Dorumon: _"Oh… Why me?"_

Don't worry, Dorumon. Maybe someday you'll understand… Or not.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Veemon: Hi guys! This is my first time announcing this, and today's Digimon of the Day is… my Champion form!

Veedramon! A Champion Level, Mythical Dragon Type Digimon! Vaccine Attribute! He's an Ancient Species Digimon who's existence is rarely encountered. His main attack is V-Nova Blast, an arrow of blue-white heat in the shape of a V that's been fired from his mouth. With my new form, I finally brought Maildramon to justice!

* * *

 **-Next time on Digimon: Generation!-**

Kim: It seems that something is wrong with Floramon as she's been acting odd lately. We were then confronted by an old enemy who gained a new look! And why is she looking at me like that!?


	16. Episode 16: The Shadow Revealed

**Sorry it took me so long. I have a lot of Tests for School nights so I wasn't able to write this or my other stories during the day.**

* * *

 **Episode 16: The Shadow Revealed**

 **Everything seems to be fine now with Lucas and everyone else. But when a mysterious enemy decides to come back to the game, will they be able to defeat her? And what's up with Dexmon and that strange device he's making?**

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

It was lunchtime at Mission Bend Middle School as Lucas, Mike and James were talking among themselves about the Digimon incidents that's happening in their world.

Mike: So… someone or something is corrupting the Digimon that passes to the Digi-Gate, and is also responsible for this wall to disappear and make the Digimon's come to our world, am I right?

Lucas: Yep, that's about right.

James: So… why is Shade telling us this now?

Lucas: From what he told me he forgot about it when he was brainwashed by a Digimon called BlackGatomon. She gave Shade a lot of trouble before that happened.

Mike and James crossed their arms as they were a little upset that they didn't hear this piece of information sooner.

James: So there is some sort of big final boss responsible for all of this, but you have no idea of his identity?

Lucas: David actually encountered this "final boss", although he only heard his voice when he took in Ogremon by force.

Lucas remembered about what David had told him, how a Digital Gate appeared behind Ogremon, and how a deep voice came from it before pulling a terrified Ogremon in.

Lucas: Sooner or later we have to find this guy… but I don't know if we're ready for him since we know nothing about him.

Mike: Hey, don't worry about it, Lucas! You and Dorumon, as well as the others, have been growing stronger and you are now taking down bigger and badder monsters.

James: Yeah Lucas! And with Dorumon by your side, you can take down the final boss!

Lucas smiled at his two friends, his worries now gone thanks to them. The two may be goofballs, but they always know to motivate others.

Mike: Say, what happened to this BlackGatomon anyway?

Lucas smile was gone as he heard Mike said this. He remembered what Shade told him about the black feline Digimon.

Lucas: According to Shade, BlackGatomon is an evil Cat Digimon. She easily defeated Strikedramon before brainwashing Shade. After that, he hasn't seen her again. We believe she is still in the Real World.

James: Why didn't you guys look for her using your Digivice? It can detect a Digimon energy, right?

Lucas sighed as he brought his azure Digivice in front of them.

Lucas: That's the main problem. BlackGatomon is able to hide her energy so neither our Digivice or our Digimon senses could detect her.

James: Well that's a bummer.

Lucas then had a serious look in his eyes.

Lucas: That's what worries me. If she hasn't been heard for some time, that means she must be planning something big. At least, that's what I think.

Mike: Well like is said before, you and Dorumon can take out anyone! Whatever she's planning you guys can take her down!

This brought back a smile on Lucas face.

Lucas: Thanks you guys. But right now, I'm kinda concerned with Floramon.

Mike and James didn't really understood why.

James: Why are you worrying about her?

Mike: Yeah, I don't see the big deal.

Lucas: Well, the big deal is this…

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Floramon was still trying to make her move on Dorumon. Of course, Dorumon was still nervous around her, but it seemed that Floramon had that same look on her face from yesterday.

Floramon: Oh Dorumon, there's something I forgot to give you last night.

Dorumon: Floramon, whatever it is, I don't think that…

Suddenly, Floramon just kissed him on the cheek, making him red in the cheeks again as she just gave Dorumon on of her cute looks again. But then, Dorumon just ran out of the bushes with a freaked out look on his face and ran straight towards Lucas, Mike and James.

Dorumon AAAAAAAAAAHH!

He just ran all the way straight to them. Luckily, nobody else was paying attention to him.

Lucas: Dorumon, I told you not to come out in public without a disguise.

Once Dorumon got his second wind back, he began to speak.

Dorumon: I'm sorry. But I can't stay back there any longer!

The three boys didn't understand what he was saying by that.

Lucas: What do you mean, you can't?

Mike: Yeah, why not?

Dorumon gulped a little, then he told them what Floramon just did.

Dorumon: She kissed me on the cheek, again!

First there was an awkward silence, and then the three of them started laughing at Dorumon.

All: (Laughs)…!

Dorumon: It's not funny! I don't know what to do anymore!

After they finished laughing, Lucas just gave Dorumon a smile on his face.

Lucas: Dorumon, you're getting worried over nothing, again.

Dorumon: Yeah well, you have no idea what she was trying to do last night when you were watching the movies with the others.

Lucas thought back about how Dorumon told him that Floramon was getting to much into his personal space. And yet, he didn't see the big deal about it.

Lucas: You told me about that. So she tried to get a little close to your personal space. Be a man for once.

Dorumon: You clearly have no idea what she was…

Before Dorumon can continue, Kim showed up and was wondering about what's going on with all of them.

Kim: Is Dorumon okay?

James: Honestly, I have no idea.

Mike: Apparently, he can't seem to get Floramon of his back these days.

Mike and James: (Laughs)…

But hearing that, Kim was now a little worried about Floramon. She hasn't been herself quite lately. Lucas noticed that Kim wasn't really laughing about this. She normally would with them.

Lucas: Something wrong, Kim?

Kim: It's just, ever since that battle with Maildramon yesterday, Floramon's been a little bit more "obsessed" about Dorumon lately.

Lucas was starting to understand a little more. He then had a good idea about why is this happening.

Lucas: Maybe she hit her head and made her start thinking a little more about Dorumon or something.

Still worried about her, Kim decided to go see Shade about this little problem.

Kim: Maybe Shade might know what's wrong with her.

Lucas: That would make sense. Shade knows a lot about Digimon so he can figure out what is wrong with her.

But then the three boys start laughing again. They thought Shade would just tell her the same thing they said.

James: Good luck with that!

Mike: He'll just tell you the same thing we said.

Lucas: You can try.

Kim: Well, I think I will.

Kim just winked at Lucas and he just smiled at her. Then she went towards Floramon's hiding spot.

Kim: Floramon, why don't we take a little trip?

Floramon just popped out of the bushes at these words and ran towards Kim.

Floramon: Okay, Kim. Dorumon, I'll be back.~

Floramon just gave Dorumon another wink which makes him nervous again.

Dorumon: Uh…

Kim: We'll be back before School starts again.

Kim then picked up Floramon and the flower Digimon pretended to act like a stuffed animal again as they headed out towards Shade.

Dorumon: I hope she doesn't try anything else on me when she comes back.

Lucas: Dorumon, you got a lot to learn about relationhips. In fact, weren't you the one who suggested a date with Floramon before?

Dorumon: As friends! I didn't know she would become like this!

The three boys just started laughing at poor Dorumon again.

Dorumon: What? It's the truth!

Lucas: Sure it is. (Laughs)…

* * *

 **-Outside Houston City, Texas, United States-**

The mysterious shadow was watching all the Humans passing by in their Cars on the highway. She just looked at all of them with her glowing red eyes.

?: Look at all those pathetic Humans. They think their life's are so good, they don't understand what if feels to fight for almost all your life… like me.

Walking out of the shadows is a tall and beautiful but dark women. She wears a teared black spandex suit that reveals her pale white skin on her left leg and arm. And on the right of her chest is a skull mark. She has chains wrapped on her right arm and right leg. On her left shoulder is an evil looking creature with red eyes and one left arm formed from her teared suit, and she has a teared cape that looks like black wings. Her left arm is longer than normal it wore a long black spandex glove with multiple metal rings on her upper arm, and at the end of it is a monstrous claw with sharp blood-red nails and on the glove is a red mark silhouette of a bat. She has a beautiful that is covered in a black head mask and has silver-white hair. Despite her beauty her eyes are pure red that glow with evil.

?: They will discover that everything is about to change. Time for me to make my move once again!

The mysterious Digimon opened up her black wings and started flying up into the sky. She then started heading towards the City.

?: (Evil Laugh)…

* * *

 **-Houston, Texas, United States-**

In the alley ways of the City, Shade was examining Floramon. Kim was worried about her lately, so she asked Shade to take a closer look at her to find out what's going on. A couple of minutes rolled by, and Shade has discovered the problem.

Shade: Yep, I think I found the problem.

Floramon: What problem?

Kim walked up to Shade and was still worrying a little.

Kim: So what's wrong with her?

Shade crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he told Kim the problem.

Shade: Apparently, they were right. She really did hit her head.

Kim couldn't believe it. It was the same thing the others said.

Kim: She what?

Floramon: I what?

Kim was shocked to hear that Lucas and the others we're right about this. They were hardly ever right.

Shade: Just look here and you'll see what I am talking about.

Kim looked a little closer at Floramon's head and noticed a small dent in her petal-like head cover.

Kim: Oh my…

Floramon: What is it? Is something wrong with me?

Shade then backed up a little.

Shade: I believe that the reason for Floramon's actions has been because of the sudden jolt to her head by both Maildramon's lighting attack and hitting her head pretty hard. Which eventually knocked out something in her head that might have caused her to act like this.

Kim thought about it a little, and she believed that Shade was right.

Kim: Well, now that I think about it… you might be right about that.

But Floramon didn't feel any different than before.

Floramon: But I feel fine. I'm still my regular self, Kim.

Monodramon: The only thing is, what I've noticed, you seem to be more energetic than you were before.

Shade: The jolt to your head yesterday triggered something inside your head that hasn't been active for who knows how long. Matter of fact, it would be the same if any of us got hit in the head that hard.

But still, Floramon didn't feel that any different then before she hit her head.

Floramon: What? Oh come on, I don't think that's…

Then Shade threw a rubber ball that passed Floramon.

Floramon: Oh, look at that!

Floramon just jumped up and started chasing the rubber ball, which made Kim more concerned.

Kim: Oh no! It's like she's acting like a little kid!

Shade: To tell the truth, I never paid any attention to how she acted before.

Monodramon then walked up to Kim.

Monodramon: Look on the bright side.

Kim: What bright side?

Monodramon: Oh, I don't know. I just thought I'd said something to cheer you up.

Kim just put her hand on here face while Floramon just continued to mess with the rubber ball.

Kim: Now what I'm I gonna do with her?

Shade: _"If only that was a simple question"._

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Mr. Drake was writing down his usual things to learn about on his chalk board. Meanwhile, Lucas, Mike, and James were trying to figure out why Kim hasn't come back yet. She said she would hurry back before School started again, and now she was nowhere to be found.

Mr. Drake: As you can see students…

But while Mr. Drake went on and on about stuff, the boys were talking among one another secretly.

Lucas: I thought she would have come back by now. It's not like Kim to just leave and not come back like that.

James: Maybe something really is wrong with Floramon after all.

Mike: I told ya. She just hit her head hard.

Lucas just laughed at that remark.

Lucas: Well, at least Dorumon won't be on my case for awhile about any of this.

But then Mr. Drake was now looking at the three of them as he noticed that they weren't paying attention again.

Mr. Drake: Oh I see. You three think that whatever I'm teaching is so stupid that you would start whispering to one other while I'm trying to teach a class.

The three of them just put their heads down at that.

All: We're sorry, Mr. Drake.

Mr. Drake: That's what I thought.

Lucas then whispered to Mike and James again.

Lucas: Sorry that you're making these lessons boring.

Mike and James snickered at Lucas's remark, not noticing that Mr. Drake's hand that was holding the chalk was trembling. Meanwhile, outside the School in the bushes, Dorumon was finally enjoying himself.

Dorumon: I should be a little concerned about where Kim and Floramon are, but I can't help the fact that she's not trying to invade my personal space again.

And without a care in the world, he just lay back and took in the Sun.

Dorumon: Now I can catch up on some sleep.

Then he noticed that Lucas and the others were once again being scolded at by their teacher.

Dorumon: They never learn.

* * *

 **-Towards Houston City, Texas, United States-**

The dark lady Digimon was on her way towards the City. But just as she could see the City, a strange feeling came to her. Then she stopped in the air as a Digital Gate opened up in front of her.

?: Dexmon.

Dexmon was showing himself through the portal and facing her.

Dexmon: Listen up. I have a mission for you.

The dark lady was now curious about what he wanted.

?: What kind of mission?

Dexmon then bought the strange object in front of the portal which fascinated the Dark Digimon.

Dexmon: It has something to do with this. With this device I created, I will make all my desires to control the Human World come true. However, it needs one thing to finally complete it. That's where you come in.

Now the Dark Digimon was now getting curious about the missing piece of the device.

?: Just tell me what you need and I'll do it.

Dexmon: It's simple. You need to capture on of the Humans with a Digimon partner and take them to the highest point of the area around you.

Now she was a little confused about that.

?: Why?

Dexmon: This device needs a sacrifice to fully power it. And the one thing who's life energy is powerful enough is a Human that's connected with a Digimon. With that, I will rain down a terror on the Human World and bring all the Humans to their knees.

The Dark Digimon just laughed with evil at that.

?: (Evil laugh)… I like this plan. You went all out with this one, Dexmon. In that case, just leave it to me.

Dexmon: Good. The device will be ready by tomorrow. Don't fail this, LadyDevimon.

Then the Digital Gate just closed right up and the Dark Digimon just continued to fly towards the City.

?: This will be easy. In fact, I know just the one to go for.

* * *

 **-Herman Park, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Shade and Kim were sitting down in one of the benches in the park area of the City. They were thinking and also watching Floramon messing around with a little butterfly. Yet, Kim couldn't help but think about Floramon's actions.

Kim: I can't believe this. I don't know what to do now.

Shade was not very concerned about it. But he still had to help Kim somehow.

Shade: It's nothing to be concerned about, Kim. Floramon just got a spark of energy from all of that, and she's just releasing that energy in her own unique way. It's very simple logic.

Yet, Kim was more worried about Dorumon now. Floramon was using this extra energy of hers on Dorumon.

Kim: Yeah… But it has to be on Dorumon? Why is he the one to take the most of this?

Monodramon then popped out of the bushes near Shade.

Monodramon: You did say she has a liking towards him. I don't see the big deal about that.

Shade: He's got a point there, Kim. Just let Floramon use up that energy in her own way and eventually she'll go back to her usual self again. At least that's what I think.

Kim was getting a little relieved hearing that.

Kim: I guess you two are right. I was getting worried about nothing. I just think Dorumon…

But Shade cut in before she could finish.

Shade: And besides, Dorumon should be liking the fact that a girl is actually trying to get him.

It was true, so Kim only laughed at that fact.

Kim: (Laughs)… That's kinda true. You think he would actually be liking it instead of running away.

Floramon walked back to Kim and Shade.

Floramon: Hey, Kim. Can we go now? I wanna get back to Dorumon.

Kim just smiled and rolled her eyes at Floramon.

Kim: Alright.

Floramon Yay!

Shade and Kim got off the bench. But before they could start walking, the Dark Digimon was floating right behind them.

?: Well would you look at that. Isn't this just touching.

In shock, all four of them turned around to see the Dark Digimon near them.

?: A Plant Digimon has an interest with a Dragon Digimon. Oh isn't that just nice.

Kim and Floramon were in shock at this female Digimon, but even more are Shade and Monodramon as they didn't sense this Digimon coming at them at all.

Monodramon: How wasn't I able to sense her coming!? The same goes for the Digivice's!

Shade pulled out his purple Digivice and was shocked to read the info on this Digimon.

Shade: Oh no! LadyDevimon!

Shade was in shock and that only made Kim worried as well.

Kim: LadyDevimon? That's bad, right?

Shade: Really bad! LadyDevimon is an Ultimate Level, Fallen Angel Digimon! She possesses very powerfull dark attacks!

Now Kim and Floramon were really worried about this. LadyDevimon then started to float towards them.

LadyDevimon: Like I said before, I like how those Digivice's catches a Digimon good looks.

Shade was confused as he has heard those words before, until he finally knows who LadyDevimon really is.

Shade: It can't be… You're BlackGatomon!

Monodramon was shocked to learn that this was once the same Digimon that put him and Shade in serious trouble.

Monodramon: That explains why we couldn't sense her!

LadyDevimon was eyeing the children and the Digimon in front of them as she landed on the ground with her right hand on her hip.

LadyDevimon: After seeing how you kids and your Digimon pets gotten so strong, it is then I knew that sooner I wouldn't be a match for you. So, I Digivolved into this beautiful and powerful form.

The children and their Digimon know she was right. She's much powerful now and her intelligence makes her even more dangerous.

Shade: What do you want? Did you come back to finish me and Monodramon this time?

LadyDevimon: Not really. You see, I have a task here. I had my sights on you, Shade. But…

She then turned to Kim, who was embracing Floramon because they're both scared.

LadyDevimon: I think she would do better.

In shock about that, Shade turned around to face the scared Kim and Floramon.

Shade: You two get out of here, now! Find everyone else and bring them back here!

Kim was shocked to hear this from him. Since that would mean leaving him and Monodramon to fight her alone. But she knew he was right.

Floramon: We can't just leave you here with her!

Kim: Floramon, he's right. We have to get out of here and get the others.

Floramon didn't want to agree, but she knew it was all true.

Floramon: OK. I guess you're right, Kim.

Kim and Floramon then began to runaway from LadyDevimon.

Kim: Just be careful you two!

Floramon: And don't do anything reckless!

Monodramon: Don't worry!

Shade: We got this! Now go!

As Shade and Monodramon turned to face LadyDevimon again, Kim and Floramon continued to runaway from the battle.

Monodramon: Now we can settle this. You're gonna pay for what you did to us last time!

LadyDevimon: So you think. You'll find out that it wouldn't be so easy this time around.

Shade already knew it wasn't gonna be an easy fight. But he had to at least try to stop her.

Shade: No matter how strong you've gotten, we wont just run away from something like you!

Monodramon: That's right! We wouldn't run! No matter how strong you are!

LadyDevimon just laughed at the two of them and then raised her hand in the air.

LadyDevimon: Is that so? Well, the thing is, I can't just simply let those other two get away. Behold! My new power!

And with a snap of her fingers, two Digital Gates opened up in the sky, and out of it came two black Dragons that now stood on both LadyDevimon's side.

Shade: What the!?

Monodramon did she just…?

The two black Dragons roared. They have black tattered wings with elongated arms and deadly crimson claws. On their left palms is an orange bat mark similar to LadyDevimon's. Their face has a white lower jaw and four pure-red eyes. Shade looked at his Digivice again to check on these two new Digimons.

Shade: Their Devidramon's! Champion Level, Dark Dragon Digimon. Virus Attribute. Their glares can paralyze an opponent and then they chop them with their claws!

Monodramon: Great, now we gotta deal with them too?

LadyDevimon only laughed as she and the two Devidramon started to float in the air.

LadyDevimon: Actually, you're dealing with me. Devidramon! Go!

She pointed her finger at the direction where Kim and Floramon went and both of them just took off after them.

Shade: Oh no!

Monodramon: Quick, Shade! I gotta Digivolve!

Shade: I know that!

Shade's purple Digivice started to glow and Monodramon was now glowing as well.

" **Monodramon, Digivolve to… Strikedramon!"**

Strikedramon emerged and head into the direction of the two Devidramon's. However, LadyDevimon got in his way.

LadyDevimon: So sorry. You need to get past me first.

Strikedramon: Fine then! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon charged his two attacks at LadyDevimon. But the female Digimon just grabbed both Strikedramon's arms before the attack could hit.

Strikedramon: What!?

Shade: She's so fast!

LadyDevimon: And that's not all.

LadyDevimon then let go of Strikedramon's hands and then grabbed him by the throat with her large left claws. And somehow, she managed to lift Strikedramon with one arm.

Strikedramon: URK!

Shade: (Gasps)…

LadyDevimon: Look who's got the muscles now! I got the brains, and the brawns!

And then she threw Strikedramon into the park pond.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Oh no, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then landed on the pond, and Shade just ran towards his fallen partner. LadyDevimon didn't even bother to go back after them.

LadyDevimon: If that's all he's got compared to me, then there's no reason for me to stick around after all. What a waste.

She started floating in the sky again, but Shade quickly turned around and looked at her back.

Shade: Where do you think you're going!?

LadyDevimon turned her head to him and she said with a smile.

LadyDevimon: I don't have anymore business with you anymore, my sweet Shade. That girl would make an even more delicious sacrifice then you anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, Shade~.

And just like that, LadyDevimon started flying in the direction of Kim and Floramon.

Shade: No! Come back here!

But she didn't listen as she just kept flying off. Now Shade was worried about both Strikedramon's injuries and now about Kim and Floramon's safety.

Shade: Oh man, what am I gonna do now?

But then Strikedramon started to get right back up from the pond.

Strikedramon: Well… that didn't go well.

Shade ran over towards Strikedramon. But all of a sudden, Strikedramon started to revert back to his Rookie form.

Monodramon: What do we do now, Shade? Even at the Champion Level I couldn't even touch her.

Shade: We gotta go after her before she gets to Kim and Floramon.

Monodramon managed to get back up. Then Shade and Monodramon started to run in the direction were LadyDevimon went.

Shade: We gotta hurry and stop her!

Monodramon: I know that!

They excited the park and kept on running after LadyDevimon, before she reaches Kim and Floramon.

Shade: I just hope we can get there in time.

* * *

 **-Heading towards Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim and Floramon (in her arms) were trying to hurry back to School to get Lucas's and Dorumon's help. However, the two Devidramon's landed in front of them.

Kim: Oh no!

Floramon: Devidramon's!

The two Dark Dragon Digimon's just roared at them.

Floramon: Kim, I have to Digivolve if I want to have any chance fighting them!

Kim: OK! Let's do this, Floramon!

Floramon just jumped down from Kim's arms and was now glowing along with Kim's hot pink Digivice

" **Floramon, Digivolve too… Sunflowmon!"**

Sunflowmon started to fly up in the sky, but the two Devidramon's started to do the same thing and charged right at her.

Kim: Sunflowmon, look out!

Sunflowmon: Don't worry, Kim! I got this!

The two Devidramon's showed their crimson claws and began to strike at her.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Crimson Claw!

Sunflowmon managed to avoid every swipe from their claws, and she fired her attack back at the two of them.

Sunflowmon: My turn! Sunshine Beam!

However, her attack didn't hit them. Then, they both started moving in a giant circle around her.

Sunflowmon: Oh no…

Kim: Sunflowmon, get out of there!

Sunflowmon tried to find a way out, but she couldn't as the Devidramon's blocks her every attempt from escaping.

Sunflowmon: I'm trying!

But then, the two Devidramon's began to swing their claws left and right at Sunflowmon all around.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Crimson Claw!

Unable to dodge the attacks, Sunflowmon was endlessly assaulted by the Devidramon's over and over.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

The two Dark Dragon's stopped to circling around her. Sunflowmon was still trying to keep on flying, but the two of them started to move above her and then they swung their elongated arms, shooting black waves of wind at her.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Dark Gale!

The wave was so strong, it knocked Sunflowmon all the way back to the ground.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAHH!

Kim: No! Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon just landed right back on the ground hard.

Kim: Sunflowmon, you have to get up!

But Sunflowmon was far to injured that combined attack to stand. She then returned back to her Rookie form.

Kim: No, Floramon!

She ran up to Floramon and began to hold her in her arms.

Kim: Floramon, please be alright.

Floramon opened up one of her eyes and looked at Kim in the face.

Floramon: I'm sorry, Kim. I just can't beat them. They're to powerful for me to handle alone.

Kim: It's okay, Floramon. You tried your best against them.

Floramon just smiled at Kim, but then she saw LadyDevimon floating behind them.

LadyDevimon: Apparently, it wasn't good enough.

Floramon: Kim! It's her! She's right behind you!

Kim turned around to see LadyDevimon approaching them.

LadyDevimon: Hello there, little girl.

Kim: LadyDevimon!

She started approaching slowly towards the girls with the two Devidramon behind her then Shade and Monodramon were running towards them.

Shade: LadyDevimon! Stop!

Monodramon: Get away from them!

Knowing she had to do something, Floramon had to stop LadyDevimon somehow.

Floramon: Watch out!

Floramon pushed Kim out of the way and launched an attack from her flower hands at LadyDevimon.

Floramon: Rain of Pollen!

The pollen went over LadyDevimon, but with a swift of her large hand she blew away the attack. She then started laughing at Floramon's attempt.

LadyDevimon: (Laughs)… Good one.

And like a fly, she just swatted Floramon out of the way.

Floramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Kim: Floramon! How dare you do that to her!

But before Kim knew, LadyDevimon got hold of her by the arms, and then she started flying in the air with her.

Kim: AAH! Let go of me you freak!

LadyDevimon: Oh shut up. You're coming with me!

Shade and Monodramon looked up in the air to see LadyDevimon flying away with both Devidramon's and Kim in her grasp.

Shade: No!

Monodramon: She got Kim!

And just like that, she was out of sight from them. Then Shade and Monodramon ran towards the fallen Floramon.

Shade: Floramon…

Monodramon: Are you alright?

Floramon managed to get back up, and looked sadly up at the sky.

Floramon: Kim…

Floramon couldn't believe that LadyDevimon got away with Kim. Now she was on her knee's and was tearing at this. She tried to protect her, and she failed.

Shade: It'll be alright, Floramon.

Monodramon: We'll get her back somehow.

But Floramon didn't say anything to them. Now Shade and Monodramon were trying to figure out what LadyDevimon is planning. And more importantly…

Shade: Oh man… How are we gonna tell Lucas and the others about this?

Monodramon: I don't know. But we gotta tell them.

Shade just looked again at the upset Floramon. He knew he had to tell them what happened.

Shade: OK then.

* * *

 **-Unknown Dimension-**

Dexmon was beginning to sense that something was going on in the Human World. He felt that LadyDevimon was actually doing her job for once.

Dexmon: Oh good. LadyDevimon actually did something right for once.

Dexmon red eye then glowed at this.

Dexmon: Perfect.

* * *

 **-Mission Bend Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Lucas and the others were still waiting for Kim and Floramon to return. School was now over, but they were still waiting for them.

Lucas: It's been all day. Where in the world are those two?

Dorumon: I would be okay with Floramon not being here and all, but now I'm getting a little worried about them.

They just continued to look out into the distance of the School entrance, while Mike and James were just looking at the two of them.

Mike: When I think about it, I'm a little concerned about Kim and Floramon as well.

James: Kim doesn't normally do this. I wonder why?

But then, Shade, Monodramon, and the now depressed Floramon showed up at the School grounds entrance. Lucas and the others were just surprised by this.

Lucas: Shade? What are you doing here?

They all started running towards Shade and the other two Digimon with him.

Mike: Shade?

James: And Floramon?

Dorumon noticed that Floramon was depressed about something, and he couldn't help but worry about it.

Dorumon: Floramon, is something wrong?

Floramon didn't answer Dorumon. She normally does, which made Dorumon very concerned about her now. Then Shade walked a little closer and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

Shade: Lucas… there's something I need to tell you, but I don't think you'll like it.

Lucas: What is it?

Then Shade started to explain everything that happened to him and Kim, and with LadyDevimon. Once they heard everything, the boys were just in shock than they ever been in their whole life.

Lucas, Mike, and James: What?!

Shade: I'm sorry guys, but it's the truth.

Dorumon was curious about this, but Floramon walked up to him with her upset look.

Dorumon: Is it true, Floramon?

Floramon: It is. Kim… she…

Then Floramon began to explain to him about what happenes, and he was just in shock about this as well.

Dorumon: I can't… believe it.

Dorumon then just walked over to poor Lucas.

Lucas: I wish I couldn't believe it either.

Everyone were silent, as they are still facing the fact of Kim being kidnapped by LadyDevimon.

Lucas: Why Kim? Why did it have to be her?

Just then, Shade then remembered something about LadyDevimon's words.

Shade: I don't think it doesn't matter who LadyDevimon caught, Lucas.

Everyone raised their heads and looked at Shade, as their shocked expression turned to confusion.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Shade: LadyDevimon said; that she has a task. She wanted to capture me, but then she changed her plans and went after Kim instead.

James: Why? Why did she went after you two?

Shade thought hard in order to figure out LadyDevimon's motives, and then he got it.

Shade: She must be going after children with Digimon partners, that's the only explanation here.

Lucas: But why does she need us? What is she planning to do with Kim?

Shade tried to think again, until his face changed to a horrified look.

Shade: Before she left, LadyDevimon mentioned a sacrifice.

Everyone became more shocked about this, Floramon even more.

Everyone: Sacrifice!?

Kim: Kim… is going to be sacrificed!?

Shade nodded grimly at that.

Shade: And from what LadyDevimon said to me, it will happen tomorrow.

The group were becoming increasingly worried at the danger their friend was in. Lucas was worried as well about his childhood friend. But then, clenched his fist as he got an angry but determined look on his face.

Lucas: Then let us go save her!

Everyone were surprised at what Lucas said as he continued.

Lucas: Kim is in danger, guys! So we shouldn't just stand here! We must start looking for her now!

Shade: Wait Lucas! Even though we know which direction LadyDevimon took Kim, it will take time to find her in the big City, not to mention that she can hide her energy.

It was now Dorumon turn to say something.

Dorumon: Let's call the others! That way we can cover more ground.

The others thought it was a good idea.

Lucas: Then it's decided. Tomorrow before the sun comes up, we'll start searching the entire City.

Everyone nodded at the plan. Lucas and the others then looked up at the sky.

Lucas: Don't worry, Kim. I promise that we'll find you.

* * *

 **-JPMorgan Chase Tower, Dowtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

Kim opened up her eyes, only to see that she was tied up on top of the tallest building in the City. She was tied up to a pole with chains.

Kim: What the!? What is this!? Where am I!?

LadyDevimon then floated down towards the freaked out Kim.

LadyDevimon: Calm down, child. This is only the beginning of your worries.

Kim: What are you going to do to me?

LadyDevimon just started laughing evilly at her for saying that.

LadyDevimon: (Evil Laugh)... Oh believe me child, you don't want to know.

The two Devidramon's were standing on the edges of the building just standing there like gargoyles on the sides of the tower.

Kim: Whatever it is you're planning to do, Lucas and the others will stop you.

LadyDevimon: I don't think so. They'll never stop what is soon to come.

Then LadyDevimon glowed in a dark aura as she slowly put her fingers on Kim's forehead.

Kim: What are you…?

LadyDevimon: I'm already done talking with you.

A sudden jolt then filled Kim as she now started to pass out again. After she passed out, LadyDevimon then turned around and was now looking through a Digital Gate and speaking with Dexmon again.

Dexmon: Did you do it?

LadyDevimon: Yes I did. It was easier then I expected to be.

Dexmon's eye just glowed at that fact.

Dexmon: Good. Everything is almost ready. By tomorrow, the device will be ready to launch.

LadyDevimon began to laugh evilly at that.

LadyDevimon: Good. I can't wait to see it in action.

Dexmon: Believe me, LadyDevimon. It's gonna be amazing.

Then the Digital Gate closed back up again. Now LadyDevimon was looking out towards the City and was giving an evil laugh.

LadyDevimon: (Evil laugh)…

* * *

 **-Lucas Blake House, Mission Bend, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the tragedy with LadyDevimon, Lucas and Dorumon came back home and brought Floramon with them. They didn't tell nothing to their parents to prevent anymore trouble. In his room, Lucas was now speaking to his friends on the computer. He gave Shade his E-mail adress. Emily is also there as well. He was telling her, along with Kyle and David, about what happened to Kim and what's going to happen to her. Robert and Veemon was also with him as well.

Emily: I can't believe that happened to Kim!

Kyle: Yeah! And that she'll be sacrificed!? We have to save her!

Lucas: I know. But first, we gotta tell Kim's Mom that she's out with you, Emily.

Emily nodded as you understood what Lucas was thinking.

Emily: Don't worry, Lucas. Leave Kim's Mom to me!

Robert: So, what's the plan, big bro?

As Lucas and Robert were talking with the others, on the other side of the bed, Dorumon was trying for once comfort Floramon about this.

Dorumon: Floramon, you know it's not your fault.

Floramon: Yes it is. I wasn't strong enough to protect her, and I let her down.

But then, Dorumon placed a hand on Floramon's hand, which shocked her.

Dorumon: Quit blaming yourself. Do you think Kim would like it if you started putting yourself down like this?

She knew Dorumon was right. Then Floramon began to lean on Dorumon's shoulder, and Dorumon actually let that happen.

Floramon: Thanks, Dorumon. You're right. I need to stay strong. For her.

Dorumon just gave a smile back to Floramon. For once he was actually okay with her being this close to him. Meanwhile, Lucas finished talking about the plan to search for Kim and get her back from LadyDevimon.

Lucas: OK then. Tomorrow we get everyone together and go hunt down LadyDevimon.

However, Robert was a little worried about something.

Robert: But what about School tomorrow?

David: This time, it doesn't matter if we don't go to School. Kim's live is in danger and we have to save her.

Veemon: He's right, Robert. You want to save Kim too, right?

Robert was in shock at first, but then he agreed.

Robert: Yeah, you're right. We'll help you in any way, big brother!

Lucas: Thanks, little bro.

Then Dorumon and Floramon started walking over towards them.

Floramon: I wanna help too. She's my partner and friend after all. I'll have to.

Dorumon: We're gonna need all the help we can.

Lucas: I didn't even have to ask.

Everyone just gave a look out the window and at the night sky.

Dorumon: We're gonna find her.

Floramon: We have to find her.

Robert: And we'll help out in anyway.

Veemon: Because that's what friends do.

James: And don't forget about us!

Mike: Digimon partner or not, that's not going to stop us.

Shade: And you have my support as well.

Emily, Kyle, and David agreed as well as they all promise to save Kim.

Lucas: Tomorrow… we go on a hunt. We'll find Kim. And take down LadyDevimon.

* * *

 **-JPMorgan Chase Tower, Downtown Houston, Texas, United States-**

LadyDevimon was just standing there in the nighttime air, looking at the passed out Kim tied up in chains. She was giving an evil smile as she now laughs at the night sky.

LadyDevimon: (Laughs)… Soon, very soon. By tomorrow, the rain of evil will be sent all over the Human World! Starting with this City! By the time they realize what is happening, it'll be far too late for them to do a thing about it!

Then she just opens her arms wide open and laughs at the sky.

LadyDevimon: (Loud Evil Laugh)…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

 **-Digimon of the Day!-**

Floramon: Hello, boys! The flower of the Digital World is back to show you the Digimon of the Day!

Devidramon! He's a Dark Dragon Digimon of the Virus Attribute! He's feared as the Many-eyed Demon and the glare of his four, crimson eyes can completely immobilize his opponent. His attack Crimson Claw skewers his opponents with his big red claws. These nasty guys works with LadyDevimon and they almost cut me into sliced vegetables.

* * *

 **-Next time on Digimon: Generation!-**

Lucas: All of us started searching for Kim after she was abducted by LadyDevimon. But then we learned the reason of her capture as an invasion is about to fall from the sky. We better act fast or our City is doomed!

* * *

 **Thank you PenDragonJ for being the first reviewer in my Bloopers story. I hope you did like it and I planned writing more of it.**


End file.
